RWBY : La Malédiction des Quatre
by Dein les Ailes Noires
Summary: La Grande Guerre est finie depuis 60 ans, pourtant, quelque chose commence à perturber l'ordre mondial. D'étranges événements se produisent dans plusieurs régions du monde... Quatre individus se cherchent tout en affrontant les Grimms. Qui sont-ils ? Qui fuient-ils ? Pour le savoir, le jeune Commandant James Ironwood devra joindre ses forces à celles d'Ozpin pour percer le mystère.
1. Intro 1 - L'Homme en Noir

_**L'Homme en Noir**_

* * *

Il était recouvert d'une cape noire élimée, son visage dissimulé derrière une capuche. Dans l'ombre de sa silhouette se profilait la gaine d'un katana.

Ici, la terre était noire comme si un feu ardent en avait brûlé la surface, pourtant ses pas ne laissaient aucun bruit, aucune trace. Il était semblable à un fantôme, marchant dans la vallée de la Mort.

Il était fatigué. Fatigué de fuir… De se battre… De laisser un champ de bataille pour un autre…

Quand se reverront-ils ? Quand se sépareront-ils ? Chaque réunion ne faisait que garantir une certitude qui devenait inutile de cacher.

 **Ils perdaient.**

Un craquement lui fit lever la tête. Autour de lui l'encerclaient les masses sinistres d'arbres morts depuis des centaines d'années. Des troncs à l'écorce noircie par la malédiction des lieux, des branches sans feuilles, formant une main aux innombrables doigts s'étira vers le ciel comme une dernière tentative pour retenir une vie qui déjà s'évanouissait à jamais.

Il s'arrêta devant l'un de ces monuments de la vie désormais éteints, mais toujours debout. Une similitude à l'être qu'il était lui-même : sans cœur battant, mais toujours là, comme pour mieux rappeler à tous les horreurs du passé.

Il posa la main sur l'écorce rugueuse quelques instants et ferma les yeux, la tête baissée.

— Requiem…

À ce mot, l'arbre fut délivré de sa condamnation. Ses racines se détachèrent de son tronc et il tomba majestueusement, son corps se réduisant en un nuage de cendres obscures avant même de toucher le sol.

Puis l'arbre le plus près céda également, un troisième s'effondra lui-aussi. Et puis un quatrième, et un cinquième… Ce fut bientôt toute la forêt qui fut parcourue d'un brouillard de ténèbres libératrices.

Au milieu de la noirceur la plus totale, il y trouvait un sentiment de paix. Un soulagement à l'idée d'avoir délivré un frère d'un devoir insupportable. Lentement, il rouvrit les yeux, et le brouillard se dissipa aussitôt, prenant par surprise la pourriture qui sévissait ici-bas. Des abominations dénuées de tous fondements, de toutes émotions. Une grotesque imitation de son vrai aspect...

Les Grimms. Le cauchemar des Hommes.

Mais pas le sien.

Trois monstrueux Death Stalkers lui barraient frontalement le passage. Mais autour de lui, dans la fumée qui s'élevait, il pouvait entendre les grondements de dizaines, de centaines d'autres Grimms. Un sain d'esprit aurait déjà cédé aux sirènes de la folie en attendant une mort inévitable. Mais pour l'être qui se tenait au milieu de cette horde du trépas, le nombre était hors de propos. Seul comptait le message laissé derrière les crocs et la rage de tuer.

 _Elle_ voulait simplement lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Que fuir ne réussirait jamais. Qu' _elle_ finirait toujours par le rattraper…

Mais _elle_ -même ne pouvait comprendre. Qu' _elle_ déverse ses hordes de monstres dans les cités des Hommes, que Remnant soit plongé dans le chaos et le sang si tel était son désir !

Mais aussi inexorable soit le Temps, aussi certaine l'est la Mort, aussi maigre soit l'espoir, ils se dresseront pour l'arrêter.

Les Grimms ne mirent guère de temps à encercler leur proie, mais l'objet de leur convoitise de destruction était une entité incomparable, plus écrasante que la gravité, plus terrifiante que la fin de toute chose. Il porta la main à son sabre, lentement, sans à-coups. Il n'avait aucune hésitation, aucune peur, quand il tira de son fourreau une lame rouge…


	2. Intro 2 - L'Homme en Blanc

_**L'Homme en Blanc**_

* * *

Sineth était un petit village situé au sud de Mistral, très loin de la ville principale et de ses défenses. Ses habitants étaient des parias, voire des criminels pour certains, envoyés ici pour tenter de fonder une nouvelle colonie, mais avec peu de chance d'y parvenir. Ils étaient voués à une mort certaine, sans gardes ni armes pour se protéger. Le sud de Mistral était tristement réputé pour sa population phénoménale de Grimms.

C'était le nouveau moyen inventés par les leaders du royaume pour se débarrasser de ceux qu'ils jugeaient « dérangeants pour leurs intérêts. » Ici, il n'y aurait pas de traces, pas de coupables. Juste un malheureux hasard, une attaque de Grimms, que voulez-vous y faire ? Le royaume ne pouvait protéger toutes se colonies en même temps, n'est-ce pas ?

— Les méthodes changent, les intentions restent les mêmes…

Il portait une cape et une capuche blanches. Ses pas étaient silencieux, ses vêtement restaient immaculés malgré la fumée et les flammes. Il marchait, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait.

Car autour de lui, des Beowulfs ravageaient Sineth, éventraient les maisons, dévoraient leurs habitants. Les toitures en pailles brûlaient de mille feux et le sang coulait abondamment en suivant le relief des pavés.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre de massacre, ni qu'il passait à travers ce genre de scène sans s'y mêler. Lui-même avait jadis causé pareilles horreurs, son cœur s'y était endurci avec le temps…

Il n'eut aucune réaction quand une femme en pleurs courut devant lui, son enfant dans les bras. Combien d'années ? Quatre ? Cinq ans, peut-être ?

Il continua à marcher. À maintenir son cocon d'invisibilité qui lui avait permis de fuir en toute discrétion jusqu'à présent…

Un Beowulf la rattrapa et lui lacéra le dos d'un coup de griffes vicieux.

Il ne regarda pas. Il ne devait pas. Trop d'horreurs reposaient ici. Ce n'était pas son combat, mais celui de l'Humanité… Cet enfant n'était pas le sien. Ce village n'était rien à ses yeux. Il n'avait aucune raison de révéler sa position à…

— Mama ! Mamaaaa ! pleurnicha l'enfant.

Il secouait le corps de sa mère tandis que le Beowulf se tournait vers sa nouvelle proie…

Il misait à présent sur six ans. Six ans… Il se rappelait d'une époque presque oubliée de lui-même où il était cet enfant, avec ses rêves et ses espoirs, dans un monde qui s'était soudainement brisé sous les coups de la réalité. Ce fut ce jour-là qu'il découvrit tout le poids et le traumatisme qui pouvaient écraser l'esprit du malheureux unique survivant. Si cet enfant survivait, il connaîtrait peut-être une existence similaire à la sienne…

Oui… La mort était préférable…

À la seule pensée de savoir qu'un sosie de lui-même sillonnait ce monde et risquait de commettre les mêmes erreurs que lui, il jugeait préférable que l'enfant n'éprouve jamais ce que lui-même avait vécu… Puisse les Dieux lui offrir une vie meilleure dans la suivante…

Le Beowulf gronda et ouvrit sa gueule pleine de crocs vers l'enfant en pleurs, qui restaient bêtement là, malgré les incitations murmurées par sa mère. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous ainsi ? Incapable de fuir malgré le danger, préférant rester ici auprès des siens même si cela signifiait la mort ?

— Et merde…

Il marqua le pas. Pourquoi était-il pareil, lui-aussi ?

Un sifflement aigu prit la place du grondement menaçant du Grimm. L'enfant tourna la tête et vit à travers ses yeux larmoyants la tête du monstre qui avait blessé sa maman se détacher de son cou.

Avant qu'il ait compris ce qui venait de se passer, un monsieur tout en blanc apparut devant lui.

— Accroche-toi bien à ta mère, petit. Et ferme les yeux… Ce n'est pas un spectacle pour les enfants.

Il tira sa cape et la lança sur l'enfant et sa mère, les enveloppant tous deux dans le tissu blanc opaque. La dernière chose que l'enfant vit fut l'épée qu'il portait à la hanche. Une épée argentée… Puis il n'y eut plus que le bruit.

Le bruit des monstres, ceux d'un sifflement, des gargouillements, le bruit de lourdes choses tombant à terre…

Et celui de la pluie. Une pluie étrange qui, lorsqu'elle les atteignit, recouvrit la cape de tâches noires. Il y avait beaucoup de tâches…

Et au final, il n'y eut plus rien.


	3. Intro 3 - La Femme en Noir

_**La Femme en Noir**_

* * *

Le comte Dimër était le fils unique d'une des plus riches familles d'Atlas, connu de réputation pour être un coureur de jupons invétéré, appréciant consommer la beauté des femmes dès l'instant où il les voyait. Les rumeurs les plus sombres disaient qu'il se moquait de l'âge de sa proie, ainsi, certaines mineures auraient côtoyées sa couche bien avant leur majorité…

Si la seconde réputation était difficile à vérifier, la première semblait avérée.

Dans l'obscurité d'une chambre de luxe, une femme remonta la glissière de sa robe et l'ajusta pour ne pas l'abîmer. Après tout, ce vêtement était un « emprunt ». Elle ne voulait pas que sa propriétaire se réveille demain et ne retrouve plus un tel chef d'œuvre… Dommage qu'elle doive s'en séparer, c'était vraiment de la haute couture !

On remua derrière elle. Un bâillon dans la bouche, Dimër était menotté à son propre lit, furieux de s'être fait berner de cette façon tandis qu'elle se rhabillait tranquillement !

À la décharge du comte, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était d'une beauté insolente. Sa longue chevelure noire, combinée à ses yeux tout aussi noirs, et son sourire de prédateur formaient le cocktail de charme qui l'avait attiré comme un moustique vers les flammes. Dès qu'il l'avait conduite dans sa chambre, le neutraliser avait été un jeu d'enfant pour elle ! Elle laissa là son pathétique prisonnier et fouilla dans son portefeuilles, y trouva rapidement ce qu'elle chercha : une carte d'accès.

— Bingo.

Elle l'inséra dans son Parchemin et se connecta au système informatique de l'armée d'Atlas. Dimër y avait ses entrées, avec son grade de lieutenant-colonel (privilège de fils à papa !). Ce n'était pas bien haut dans la hiérarchie mais cela lui suffisait largement. Elle ne cherchait pas des dossiers ultraconfidentiels, simplement… Voilà ! Elle lut brièvement les documents et les téléchargea dans son Parchemin.

— Parfait… Parfait…

Elle se tourna vers le fils prisonnier et celui découvrit alors, dissimulé jusqu'alors par le maquillage, la trace d'un tatouage suivant le contour inférieur de son œil droit. Il n'avait vu un dessin de ce genre. Elle s'approcha lentement vers lui, en affichant un sourire de loup. Carnassier, moqueur, dominateur. Tout ce qu'il croyait avoir jamais été !

Elle tendit vers lui la pointe de son ombrelle qui d'un geste des doigts se transforma en une faux de petite taille, mais à la lame suffisamment aiguisée pour le tuer. Elle voulait qu'il se rappelle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours de cette vision, la pression de sa lame contre sa poitrine, juste au-dessus du cœur... De son sourire alors que sa vie ne tenait qu'à sa simple décision…

Jamais plus cet homme n'osera s'en prendre à une femme.

— Merci pour votre coopération, comte Dimër. Puissions-nous ne jamais nous revoir !

Puis, avec la souplesse d'un chat, elle s'élança vers la fenêtre et disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit.


	4. Intro 4 - La Femme en Blanc

_**La Femme en Blanc**_

* * *

Il pleuvait sur Patch, une pluie torrentielle qui avait forcé ses habitants à s'abriter du déluge à l'exception d'une personne, une femme. Elle portait une cape blanche et une capuche recouvrait son visage, ce qui n'empêchait pas de longues mèches blondes de descendre jusqu'à la base de son cou. Malgré la pluie et le vent violent, elle restait adossée contre le mur de l'arrière d'une boutique de pêcheurs.

Ni le froid ni les rafales ne semblaient l'affecter. Elle semblait plonger dans de trop profondes obscurités pour ressentir les assauts du monde extérieur. Dans son esprit, un mot revenait en boucle avec une seule question :

Combien… Combien ? De morts ? De vies balayées par son passage ? Elle voulait sauver des gens, mais combien avaient péries en contrepartie ?

Un coup de vent plus vicieux que les autres souffla sa capuche, révélant un visage angélique, sans défaut ni mauvaise intention dans ses yeux, juste de la fatigue et une absence totale de lumière dans ses yeux.

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur son œil et descendit une larme en coulant le long de sa joue. Elle n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer alors le ciel s'en faisait le remplaçant. Mais elle était incapable de remercier cette attention.

Depuis combien de temps fuyaient-ils ? Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils rencontrés à nouveau ? Dix ans ? Quinze ? Elle perdait espoir… Impossible de savoir s'ils étaient encore vivants. _Elle_ ne s'arrêtait pas avant de les avoir tous sous sa coupe, enchainés, dominés, de parfaites machines à tuer pour ses plans de destructions.

— Non…

Non. Inutile de penser à cela ce soir. Il lui fallait se reposer, reprendre des forces avant de poursuivre sa route. Si elle restait trop longtemps ici, ce village risquait d'être victime d'une attaque de Grimm…

Ils se retrouveraient. Après tout, ils étaient liés entre eux, non ?


	5. Chapitre 1 - Interrogation

— Elle était seule ? C'est certain ?

— Puis-ce que je vous le dis ! s'énerva le comte Dimër. Combien de fois vais-je devoir me répéter avant que vous ne m'écoutiez !

— Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'une femme, seule, puisse parvenir à s'échapper de l'enceinte de sécurité établie autour d'Atlas.

Pour le fraîchement promu commandant James Ironwood, une telle chose était difficile à croire. L'académie – nouvellement capitale de Solitas – était le lieu le plus sécurisé de tout Remnant. Comment une femme pouvait-elle échapper aux systèmes de sécurité les plus sophistiqués aussi facilement et sans laisser de trace ?

Il laissa là le comte et quitta la chambre, aussitôt rejoint par ses hommes qui inspectaient tout le bâtiment à la recherche d'indices. Visiblement en vain d'après leur mines déconfites. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque de la Grande Guerre, les histoires que son père lui racontait sur les espions de Vale, discrets comme des ombres, insaisissables comme des anguilles.

Cette affaire risquait de provoquer de lourds problèmes diplomatiques en l'absence d'un coupable désigné, Atlas risquerait de se méfier de toutes les autres nations. Le repli sur soi était ce qui avait mené Mantle à un état dictatorial par le passé. Dans l'intérêt de tous, il devait trouver cette femme et la remettre à la Justice.

— Savons-nous seulement ce qu'elle a cherchée ? demanda-t-il à Hood, son subordonné…

James Ironwood avait besoin d'une piste. Cette femme avait réussi un exploit inégalé depuis plus de soixante ans. S'il souhaitait un jour se trouver au poste de général en chef des armées Atlésiennes et directeur de l'académie Atlas, il se devait de présenter la coupable devant la justice.

— Rien d'important, déclara Hood. C'est peut-être cela le plus étrange : des rapports de reconnaissances. Et elle en a téléchargée deux seulement.

— Des rapports ? Pourquoi ?

— Eh bien, le premier contient le récit d'un enfant, l'un des deux rescapés d'un village de Mistral, Sineth… Il raconte que sa mère et lui auraient été sauvé par un homme ayant une épée argentée et un manteau blanc à capuchon. Cet individu aurait à lui seul exterminé tous les Grimms de l'attaque.

— Un homme seul avec une épée en argent ? Probablement un Chasseur.

— Une demande d'investigation a été lancée par Mistral pour retrouver l'identité de cet homme. Selon eux, aucun de leurs Chasseurs ne correspond à sa description.

— Un héros inconnu sauve un orphelin ? Plutôt cliché. Et le deuxième rapport ?

— Là, ça devient plus compliqué…

— Pourquoi donc ?

— C'est un évènement qui s'est passé sur Draconis…

.

Draconis, le territoire des Grimms… Le continent situé au Nord-Ouest de Remnant, un lieu de perdition où toutes les tentatives d'implanter des colonies avaient échouées en raison de la présence excessive des créatures de Grimm les plus féroces : Les Dragons, les Rois Taijitu, les Death Stalkers et les Griffons. Seuls deux avant-postes lourdement armés par les troupes combinées d'Atlas et de Vale résistaient encore aux assauts de ces monstres. Le Conseil Atlesien prévoyait même de faire évacuer les troupes qui s'y trouvaient d'ici quelques mois en raison du taux de pertes élevées et de l'inutilité de leurs présences là-bas.

— C'est une équipe de reconnaissance qui a fait le rapport. Pendant cinq jours, ils n'ont pas recensés la moindre attaque de Grimms.

 _Cinq jours ?!_ s'étonna James. _C'est un record de paix sur Draconis !_

— Les hommes ont découvert qu'une grande partie de ce qu'ils appellent la « Forêt Noire » avait disparue… ? Et que tous les Grimms qui s'y trouvaient ont été exterminés.

— Exterminés ?

— Ils l'ont déduit d'après des traces de combats intensifs au sol. D'après eux, ce serait l'œuvre d'un seul homme. Or, aucun de leurs hommes n'étaient dehors au moment des faits.

James se pinça l'arrête du nez en fronçant les sourcils.

— Donc… Nous avons deux parfaits inconnus, sur deux continents très éloignés, qui ont accomplis des actes dignes des plus grands Chasseurs… Et une femme avec un tatouage à l'œil et assez intrépide vient jusqu'ici pour apprendre où cela s'est passé ? Comment remonte-t-on le puzzle ?

— Chercher tous les hommes portant un manteau blanc à capuchon ? demanda Rook, une fraîche recrue sortie de l'académie militaire, souvent à côté de la plaque.

— Rook…, dit l'un des soldats en lui jetant un regard de travers.

— Pardon !

— Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, glissa Hood.

Ironwood le regarda, curieux de sa remarque. Hood était un excellent second en chef, son arme la plus efficace était son esprit vif. S'il avait une idée, il avait déjà une réponse à celle-ci.

— L'Académie Beacon, à Vale, a lancé plusieurs avis de recherche à propos de quatre individus.

— Une académie qui lance des avis de recherche ? Ce sont des Chasseurs criminels ?

— Non. L'Académie ne cite pas la raison de ces recherches, mais il s'agit de quatre personnes. Deux hommes et deux femmes qui portent des manteaux à capuchon. L'un de chaque genre porte un vêtement noir et l'autre un vêtement blanc. Et le meilleur, le voilà : la femme en noir a un tatouage sous l'œil.

Ironwood resta silencieux. Beacon… Il n'y avait été qu'à de rares occasions dans le royaume de Vale, mais il se rappelait très bien de sa rencontre avec le directeur de l'académie, Ozpin. À l'époque, il était un fervent défenseur de ceux qui voulaient éviter de distribuer la technologie d'Atlas au reste du monde. À cela, Ozpin avait insisté sur la nécessité que l'humanité ne pouvait qu'avancer par l'entraide. Il se rappelait encore de la dispute qui avait suivi leurs échanges. Et aussi de la dévotion quasi religieuse qu'Ozpin vouait à l'entente entre tous, humains comme faunus. Cela l'avait marqué. Aujourd'hui encore, il se rappelait des paroles de cet homme :

 _La victoire ne s'est pas faite parce que le roi de Vale a terrassé ses ennemis pour mettre fin à la guerre. Mais parce qu'il leur a tendu la main pour débuter la paix._

— Bien… Messieurs, préparez-vous pour le voyage. Direction Vale.


	6. Chapitre 2 - Le Headmaster

— Whoa ! C'est énorme ! lança Rook en dévisageant l'académie.

Depuis le cockpit, il pouvait voir l'académie Beacon et la forêt qui l'entourait. C'était un spectacle très différent des toundras glaciales d'Atlas.

À bord de la navette, Ironwood ne pouvait qu'approuver la beauté des lieux. En tant que commandant, il avait eu l'autorisation de venir à Beacon par voie aérienne à condition d'être accompagné d'une escorte restreinte. En bon second, Hood avait été naturellement d'accord pour venir. Rook, lui, avait tellement insisté que James n'avait pu qu'accepter, même s'il ne comprenait pas la raison d'un tel enthousiasme.

— Beacon, déclara-t-il. La première académie de Chasseurs de l'Histoire. Toutes les autres ont été bâties à partir de son aspect général. Les plus célèbres Chasseurs ont été entrainés ici comme Achille Pyrrha. Ou l'équipe STRQ.

— L'équipe STRQ ?! répéta Rook, les yeux soudainement pleins d'étoiles. C'est la plus forte équipe de Chasseurs de Remnant ! Ils ont à peine fini leur scolarité qu'ils sont devenus célèbres dans le monde entier !

Hood haussa un sourcil amusé.

— J'ai l'impression que nous avons affaire à un passionné, commandant.

— Oh oui ! affirma Rook. J'aurais tellement voulu éveillé ma Semblance ! Quand j'étais petit, je voulais devenir Chasseur… Et puis j'ai fini soldat.

— On croirait presque que tu as choisi l'armée par dépit, releva Hood avec un regard en coin.

— Ah non non non ! paniqua la recrue. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Hood laissa s'échapper un ricanement en voyant la frayeur du soldat. Leur commandant ne chercha pas à les faire taire. Le cas de Rook n'était pas rare. Beaucoup d'aspirants Chasseurs intégraient l'armée afin de protéger la veuve et l'orphelin et pour tenter de trouver la célébrité en combattant les Grimms.

La navette se posa sur l'aire d'atterrissage où les attendait un homme entre deux âges, à la moustache bien fournie. C'était un Chasseur, Ironwood le devinait à la manière dont l'homme le dévisageait avec insistance et brièveté. Analyser rapidement le terrain était une nécessité vitale sur le terrain, pour les militaires comme pour les Chasseurs.

— Je suis le professeur Peter Port. Je vais vous conduire au bureau du directeur Ozpin. Par ici, si vous voulez bien.

— Merci de nous guider, accepta volontiers Ironwood.

— Attendez ! coupa Rook en ouvrant ses grands yeux de fan. Vous avez dit Port ? **LE** Peter Port de Vale ?! Le Chasseur qui a repoussé à lui seul l'invasion des Dragons de mer au large de Patch il y a sept ans ?!

Les trois individus regardèrent leur compagnon avec plus ou moins d'effarement. Hood posa sa main sur son visage en poussant un long soupir… Ironwood jeta un regard réprobateur mais à la surprise de tous, Port commença à glousser de contentement.

— Ah ah ah ah ! Jeune homme, je vois que vous connaissez bien le sujet ! C'est exact, mon garçon, c'est bel et bien moi qui ait mis fin à la campagne de terreur de ces Grimms aquatiques ! Mais mon plus grand succès a été indiscutablement la capture d'un Beowulf vivant quand j'étais encore étudiant à Beacon ! Ah si seulement mes élèves s'intéressaient autant à mes histoires !

— Whaaaaa ! Trop cool ! Personne au pays ne me croira quand je leur raconterai que je vous ai rencontré ! Et c'est vrai aussi que vous… ?

Hood réagit à temps et saisit le soldat par le col. Celui-ci battit fébrilement des pieds pour retrouver le contact avec le sol. Cette scène fit rire les élèves qui les observaient au loin.

— Tu reparleras avec le professeur plus tard, d'accord ?

— Chef, oui chef…!

Ironwood le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

— Désolé pour le dérangement, s'excusa-t-il auprès de Port.

— Oh, ce n'est rien ! J'aime voir des jeunes gens aussi dynamiques ! Voyez-vous, ça me rappelle ma jeunesse quand…

Par malheur, Hood et le commandant découvrirent le terrible défaut du professeur : une fois lancé dans ses histoires, il devenait impossible de l'arrêter de parler... Au plus grand bonheur de Rook !

Ce fut une bénédiction que l'ascenseur était aussi rapide ! Cela ne rendit que l'interminable monologue de Port plus court. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce du headmaster, Ironwood le reconnut immédiatement. Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois, il aurait pu croire être parti hier… Le bureau était identique à ses souvenirs, les gigantesques engrenages en mouvement au-dessus d'eux l'étaient également. Et là, une tasse de café dans la main, sa canne à portée de main, les cheveux éternellement gris, se trouvait Ozpin.

— Hello, James. J'ai entendu dire que vous êtes devenu commandant à présent ?

— Bonjour, Ozpin. Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi bien renseigné.

— Oh, votre promotion a fait le tour de Remnant : « le plus jeune commandant d'Atlas. » Vous étiez en deuxième page du journal si je me souviens bien… Bonjour à vous aussi Hood.

— Monsieur.

— Ce fut un jour assez ennuyeux, se rappela Ironwood. Beaucoup trop de discours… Vous permettez ?

— Bien sûr, asseyez-vous je vous prie.

Ironwood prit place face à Ozpin, qui prépara une deuxième tasse de café à son intention. Il observa la précision des gestes du directeur, servir le café était pour lui un acte habituel, ses mouvements en étaient devenus mécaniques.

— Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, je présume ? dit-il quand il reçut la tasse.

— Oui.

Le directeur ouvrit un tiroir et posa un Scroll sur le bureau. L'écran faisait défiler quatre avis de recherche avec les mêmes descriptions que celles de Hood. Pas de visages, juste des descriptions, avec précisé en gros : « Recherchés à tout prix vivants. »

— Des connaissances ?

— Pas vraiment. Disons que je m'intéresse à leur cas depuis plusieurs années, même si je n'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec eux. J'ai envoyé plusieurs de mes meilleurs Chasseurs à leur poursuite, mais aucun n'a jamais réussi à les trouver.

— Pourquoi voulez-vous tant les voir ?

— Au risque de vous surprendre, James. C'est un secret que je compte préserver pour l'instant.

Ironwood posa ses mains jointes sur le bureau et fixa durement le directeur.

— L'une des deux femmes a séquestré le fils d'une des plus riches familles d'Atlas. Croyez-moi, Ozpin. Cela me concerne.

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Peter Port et les subordonnés d'Ironwood sentirent la tension monter entre leurs chefs. Ozpin ne disait rien. Il se contentait de plonger son regard dans celui du commandant, qui resta stoïque. Cela convainquit peut-être Ozpin.

— Elle avait un tatouage sous l'œil droit ? Des cheveux noirs ?

— Et les yeux noirs aussi, oui.

— Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

— Au risque de vous surprendre, Ozpin. Moi aussi je possède des secrets inavouables dans l'immédiat.

Ozpin fronça les sourcils. C'était étrange que cet homme, d'habitude si avenant, soit si mystérieux concernant ces quatre individus.

— Port ? Veuillez nous laisser seuls.

— Hood, Rook, suivez le professeur.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Ironwood se décida prendre la tasse de café posée devant lui. Oui, quelque chose n'allait pas…

— Ozpin. Dites-moi la vérité.

Le Headmaster observa son reflet à la surface du café. Hésita. Céda.

— Je les appelle les Quatre. Je ne connais ni leurs noms, ni leurs visages. Je sais juste qu'ils sont quatre, ils l'ont toujours été. Ils apparaissent là où les Grimms pullulent et les exterminent tous avant de reprendre leur route. Des indices laissent entendre qu'ils étaient toujours ensembles mais un jour, ils se sont séparés. Pourquoi ? Là est la question… Ce ne sont pas des Chasseurs et pourtant, je les estime plus fort encore que mes meilleurs hommes. Peut-être plus fort encore qu'Achille Pyrrha.

— Alors pourquoi ces avis de recherche ?

— C'est un moyen comme un autre pour tenter de les approcher. Au pire, j'obtiens des informations sur leurs positions.

— Mais peu fiables.

— Oui. Malheureusement, traiter toutes les informations en même temps m'est impossible. Le temps que je recoupe toutes les informations, que je sache où se trouve l'un d'eux, il est déjà parti. Ils ne restent jamais longtemps au même endroit.

— Pourquoi selon vous ?

— Je suppose que c'est parce que les Grimms n'attaquent jamais deux fois de suite au même endroit.

— Alors… Ce serait une vendetta ? Une vengeance contre les Grimms ?

À cela, Ozpin ne put qu'hausser les épaules, impuissant à connaitre la vérité.

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé l'aide des autres académies ?

— Ma deuxième supposition : ils restent en mouvement, séparés les uns des autres parce que quelqu'un est à leurs trousses.

— C'est ridicule. Qui pourrait vaincre quatre personnes aussi puissantes ?

— Peut-être nous, qui sait ?

.

Il courrait vite. Plus vite que n'importe quel humain. À chaque fois qu'il posa le pied à terre, le sol explosait ! Une onde de choc se formait derrière lui. Il allait plus vite que le son !

Il s'était rendu compte du piège in extremis et voilà qu'il devait fuir. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter mais ce n'était pas assez ! Il ne tourna pas la tête, mais il la sentait. Là, dans son dos, son souffle sur son cou ! Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose de similaire à cette créature ! Pire qu'un Dragon ! _Elle_ l'avait conçue spécialement pour eux !

Une forme apparut à la limite de son champ de vision. Il dégaina son épée et décapita la créature d'un geste précis ! Le cadavre de cette abomination n'avait même pas touché le sol qu'il était déjà loin. Vite. Plus vite ! Il devait disparaître, se dissimuler…

.

— Nous ? répéta Ironwood.

— Pourquoi les Grimms continuent-ils à nous attaquer alors qu'un animal aurait compris que nos frontières sont trop bien défendues ? Pourquoi persistent-ils ?

— Je vois… Vous parlez de cette légende ? Le dieu cadet qui aurait créé les créatures de Grimms pour s'opposer à l'abondance de vie que créait son frère ainé ? Rien de plus que des histoires pour les enfants, Ozpin. Je suis surpris que vous croyiez à ce genre d'histoire.

— Sans doute avez-vous raison, James. Mais revenons donc à cette question : pourquoi évitent-ils tout contact avec le monde ? Pourquoi ne rejoignent-ils pas l'une des Académies de Remnant ?

— Désolé Ozpin, mais je n'ai pas le temps de supposer. J'ai besoin d'informations pour pouvoir arrêter la coupable. Y a-t-il un moyen de les coincer ? Ils ne peuvent quand pas même pas rester vigilants en permanence, ils doivent se relâcher à un moment ou un autre, faire des erreurs…

Le directeur de Beacon secoua négativement la tête.

— Ce sont des experts dans ce domaine. Croyez-moi, James, j'ai fouillé bien des lieux où ils étaient passés. Il n'y avait rien.

Le fait qu'Ozpin soit allé en personne sur le terrain confirma l'importance de ces personnes à ses yeux. D'après ce qu'il savait, Ozpin ne quittait jamais les alentours de Beacon.

— C'est donc une impasse.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Voyez-vous, j'ai noté un phénomène très inquiétante : là où l'un des Quatre passe, les Grimms suivent.

Ironwood en resta coi.

— Les Grimms… chassent des humains ?

Ozpin prit une tasse de café et but une gorgée du délicieux liquide.

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont humains, James. Ils les chassent parce qu'ils les craignent. Parce qu'ils savent qu'ils peuvent les exterminer. Suivez les mouvements anormaux de hordes de Grimms et peut-être les trouverez-vous…

— Je n'en recherche qu'une en particulier.

— Trouvez l'un d'eux, et vous trouverez les autres. Bon courage, James.


	7. Chapitre 3 - L'Appel

Il enfonça son sabre jusqu'à la garde dans le crâne du Griffon. La gigantesque créature s'effondra par terre et il se tourna vers son prochain adversaire, un King Taijitu. Le serpent bicéphale se jeta sur lui, les gueules grands ouverts. Il guida sa lame en une courbe qui décapita les deux têtes d'un seul coup. Le corps se désagrégea aussitôt en fumée, il en émergea, le sabre au poing, cherchant sa prochaine cible. Rien ne bougeait autour de lui, à part la fumée qui émanait des centaines de cadavres de Grimms. Griffons, King Taijitu, Death Stalkers… il les avait tous tués.

Son épée s'était repue de leur sang immonde et ses oreilles s'étaient réjouies de leurs cris d'agonie, de leurs vaines tentatives pour le tuer malgré la Mort qui frappait autour d'eux. Il s'était perdu avec plaisir dans la frénésie du combat. Dans ces moments-là, tuer était la chose la plus satisfaisante qu'il puisse faire. Et dès qu'un Grimm mourait, dix autres étaient là pour le remplacer… Cela avait semblé sans fin…

Et voilà qu'il se réveilla de son ivresse, la désolation autour de lui. Pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il dans sa poitrine ? Pourquoi le gout du sang dans sa bouche n'attisait plus en lui l'envie de meurtre ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si vide en cet instant ?

Était-il si brisé que cela ?

L'Homme en Noir rengaina son sabre et réajusta sa capuche noire sur sa tête.

Il n'était pas loin d'une ancienne colonie portuaire qui avait été rapidement détruite après sa fondation... Il y trouverait sûrement une embarcation pour quitter Draconis.

.

Y entrer n'était pas un problème avec l'ouverture béante que les Grimms avaient creusé dans le mur défensif de la colonie. Il imaginait parfaitement la Multitude aux pieds du mur, leurs griffes déchiquetant lentement – mais sûrement – l'acier du mur… L'horreur dans les yeux des militaires incapables d'endiguer cette vague terrible… Les grondements et le crissement… La peur dans le cœur des civils terrés dans les bunkers…

Il entra dans la colonie en sachant que c'était une erreur. Il aurait dû longer la plage jusqu'au port en ruine plutôt que de marcher le long de la rue principale. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser son esprit se rappeler d'une période lointaine…

À droite, la maison brûlée, c'était celle du vieux Joël qui détestait les couvre-feux qui le forçait à sortir du bar avant la tombée de la nuit et qui passait le reste de la soirée à regarder la télévision.

Là, au virage à gauche, la maison en ruines, c'était là que vivaient les Talvi, un couple tout juste marié qui avait quitté le froid de Solitas pour aider à bâtir un pays meilleur pour leurs futurs enfants…

Il continua à marcher en se remémorant tous les noms de tous les habitants de la colonie décimée. Leurs visages, leurs histoires et leurs espoirs.

.

Et puis, il s'arrêta devant les restes d'un bar. Les fenêtres avaient été éclatées et il pouvait voir l'intérieur depuis là où il était. Mû par une impulsion qu'il savait regrettable, il poussa la porte de l'entrée qui s'effondra au contact de sa main.

Plus rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'il avait connu. Les tables et les tabourets étaient quasiment tous à terre, brisés ou brûlés. Le comptoir qu'Amanda, la tenancière du bar, s'évertuait à briller ainsi que l'étagère où chaque bouteille était parfaitement alignée… Tout cela avait été remplacé par un trou énorme, probablement un explosif ou une roquette.

L'intrus tourna la tête vers le bas du contour de la porte. Il y avait encore derrière la poussière la trace d'un coup de crayon. Le style enfantin de Nora, la fille d'Amanda, qui adorait colorer l'intérieur du bar parce qu'elle trouvait que cela manquait cruellement de couleurs… Tous les clients rigolaient et défendaient la petite quand sa mère revenait de la cuisine et constatait les ravages de sa fille.

Il n'était resté que deux jours ici mais il se rappelait de tout…

— _Reposez-vous… Aucun Grimm ne pourra venir vous trouver ici…,_ avait dit le maire de la petite colonie de cent habitants.

Cinq jours après son départ, il avait appris la nouvelle.

La destruction de la colonie par une horde de Grimms. Un nombre sans précédent. Aucun survivant n'y avait survécu.

Cela remontait à quarante ans…

.

Quarante années, trop de tragédies et le voilà qui revenait. En avait-il le droit ? Amanda aurait peut-être pu trouver un nouveau mari après avoir fui celui qui l'avait trompé et battu à Mistral, et Nora aurait pu grandir en toute tranquillité et devenir amie avec les enfants des Talvi… Le vieux Joël aurait peut-être décidé un jour de rentrer le soir avant que les militaires ne viennent le prévenir chaque fois à la même heure, ce qui avait créé le gag récurrent dans la colonie…

Ou peut-être que cela n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon. Cette colonie aurait été détruite par les Grimms comme l'ont été toutes les autres avant… et après elle.

Il n'avait qu'avancer l'échéance.

— Requiem…

Il tourna les talons et quitta le bar. Il se rappelait encore du chemin vers les hangars à bateaux. S'ils n'étaient pas tous détruits, il arriverait à en réparer un pour prendre la mer.

Quant à sa route, le vent le guidera et il continuera sa mission jusqu'à ce que sa dette soit payée.

.

— J'ai peur…

— Tu n'as pas à craindre le noir. Tu es la lumière qui la chasse.

— Ceux qui craignent les ténèbres n'ont pas idée de ce que la lumière peut faire.

— Un Dein représente tellement… Une somme de connaissance, un avis sur la vie, un héritage pour tous ceux qui ont été emporté dans le Flux…

— On nous oubliera, le temps inexorable fera son œuvre…

—Peu importe à quelle vitesse voyage la lumière, l'obscurité arrive toujours la première, et elle l'attend.

.

Elle cilla plusieurs fois, s'extirpant lentement de son profond sommeil. Progressivement, elle réalisa que son univers avait changé. Face à elle, la ruelle pluvieuse et couverte de boue avait été remplacée par un agréable feu de cheminée.

Quant à elle, elle reposait sur un fauteuil, emmitouflée dans une confortable couverture. Derrière lui parvenait une agréable odeur de nourriture en pleine cuisson.

Elle se leva d'un bond, se rendant compte de sa bêtise ! Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ? Elle portait toujours sa robe blanche sur elle, mais pas son manteau blanc. Un coup d'œil au porte-manteau à côté de la porte et elle le trouva. Elle le saisit tout en ouvrant la porte. Elle devait partir le plus vite possible !

— Ça ne se fait pas de partir sans dire merci, entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle se retourna en sursautant et découvrit une vielle dame, au regard mature mais apaisé. Et elle crut voir un ange, se perdant un instant dans la beauté de ses longs cheveux blonds et surtout de ses yeux bleus comme le ciel. La jeune femme semblait préoccupée de sa présence ici, comme l'intruse c'était elle.

— Merci… pour la couverture.

— Je vous en prie… Vous étiez gelée sous cette pluie, il était normal de vous abriter chez moi.

Toutes les deux étaient gênées, pour des raisons différentes.

— Pardon, je sais que je ne devrais pas vous demander cela mais que faisiez-vous sous la plus hier soir ? Une jolie femme comme vous ne devrait pas dormir dans la rue.

— Aucune auberge n'était ouverte, mentit-elle.

— Vraiment ? J'étais persuadé que la Vieille Ancre avait toujours une ou deux places de libre…

— Des navigateurs m'ont devancé. Mais je ne leur en veux pas.

— Oh, et bien, vous auriez dû vous imposer ! Je vous laisse imaginer dans quel état vous étiez quand je vous ai croisé. Je préparai le repas, pourquoi ne pas en profiter puis-ce que vous êtes là ?

Elle recula d'un pas, comme si l'invitation était un piège. Pour elle, c'était un réflexe purement altruiste. Plus elle restait près d'une personne, plus elle risquait de mourir ! Elle se dépêcha d'enfiler son manteau blanc.

— Non… Désolée mais je comptais repartir dès le jour levé.

— Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

La vieille femme ouvrit la porte et la laissa sortit. Dehors, le mauvais temps était parti, remplacé par un soleil radieux. La Femme en Blanc se retourna vers la vielle femme qui la héla alors qu'elle partait.

— J'ignore où vous allez mais... Vous semblez être à vraiment à bout. Prenez soin de vous.

— Merci, madame...?

— Xiao Long. An Xia Long. Mon fils est un Chasseur à l'Académie Becon !

Elle hocha la tête en remerciement et s'éloigna du patelin en direction du port. Alors qu'elle marchait le long du chemin, parmi les villageois heureux de leur vie simple mais heureuse, un éclair la traversa.

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt, le souffle coupé, un poids au ventre. Autour d'elle, les gens devinrent figés, leurs gestes interrompus comme s'ils étaient devenus les images d'une photographie.

C'était le _signal_.

Ses yeux cherchèrent la menace mais il n'y avait rien dans les alentours. Alors elle sentit la brise glaciale du vent, un courant funeste en devenir, une invitation au spectacle morbide. Loin, au Sud-est… Vale, et l'une de ses cités…

.

— Désolé mais non. Ça ne me dit rien du tout, répondit finalement un vieux marin après avoir fouillé dans sa mémoire.

— Merci quand même, répondit-elle en soupirant.

Elle laissa là le vieil homme qui la suivit du regard. Sûrement n'avait-il jamais vu une aussi jolie femme, ni un tel tatouage.

Elle disparut dans la foule.

.

 _Ici non plus…_

Elle pensait qu'il aurait été plus facile de trouver qui aurait pu emmener un homme en noir sur Draconis que de fouiller tout Mistral… Elle avait visitée toutes les villes et les villages côtiers de Vacuo mais en vain. Ni les marins honnêtes ni les pirates ou les réseaux de contrebandiers n'avaient été engagés pour emmener quelqu'un sur ce continent de la Mort.

Apparemment, celui qu'elle cherchait n'était pas venu ici. Fausse piste…

.

Ce n'était plus la peine de partir pour Draconis, elle se doutait bien qu'il était parti depuis longtemps. Il ne lui restait plus que Mistral et ses vastes étendues de terres sauvages…

La Femme en Noir gémit de lassitude à cette pensée…

— Oh Lux, tu vas tellement souffrir quand je vais te retrouver…

Puis le vent souffla dans son dos et elle s'arrêta, à l'écoute des éléments. Le monde autour d'elle se stoppa, les rouleaux de la mer s'arrêtèrent, la balle qu'un enfant lançait à un ami resta suspendue dans les airs. Le grondement lointain de la mer n'était plus, elle seule était encore consciente. Elle attendit…

Le _signal_ vint, l'orienta. Et elle sut que l'attente était finie. C'était évidemment un piège, mais son devoir l'appelait, et elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

Le temps reprit son cours. La mer vint s'échouer contre le sable de la plage, la balle tomba dans les mains d'un enfant, un marchand au loin criait à ceux qui voulaient l'entendre la fraicheur de son poisson. Elle serra les dents et se fit demi-tour, droit vers son nouvel objectif. Et dès que cette mission sera accomplie, elle reprendra sa route et ses recherches… Peu importe le nombre de Grimms à tuer, peu importe les pièges, elle survivra ! Et viendra un jour où elle obtiendra vengeance pour cette existence d'esclave !

.

Le Bullhead rejoignit le _Conviction_ , le vaisseau de guerre volant d'Ironwood. C'était une frégate, un appareil de petite taille par rapport aux cuirassés d'Atlas. Mais il était rapide, robuste et son équipage avait été personnellement choisi par Ironwood en personne. Tous connaissaient la mission et œuvraient ensembles pour l'accomplir sous son commandement.

Il n'aurait pas pu rêver d'un meilleur équipage. Il avait obtenu des réponses, mais il ignorait toujours comment trouver cette femme en noir.

— Garde à vous devant le commandant ! lança Hood lorsqu'ils débarquèrent de la navette.

Les soldats les saluèrent aussitôt et leur commandant les salua en retour. Il se réunit avec Hood et Rook et leur exposa le résumé de son entretien avec Ozpin. Que savait-il au final ?

— Ils exterminent les Grimms et ceux-ci les traquent.

— Et dès que les Grimms attaquent en nombre, ils apparaissent pour les massacrer, continua Hood. Il faudrait donc attendre une attaque sur une ville importante pour espérer la capturer ?

— Non. Je refuse d'attendre qu'une tragédie arrive. Nous trouverons un autre moyen de l'attraper, elle ou l'un des autres. Si Ozpin dit vrai, en gardant l'un sous clé, cela ameutera les autres…

— Attendez…, intervint Rook. Vous ne pensez quand même pas à les emprisonner ?! Je veux dire… Ils nous aident ! Ils se battent pour Remnant !

Hood le regarda, mécontent de ses mauvaises manières mais Ironwood n'y tint pas compte.

— Soldat. Savez-vous ce qui se passe à Atlas depuis cette affaire ?

— Heu… Non…

— Des membres conservateurs du Conseil en ont profité pour proposer un projet de loi qui mettrait fin à toutes les alliances et les accords de commerce établis avec les autres royaumes. Vous comprenez ce que cela signifierait pour nous ? Le début d'un retour à la dictature de Mantle. Le seul moyen d'empêcher cela est d'arrêter cette femme et de prouver qu'elle a agi dans un but personnel. Rappelez-vous notre devise !

— Oui chef ! « Le devoir d'un soldat n'est pas de se battre, mais de protéger la paix » !

— Ce que nous faisons, c'est protéger la paix pour un avenir meilleur.

— Chef, oui chef !

.

— Arrêtez la charrette.

Le charretier obéit docilement et arrêta le véhicule au milieu de nulle part. La route pavée était bordée d'arbres tout autour d'eux. Impossible de savoir si des brigands les attendaient ou pas...

L'Homme en Blanc descendit de la charrette avec son épée et récupéra son sac qui traîna entre les jambes des autres passagers du brancard. Deux jours auparavant, il avait embarqué à bord de ce modeste transport en direction du sud de Mistral. Par miracle, il était parvenu à regagner quelques forces mais ses blessures face aux mystérieuses créatures qu'il avait croisé n'avaient pas guéri. Il pensait avoir le temps de soigner ais le signal changeait tout à présent.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le charretier.

— Je suis désolé, mais je dois faire demi-tour.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ? On a eu de la chance mais d'habitude ce coin grouille de Grimms !

L'Homme en Blanc haussa les épaules avec un sourire désabusé. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Aussi faible était-il, il devait répondre à l'appel et se battre, quitte à périr. Il jeta son sac sur son épaule et sans un regard en arrière, il se mit à marcher.

— Vous êtes fou ! lança le charretier avant de reprendre sa route avec le reste de ses passagers.

— Un peu plus loin sur la route, la voie se séparera en deux. Prenez celle de gauche, des bandits vous attendent sur celle de droite, les avertit-il en guise de remerciement avant de disparaître au détour de la route.

.

Depuis son bureau, Ozpin observait le _Conviction_ tout en buvant son café. Ironwood était un homme plein de bonnes convictions et il estimait ses idéaux probablement proches des siens, mais le Headmaster craignait qu'Atlas ne s'intéresse de trop près aux Quatre, et cela, il ne pouvait le permettre. Il utilisa son Scroll et contacta les membres de son « groupe. » Il n'avait pas menti au commandant d'Atlas quand il avait dit ignorer leurs positions, mais il savait où ils seraient très prochainement…

Le visage d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs tirant sur le rouge apparut à l'écran.

— Headmaster ?

— Équipe STRQ, je vais avoir besoin de vous.

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux argentés à cette annonce.

— Ça y est ? Vous les avez trouvés ?!

Ozpin sourit.

— Summer, un Chasseur, même derrière un bureau, trouve toujours sa cible.


	8. Chapitre 4 - Mountain Glenn

Un homme bourru compta l'argent avec minutie. Ici à Mistral, l'argent était un bien plus précieux que la morale. Seuls les fous, certains sages et les Hunstmen s'opposaient à cette philosophie de vie. Que les Grimms les emportent !

— Ok, Monte. La première chambre à droite. Une nuit, c'est tout. Après tu fous le camp.

— C'est bien mon intention.

Après un long voyage, il avait enfin atteint Mistral pour son entretien de demain avec une personnalité importante du pays. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin de dormir.

Il avait obtenu une pièce réduite au minimum les coins couverts de toiles d'araignée, un lit aux draps rongés par les mites et une fenêtre fissurée. C'était bien en-dessous de ses standards habituels mais cela lui suffisait amplement. Il s'allongea sans s'inquiéter et ferma les yeux.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir, un frisson le parcourut.

Lentement, il se tourna vers le coin le plus sombre de sa chambre.

— Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Un Seer, ou Prophète, créature grotesque semblable à une méduse armée de dents, émergea de l'obscurité et lévita vers lui. Le Grimm articula une série de caquètements comme le bruit de dents s'entrechoquant. Un langage que semblait comprendre l'homme.

— J'écoute.

Aussitôt l'œil jaune du Grimm se mit à rougir, matérialisant une silhouette obscure et indiscernable que reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui s'inclina devant elle.

— Bonsoir Madame. Que puis-je pour vous ?

— Salutations Docteur. Votre mission va devoir attendre.

— Madame ?

— Des personnes de marque nous attendent au Sud de Vale. Et l'une d'entre elles est une personne de haute importance à vos yeux…

Une lueur longtemps éteinte s'alluma dans les yeux de l'homme.

— Quelle ville ?

.

Une jeune femme portant un manteau blanc s'élança à la conquête d'une colline. Exploit qu'elle accomplit en un temps record. Ni la terre ni l'air ne pouvait l'arrêter quand elle se mettait à courir. Et désormais, elle pouvait finalement voir de ses yeux argentés le but de son voyage. Un léger coup de vent souffla sur ses cheveux noirs tirant sur le rouge.

— Nous y voilà ! Mountain Glenn ! lança joyeusement Summer Rose au reste de l'équipe STRQ.

Depuis le haut de la colline où elle se tenait, elle pouvait voir toute l'étendue de la colonie à moins de 5 kilomètres de là.

— Moins vite, Summer ! répondit Taiyang derrière elle, épuisé après la course qu'elle avait faite en se sachant proche de la colonie.

Plus sévère, Raven lui décocha une pichenette sur le front.

— Aie !

— Rappelles-toi que tu n'es plus une enfant, la sermona la brune aux yeux rouges. Tu es notre leader, agis comme tel !

— Relax, sœurette, sourit Qrow en arrivant après eux.

— Qrow… Ozpin nous a dit de veiller sur elle. Si elle décide de nous laisser derrière, comment sommes-nous censés la protéger ?

— Oz peut dire ce qu'il veut, Summer est la meilleure d'entre nous. Celle qui peut le mieux la défendre, c'est elle-même.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Summer, et Raven soupira. Comme d'habitude, Qrow laissait parler exprimer son franc-parler, même devant sa sœur.

— Allez, par ici ! reprit Summer avec bonne humeur.

.

Mountain Glenn était une jeune colonie prospère, la fierté de Vale.

Elle avait été bâtie au Sud du royaume, par-delà la barrière de montagnes qui protégeait les habitants de Vale des hordes de Grimms.

À la surprise de tous, la colonie avait tenue face aux assauts des monstres. Une caserne de militaires expérimentés s'assurait de la protection de la ville et un ingénieux réseau ferré souterrain reliant Mountain Glenn à Vale permettait d'amener toujours plus de gens ici, des colons rêvant de débuter un nouveau départ. Des projets prévoyaient d'ailleurs d'agrandir la ville d'ici quelques années en raison de sa croissance importante.

.

L'équipe de Chasseurs passa l'enceinte de protection qui entourait la colonie. Il s'agissait de murs hauts de six mètres, large de trois mètres, avec des barbelés et des armes automatiques autonomes, capables de repérer et d'abattre n'importe quel Grimm à plus de dix kilomètres, et sans avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour les contrôler. Merci Atlas pour ses talents en robotisation.

— Que font des Chasseurs ici ? demanda un garde qui leur barrait la route.

— C'est bon, laissez-les passer.

Le garde reconnut son supérieur et obéit docilement. Le chef du périmètre de défense les accueillit à Mountain Glenn.

— Donc, c'est vous l'équipe STRQ ?

— Oui, et vous devez être Dietrich Scharnhorst.

— Oh ? dit Raven en haussant un sourcil. LE Scharnhorst ?

Une légende dans l'armée Valéenne. Trois fois sur Draconis et pas une seule fois blessé. À trente-cinq ans, il avait tout plaqué et avait disparu de la circulation. C'était donc pour finir ici ? Raven était déçue. Elle aimait penser qu'un guerrier restait un guerrier jusqu'au bout. Pour ceux de sa tribu, si un fort se montrait faible, il _devenait_ faible. Et cet homme en était la preuve.

— Lui-même, gamine.

Raven se renfrogna, sa main se porta sur la poignée de son sabre et la tension grimpa aussitôt, mais Taiyang s'interposa à temps entre les deux combattants.

— Héla, héla ! Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour causer des ennuis, mais les empêcher d'arriver.

Scharnhorst hocha gravement la tête. Raven laissa retomber sa main le long de sa jambe, loin de son sabre. L'affaire était close. Le chef de la sécurité reprit la parole :

— Ozpin m'a prévenu qu'il risquait d'y avoir du grabuge. J'ai augmenté la sécurité et posté des hommes dans toute la ville. Ils savent qui vous êtes et ils sont prêts à coopérer avec vous en cas de besoin.

— Merci et pardon pour l'offense, dit Summer.

— Les amis d'Ozpin sont mes amis. À quelques exceptions près.

Raven ne répondit pas.

— J'ignore ce que vous venez faire ici mais j'ai assez confiance en Ozpin pour ne pas chercher à le savoir. Je vous demanderai juste d'agir en douce. Mountain Glenn va fêter ce soir ses seize ans. J'aimerai éviter une panique générale un jour si important, c'est clair ?

— C'est compris, hocha Qrow.

— Seize ans ? C'est incroyable ! s'étonna Summer.

— Je sais. Pour une colonie de cette taille, c'est un exploit inégalé. Et je tiens bien à ce qu'il le reste. J'ai assez de soucis à me faire avec les Grimms…

— Même chose ici, déclara Raven en entrant la première dans la ville, bientôt suivit par le reste de l'équipe STRQ.

.

Ils découvrirent une ville en pleine animation, avec des stands et des décorations à profusions à chaque coin de rue. Ils n'avaient pas connus un tel évènement depuis le festival de Vale. Summer regarda chaque stand avec un large sourire, aussi contente que d'habitude. Même Raven se laissa aller à sourire devant la gaieté de la jeune femme. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment sa leader réussissait à s'émerveiller en permanence du monde qui l'entourait. Elle était plus réaliste, ancrée dans son rôle de Chasseresse, soucieuse de protéger Remnant des Grimms.

— Comment peux-tu protéger le monde si tu ne sais pas ce qu'il contient ? lui avait-elle répondue un jour.

Depuis, Raven avait voyagée, visitée les continents, découvert les villes et les habitants, leurs cultures et leurs mœurs. Elle avait beaucoup apprise et comprenait mieux le point de vue de Summer, mais si elle était trop fière pour l'avouer… même si elle soupçonnait son frère de le deviner. En parlant de Summer…

— Attention…

Elle pointa du doigt ses yeux et Summer réajusta correctement ses lentilles colorées bleu dissimulant la véritable couleur de ses yeux. Une sécurité imposé par Ozpin, même s'ils ignoraient pourquoi. Le sujet de ses yeux argentés relevait du secret pour le Headmaster.

Taiyang regarda l'immense foule autour d'eux circuler librement dans toute la ville. Ils étaient des Chasseurs, pister l'ennemi était facile pour eux. Sauf que dans cette situation, ils ignoraient tout de leurs proies.

— Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux se séparer, proposa Taiyang. Nous aurons plus de chances de passer inaperçus.

Ses compagnons hochèrent la tête et chacun prit un chemin différent.

Summer se balada parmi la foule, joyeuse de l'ambiance d la ville qui lui rappelait Patch, le village de Taiyang. Mais bien qu'elle paraisse insouciante, elle observait ceux qui l'entouraient, cherchant dans la masse toute personne portant un manteau à capuche blanc ou noir. Mais en cette période de fête, personne ne portait de tels accoutrements. Elle remarqua les patrouilles de soldats, et d'autres, postés en haut des toits ou à des coins de rues. Leurs présences ne rassureraient sûrement pas les Quatre, mais ils étaient là pour une raison et elle devait savoir laquelle. Elle savait dans quelles situations ils apparaissaient, et elle priait pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Mountain Glenn. Elle n'ignorait pas que des colonies avaient jadis été rasées par les Grimms, mais elle se demandait s'il était encore possible qu'une telle catastrophe arrive, avec ces murs et ces soldats ? Elle espérait que non…

Puis elle remarqua un petit carré de jardin public pressé entre deux immeubles. Un arbre y trônait au centre et une femme en robe bleue s'occupait des fleurs plantées autour du végétal. L'agencement était si parfait qu'elle ne résista pas à l'envie de s'en approcher.

La fleuriste caressa du bout des doigts les fleurs en fin de vie, ce simple geste suffit à redonner une deuxième vie aux plantes qui se redressèrent en arborant leurs plus belles couleurs sous le regard intrigué de Summer.

— C'est incroyable !

La femme leva la tête vers elle et son cœur se retint de battre l'espace d'un instant. Plus que ses cheveux bonds comme le soleil, c'était ses yeux bleus qui la fascinaient. Deux joyaux magnétiques qui mêlaient douceur et chaleur. Elle semblait aller sur ses trente ans, mais ce regard la soustrayait des flots du temps.

— Je… Comment faites-vous pour… les fleurs ?

La femme lui sourit avec une douceur maternelle.

— J'ai vu ces fleurs abandonnées ici, elles avaient justes besoin d'un peu d'attention.

— Moi aussi, j'ai essayée de planter des fleurs quand j'étais petite mais ça n'a pas marché. J'étais trop impatiente de les voir pousser.

— Il faut prendre son temps avec elles. C'est drôle mais c'est comme avoir des enfants… Il faut être attentionné avec eux.

Summer lut une lueur nostalgique dans ses yeux.

— Vous avez des enfants ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire d'ange.

— J'en ai eu, oui. Cinq.

— Oh… Je m'excuse.

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, la rassura-t-elle. Ils sont partis vivre leur vie, et moi la mienne. Nos chemins se sont séparés, voilà tout.

— Alors vous pourrez un jour les revoir ? demanda Summer avec un grand sourire plein d'espoir pour elle.

— Oui. Un jour viendra où je partirai les rejoindre. J'ai été absente depuis déjà trop longtemps…

— Pourquoi ne pas partir tout de suite ?

— Disons que j'ai encore une dernière chose à faire qui me retient ici.

— Alors j'espère que vous la finirez le plus vite possible, dit Summer avec un sourire plein de franchise.

Cela toucha la femme, qui lui sourit tout en cueillant délicatement une fleur pour la lui offrir.

— Oh, ce n'est pas la peine ! fit d'abord Summer.

— Non, tenez. C'est une rose. La fleur de la tendresse…

— Et de la détermination, car ses épines la gardent des mains des indécis et de ceux qui font douter, conclut Summer.

— Oh ? Il est rare que les gens connaissent la symbolique des fleurs.

— Je l'avais lue dans un livre. Et puis, mon nom de famille est Rose, justement !

— Alors que votre chemin soit sans dangers, Mademoiselle Rose…

Summer sourit, et attacha sa rose à son manteau blanc.

— Merci. Portez-vous bien.

La femme la laissa partir avant de se lever. Elle ferma les yeux et son manteau blanc se matérialisa autour de ses épaules, sa capuche dissimulant à la perfection son visage.

Elle sourit, touchée par l'innocence de cette jeune femme qui lui rappelait la personne qu'elle était jadis. Avec ses idéaux, son époux et son peuple à ses côtés. Elle avait pensée rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Mais le destin lui avait réservé un autre chemin, plein de sang, de morts et de larmes. Pourtant, elle avait continuée à sourire, elle devait continuer à aller de l'avant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive ici, perdue dans un conflit sans fin.

Elle espérait que son cadeau sauverait la vie de cette jeune femme. Le _signal_ ne laissait aucun espoir quant à la colonie, mais le verdict n'était pas prononcé pour ses habitants. Elle leva les yeux vers le soleil toujours haut dans le ciel.

Pas encore. Pas tant que le jour n'était pas couché…


	9. Chapitre 5 - Recherches

Qrow s'installa à la terrasse d'un restaurant et commanda un verre d'alcool. Il reluqua discrètement la jupe de la serveuse tandis qu'elle écrivait sa commande sur un calepin.

Néanmoins, la plus belle à ses yeux restait Summer. Peut-être réussira-t-il un jour à lui avouer… Il lui faudra beaucoup de verres avant cela…

Il tourna la tête vers la rue principale où circulait la majorité des gens. Ses yeux aiguisés par des années de chasse scrutèrent chaque passant. Un homme ou une femme en manteau noir ou blanc… Comment identifier sa cible avec si peu d'information ? Qrow admettait volontiers qu'il était doué. Très doué. Mais là, même le talent ne suffirait pas, il fallait de la chance, et pour lui…

Il ne détourna les yeux qu'un instant pour remercier la serveuse avec un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et manqua de s'étrangler !

Du jus d'orange ?! Il avait demandé de l'alcool !

— Pour éviter les bagarres, on ne vend pas d'alcool les jours de fête, expliqua la serveuse avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle retourna s'occuper des autres clients après lui avoir renvoyé son clin d'œil.

Tout en grommelant de s'être ainsi fait avoir, il continua de surveiller la rue. Ignorant le regard qui pesait sur son dos et son arme de Chasseur…

.

Taiyang déambulait parmi les stands, faisant mine de s'intéresser aux présentoirs tout en cherchant l'un des Quatre. Ici, la foule était trop dense pour qu'il puisse tout voir. La planque idéale. S'il essayait de trouver un lieu en hauteur, il serait immédiatement repéré… Oui, il n'était pas étonnant que les Quatre soient si discrets.

Ses yeux lilas ne pouvaient voir derrière le mur d'invisibilité l'homme au manteau blanc passer à quelques mètres de lui…

.

L'Homme au Blanc marchait à quelques mètres seulement de Taiyang, tous ses sens en aguets. Il venait d'arriver au centre du _signal_ mais celui-ci restait diffus, perceptible mais impossible à localiser avec précision. La seule conclusion logique était qu'il était en avance. Le... spectacle aura probablement lieu cette nuit...

Il passa à côté d'un individu et le vit entouré d'une Semblance. Il s'arrêta et ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme blond à la veste marron proche de lui. C'était faible, mais il percevait sa Semblance. Un Chasseur ici ? Il garda cette information dans un coin de sa tête et reprit sa route. Comme si les Grimms ne suffisaient pas, il fallait que des Chasseurs s'en mêlent…

.

Raven réalisa bien vite que fouiller les rues étaient impossibles, il y avait trop de gens, Y disparaitre était facile, mais elle se demandait si les Quatre se cachaient vraiment parmi la population ? Elle regarda une ruelle qui ouvrait la voie à un sombre labyrinthe entre les immeubles, désert et hors des regards indiscrets. Oui, si elle était à leur place, c'est dans ce dédale qu'elle se cacherait. Elle y entra avec pour seule arme une version réduite de son katana, plus facile à dissimuler sur elle.

Le bruit de ses pas résonnait entre les murs malgré ses efforts pour les atténuer. De toute façon, ils ne s'attendraient pas à être suivis par un humain, n'est-ce pas ? Mais à mesure qu'elle progressait dans les enchevêtrements de ruelles, elle constata bien vite que si quelqu'un était passé avant elle, cette personne n'avait laissée aucune trace. Raven ressentit cela comme un pas dans la bonne voie. Les Quatres ne laissaient pas de traces de leur passage, elle était donc derrière l'un d'eux ! Elle s'arrêta devant une intersection. À gauche, un clochard roupillait derrière une benne à ordure, une bouteille d'alcool à ses pieds. Elle lui jeta un regard écœuré. Lamentable. Si son frère continuait à se soûler, il risquait un jour de devenir comme cette larve. Mais même les larves avaient leur utilité… Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et lui donna un coup de pied pour le réveiller.

— Hé ?! Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez t…?

— Quelqu'un est passé ici récemment ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Laissez-moi dormir !

Elle sortit de sa poche une poignée de billets et les jeta à ses pieds. L'équivalent de deux mois de salaire ! Le clochard ouvrit de grands yeux et tendit une main avide vers l'argent. C'est le moment qu'attendit Raven pour lui enfoncer son pied dans la main ! L'homme grimaça de douleur mais Raven y avait été doucement. Elle savait qu'il était inutile de s'acharner sur les faibles… S'il se taisait, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait trop peur que ses cris n'attirent d'autres gens et qu'il doive se battre pour l'argent.

— On recommence : quelqu'un est passé ici récemment ?

— O-Oui !

— Qui ?

— Un… Un homme ! Il était habillé en noir !

— Et son visage ?

— Je sais pas ! Il avait une capuche !

Elle relâcha légèrement la pression de son pied, lui indiquant qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour obtenir sa récompense.

— Il est parti où ?

— Par-là ! glapit-il en pointant du doigt une ruelle derrière lui.

.

Raven fut satisfaite de ses réponses et leva son pied. Le clochard en profita aussitôt pour se jeter sur l'argent. Pathétique…

Elle s'aventura dans la direction indiquée et marcha parmi l'obscurité, tous les sens en alerte. Elle sentait qu'elle était aux trousses d'un dangereux adversaire, et cette impression la grisa. Elle était la Chasseresse, et eux, les Grimms. Peu importe la situation, elle s'en était toujours sortie. Et aujourd'hui encore, cela n'allait pas changer.

.

Elle s'arrêta bien vite : la ruelle menait à l'arrière d'un immeuble. C'était une voie sans issue.

 _ **— Que fais-tu parmi les ténèbres ?**_

Elle écarquilla les yeux, interdite. Cette voix… Elle n'avait jamais un son pareil. Opaque, dénué de sentiments, de vie… Une voix de mort.

Et puis elle le sentit.

Un frisson descendit le long de son dos. Derrière elle se dressait une présence écrasante. Comment ne l'avait-pas ressentie avant ?!

C'était… Puissant. Terrifiant !

De grosses gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son visage.

C'était monstrueux !

.

Lentement, ses doigts se serrèrent autour du manche de son katana. Elle s'élança en avant tout en brandissant son sabre. Refusant de regarder derrière elle, elle trancha l'espace devant elle et s'engouffra dans le vortex que sa Semblance activa !

Le portail la conduisit aux portes de la ville par où ils étaient entrés. Face à elle, il y avait un soldat, stupéfait de voir apparaître une femme depuis un portail dimensionnel. Elle était seule. Et sauve. Elle cilla plusieurs fois, n'en revenant pas d'avoir été épargnée. Il aurait largement pu l'attaquer alors qu'elle fuyait, mais il n'avait rien fait.

Il avait disparu, comme il était venu, dans les ténèbres du jour.

Elle réalisa progressivement le fossé qui les séparait… Elle avait fait face à la vraie puissance. Affronter les Grimms n'était rien en comparaison !

Elle se croyait la plus forte de l'équipe STRQ, la plus redoutable de tous les Chasseurs de Vale. On disait partout qu'elle faisait partie des meilleurs Chasseurs de la décennie, qu'elle était vouée à un avenir prometteur…

Elle découvrait qu'elle n'était rien.

Une montagne escarpée se dressait brusquement devant elle et Raven ne savait comment la gravir…

Elle prit son Parchemin et contacta le reste de l'équipe.

— Ici Raven, j'en ai croisé un... L'Homme en Noir. Il m'a repéré…

.

Le soleil commença lentement à décliner au-dessus de Mountain Glenn. Assis autour de la table du restaurant, Summer, Taiyang et Qrow écoutaient la rencontre de Raven avec l'un des Quatre. Son frère écoutait sans rien dire. Il n'en revenait pas que sa sœur se soit faite découvrir aussi facilement. Il savait mieux que quiconque les capacités de sa sœur. Pire encore, elle, la plus pragmatique, la plus insensible, en était à trembler à l'évocation de cet homme à l'Aura démentielle. C'était aussi effrayant de la voir dans cet état que d'entendre son récit.

— Et voilà comment je me suis avoir…, conclut Raven avec amertume.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, la consola Taiyang.

— Cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous, ajouta Summer avec un sourire compatissant.

— Ça n'aide pas vraiment mais... Merci.

À présent, deux choses étaient sûres : celui des Quatre présent en ville était l'Homme en Noir. Et celui-ci savait que des Chasseurs étaient là pour lui. Les Quatre avaient-ils déjà fuis lorsqu'ils étaient pourchassés par des humains ? Summer l'ignorait. Elle manquait trop d'informations à ce sujet.

— Bon, que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Qrow.

Le Chasseur savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas en rester là.

— Ozpin n'a pas dit que nous devions nous retirer si nous étions découverts, non ? fit remarquer Taiyang.

— Non, il ne l'a pas dit, approuva Summer.

— De toute façon, je ne compte pas partir avant de l'avoir capturé. C'est une question d'honneur ! lança Raven.

— Oh ? Les voleurs ont de l'honneur maintenant ? minauda son frère.

Sa sœur le fusilla du regard ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de débuter une dispute familiale.

— Voici vos verres ! annonça une serveuse.

Comme d'habitude, Summer avait commandé un verre de lait, dans l'espoir de pouvoir grappiller quelques centimètres de plus. Être la plus petite alors qu'elle était la leader du groupe était un complexe pour elle. Raven se contenta d'un verre d'eau pour adoucir la colère qui la nouait, laissant aux hommes les deux pintes de bières. Taiyang prit son verre et dégusta le liquide avec plaisir. Grâce aux beuveries avec Qrow, il était capable de résister à plusieurs verres sans sombrer dans l'ivresse.

— Comment t'as fait Tai ? demanda Qrow en lorgnant sur son propre verre.

— Hum ? De quoi ?

— Pour se faire de l'alcool. C'est interdit en période de fête à ce que j'ai entendu.

Taiyang haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait rien fait de particulier. Et pour séduire les femmes, il préférait laisser faire Qrow.

— Ça m'étonnerait… J'ai vu des stands proposer des liqueurs. J'ai presque été surpris de ne pas t'y trouver, d'ailleurs.

Ce fut au tour de Qrow de paraitre surpris. Il héla la serveuse sous les regards curieux de Raven et de Summer.

— Qrow ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Elle est parti où votre collègue ?

— Ma collègue ?

— Oui, la femme qui faisait le service du matin. Elle m'a dit qu'on ne vendait pas d'alcool les jours de fête.

— Je suis désolé… Mais c'est un homme qui s'en occupe le matin. Et cette règle dont vous parlez n'existe plus depuis au moins dix années… Monsieur ?!

.

D'un bond, Qrow s'était levé hors de sa chaise en direction de la sortie, aussitôt suivit par le reste de l'équipe STRQ ! Ils arrivèrent derrière lui, le regardant fouiller les alentours comme un fou. Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde dans les rues maintenant que le jour se couchait, mais il ne trouvait visiblement pas celle qu'il cherchait. Taiyang s'approcha de lui :

— Qrow ? Tu crois que c'était…?

— Ouais… Des infos vieilles de dix ans… Qui ici se serait trompé avec un truc pareil ? C'en était une aussi, Tai ! Bon sang ! À cause de ma poisse, je l'ai laissé partir comme le dernier des crétins !

Il pesta. Décidemment, c'était un jour noir pour les Branwen !

Mais ce n'était pas là le plus grave. Ils venaient tous de réaliser…

— D'après le Headmaster, les Quatre sont censés être séparés depuis des années. Et là, il y en a deux dans la même ville ! dit Taiyang.

— Quelque chose de gros se prépare ici, déclara Raven avec une mine sombre.

— Si ce qu'Ozpin a dit est exact… Alors ça veut dire que Mountain Glenn va bientôt être attaquée par les Grimms. Avec deux des Quatre ici, qu'est-ce qui va arriver à cette colonie ?

À cette question, le visage déjà pâle de Summer perdit ses dernières couleurs.


	10. Chapitre 6 - Répercussions

— Entendu. Je vais renforcer les tours de garde sur les murs d'enceinte. Si des Grimms se manifestent, mes hommes les accueilleront comme il se doit, déclara Scharnhorst.

— Merci, dit Summer avec soulagement.

Elle était venue chez le chef des soldats pour lui exposer ses craintes quant à une attaque de Grimms. Sa réputation l'avait probablement aidée à convaincre le vétéran. L'homme lui tournait le dos pendant qu'il préparait du café.

— Et de votre côté ? Vous avez trouvez la personne que vous cherchiez ?

— On peut dire ça, oui…

Elle entendit le tintement d'une cuiller contre la tasse de porcelaine. Même s'il ne semblait pas attentif, elle était sûre qu'il prêtait attention au moindre de ses mots. La suite confirma ses pensées :

— J'ai l'impression que ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu…

— Disons que ce sont eux qui nous ont trouvés.

— Ah, je vois… Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Ils sont plusieurs donc… Vous pensez qu'ils vont tenter de fuir ?

— Je ne sais… Pour être honnête, c'est la première fois que nous arrivons à les rencontrer. Personne n'avait réussi avant.

— Ça prouve que vous êtes meilleurs que les autres, lui sourit le vétéran en lui tendant une tasse.

Il prit une deuxième tasse et se tourna vers la fenêtre de son bureau.

— Les portes de l'enceinte sont closes. Personne n'entre n'y ne sort. Il ne reste plus que le train, je vais devoir dégarnir la sécurité dans les rues pour pouvoir envoyer du monde là-bas...

Scharnhorst soupira en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

— Désolé…, dit Summer avec embarras.

— Vous avez votre boulot à faire et j'ai le mien. Si je peux vous aider, ce sera avec joie, dit-il en buvant son café.

— Merci. Pour tout.

— Pas de soucis, « gamine. »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et elle pouffa de rire. Il sourit mais s'arrêta bien vite en voyant le ciel qui commençait doucement à rougeoyer à mesure le soleil devenait bas dans le ciel.

— La nuit approche.

Summer ne dit rien. Elle comprenait le sens derrière ses mots. Les attaques de Grimms avaient surtout lieu la nuit, là où les peurs les plus primitives se réveillaient. Un phare dans la nuit pour ces monstres.

— J'ai envoyé deux Bullehead pour une mission de reconnaissance aux environs de Mountain Glenn. Lorsqu'ils sont rentrés, ils m'ont dit n'avoir rien aperçus.

Nouveau soupir de la part de Scharnhorst.

— J'ai des mitrailleuses, des lance-grenades, des champs de mines, un support aérien conséquent et plusieurs anciens vétérans de Draconis parmi mes hommes. Je considère Mountain Glenn comme la colonie la plus sûre de tout Remnant. Pourtant, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ce soir… Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis mon service.

Il se tourna vers Summer et la regarda droit dans les yeux, d'égal à égal.

— S'il vous plait, promettez-moi que vous protégerez les habitants de cette ville. Ce sont des gens honnêtes qui veulent juste vivre en paix.

Summer lui retourna son regard.

— Aussi longtemps que nous serons ici, je vous le promets.

.

— La première fois…, murmura Raven.

Allongés côte à côte sur le toit d'un immeuble, Taiyang et elle admiraient en silence la nuit étoilée. Depuis sa rencontre avec l'Homme en Noir, elle était perplexe. En fait, elle avait beaucoup réfléchie à ses raisons d'être entrée à Beacon. Fuir la Tribu, suivre son frère dans Remnant et devenir la plus forte. Elle croyait l'être devenue, mais cette pensée était fausse. Ozpin lui avait dit pourtant qu'elle rencontrerait toujours un être plus fort qu'elle ne pourra l'être. Maintenant qu'elle avait vu cet homme, elle savait que le Headmaster avait raison. Et elle détestait reconnaitre qu'Ozpin avait raison.

— La première fois ? répéta Taiyang.

— Tu te souviens de la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré ?

Tayiang sourit. Comment oublier ?

— Je venais de Sigma, et lorsqu'on s'est rencontré avant l'examen d'entrée, tu m'as passé à tabac. Tu cherchais qui serait ton partenaire pour le reste des études…

— Et dans la forêt, c'est toi que j'ai choisi. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ?

— J'imagine que j'étais le choix le moins pire, plaisanta-t-il.

— Tu étais un poil plus sérieux que mon frère… La raison, c'est parce que tu es le seul qui n'a pas pleurniché quand je t'ai frappé.

Voilà, Raven l'avait dit. Elle savait que Taiyang allait trouver ce critère ridicule, qu'il serait déçu, qu'il avait crû avoir quelque chose plus que les autres. Mais elle avait eue envie de se confier…

— Merci, dit-il simplement.

Sa réponse tranquille l'étonna.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ?

— Si tu ne m'avais pas choisi, je n'aurais jamais vécu toutes ses aventures avec toi.

Elle sourit, mais son visage restait de marbre. Elle savait les sentiments qu'avait Taiyang à son égard, mais elle ne savait pas encore si elle était prête à les accepter. Elle était une Chasseresse, mais elle restait la fille du chef de la Tribu. Comme Qrow refuserait certainement la succession, ce serait à elle de prendre le flambeau. Elle imaginait mal Taiyang s'adapter à ce milieu. Et encore moins de fonder une famille.

— De rien.

— Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre la prochaine fois ?

Elle leva les yeux vers la pleine lune. Fragmentée. Reflet d'un monde brisé par la guerre, la corruption, le mal, les Grimms…

— Tu ne vas pas me croire mais je sais déjà comment le battre.

Cette affirmation intéressa Taiyang.

— Ah bon ? Comment ?

— Il faut d'abord que je vérifie si cette idée est vraie.

— J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais…

— Toujours.

.

L'Homme en Noir regarda la lune se lever. S'arracher lentement de l'horizon. Chasser les dernières lueurs du crépuscule. Astre aussi beau que sinistre, il présentait cette nuit sa pleine face. Ellipse parfaite, si l'on exceptait son flanc droit complètement disloqué. Brisé et déplacé hors du corps en plusieurs morceaux flottants…

Là, au milieu des ténèbres, il attendait.

Il sentait venir la vague. Noire. Terrible comme la guerre. Dévorante comme le feu.

Il entendait la forêt trembler, l'air ambiant brisée par les respirations, l'herbe agonisée sous les pattes griffues.

Les Grimms étaient trop loin des systèmes de défense de la colonie, mais assez proches pour que lui les perçoivent.

Il ressentait chez eux l'excitation de la chasse, le plaisir à faire couler le sang. L'idée de tuer était un appel auquel ils ne pouvaient – ni ne voulaient – résister. Et comme il les comprenait… Lui aussi désirait se mêler à eux, se perdre parmi leur rage et leurs crocs. Exterminer sans chercher à savoir pourquoi. Obéir à ses plus vils instincts.

Il resta immobile, rien ne trahissait ses pensées. Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Son corps était jeune mais son âme était usée et n'aspirait qu'à la fin.

Il cessa d'écouter, il avait eu sa réponse de toute façon.

Ce soir…

.

— Bonsoir.

Le vieil hôtelier lui sourit, malgré ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil. Après tout, elle était sa cliente la plus ravissante.

— Bonsoir, mademoiselle ! J'espère que vous avez pu profiter de la fête !

— On peut dire cela, oui. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dehors.

— Vous n'avez pas idée ! D'après le journal, c'est un record ! Il y aura même un feu d'artifice demain pour célébrer ça !

La belle blonde eut un sourire lointain, une certaine tristesse dans le regard. C'était comme ça depuis qu'elle était arrivée il y a trois jours. Il aurait voulu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais n'osait pas la déranger. Une si belle femme n'avait pas à paraitre si triste un jour si gai… Finalement, il ne dit rien, et la femme monta les escaliers en silence.

Après vingt-cinq ans à tenir cet hôtel, le vieil homme avait fini par catégoriser ses types de clients en fonction de leurs gestuelles. Pour cette femme, à la façon dont elle laissait un espace à ses côtés quand elle marchait, il avait sa réponse, mais elle était bien triste : les jeunes veuves…

Il manquait quelqu'un auprès de cette femme. Elle était belle, plus belle que toutes les femmes qu'il avait connu.

Il aurait préféré entendre ses pleurs derrière la porte… Cacher son chagrin et son manque derrière un sourire était une cruauté envers elle-même qui révélait probablement tout l'amour qu'elle vouait à cet être aimé… Mais cela la blessait plus encore.

Mais les sentiments étaient les sentiments et le boulot était le boulot. Il s'assura d'entendre la porte de la femme se refermer avant d'allumer son Parchemin et de taper un numéro. Il ouvrit un tiroir et vérifia l'avis de recherche sous ses yeux en attendant que quelqu'un décroche au bout de la ligne :

— Bonsoir, j'aimerai parler au Commandant Scharnhorst. C'est à propos d'une personne…

.

— Il y a pas mal de patrouilles dans les rues depuis ce matin, constata un homme en manteau blanc.

Assis sur un tabouret, dos à l'entrée du bar, il observait grâce à ses autres sens les soldats déambuler tant bien que mal parmi la foule.

— Oh ça ? répondit le barman et lui servant un verre. D'après un ami du QG, c'est à la demande d'une équipe de Chasseurs. Ils chercheraient un fugitif en ville. Ah ! Je leur souhaite bien du courage avec toute ce monde !

L'homme porta le verre à ses lèvres.

— Quelle équipe ?

.

— Terminal. Il est 17h34 et nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue à Mountain Glenn, dit une voix dans les haut-parleurs.

La gare souterraine était illuminée par un système de miroirs qui guidaient la lumière du jour sous terre avec une telle efficacité qu'on se serait crut dehors. C'était aussi ici que vivait les habitants les moins riches, installés ici d'abord pour les faire patienter pendant que les immeubles se construisaient, et maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de places, ils étaient entassés ici afin éviter d'exposer cette tare aux visiteurs de la surface.

— Charment comme accueil, commenta un home aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts portant un manteau gris avec des doublures jaunes

— Quelle importance ? grogna un homme aux cheveux orange qui portait un manteau bleu marin et des lunettes d'aviateur autour du cou. Cet endroit sera bientôt une ruine.

— Avant le feu ravageur vient la forêt verdoyante. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Les quatre autres ne dirent rien. Ils étaient ici pour Salem et celle-ci avait décidée de la destruction de cette ville. Pour rien au monde ils ne refuseraient un tel ordre.

Leur meneur sortit d'une poche une paire de mitaines grises et les enfila.

— Bien, Gentlemen, il est de temps de retrouver les Quatre. Un détail : si vous tombez sur Sélénée, laissez-la moi.


	11. Chapitre 7 - Bien le bonjour, Sélénée

— Hum-hum… Oui. Très bien. Non, dites-lui qu'il sera payé une fois que nous serons sûrs que c'est bien elle.

Scharnhorst raccrocha et se tourna vers Summer, perplexe.

— Un témoin déclare héberger dans son hôtel une femme blonde, les yeux bleus, et qui porterait un manteau blanc. Ça ressemble à la description de votre Femme en Blanc.

— Une troisième ?!

— Ça commence à en faire beaucoup pour une petite colonie. Il se passe quoi ici ? Une réunion de famille ?

Summer se prit la tête entre les mains, cherchant à comprendre la raison de cette troisième personne à Mountain Glenn.

— Mais pourquoi ici ? se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

— C'est vous la Chasseresse, à vous de me le dire.

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Derrière ses incompréhensions, elle se rappelait des paroles d'Ozpin, terrifiants de vérité. Toujours plus réels à mesure qu'elle enquêtait.

 _Les Grimms attaqueront toujours les lieux où sont passés les Quatre. Et les Quatre attaqueront toujours là où se rassemble des hordes de Grimms._

Summer Rose savait que son équipe était forte, l'une des plus fortes de Remnant. En ajoutant Scharnhorst et ses hommes, n'importe qui aurait donné vainqueur la Chasseresse. Mais derrière ces fausses apparences, Mountain Glenn avait-elle déjà subie l'attaque d'une horde ? Ce n'était pas une centaine ou un millier de Grimms qui attaquaient, mais dix mille au bas mot, voire plus ! Comment résisteraient-ils face au nombre ? Mais… Que se passerait-il si elle obtenait l'aide des Quatre ?

— Où se trouve-t-elle ?

— Pas loin d'ici, à une dizaine de minutes je dirai…

— Je préviens mon équipe !

.

Le tatouage caché sous un maquillage, la Femme en Noir servait le café dans un autre restaurant sous un nom d'emprunt. Le gérant cherchait de toute urgence une remplaçante et n'avait pas hésité une seconde en la voyant. Une beauté pareille ramenait certainement plus de clients chez lui ! Pour elle, c'était une aubaine : les bars et les restaurants étaient les meilleurs endroits pour collecter des informations. Les vieillards bavards et les soldats en repos représentaient une mine d'informations qu'elle savait exploiter.

C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit l'existence de l'équipe de Chasseurs originaire de Vale. Ainsi donc, Ozpin avait envoyé ses boy-scouts pour eux ? Elle ignorait pourquoi mais cela expliquait les avis de recherche…

Question : comment savaient-ils qu'elle serait ici ? L'existence d'Ozpin et la leur était différente, il n'était pas capable de percevoir le _signal_ …

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos et elle se retourna, avenante comme le devait une serveuse.

— Bienvenue ! Que désir... ?

Son souffle lui manqua. Face à elle se dressait une vieille connaissance : un homme charpenté, très musclé. Le teint hâlé et le regard intimidant.

Hazel Rainart !

.

Elle resta immobile devant lui et il la regarda de haut, comme il le faisait pour tout le monde vu sa taille massive. Il la dévisagea longuement et elle sentit son corps se raidir, prêt à fuir au moindre geste hostile.

— Un verre. S'il vous plait.

Il n'avait pas changé. Réservé comme toujours. Ne l'avait-il vraiment pas reconnu à travers son déguisement ? Il est vrai qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais pensé l'imaginer avec un tablier et un chignon. Et sans son tatouage…

Elle se rattrapa de manière à ne pas exposer sa véritable identité.

— Bien sûr, monsieur. Installez-vous je vous en prie, je reviens tout de suite.

Il s'installa en face du comptoir sans lui adresser plus longtemps un regard. Dès qu'elle s'assura qu'il lui tournait le dos, elle s'éclipsa rapidement vers la cuisine. Elle passa en trombe devant le cuisinier et l'autre serveuse du restaurant, tous les deux étonnés de la voir passer en trombe en jetant ses affaires de service par terre.

— Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je démissionne.

Avant même qu'il n'ait répondu, elle avait déjà enfilée son manteau noir et sortait par la porte de derrière.

Pour tomber nez à nez avec Arthur Watts.

— Bien le bonjour Sélénée.

.

Sélénée regarda Arthur en silence, sidérée de le revoir après tant d'années… Inchangé.

Il avait toujours son éternel manteau gris avec ses doublures jaunes gray. Ses yeux étaient toujours verts, et ses cheveux gris sombres. La seule différence avec ses souvenirs était les prémices d'une moustache sur ses lèvres. Il avait toujours dis qu'il s'en ferait pousser une quand il serait plus vieux…

Non ! Pas maintenant !

— Tu n'as pas changé, déclara-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Il sourit. Ça aussi, ça n'avait pas changé…

— Je t'avais dit que c'était ce que je prévoyais.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était il y a plus de vingt ans. Ainsi donc, il s'était vraiment lié corps et âme à _Elle_.

— Serveuse, hein ? Cette tenue t'allait étrangement à ravir. Le chignon, un peu moins…

Il y avait toujours dans sa voix l'intonation du désir, comme auparavant… Sauf qu'il l'avait trahi. Et trop nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient soufferts de cette trahison.

Était-ce parce que _ses_ acolytes étaient ici que le _signal_ l'avait conduite ici ?

— Je lis la surprise sur ton visage, pourquoi ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas que Salem allait vous laisser massacrer ses petits soldats sans broncher, Fille du Père ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, irritée d'être appelée de cette façon.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Il ne nous a jamais considérez comme tel !

— Oh pardonne-moi… J'oubliais que tu n'as de famille que le nom. C'est si triste.

Sa façon de s'excuser faussement était plus insultant encore, mais elle ne put que serrer les poings sans agir. Attaquer ici, si près des civils, était trop dangereux… Et ils le savaient tous les deux.

— Et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ? entendit-elle derrière lui.

Derrière Arthur, elle aperçut un homme pâle avec une queue de cheval et un manteau en cuir. Il avait l'air profondément énervé de perdre son temps en parlotte.

— Pardonne Tyrian, il est prometteur mais manque encore de patience, expliqua Arthur avec condescendance. Tu sais comment sont les jeunes, n'est-ce pas ? (Un clin d'œil complice, qu'elle ne lui rendit pas.) Ce n'est pas grave, nous aurons tout le temps de nous parler dans le domaine de ma reine.

— Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te suivre bien docilement ?

Arthur leva les mains, exposant volontairement ses gants. Ces gants qu'elle lui avait offerts…

 _Au final, notre malédiction est sans fin, n'est-ce pas ?_ pensa-t-elle tristement.

.

Elle porta sa main à sa tête et tira les deux baguettes qui tenaient son chignon, laissant sa longue chevelure noire couler dans son dos et sur ses épaules. Comme elle avait l'habitude les porter, comme à cette époque où il l'avait connu…

— Arthur Watts… Je t'ai dit que si tu _la_ rejoignais réellement, je te tuerai la prochaine fois que je te verrai.

Elle broya les baguettes dans sa main comme s'il s'agissait de brindilles.

— Je me rappelle de quelque chose comme ça, ou, admit en semblant chercher ce passage dans sa mémoire.

Sa façon de paraitre indifférent au danger était nouvelle, par contre. Croyait-il qu'à eux deux, ils pouvaient la vaincre ?

— Dans ce cas, ne te plains pas si je te tue.

Il soupira, non pas par déception, mais par ennui.

— Puis-ce que c'est comme ça, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

.

Elle perçut un bruit dans son dos, aussi silencieux que le vent. Elle tourna la tête alors que son instinct hurlait au danger. Son cerveau enregistra un poing massif, le visage de Hazel dans l'ombre du palier et en arrière-plan, les corps sans vie du cuisinier et de la serveuse, leurs nuques à un angle inhabituel.

D'un bond, elle évita l'attaque de Hazel qui explosa le sol là où elle se trouvait l'instant précédent !

Elle atterrit au milieu du trio et Tyrian attaqua, laissant Arthur en retrait.

Sélénée avait vécue de nombreuses guerres auparavant. Aussi être cernée et assaillie de toute part n'était pas nouveau pour elle. Elle évita avec une même adresse les lames attachées aux bracelets de Tyrian et les poings dévastateurs de Hazel. Ses gestes étaient fluides, réactifs, presque graciles dans la mêlée. Le monde autour d'elle était devenu son ennemi et elle semblait danser dans cet enfer.

Elle se pencha en arrière et les lames de Tyrian frôlèrent sa jugulaire. D'un pas de côté, elle évita le poing de Hazel qui explosa le mur à côté d'elle, la poussière les aveugla tous les deux pendant quelques instants…

Derrière elle !

Elle pivota sur elle-même et enfonça son coude dans le ventre de Tyrian tout en évitant les lames aux bouts de ses bras. Celui-ci lâcha un juron étouffé et elle lui décocha un puissant coup de pied en pleine tempe, l'envoyant percuter un mur à plusieurs mètres de là ! Elle avait mis assez de force dans ce coup pour lui briser la nuque à coup sûr.

Elle se retourna vers Hazel et Arthur.

— Suivant, dit-elle froidement en levant un poing menaçant vers eux.

Hazel fit un pas menaçant vers elle mais s'arrêta en entendant Arthur derrière lui.

— Laisse-la-moi, Hazel, je crains que quelqu'un comme toi ne soit pas à la hauteur.

Hazel lâcha un grognement mais s'écarta, toisant son acolyte avec colère. Arthur s'en moquait, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Sélénée le regardait aussi, mais sans aucun sentiment en tête, le passé était révolu et il était à présent son ennemi. Une proie facile en plus.

— Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre ? Tu n'es qu'un homme sans Semblance. Tu n'as aucune chance.

— Oh, je n'en doute pas. Tu as toujours eue une excellente mémoire. Mais vois-tu, Sa Majesté m'a offert plusieurs cadeaux pour m'occuper de vous.

Il écarta sa main de son torse mais rien ne se passait. Sélénée se prépara néanmoins à tout danger.

.

Elle vit un phénomène étrange : tout autour d'Arthur, le sol en goudron et les débris de béton de la maison commencèrent à grésiller et à fumer sous l'intensité d'une chaleur surnaturelle. Sélénée comprit, mais ce qu'elle voyait était…

— …Impossible…

Arthur commença tranquillement à marcher vers elle, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

— Pas pour ma Reine.

La surprise passée, Sélénée réalisa que ce n'était pas aussi surprenant. « Elle » était l'autre côté de la Vie, qu'elle dispose des mêmes pouvoirs ne soit pas si étonnant… Une vie prolongée et une Semblance destructive. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu rêver…

— Ta reine est bien couarde pour t'envoyer à sa place.

Hazel fit un pas dans sa direction… avant de se raviser. Il croisa les bras et détourna la tête, comme si ce combat n'avait plus d'intérêt à ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était un guerrier, l'honneur était aussi important que le combat pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais laissé un tel affront impuni. À part si…

Cette fois, elle ne réagit pas assez vite en entendant le bruit derrière elle. Un coup de poignard l'atteignit au bas du dos. La douleur et la pression de la lame la firent basculer en avant et ce ne fut que par sa volonté qu'elle réussit à poser un pied devant elle pour ne pas tomber à genoux devant eux. Arthur cessa de marcher et aussitôt les courants de vents brûlants se dissipèrent autour de lui. Il souriait avec une douceur trompeuse.

Un quatrième adversaire ?

Non. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit Tyrian, ses yeux jaunes devenu bleus alors qu'une immonde queue de scorpion s'enfonçait plus encore dans sa chair… Un faunus… ?! Voilà pourquoi… Un humain n'aurait pas survécu autrement…

— Les apparences sont trompeuses, Fille du Père, dit-il en chassant le sang qui coulait d'une entaille à son front.

Tyrian fit tourner son dard dans la plaie et Sélénée laissa s'échapper un cri, puisant toujours plus en elle pour ne pas ployer. Elle sentait le poison circuler dans ses veines, paralyser progressivement ses membres, ses muscles. Son esprit s'embrouillait, elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, des étoiles brillaient devant ses yeux… Ses dents étaient serrées au possible mais elle parvint à articuler à l'attention de son assaillant.

— L'odeur…

— Hein ? dit Tyrian. Oh c'est vrai que la pierre qui fond est ragoutant mais on s'y fait assez vite...

— L'odeur des Faunus est particulière… Aah…Ils… ont une part animale très puissante… Impossible de la confondre…

Tyrian se tourna vers Arthur, attendant un ordre qui ne venait pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Athur avec méfiance.

Le masque de douleur de Sélénée se changea.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire de mort, de folie et de tuerie…

— Je dis juste que lorsque j'affronte un faunus, je prends mes précautions. Comme par exemple…

.

Soudainement, elle se redressa comme si la douleur s'était tue. Incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait, Tyrian la vit se tourner vers lui, alors que sa queue continuait à injecter une quantité quasi-mortelle dans son organisme ! Les yeux de Sélénée se posèrent sur lui comme un oiseau sur un insecte.

—Elle est immunisée ? comprit-il trop tard.

— Bingo !

Le faunus vit alors le contour de Sélénée s'agrandir. Une inquiétante brume noire émanait du corps de la femme. Elle tendit une main devant elle et une partie de la brume se solidifia alors en une hampe noire comme de l'ébonite. Puis l'un des bouts devint un métal qui s'allongea en une longue forme incurvée facilement reconnaissable par tous les êtres vivants :

Une faux.

Une gigantesque faux !

Sous les yeux des envoyés de Salem, Sélénée venait de se transformer en véritable incarnation de la Mort…


	12. Chapitre 8 - Ça a commencé

— Headmaster, vous aviez raison. Nous avons localisés au moins deux des Quatre à Mountain Glenn ! Mais ils nous ont repérés. Nous allons poursuivre nos recherches dans la ville et…

Ozpin n'écoutait plus le rapport de Summer. Debout devant l'une des fenêtres de son bureau, son visage tourné vers l'horizon, là où le soleil se couchait.

 _Il le sentait._

— Ça a commencé…

.

Rare fut ceux qui ressentirent la puissance de Sélénée. Il n'y eut pas de vent. Pas de secousses. Juste le froid.

Un frisson glacial.

.

Scharnhorst rattrapa de justesse Summer alors qu'elle vacillait, une main serrée sur la poitrine. Elle avait l'impression qu'un poignard s'enfonçait dans son cœur. Ce qu'elle ressentait était indiscutablement lié à l'Aura. Mais à une échelle vertigineuse par rapport à la sienne !

— Vous allez bien ?!

— C'est… C'est… C'est démentiel… !

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

— C'est si… Puissant… !

.

Hazel sentait toute la puissance que possédait réellement Sélénée et comprenait désormais pourquoi Salem désirait tant les Quatre. S'ils tombaient sous son emprise, c'en était fait de l'humanité.

Face à lui, Sélénée tenait Tyrian, prête à le décapiter sans le moindre état d'âme. En cet instant, elle n'était plus… Humaine. Son Aura se dégageait émanait de son corps sous la forme d'une inquiétante brume noire. Tout ce qui entrait en contact avec cette brume se désintégrait en poussière. Un redoutable moyen de défense, mais le pire n'était pas cela, pas plus que les blessures que cette monstruosité causait à Tyrian, paralysé par la puissance de sa cible… Non, le pire était… ses yeux.

Tout en meurtrissant sa proie, Sélénée fixa ses yeux sur Arthur et lui. Un frisson de terreur pure descendit le long du dos de Hazel. Les yeux de la femme avaient changés…

Deux pierres incandescentes, magnétiques, rouges comme le sang.

Tranchées en leurs milieux par des pupilles reptiliennes.

Qui semblaient l'enchaîner, le clouer sur place. Impossible de leur échapper…

Un regard dur, glacial, et d'où jaillissait un éclair de haine à l'état pure, adressé à l'univers tout entier.

Un regard monstrueux.

Dirigé contre lui. Contre tous les êtres vivants de Remnant.

.

C'était une erreur de l'avoir attaqué à trois seulement. Même avec leurs pouvoirs offerts par Salem, ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Mais Arthur restait stoïque devant elle. Tous les deux s'étaient affrontés il y a vingt ans, et il avait déclaré savoir comment la vaincre.

— Tu as commise trois erreurs.

Sélénée le toisa en silence. Peut-être n'était-elle-même plus capable de parler ?

— Ce doit être dur de matérialiser ta Faux dans ton état. Être poursuivie sans arrêt, comme une bête traquée… Tu ne dois pas disposer de beaucoup d'énergie en toi. Cette démonstration de force doit beaucoup te coûter. Ceci est ta première erreur.

Il tendit un doigt, puis un deuxième.

— Deuxième erreur : Cela a pris vingt ans à Sa majesté pour que cet instant arrive. Je ne le gâcherai pas en vain.

À ses mots, les yeux de Tyrian s'allumèrent. La douleur de la brume noire sur sa peau était négligeable comparé à l'entrainement reçu par Salem. Très lentement, il ferma les poings, son geste activa un mécanisme caché dans ses bracelets.

Sélénée ne le regardait pas, toute son attention était concentrée sur Arthur et Hazel. Sa lame restait toujours collée à sa gorge, mais il commençait à ressentir de légers tremblements dans sa prise… Arthur avait visiblement raison : libérer son Aura semblait être un lourd tribut à payer pour Sélénée.

Arthur prit note du discret hochement de tête du « prisonnier » mais feignit l'indifférence. Il regarda Sélénée avec son air moqueur, mais dans sa tête, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Les bruits du combat risquaient d'attirer l'attention des soldats de Mountain Glenn, voire pire… Une bataille sur deux fronts était loin d'être une solution envisageable dans la situation actuelle. Il fallait la capturer au plus vite. Tyrian n'aura besoin que d'un instant pour agir…

— Et ta dernière erreur, ça a été de ne pas m'avoir tué il y a vingt ans.

Rien ne laissa transparaitre le trouble de Sélénée à l'exception de Tyrian qui sentit la pression de la faux se relâcher l'espace d'un instant.

Un instant décisif.

Il bondit en arrière et pointa sur elle ses mitraillettes.

.

— Tu as entendu ? C'était des coups de feu ! lança Taiyang alors qu'ils couraient en direction de la source de puissance.

— Quelqu'un d'autre semble s'intéresser aux Quatre ! répondit Raven sans s'arrêter.

.

Un bruit terrible se fit entendre lorsque le pied de Sélénée s'abattit comme une hache sur le crâne de Tyrian et l'enfonça dans le sol en béton ! À peine avait-il tiré que la riposte avait été lancée avec une frappe implacable.

Derrière son visage de marbre, Hazel n'en revenait pas. Il avait vu les balles la toucher, comment pouvait-elle tenir encore debout ? Puis il vit à travers les déchirures de son manteau sa peau intacte.

Les balles avaient ricochées dessus. Comme contre une cuirasse.

Quant à Tyrian, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était ses bras, étalés à terre. Impossible de déterminer son état, au mieux, il était au mieux inconscient, au pire…

Sélénée s'assura de garder Arthur et Hazel en vue avant de ramasser Tyrian par sa queue de cheval et le brandit devant eux comme un trophée pendant un long moment. C'était un appel à une vengeance mortelle mais les deux hommes ne bronchèrent même pas devant la vision de leur allié gravement blessé. Une importante quantité de sang coulait sur son visage, Hazel était persuadé qu'il avait une fracture au crâne.

Voyant qu'ils ne réagissaient pas, elle laissa tomber sa proie à genoux. Tyrian attrapa faiblement la cheville de la Femme en Noir.

— Je... N'ai pas... dit mon...

D'un coup de pied, elle chassa la main du faunus mais il persistait à la fusiller du regard.

— Je t'amènerai à ma Reine... Même si... Je dois y rester !

Elle haussa un sourcil devant sa détermination et ferma les yeux, amusée malgré elle. Ses yeux en se rouvrant devinrent reptiliens et toisèrent avec une intensité sans commun l'être misérable qui osait la menacer.

L'esprit déjà fragilisé de Tyrian se fêla lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Sélénée se posa sur lui comme la Mort en personne. La Faucheuse leva sa faux et il céda. Un rire fou se mêla aux larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

Mais sa folie se tut en même temps que la Faux de la Mort.

D'un geste circulaire, elle le trancha de gauche à droite puis pivota sur elle-même et sa faux remonta de droite à gauche, laissant une terrible blessure en croix sur le torse du faunus.

Tyrian s'effondra par terre et son sang servit à colorer le sol. Cette fois, il ne s'en relèverait pas.

.

Sélénée posa sa faux sur ses épaules sans le moindre effort apparent. La gêne qui l'habitait s'était dissipée dès qu'elle avait frappée. Et jamais la puissance qu'elle dégageait n'avait été si redoutable, tout comme l'effroi que suscitait ses yeux de reptile.

Arthur lui-même arborait désormais une expression d'inconfort, lui aussi mis à mal par sa proximité avec elle.

— Il te reste plus de forces que je ne le pensais…

Sélénée sourit narquoisement tout en commençant à s'avancer vers eux, ramenant sa faux entre ses mains. Il était temps pour elle d'en finir. Ils savaient tous que les coups de feu allaient rameuter des soldats de la colonie.

— Tu es bien plus forte que je n'espérais. Mais connaissant ta nature, j'aurai du m'en douter. Surprenante, comme à ton habitude.

— Tes compliments ne te sauveront pas.

Il ferma les yeux, amusé de sa phrase.

— Qui dit que je demande le salut ?

Hazel s'interposa entre elle et son chef. Il toisa Sélénée avec un mélange de d'animosité, de respect et de crainte.

— J'ai des ordres.

Elle lui renvoya un regard empreint de pitié et d'amusement.

— Je sais.

.

Elle leva sa faux pour le trancher en deux et il leva ses bras dans un vain espoir pour la stopper. Il n'y eut pas de miracles.

Il y eut autre chose.

La longue lame effilée crissa sur la peau d'Hazel, la déchirant juste assez en profondeur pour révéler une chair faite de métal et de vérins hydrauliques. Des tendons en câbles d'acier reliés à son système nerveux animaient les pistons et les roulements mécaniques de sa main.

Une prothèse à l'avant-bras.

— Oh ? fut tout ce que Sélénée put dire en cet instant.

Bloquant l'arme avec son bras gauche, Hazel avait déjà rejeté son poing droit en arrière pour lui fracasser la cage thoracique, coup que Sélénée parvint à stopper in extremis en attrapant son poing avec sa propre main. À la sensation de ses doigts sur le point de rompre, elle devina que son bras droit était également pourvu d'une prothèse de combat.

Elle détecta un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision.

Contournant les deux combattants, Arthur l'attaquait dans le dos en tendant une main dangereuse vers sa nuque. Pour éviter le danger, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le bloquer avec son pied. La chaussure qui lui seyait se mit instantanément à bouillir et à brûler. À ce rythme, sa jambe allait bientôt connaitre le même sort… !

Mais une seule jambe pour supporter la force surhumaine d'Hazel n'était pas assez, elle se sentit plier devant lui alors que déjà son pied devenait déjà dangereusement brûlant ! Elle devait agir et vite !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dévoila son monstrueux regard rouge à Hazel. Il tâcha d'y rester insensible malgré l'aversion quasi-animale qu'il ressentait pour ces yeux, et quelque chose se passa.

La résistance qu'elle lui opposait cessa brusquement. Plus précisément, elle _cessa de paraitre en difficulté._ Ses doigts autour de son poing d'acier droit serrèrent, et avec un terrible grincement métallique, le broya comme du papier.

Il en eut le souffle coupé. C'était un alliage de titane et de tungstène, les métaux les plus résistants au monde ! Puis il entendit un autre grincement et vit la lame de la faux s'enfoncer dans le superalliage de sa prothèse gauche. Elle n'essayait plus de le couper, mais de le faire ployer par la force !

— Arthur !

— Je m'en occupe, l'autorisa Watts.

Ce fut cet instant où la pression que lui opposait Hazel s'arrêta pour lui permettre de reculer qu'elle pivota sur elle-même avec une souplesse étonnante, maniant de nouveau sa faux sur son flanc pour décapiter Arthur. Celui-ci n'eut la vie sauve qu'en lâchant ce qui restait de la chaussure de Sélénée pour éviter la lame.

De nouveau libre de ses mouvements, Sélénée faisait face à Arthur, alors que dans son dos, Hazel semblait rester sur la défensive avec son moignon de bras droit et sa prothèse gauche à moitié broyée.

La chaussure de Sélénée avait finie de brûler, et elle en arracha son pied de ce morceau de cuir noirci. Hazel s'était attendu à voir un membre noirci comme le charbon et une chair sans peau, craquelant comme du verre. Le sort de tous ceux qui avait eu le malheur de croiser la route d'Arthur. Ce qu'il vit fut bien différent, et terrifiant.

Là où la chaleur aurait dû réduire son pied en cendres, sa chair s'était recouverte d'écailles pour la protéger de la chaleur. Des écailles noires, comme celles d'un reptile. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Hazel savait que les Quatre n'étaient pas des faunus.

— Tu es le dernier, clama-t-elle à l'intention d'Arthur.

Cette fois, il ne souriait plus, et son air condescendant n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. À présent, tous les deux allaient passer aux choses sérieuses et régler des comptes laissés en suspens depuis vingt ans. L'une dégageait une sinistre brume noire capable d'anéantir toute chose à son contact, l'autre, une chaleur plus redoutable que la surface du Soleil.

.

Elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle reconnaissait l'Aura de Sélénée dans Mountain Glenn mais une part d'elle n'y croyait pas. Sa sœur ne pouvait se trouver ici en même temps qu'elle, le _signal_ ne le permettait pas ! Mais chaque chose en son temps, d'abord Sélénée. Une fois son manteau blanc sur ses épaules, elle sortit hors de sa chambre et descendit rapidement les escaliers, tâchant de garder son calme et son sourire devenu habituel pour les habitués de l'hôtel. Seul l'hôtelier parut étonné de la voir partir au beau milieu de la journée.

— Mais… ? Attendez, mademoiselle ! Où allez-vous ? Le… le déjeuner va bientôt être servi !

— Je suis désolée mais c'est une urgence, s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle referma la porte de la demeure et sentit avant même de les entendre la vingtaine de soldats dans son dos. Ils s'avancèrent vers elle en se couvrant mutuellement, dans un silence impressionnant malgré tout leur équipement. Elle se retourna et resta immobile. Deux soldats se postèrent de chaque côté de la porte, pendant que le reste de la section les rejoignaient en formant un cercle autour d'elle. À leur tête, elle reconnut le célèbre commandant Scharnhorst, et à ses côtés, la jeune Chasseresse qu'elle avait croisée hier.

Tranquillement, elle commença à marcher.

— Préparez-vous, ordonna Scharnhorst.

Hochement de tête de tous.

Elle s'approcha du commandant sans montrer le moindre geste hostile.

— Allez-y.

Les deux soldats près de la porte l'enfoncèrent d'un violent coup de pied pendant que le reste se précipitait à l'intérieur. Elle entendit des cris de surprise et des chaises se renverser mais continuer à marcher en veillant à ne pas être touchée par les soldats qui passaient à côté d'elle sans la voir.

— Force de Défense de Mountain Glenn ! Que personne ne bouge !

— Mais… ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

Elle passa à côté de Scharnhorst, puis de la Huntress, son regard se posa quelques instants sur elle et son manteau blanc comme le sien. Sur sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur, elle y avait attaché la rose blanche qu'elle lui avait donnée hier. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit tendrement.

— Merci.

Summer cilla en entendant une voix à côté d'elle, elle se tourna mais ne vit rien. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée mais…

— Miss Summer ? Par ici, la convia Scharnhorst.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le suivit lorsqu'ils se présentèrent tous les deux devant l'hôtelier.

— C'est vous, pour l'avis de recherche ?

— J-je… Oui, mais… !

— Où est-elle ?

Le vieil homme parut défaillir.

— Quoi ?! Mais vous avez dû la voir ! Vous êtes entrés l'instant après qu'elle soit sortie !

Le commandant le regarda en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, de même que Summer.

— Pardon ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

.

— Poste de contrôle, ici Patrouille 15. RAS dans les rues.

La radio grésillait dans le poste de garde qui gardait la porte ouest de Mountain Glenn. On y fêtait un anniversaire aujourd'hui, pour l'un des gardes. Tout le monde s'y était retrouvé pour s'amuser et participer à la fête à leur façon.

— Ici Patrouille 2, RAS dans la gare.

Quelqu'un coupa la radio.

La salle remplie de décorations festives était silencieuse à présent. Les gardes étaient là pourtant, mais tous gisaient à terre, leurs corps étaient atrocement mutilés, et les murs et le sol étaient couverts de leurs sangs. Parmi eux se trouvaient deux individus encore debout, indifférents au carnage autour d'eux.

— Exactement comme notre source l'a indiquée. Un vrai jeu d'enfant, dit celui aux cheveux orange en essuyant le sang qui avait giclé sur ses lunettes.

— Personne ne viendra ici avant ce soir, dit l'autre aux cheveux gris en piratant l'ordinateur de la porte blindée du mur de protection. Maintenant, allons nous occuper des trois autres.

— Avec joie ! Oh, cette nuit va être un sacré spectacle !


	13. Chapitre 9 - Un Vrai Chasseur

_Vingt ans avant le début des événements actuels…_

 _Dans une place baignant dans les ténèbres où nulle lumière ne pouvait briller, Arthur Watts était là. Agenouillé devant Elle, attendant qu'elle daigne s'adresser à lui. Il était revenu indemne mais sans les Quatre, et pour cela, il savait que sa punition pour son échec serait bien pire encore que les blessures de son combat…_

— _Tu es de retour, j'en suis ravie, dit-elle finalement._

— _Merci, Ma'am. Je regrette malheureusement que ne soit la seule bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer._

— _Bien au contraire, Watts._

— _Ma'am ?_

— _Tu as éliminé les derniers protecteurs des Quatre. Désormais, ils n'ont nulle part où se réfugier._

— _Mais ils se sont séparés, fit-il remarquer. Nos recherches pour les retrouver vont mettre des années avant d'aboutir._

— _Le temps n'est pas un problème._

 _Elle se tut et Arthur vit naitre à ses pieds un pilier contenant un coffret_

— _Ouvre-le._

 _Il tendit ses mains vers le coffret et l'ouvrit sans crainte._ _À l'intérieur se trouvait une dague, magnifiquement décorée. Mais le plus remarquable était le matériau de la lame, faite d'un argent parfait et sans tares._

— _Je vais te doter d'une force auquel aucun Chasseur ne pourrait rivaliser, et dès que j'aurais rameuté les Quatre en un seul endroit, tu agiras._

— _Comme vous le voulez, Ma'am. Mais comment pourrais-je réussir à les affronter ?_

— _Cette arme que tu tiens… saura quoi faire._

.

— Vous vous moquez de moi ? Comment une femme aurait-elle pu disparaitre devant plus de vingt soldats entrainés !

— Puis-ce que je vous dis que c'est la vérité !

Pendant que Scharnhorst et le vieil hôtelier se disputaient, Summer sentit sa poitrine se serrer à nouveau. Elle prit appui contre une commode située sous une fenêtre. En regardant dehors, elle en oublia sa douleur.

— Commandant… ?

Scharnhorst tourna la tête vers elle et vit le halo de lumière aveuglant à travers la fenêtre. Sans perdre un instant, il se précipita sur la Chasseresse et la jeta à terre.

— TOUT LE MONDE À TERRE ! hurla-t-il au moment où l'onde de choc fit voler en éclats les fenêtres et ne projette contre les murs les malheureux qui n'avaient suivis pas son ordre à temps.

.

Hazel n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il savait quel pouvoir Salem avait offert à Arthur Watts et l'étendue de sa force, comme celle de Sélénée. Mais ce qu'il voyait le laissait était inconcevable pour le guerrier vétéran.

Tout autour de lui, les bâtiments n'étaient plus que ruines et cendres, ce que la brume n'avait pas désintégré, la chaleur l'avait fait fondre. Et tout cela en quelques instants… Il entendit le râle des personnes prisonnières des décombres, des cris par centaines, les flammes tout autour de lui… Il avait l'impression d'être sur un champ de bataille.

Une ombre se discerna l'espace d'un instant dans la fumée avant de disparaitre.

Arthur ou Sélénée ? Impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Tout ce qu'il percevait du combat titanesque était le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant autour de lui. Ils s'amplifiaient de plus en plus vite à mesure que le combat gagnait en intensité. Qui avait l'avantage dans cet affrontement ?

Un cri se fit entendre et la faux de Sélénée vola devant lui avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol. L'instant d'après, elle apparut dans les airs et atterrit sur la hampe de son arme, se tenant droite sur son arme face à Arthur qui surgissait à son tour de la fumée, une dague à la main, faites dans un métal argenté. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroits du corps, et du sang coulait de diverses plaies, aucunes n'étaient cependant mortelles. La situation était différente pour Sélénée qui souffrait d'une profonde plaie à la poitrine. Curieusement, aucune écaille ne semblait l'avoir protéger de la dague.

— Ainsi, c'était donc vrai, dit Arthur en contemplant la lame de son arme. Tu ne peux te protéger de cette arme. Plus précisément, de ce matériau…

Il porta deux doigts au tranchant et en retira le sang qui y perlait.

— Es-tu toujours sûre de pouvoir toujours me vaincre ? Tu as un poumon percé.

Elle regarda sa plaie et hocha les épaules.

— Allons… J'ai subie des choses bien plus pires que ça.

— Oh, je n'en doute pas, Fille du Père. Pour l'instant, tu peux tenir. Mais à mesure que tu vas bouger, tu vas te noyer dans ton propre sang.

Elle ne sourit pas cette fois. Même s'ils se tenaient à allure respectable, il pouvait voir son sang bouillonner à chaque inspiration. Sûrement utilisait-elle son Aura pour anesthésier sa douleur, sinon elle serait incapable de se tenir droit en équilibre. Elle avait l'air d'un ange meurtrie, perché en hauteur au bout de son arme. Même couverte de sang et malgré son regard particulier, elle restait belle et indomptable. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion qu'elle s'évertuait à maintenir.

Sélénée le regardait avec méfiance. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il soit en possession d'une telle arme. Avec une telle blessure, se battre devenait beaucoup plus difficile… En prenant en compte ses battements de cœurs et l'étendue de sa blessure, elle supposait qu'elle disposait d'une quinzaine de minutes avant d'être dans l'incapacité de se battre. Si elle devait le tuer, il faudrait que ce soit au prochain coup, c'était sa dernière chance.

— Si tu veux fuir, je ne retiens pas.

— Oh, quelle gentille intention de ta part…, sourit à nouveau Sélénée. Mais j'ai du mal à croire que tu me laisserais partir alors que me trouver est si difficile.

— Te poursuivre a été très dur, mais tu n'es pas la seule à avoir établie un plan. Tu ne crois quand même pas que nous ne t'aurions attaqué qu'à trois seulement si nous savions que tu étais ici ?

Sélénée ne répondit pas, son sourire n'était qu'une façade, intérieurement, elle pensait exactement la même chose. La connaissant, _elle_ aurait dû envoyée toute une armée de Grimms et les membres du Cercle pour la capturer. Mais voilà qu'ils n'étaient que trois ? Le Cercle était toujours composé de six membres, où était passée l'autre moitié ? Pourquoi l'attaquer à trois… ? Non… Ce n'était pas la question… Comment l'avaient-ils trouvée si rapidement ?

Elle connait déjà la réponse…

— Tu t'es introduit dans le _signal_ ?

— J'aimerai être aussi méritant que tu le voudrais mais pour une fois, ce fait d'arme n'est pas de mon fait.

— Alors qui !? Même si tu t'es infiltré dans le _signal_ , tu ne peux pas l'avoir contrôlé !

— C'est vrai. Je crois que tu ne t'es pas assez méfié de tes alliés.

Elle comprit, mais refusa d'y croire.

— Le Gardien ?

.

Entre deux quintes de toux, Scharnhorst se redressa lentement. L'hôtel avait été souffert de l'explosion, les étages s'étaient effondrés sur le rez-de-chaussée et toute la pièce était obstruée par la poussière.

—Tout le monde… *Cough* Faites-moi un Sit-Rep !

— Jimmy est mort, je crois ! lança une voix dans la poussière.

— M'enterre pas trop vite, connard ! gémit une autre voix.

À mesure que les survivants reprenaient consciences, une cacophonie de désespoir s'anima dans les décombres.

— Oh… Ah merde ! Venez m'aidez ! Je pisse le sang !

— À l'aide ! Ma femme…! Elle est coincée sous une poutre !

— Y'a le feu !

— Merde, ça doit venir de la cuisine !

— Faites évacuer les civils ! ordonna Scharnhorst.

Il chercha Summer du regard, elle ne devait pas être bien loin… Là ! Sa cape était grise de saleté mais il la reconnu malgré tout. La jeune Chasseresse était agenouillée devant le corps de l'hôtelier. Le vieil homme avait été projeté contre un mur et son visage était lacérés par des éclats de verres, il sut en voyant son regard vitreux qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

— Venez.

— Mais… !

Il la saisit par le bras et la força à le regarder.

— C'est trop tard ! Dépêchez-vous avant que tout ne s'écroule sur nous !

Il la traina littéralement hors du bâtiment avant que l'édifice ne s'effondre ! Sur les vingt soldats qui l'accompagnait, il ne restait à Scharnhorst que huit hommes valides, les autres étaient blessés, ou morts. Et l'état des civils n'était pas mieux. Tous souffraient de blessures plus graves encore que les militaires.

— Contactez toutes les unités présentes ! Il faut emmener les blessés à l'hôpital, et il faut savoir ce que c'est que ça…

Il se tourna comme ses hommes vers la source de l'explosion au cœur de la ville. Un gigantesque nuage de fumée s'en échappait, des gens fuyaient dans les rues, en direction d'un lieu sûr. Certains n'hésitaient même pas à bousculer les autres dans la panique générale.

— Nom de Dieu…

Summer regardait le commandant, ne sachant quoi dire pour… Pour dire quoi au final ? Il voyait ses rêves d'une ville en paix s'écrouler sous ses yeux. Quels mots réconfortaient ceux aux espoirs brisés ?

— Commandant…

— Vérifiez vos armes et votre équipement ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix amère.

Ses hommes obéir et commencèrent à vérifier brièvement l'état de leurs fusils. Summer les regarda faire sans comprendre.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites…?

— Commandant ! dit un opérateur-radio. Je n'ai aucun contact avec les postes de gardes aux portes ! Et c'est pareil pour le QG !

— On est seuls sur le coup alors…

Cette fois, Summer se répéta avec plus de volonté.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Les soldats la regardèrent sans rien dire. C'était au vétéran de Draconis de s'exprimer en leur nom.

— Mes hommes et moi, nous allons voir ce qui se passe là-bas, expliqua-t-il en désignant du pouce la fumée au loin.

— Mais… C'est probablement l'œuvre des Quatre ! Vous ne l'avez pas vu mais leur Aura est… !

— Mademoiselle Rose, j'apprécie que vous vous souciiez de nous. Mais nous sommes des soldats, nous nous battons pour protéger notre foyer. Et cet endroit, c'est notre maison.

Elle tenta de les raisonner. Ils devaient comprendre qu'ils allaient risquer leurs vies inutilement !

— Mais vous n'êtes que neuf !

— Même si j'étais seul et que mes bras et mes jambes étaient brisés, j'irai là-bas en rampant !

— Je ne peux pas vous laissez y aller ! Vous risquez de mourir !

— Et alors ?

Summer le regarda, incapable de répondre. Scharnhorst avait connu plus de combat qu'elle, perdu plus d'hommes et d'amis qu'elle. Il avait vu la mort de près et savait ce qu'il risquait en y allant. Elle ne pouvait se confronter à lui…

Le commandant lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui glissa à l'oreille :

— Gardez votre promesse.

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses hommes et prit un fusil entre ses mains.

— Allons-y, les gars !

— Bien compris ! Ça a été un honneur, chef !

Lui et ses hommes mirent leur poing devant leur torse. Scharnhorst les imita.

— On se reverra là-haut. Et n'oubliez pas que le premier qui part paiera la tournée.

Il prit la tête du groupe et ils disparurent parmi la foule.

.

— Tu veux me dire que le Gardien nous a trahi ?!

— Oups… Peut-être en ai-je trop dis…, se demanda Arthur avec une fausse innocence.

Elle sauta à terre et d'un mouvement de la main déterra sa faux. Une fureur quasi-animale brûlait dans ses yeux reptiliens ! Il se raidit, prêt à éviter la prochaine attaque. Le moindre faux pas et elle le tuerait sans hésitation.

— _**Dans ce cas, je m'occuperai de lui après t'avoir tranché la tête**_ ! déclara-t-elle avec sa voix terrifiante.

— Impossible.

— _**Pourquoi ça ?**_

— J'ai **déjà** gagné.

— Je ne crois pas, mon gars, lança une voix dans la fumée.

Les deux adversaires se tournèrent dans la direction de la source de la voix. Elle venait d'un individu qui avait des cheveux noirs hérissés en arrière, des yeux rouges délavés et portait une cape rouge ainsi qu'une chemise grise avec une longue queue, un pantalon et des chaussures noires. Il tenait nonchalamment une large épée sur son épaule.

Sélénée reconnut immédiatement le Chasseur qu'elle avait berné plus tôt dans la journée, mais Arthur dut puiser dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler de ce visage pas si inconnu.

— Qrow Branwen… Ainsi donc, un vrai Chasseur est entré dans l'arène.


	14. Chapitre 10 - Une Résistance Écrasante

— Bonjour, vous êtes au Quartier Général de la Défense de Mountain Glenn. Ceci est un message automatique. Nous sommes dans l'incapacité de vous répondre pour l'instant. Quelle est votre demande ?

— Merde ! C'est quoi ce délire ?! Y'a des explosions tout partout ! Pourquoi les militaires ne sont pas là !

— Bonjour, vous êtes au Quartier Général de la Défense de Mountain Glenn…

— Mon mari est blessé ! Je n'arrive pas à contacter les secours !

— Bonjour, vous êtes au…

— Au secours !

Les messages audio défilaient dans la salle de communication, mais aucun des opérateurs ne pouvaient répondre. Tous gisaient par terre, baignant dans leur propre sang. Et cela ne concernait pas que les opérateurs, tout le monde dans le QG appartenait désormais au royaume des morts…

.

— Qrow Branwen ? répéta Sélénée. Le Chasseur Corbeau ?

— Je vois que ma réputation me précède, sourit Qrow à son intention.

Mais il ne put garder longtemps son sourire face à toute l'intensité de leurs Auras combinées. Il avait l'impression d'être au cœur d'une tempête !

Il sentait chez ces deux opposants une similarité avec les créatures de Grimm… Pour un Chasseur, être si près de ces deux-là alors que leurs Auras bouillonnaient littéralement d'eux était extrêmement éprouvant et il tâchait de garder son calme pour le combat à venir.

Ce fut alors qu'il nota chez la femme le filet de sang qui coulait à terre depuis sa blessure à la poitrine et le son lourd de sa respiration… C'était sérieux !

Il se tourna vers les deux hommes. Le premier, plus svelte, tenait une dague ensanglantée dans sa main. L'autre, beaucoup plus massif, semblait souffrir d'importants dégâts aux bras. Qui étaient ces types ? Pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils à elle ?

— Que nous vaut donc la présence d'un membre de la célèbre équipe STRQ en ces lieux… (Arthur regarda autour de lui, comme s'il découvrait les ruines autour de lui pour la première fois.) Disons, délabrés ?

— Et bien… Désolé de te déranger, mais je vais te demander de laisser cette femme tranquille.

Arthur le regarda désormais avec une intention néfaste. Le Chasseur n'était plus un gêneur mais un obstacle de plus à vaincre pour obtenir Sélénée.

— Hors de question. Je ne partirai avant d'avoir pris cette femme avec moi.

— Alors je crois que nous avons un problème, dit Qrow en prenant position contre lui.

Une faux s'interposa entre eux. Celle de la Femme en Noir. Malgré ses blessures, elle refusait de le laisser se joindre à elle.

— Vous n'êtes plus en état de vous battre ! protesta-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle s'interposait afin de le protéger. Face à Arthur et son mystérieux pouvoir, il n'avait aucune chance.

Elle se tourna lentement vers lui et ses yeux reptiliens le firent trembler malgré lui !

— Partez.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle à peine audible.

— Mountain Glenn est condamnée. Si vous voulez vous rendre utile, faites évacuer le plus de monde possible… Vous ne pouvez rien contre lui.

— Tant qu'on n'essaie pas, on ne peut pas savoir.

Elle soupira.

— Je vois…

Qrow sentit la menace trop tardivement.

La faux de la Femme en Noir s'abattit sur lui et s'arrêta juste devant sa jugulaire. À présent, ses yeux reptiliens le regardaient avec une intensité qui n'avait rien d'humain. Elle était blessée mais refusait l'aide de quiconque. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer à un loup, à l'agonie mais trop fier pour baisser les crocs. Maintenant, sa voix devenait glaciale, sans émotion.

— _**Idiot… Tu souhaites tant que ça de mourir ?**_

Ce n'était plus une impression, Qrow en était sûr à présent… Cette femme… Les Quatre… Ils n'étaient pas des humains normaux. Mais malgré la lame sur sa gorge et la terreur que lui inspiraient ces yeux de monstres, il parvint à sourire.

— Oh non… Je suis juste un Chasseur.

.

Au même moment Raven et Taiyang arrivèrent près du champ de ruines. Curieusement, malgré la désolation des lieux, il y avait un homme assis sur un morceau de béton qui les regardait avec un sourire tranquille. Il avait des cheveux orange, portait un manteau bleu marin et des lunettes d'aviateur autour du cou. Taiyang voulut s'avancer vers lui, lui dire de partir se réfugier avec les autres mais Raven le retint du bras.

— Attention à celui-là, prévint-elle.

Il ne bougea pas, mais son sourire s'étendit jusqu'à révéler ses dents.

— Oh, **enfin** un vrai Chasseur ! Jusqu'à présent, ils ne réalisaient toujours que trop tard le danger. Tu as de l'instinct ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? Mon sourire d'ange ?

— Tu empestes le sang. Même d'ici, je peux le sentir.

Il haussa un sourcil et renifla brièvement ses vêtements.

— Oh ? Correct. Tu as un bon flair. Tuer quelques centaines de militaires doit bien laisser des traces.

Il prit ses lunettes d'aviateur et les mit devant ses yeux avant de se lever de son fauteuil rustique. Il regarda Raven et Taiyang et tendit une main devant lui tout en déclarant à voix haute :

— Aide-toi, le Ciel t'aidera !

Alors les cieux s'assombrirent à ses mots et la foudre frappa sa main tendue. Pourtant, il ne ressentit aucun mal, ni sang ni brûlure n'affligèrent sa peau. À la place, une lance faite d'électricité se tenait dans son poing. Face à lui, les deux Chasseurs se raidirent, prêts à affronter ce meurtrier.

— Ready or not, here I come…

.

Summer avait suivi la foule vers la gare où s'attroupait déjà une grande partie de la population. Les rares militaires sur place tentaient tant bien que mal d'organiser un semblant d'ordre pour accélérer l'évacuation et éviter une panique générale. En bas dans la ville souterraine, il n'y avait plus de place dans le train, et ceux qui n'avaient pu monter à bord étaient obligés de suivre les rails menant à Vale, cela représentait plusieurs centaines de kilomètres à l'intérieur du tunnel mais les malheureux habitants de la colonie n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Un incendie incontrôlable commençait à se propager dans la colonie suite à l'explosion.

Un soldat reconnut la Chasseresse et l'approcha. Il l'interpella.

— Miss Rose ! Où est le Commandant ?

— Sur le site de l'explosion.

Une détonation retentit depuis l'immense nuage qui grimpait du centre-ville vers le ciel comme la fumée d'un volcan. Mauvais présage en perspective…

— Vous étiez venue pour _ça_ ? demanda-t-il.

— Je… Je ne suis plus sûre.

Elle était venue convaincre quatre personnes de la suivre à Beacon. Elle n'avait jamais entendue parler de telles explosions au passage des Quatre. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que des bombes explosaient dans des colonies. Était-ce un coup d'un groupe radical de faunus ?

— Vous voyez ce clocher en haut de l'église là-bas ? On y a envoyé une section pour qu'elle déclenche l'alarme d'évacuation générale, mais comme vous pouvez l'entendre…

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le silence des cloches était suffisant comme preuve.

— Pour l'instant, nous sommes trop occupés pour envoyer d'autres soldats là-bas. Si vous pouviez aller voir ce qui ne va pas, ça nous aiderait bien. Certains colons croient encore qu'il est plus sûr de rester caché chez eux…

Elle commença déjà à se diriger au pas de course vers le bâtiment.

— Je m'en occupe !

Pendant qu'elle courrait, elle nota un détail que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié : si il y avait un incendie, où étaient les pompiers pour s'en charger ? De plus, Scharnhorst avait dit qu'il avait déployé tous ses hommes en ville… Pourquoi n'y avait-il que si peu de soldats alors ? Où étaient leurs autres camarades ?

.

Taiyang cogna son poing contre sa paume alors qu'il s'avançait prudemment vers le meurtrier autoproclamé.

— Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais tu vas nous expliquer ce qui se passé ici.

— Pas envie, répondit l'étranger sans dire un mot.

Ce n'était pas une erreur, Taiyand ne vit pas ses lèvres bouger ! Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Et puis, il crut halluciner quand il vit l'homme disparaitre devant lui comme un mirage !

Ses sens ne décelèrent pas immédiatement le danger derrière lui, quand un vent à peine perceptible lui caressa le dos, que le tueur apparut derrière lui à une vitesse incalculable et jeta sa lance de foudre !

Mais il comptait sur Raven pour le couvrir…

D'un geste aussi rapide que précis, la Chasseresse dégaina une lame faite de Poussière verte et neutralisa l'arme de jet en la neutralisa avec la sienne.

Avec une agilité surprenante, leur assaillant se réceptionna sur les ruines d'un balcon. Avec un geste moins solennel mais plus pratique, il invoqua une nouvelle lance dans ses mains.

— Raven…, souffla Tai.

— Oui, j'ai vu.

Une telle Semblance était surprenante, autant que sa maitrise, mais ce n'était pas le problème fondamental… Comment cet individu pouvait être doté de…

Le meurtrier soupira, visiblement désappointé.

— Pas mal, pas mal… Mais franchement, vous n'êtes pas terrible. Vous êtes vraiment des Chasseurs ?

Ils ne répondirent pas.

— Vous avez la frousse ? Pas très noble… Les autres soldats étaient plus expérimentés. « Tenez la position ! Abattez-le ! » Ahhh… Et leurs cris d'agonie… « Commandant… Commandant Scharnhorst… » Un délice pour les oreilles !

Le visage de Taiyang devint livide pendant que les phalanges de Raven blanchirent sous la crispation. Elle en avait assez entendue pour savoir quoi faire de cet homme qui lui rappelait trop les fous de sa tribu. Elle rengaina son sabre dans son fourreau et fit tourner le barillet de Poussière. Le mécanisme s'arrêta sur une chambre rouge et elle en sortit une lame de même couleur.

— Un katana caméléon ? C'est joli mais pas très utile, ricana l'homme.

Elle prit position sans lui payer la moindre attention, sa posture semblait requérir toute sa concentration. Elle leva la lame loin au-dessus de sa tête et d'un geste fluide trancha l'air de haut en bas, créant un vortex devant elle. Sans perdre un instant, elle s'y plongea et réapparut dans le dos du tueur, son sabre prêt à le décapiter.

— Oups ! s'exclama le tueur en levant les mains sans perdre son sourire. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je dois dire « je me rends, » pas vrai ?

— Pas la peine pour ceux de ton genre.

Le ton menaçant dans sa voix poussa Tai à réaliser le sous-entendu, mais il était trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit.

— Raven ! Ne fais pas ça !

Trop tard.

Raven trancha la tête du tueur, aucun remords ne faisait trembler sa lame. Elle savait qu'ôter la vie était contraire aux Chasseurs et qu'elle pourrait en subir les conséquences à l'avenir. Mais cette pensée ne la troublait nullement. Ce genre de type devait mourir, peu importe si c'était par sa main.

— Ouh ! Ça doit faire un mal de chien…

Raven sursauta devant l'impossible ! Insensible au coup mortel de son katana, le corps et la tête du meurtrier restaient soudés l'un à l'autre. La tête qui devait à présent rouler à terre se tourna vers la Chasseresse et sourit. Ce sourire d'enfant et de sadisme lui glaça le sang !

— RAVEN ! ATTENTION !

Elle sentit ses cheveux s'hérisser. Son instinct lui hurlait de lever les yeux au ciel et elle vit les nuages sombres rassemblés au-dessus d'elle. Une lumière blanche l'éblouit et elle crut voir Taiyang se jeter sur elle. Mais il était trop tard pour elle, il aurait dû savoir…

La foudre tomba sur Raven avec la force d'un missile, ce qui restait du balcon explosa dans un nuage de poussière !

.

Quand elle poussa les lourdes portes de l'église, Summer fut surprise par l'obscurité des lieux et le silence pesant qui y régnait. Où étaient passé les soldats ?

— Salut…? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse. Quelque chose n'allait pas ici… Elle s'assura de préparer son « arme » avant de s'avancer dans le hall. Les portes se refermèrent derrière elle, la plongeant dans le noir. À présent, elle aurait pu se croire ailleurs, loin de Mountain Glenn tant l'absence de bruits extérieurs était incroyable. Toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées par des volets mais laissaient filtrer quelques rayons de lumière. Ses yeux s'accoutumèrent rapidement à l'obscurité de la salle et elle observa son environnement.

Sur le chemin devant elle se dressaient des rangées de bancs menant à un autel entouré de nombreux vitraux, une chapelle classique. Elle marcha prudemment le long de la nef, inspectant chaque siège à la recherche d'indices sur l'emplacement des soldats. Elle discernait une forme humaine allongée sur un banc. Elle s'approcha pour mieux voir, sa main toucha l'armure caractéristique d'un soldat. Elle essaya doucement de le réveiller.

— Hé ? Réveillez-vous.

Soudain, elle se pétrifia. Elle resta quelques secondes, immobile, les yeux écarquillés, avant de reculer, retenant un haut-le-cœur.

Dans la pénombre, l'homme semblait dormir tranquillement. Sauf que ses intestins sortaient de son abdomen et s'étendaient sur le sol comme une immonde flaque organique.

Summer essaya de contrôler ses émotions. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait des corps humains, la chasse des Grimms s'accompagnait souvent de ces spectacles macabres quand les monstres attaquaient des villages, mais cette fois, la mort avait été causée par une autre personne. La coupe était droite, de bas en haut… C'était le résultat incontestable d'une arme blanche.

 _— La plupart de mes hommes sont d'anciens vétérans de Draconis_ , lui avait dit Scharnhorst.

Comment ce soldat expert du combat et de l'inattendu avait pu se faire surprendre de cette manière ? Pourquoi quelqu'un tuerait-il un soldat alors que la colonie était en proie au chaos ?

Elle reprit sa marche silencieuse vers le chœur.

L'autel était couvert de sang.

Derrière lui gisait un deuxième corps, un autre soldat. Sa gorge avait été coupée d'une oreille à l'autre et son sang avait éclaboussé toute la table religieuse. C'était monstrueux… Aussi macabres qu'outrageux…

Le dernier soldat gisait quelques mètres plus loin aux pieds d'un escalier menant au premier étage de l'église et au clocher. Il avait toujours la dague planté dans son dos, droit dans le cœur.

Elle voulait avancer et gravir les marches mais se retient de le faire. Ce n'était pas un piège mais un avertissement.

Elle scruta l'étage au-dessus d'elle. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait guère voir plus que les balustres en bois finement ciselés du garde-corps, à l'inverse, n'importe qui en haut disposait d'une vue d'ensemble sur tout le rez-de-chaussée sans risquer d'être vu.

Elle détesta une présence dans les ténèbres, faible mais indiscutablement humaine. Cette discrétion ne pouvait être celle d'un civil. Non. C'était le talent d'un chasseur expérimenté. Un chasseur d'hommes…

Celui-ci dut savoir qu'il était repéré car la dernière étincelle de sa présence en luit disparut complètement. Elle aurait pu se croire seule, mais ce n'était qu'une impression.

— Silence. Contrôle de soi. Analyse rapide ton environnement. Tu es une Chasseresse, déclara une voix atone dans le noir.

Summer chercha à localiser l'origine de cette voix mais ne réussit pas. L'écho des murs rendait la tâche ardue. Ce terrain n'était pas le sien, mais elle ne paniquait pas.

.

Calmement, Summer ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée à Beacon, elle avait été prise sous l'aile du Headmaster Ozpin. À la vue de ses yeux Argentés, il avait décidé de lui prodiguer les meilleurs entrainements et apprentissages possible pour faire d'elle une Chasseresse hors pair. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait affrontée les Grimms en-deçà de ses capacités. Cet individu relevait le niveau de ses précédents combats.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Les morts ne parlent pas.

Elle recula d'un pas, évitant in extremis un couteau qui se planta dans le plancher.

— Dommage pour vous mais je compte bien vivre aujourd'hui !

Elle tourna la tête de façon à percevoir le moindre bruit dans l'église. Ce combat était basé sur la patience. Le premier à attaquer serait le premier repéré. Mais la situation ne lui permettait pas de faire durer le combat ! Le temps pressait ! Entre les explosions et l'incendie, toute cette négativité allait attirer tous les Grimms des environs ! Cet homme le savait-il ?!

Il y eut un grincement de bois derrière elle mais elle sut résister au réflexe d'attaquer sans réfléchir. Le piège était trop grossier pour qu'elle morde à l'appât. C'était un professionnel mais il la sous-estimait sérieusement !

Elle se baissa d'un coup, évitant aisément le couteau lancé dans la direction opposé au bruit.

Cette fois, Summer riposta.

.

Suspendu à un chancelier, la tête en bas comme une chauve-souris, Marcus Black, le célèbre assassin, sentit la Semblance de la Chasseresse s'activer. Il discerna un mouvement dans les ténèbres et saisit un autre couteau de lancer. Ses yeux, aiguisés par des années d'expérience, virent un genre de javelot propulsé vers lui ! Il se laissa tomber et le chandelier explosa dans un mélange de verre brisé et de glace. Il atterrit avec la discrétion d'un félin, étonné de sentir des gouttes d'eau tomber sur lui. Il restait immobile mais son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

 _Une lance de glace ?_

S'il s'agissait d'une Semblance, cela signifiait qu'il avait affaire avec un bien plus gros poisson qu'il ne pensait ! De mémoire d'homme, les seuls Chasseurs assez talentueux pour manipuler la glace de cette façon était la fameuse famille Schnee d'Atlas. Mais tous ses membres étaient connus pour leurs yeux bleus et leurs cheveux blancs comme la neige. De toute évidence, cette jeune femme n'en faisait clairement pas partie.

Watts lui avait ordonné de supprimer le signal d'évacuation afin d'empêcher le plus d'habitants terrorisés de sortir de chez eux et attirer par la panique générale le plus de Grimms possible.

S'occuper d'une poignée de soldats n'était pas un problème pour Marcus, mais une Chasseresse talentueuse était une autre paire de manches ! Heureusement, en tant que parfait assassin, il avait prévu de quoi se défendre en cas de gros problèmes.

.

Summer vit un objet cylindrique rouler à ses pieds. Elle eut l'instinct de le repousser au loin par un coup de pied… À raison car la grenade explosa dans les airs. Étrangement, au lieu d'une explosion, l'arme libéra une puissante lumière qui l'aveugla ! Sa rétine brûla, et elle poussa un cri de douleur alors qu'elle portait ses mains à ses yeux.

Ce fut le moment qu'attendait l'assassin. Il bondit hors de sa cachette et fonça sur elle, ses poignards en main ! Cependant, le bruit de son sprint le trahit car la Chasseresse tendit une main en sa direction et le plancher devant lui se couvrit de pics de glace !

 _2 secondes…_

C'était le temps qui lui restait avant qu'elle ne retrouve la vue. Il bondit sur un mur latéral, évita la muraille de pics et sauta sur la Chasseresse la lame droit sur son cœur.

 _1 seconde…_


	15. Chapitre 11 - Miracle

— _Raven. Tu es mon enfant, au même titre que ton incapable de frère, alors écoute ce conseil. Un chef n'a pas besoin de sauver tous les membres de la Tribu. Il ne le doit surtout pas. Parfois, il faut savoir sacrifier l'un des nôtres pour en sauver deux autres. C'est pour ça que si tes futurs « amis » Chasseurs et toi êtes en danger… Fuis. Être lâche te permet de vivre un jour de plus pour le bien de la Tribu. Être lâche est une force. N'oublie jamais cela. Les forts vivent et les faibles meurent._

— _Bien, Père._

.

Raven se retrouva plongée dans la poussière et l'obscurité que lui conférait le corps de Taiyang. Juste avant que la foudre frappe, il avait activé sa semblance et l'avait ainsi protégé.

— Tu… va bien ? demanda-t-il à bout de souffle.

Elle hocha la tête, encore sonnée par l'explosion. Taiyang se releva en se tenant les mains, retenant un terrible cri de douleur.

Il déglutit à la vue de ses propres mains.

Elle s'extirpa de sous son corps et se pencha auprès de lui. Elle plissa les yeux. Les bras de Tai étaient couvertes de cloques et de brûlures.

— Je crois que… je n'ai pas réussi à tout absorber… Je n'aurai jamais pensé encaisser un jour un éclair…

— Il faut se tirer d'ici… Tu peux marcher ?

Il tenta de se lever mais ses jambes étaient toujours paralysées par la foudre.

— Je ne dirai pas non à un coup de main…

Elle prit son bras et l'aida à se tenir droit. Il poussa un cri de douleur en faisant un pas devant lui.

— Serre les dents ! Ce type n'est peut-être pas loin.

— On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui souffre pour avoir protéger ton partenaire…

— On en reparlera plus tard.

Elle s'assura qu'il se tenait bien à elle avant de se dresser et d'examiner les alentours.

La foudre n'avait pas seulement détruite le balcon mais tout ce qui était resté encore debout dans le quartier. À présent, le terrain ressemblait à un paysage de guerre urbaine.

La force de cet homme aux lunettes d'aviateur était terrifiante, mais le pire était la nature de sa Semblance : il semblait posséder deux Semblances, ce qui était biologiquement impossible. La première était la création de cette lance foudroyante et la seconde était sa capacité de téléportation supérieure à la sienne ! Mais en était-ce vraiment une ? Raven avait besoin d'invoquer son vortex pour se téléporter, mais cet homme n'en avait pas besoin ! Son corps devenait transparent et insensible aux coups physiques ! Il pouvait prendre une forme éthérée ?

— Raven… Ce type…

— Quoi ?

— Foudre…

— La foudre ? De quoi tu parles ?

Il murmura quelques mots inintelligibles avant de s'avanchir sur elle, inconsicent.

— Taiyang ? Hé ! Tai ! Reste avec moi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir !

Elle chercha à le secouer, à le garder éveillé tout en fouillant du regard les débris, craignant à chaque instant que ce fou…

— Trouvééé !

Elle leva la tête vers l'homme en face de lui qui les attendait tranquillement, de nouveau assis sur un tas de ruines. Il avait l'air indemne malgré la foudre qui l'avait frappée avec elle et Tai, il avait même replacé ses lunettes autour de son cou comme si le combat n'en valait plus la peine.

— J'aimerai m'amuser avec vous un peu plus longtemps mais c'est devenu nu~~~l…

D'une main, Raven pointa le bout de son épée sur lui, prête à se battre jusqu'à la fin.

— Pourquoi tu ne le laisse pas ici ? C'est un poids mort, il te ralentit.

— Jamais !

Il haussa les épaules et se leva en prenant le temps de s'étirer, nullement effrayé par son katana. Il soupesa sa lance et s'apprêta à la lancer. De là où elle était, Raven ne pouvait évitée le projectile, sauf si elle se débarrassait de Taiyang mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

 _Les forts vivent et les faibles meurent…_

Plus jeune, elle l'aurait fait sans même réfléchir. Seul son frère comptait pour elle à cette époque, mais les choses avaient changées. Summer, cette fille trop gentille pour être la leader, l'avait ouverte au monde extérieur, et Taiyang, le plus faible de leur équipe, s'était attaché à elle dès le premier jour… Elle refusait de laisser tomber tous ces émotions difficilement gagnées ! Elle voulait savoir ce qu'elles révèleraient à la fin de ce voyage ! Ou mourir en tentant de le savoir.

Le sang de Taiyang commença à couler par terre. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre !

— Si tu tiens tant à lui, alors meurs avec lui ! hurla le tueur en lançant sa lance à une vitesse phénoménale.

Raven fit un choix et… bondit en avant à la rencontre de la lance !

Si elle ne pouvait pas esquiver le coup, elle pouvait au moins éviter la mort ! Elle pencha sur le côté au moment où la lance l'atteignit. La pointe de la lance mordit dangereusement sa tempe en sifflant entre son crâne et son oreille. Le coup la secoua, la brusque perte de sang lui fit tourner, et son œil droite devint temporairement aveugle ! Mais elle gardait fermement une main sur Taiyang et l'autre sur son sabre.

Elle lut l'étonnement dans les yeux du tueur quand elle fut sur lui. Il réagit, et ses bras commencèrent à se flouter. Son katana fut plus rapide ! La lame perça la chair au niveau de l'épaule de part en part ! Il poussa un hurlement tout en disparaissant !

Lorsqu'il réapparut, ce fut à une distance raisonnable. Trop loin pour Raven pour retenter sa course ! Du sang coulait de l'épaule meurtrie du tueur, cette fois, il ne souriait plus.

— Je le reconnais, tu es douée avec une épée. Personne n'avait fait couler mon sang depuis longtemps !

Il matérialisa dans sa main sa lance face à Raven, épuisée par le poids de Taiyang et ses propres blessures.

Elle fit face à sa mort imminente, cet homme et sa lance de foudre. Elle fut étonnée par son propre calme qui l'habitait. Son esprit était clair. Prêt.

Elle vit avec détachement le tueur s'apprêter à la tuer. Il ramena la lance en arrière, visa et détendre son bras comme un ressort. Son bras partit en avant, donnant à son arme de jet une vitesse suffisante pour…

.

Il retint sa lance.

Son expression soudainement passé de la complaisance et du sadisme à la gravité la plus sérieuse. Elle crut même voir une goutte de sueur perler sur son visage. Pourquoi ce brusque changement d'attitude…?

 _ **— Que fais un rat hors de ses égouts ?**_

Elle eut le souffle coupé par la présence écrasante qui pulsait derrière le fou. Elle avait crû toute à l'heure avoir eu affaire à toute l'étendue de cette force, mais elle découvrait qu'il n'en était rien. Ce qu'elle avait perçu n'était qu'une simple intimidation. Comment un être humain pouvait-il contenir une telle force en lui ?!

Derrière son ennemi, le brouillard de fumée et de poussière se dissipa comme on tire un rideau, laissant place à une silhouette terrifiante. Un être au visage dissimulé dans l'ombre d'une capuche, porteur d'un manteau noir. Il y avait une colère froide dans sa façon de se tenir, de réduire à néant la menace du fou par la pression d'un seul regard. Pourtant, malgré la terreur qui la saisissait, elle remarquait que le tueur tremblait de tout son corps. Ses yeux se tournèrent par saccade vers l'Homme en Noir.

— Quelle mauvaise surprise…, murmura le tueur. De tous les Quatre, il a fallu que je tombe sur toi.

Un sourire terrifié et excité se dessina sur ses lèvres. Dans son dos, l'homme n'avait pas bougé, mais la tension qu'il dégageait s'amplifiait comme un volcan au bord de l'éruption. Le tueur se raidit.

Il se remémora les conseils de Sa Reine. Si l'un d'entre eux tombait sur _lui_ , il devait fuir le plus vite possible. _Elle_ avait été claire. Fuir pour continuer à la servir ou se battre et mourir. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à mourir ici mais s'il tenait à être récompensé pour ses efforts, sa seule option était de capturer ce monstre pour _elle_ !

Sans perdre de temps, il pivota sur lui-même, ses deux mains serrées autour de sa lance, prêt à utiliser sa Semblance et frapper sa cible dans le dos et… Se retrouva face-à-face à l'Homme en Noir.

Il était scotché. D'après le son de sa voix, il devait se trouvé derrière lui à plus de vingt mètres ! Comment avait-il pu parcourir une telle distance en si peu de temps ?!

 _ **— Pitoyable… Es-tu vraiment l'un des six Champions de Salem ?**_

L'insulte le fit réagir. Avec un cri de rage, il tendit de toutes ses forces son arme vers son adversaire !

D'une main, l'Homme en Noir arrêta la lance de foudre. Son adversaire regarda avec stupéfaction cette main nue stopper son arme.

Un bruit horrible se fit entendre quand l'homme accentua la pression de ses doigts sur la lance de foudre. Dans un dernier éclat, l'arme faite de Semblance se céda sous la pression ! Toute l'énergie délivrée se concentra en un point extrêmement lumineux qui fut happé par le poing de l'Homme en Noir. L'homme se retrouva sans défenses face à lui, pourtant, il ne chercha visiblement pas à le tuer.

Le moment de surprise passé, le tueur s'écarta de lui sans craindre pour sa vie.

— Première fois, première fois ! Vos Lois sont clairs là-dessus.

 _ **— Vraiment ? Une Loi est une voie à suivre, pas un Ordre. Rien ne me pousse à la respecter.**_

Le Tueur blêmit. La tension monta encore d'un cran insurmontable…! Avant que l'Homme en Noir ne se délaisse de cet être misérable et craintif. Quelque chose dans son regard s'éteignit comme un interrupteur. Le tueur n'était plus un adversaire pour lui…

 ** _— Tu sais ce que tu encours la prochaine fois…_**

L'homme sut que son rôle ici était terminé.

— J'attendrai ce moment ! Mon nom est Hyp'R Nova ! Souviens-toi de ce nom !

Sur ces mots pleins de fierté, sa silhouette se dissipa comme un mirage.

Lorsque Raven rouvrit les yeux, il ne restait plus qu'elle, Taiyang et l'Homme en Noir. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle et même si elle ne pouvait voir ses yeux sous l'ombre de sa capuche, elle sentait tout le poids de son regard sur elle. Pas étonnant après tout. Il y avait les chasseurs et les chassés. À présent, les rôles étaient inversés. Dans son état, il pouvait s'occuper d'eux deux sans problème. Elle déglutit, sa poigne autour de son sabre se fit lâche. Des tremblements la parcoururent. Elle assistait à un tête-à-tête avec la Mort.

Mais elle ne lâcha pas son arme.

Taiyang avait besoin de soin au plus vite. Elle était prête à se battre, face à lui et son instinct de vivre qui hurlait à travers son sang. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, sa respiration s'accéléra au même rythme que son cœur.

L'Homme en Noir et Raven restèrent à se fixer un long moment quand soudain un étrange bruit de cloche résonna dans toute la ville. C'était probablement le signal d'évacuation de la colonie, mais son rythme était beau, il n'y avait aucune détresse comme on pourrait s'y attendre. Cela ressemblait plus à un appel. Un appel aux armes et moments grandioses du champ de bataille.

Raven battit des yeux plusieurs fois, étonnée par la nature de ce bruit. L'Homme en Noir tourna lentement la tête vers le clocher au loin et se désintéressa totalement des deux humains. Il marcha mais ses pas ne firent aucun bruit. Il semblait être une ombre, un être plus mort que vivant…

 _ **— La bataille va être féroce. Allez-vous réfugier quelque part**_ , lui dit-elle.

— Et vous ? osa-t-elle demander.

Mais elle n'eut pas de réponse.

.

 _ **— Les Chasseurs sont un sérieux ennui.**_

Sélénée tenait toujours sa faux contre la gorge de Qrow, tout en surveillait attentivement Arthur. Un peu de sang se mit à couler de la gorge de Qrow mais ce n'était pas mortel. Il suffisait d'un centimètre pour qu'elle le tue, et elle le savait parfaitement. Il avait commis une bêtise en pensant qu'elle était de son côté. Les Quatre et Ozpin se battaient contre quelque chose, mais chacun à leur façon.

— Un homme corrompu par le désir de puissance veut m'enlever dans son royaume des morts, un autre auprès d'un enfoiré de la pire espèce. Je pense que de plus en plus d'hommes me proposent d'aller dans des endroits où je n'ai aucune envie d'y être…, soupira-t-elle d'une voix plus calme.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et des écailles noires se mirent à pousser aux bords de ses yeux rouges. Pour chaque écaille qui perçait sa peau, du sang coulait de sa chair meurtrie et dessinait un sillage rouge sur son beau visage. Sa véritable nature prenait forme et Arthur savait que sa blessure au poumon ne serait pas suffisante pour l'arrêter avant qu'elle le tue.

L'une de ses mains se mit à frémir alors que la chaleur s'y amassait. Ils étaient prêts à reprendre le combat.

Qrow sentit le danger qu'il courrait s'il restait ici entre ses deux monstres. Il ne pouvait pas rivaliser contre elle, encore moins contre eux deux en même temps.

— Acceptes-tu de te rendre ? demanda Arthur sans vraiment y croire.

Son attention était tellement concentrée sur Sélénée qu'il vit à peine le mouvement de recul que fit le Chasseur en remarquant quelque chose…

— Le feras-tu, Arthur Watts ?

.

Cette fois, Arthur déglutit en entendant la voix dans son dos. Surgissant calmement de la fumée et des flammes apparut un homme portant un manteau blanc, son visage dissimulé dans l'ombre de sa capuche.

— Il semblerait que moi aussi, j'ai perdu trop de temps à parler…

L'Homme en Blanc leva un bras à sa garde et matérialisa dans sa main une épée façonnée dans le même métal que la dague d'Arthur.

Arthur était en très mauvaise posture face à deux adversaires aussi puissants, pourtant, il ne sembla nullement inquiet de son sort. Sa main tremblait toujours de sa Semblance et l'autre tenait encore son arme. Qrow n'y croyait pas. Cet homme croyait toujours avoir une chance ?

Soudainement un bruit de cloche se fit entendre et l'ambiance changea. Les écailles sur le visage de Sélénée se dissipèrent. Celle-ci libéra Qrow de sa faux et la fit disparaitre dans sa brume noire, se rendant délibérément sans défense face à Arthur. Il soupira et baissa son poing. Sa Semblance se relâcha aussitôt.

— Quelqu'un est passé à travers mon meilleur élément… Je suppose que mon rôle est terminé ici. À moins que l'un d'entre vous ne souhaite poursuivre ce combat ?

Personne ne répondit. Pour l'homme et la femme, le combat semblait conclu et Qrow savait qu'il n'était pas de taille seul contre lui. Il aurait fallu l'attaquer avec toute l'équipe STRQ pour espérer le vaincre.

— Un plaisir de te revoir, Sélénée. Dommage que ce soit dans de telles circonstances…

Ainsi disparut Arthur dans la fumée du champ de bataille.

Il fut bientôt rejoint par Hazel. Tous les deux semblaient toujours souffrir de leur affrontement avec Sélénée. Le colosse portait Tyrian sur une épaule. Le Faunus avait le crâne et le torse couvert de bandages. À vue de nez, Arthur lui donnait une chance sur cinq de s'en tirer.

— Partons avant que le spectacle ne commence, ordonna-t-il.

Une masse sombre atterrit derrière eux.

— Et les Quatre ? demanda Hype'R Nova.

— Tu as du toi-même le constater, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Arthur en désignant du menton son corps.

— Hum ?

Il baissa les yeux et découvrit que le tremblement qui parcourait ses mains ! Il revoyait encore clairement le visage de son adversaire. La simplicité qu'il avait eu à le désarmer ! À ce moment-là, il aurait pu le tuer comme on souffle sur une bougie !

— Merde !

— Même très affaiblis, leurs forces restent supérieures à la nôtre, reprit Arthur. Même après vingt ans de calvaire, ils représentent toujours une menace trop dangereuse. Je pensais que mon plan était parfait mais Sélénée a sût le retourner à son avantage… J'ai manqué de prudence…

Il fut brusquement pris d'une violente crise de toux qui le força à s'arrêter.

— Arthur ? s'enquit Hazel.

Son chef porta une main à sa cage thoracique.

— Elle m'a brisée au moins trois côtes… * **tousse*** … Au moment où j'ai réussi à la blesser… Si j'avais poursuivis plus longtemps le combat, je me serai sans doute perforer le poumon.

Malgré son état, il eut un sourire mélancolique.

— Quelle garce ! Elle n'a pas changée…

Mais son sourire disparut bien vite quand il se rappela d'un détail très désagréable.

— Qu'est-ce qu'a fabriqué Marcus ?

.

Marcus Black n'en crut pas ses yeux quand la lame de son poignard heurta le mur invisible qui entourait la jeune Chasseresse. Et il n'était pas le seul !

Summer regarda sans comprendre la rose offerte par la fleuriste s'illuminer et générer le champ de protection. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose était possible mais elle sut saisir cette occasion ! Elle posa ses mains au sol et gela tout le plancher, scellant ainsi les jambes de l'assassin !

Il enfonça son poignard dans la glace pour la briser mais celle-ci était trop résistante. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il était prisonnier !

Il laissa tomber son arme et écarta les bras en signe de soumission.

Summer soupira, autant soulagée qu'étonnée d'être encore de ce monde. Elle baissa les yeux sur la rose accrochée à son manteau et la prit entre ses doigts. En l'examinant, elle découvrit l'un des pétales se flétrir et tomber.

Elle n'en revenait pas ! C'était de la magie !

Puis elle se ressaisit en se rappelant de son « prisonnier ». Celui n'avait pas bougé mais la fixait intensément.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Évidemment, l'assassin ne répondit pas. Mais Summer ne se laissa pas démonter pas ce silence.

— Pourquoi avoir tué ces soldats ? C'était juste des gens qui voulaient aider !

Pas de réponse.

Scharnhorst se chargerait de le faire parler. Pour l'instant, elle avait plus important à faire qu'interroger cet homme ! Elle le laissa immobilisé au milieu de la nef et se précipita vers le clocher. Malheureusement, elle trouva la corde reliée au battant à ses pieds, tranchée nette. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menait à la cloche. Si elle frappait suffisamment la cloche. Mais quand elle arriva en haut de la tour, ses espoirs furent balayés.

Dans la cacophonie des combats, personne n'avait fait attention à une légère explosion en haut du clocher. Une brève lueur qui n'avait rien détruit, provoqué ni flammes ni fumée.

Juste une fêlure dans la panse, une fissure qui partait du bord de la cloche et remontait jusqu'au milieu. Même si Summer frappait de toutes ses forces, elle ne réussirait pas à produire un son assez puissant pour être entendu dans toute la colonie.

— Oh non… NON !

Elle tomba à genoux devant la cloche muette et la frappa rageusement. Tout ce qu'elle obtint fut une vive douleur aux phalanges.

Des larmes d'amertume coulèrent sur ses joues. C'en était fini de Mountain Glenn et de ses habitants… Combien étaient encore cachés chez eux en attendant des secours qui ne viendront jamais alors que les Grimms enfonceront leur porte ?

Était-ce là les limites de son entrainement de Chasseresse ?!

Puis le sentiment d'impuissance et de désespoir laissa place à une colère qui l'anima. Quelque chose de douloureux éclata dans un espace de son esprit. Tout son corps se dressa d'un bloc et redescendit l'escalier avec une pesanteur inquiétante.

Marcus Black vit la Chasseresse revenir vers elle, mais il ne la reconnut pas tellement son regard avait changé ! Les deux yeux bleus fixaient avec une intention meurtrière à fleur de peau. Ce n'était pas un regard normal !

— Pourquoi ?

Il comprit qu'il était en danger.

Elle avait craquée…

.

Une bouffée de chaleur envahit son corps. Il y eut un martèlement de plus en plus rythmé dans ses oreilles.

Son geste lui parut naturelle lorsqu'elle leva une main vers lui et que la glace qui maintenait ses jambes prisonnières s'étendit jusqu'à enserrer son cou !

Aussitôt, l'assassin porta ses mains à sa gorge et tenta vainement de respirer ! Son corps se mit à convulser alors qu'il cherchait désespérément un moyen d'échapper à ces doigts de glace qui le tuait lentement !

Summer ne voyait rien de tout cela. Son esprit était obscurci par un écran. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était de faire payer à cet homme la fin de la colonie !

Le visage de Marcus Black passa du rouge au bleu. Encore une minute et…!

— Le pouvoir d'une Dame se trouve dans la Vie, pas dans la Mort.

Summer sursauta en entendant une voix venant de l'entrée de l'église. Elle tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

— La fleuriste…?

Enveloppée dans un manteau blanche au style simple mais ravissant apparaissait une femme à la beauté saisissante. Son visage cristallin et sa peau d'albâtre lui conféraient une beauté indicible et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient aussi éclatants que des flammes. Il émanait d'elle une joie et une sérénité qui envouta Summer. N'importe qui la voyant succomberait immédiatement à sa resplendissante perfection. Chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait était empreint de grâce, alors même qu'elle ne semblait nullement à la provoquer par de quelconques artifices. Elle l'inspirait, voilà tout. La profondeur bleutée de ses yeux comme l'infinité du ciel l'observait avec une exquise délicatesse qui la troubla.

Summer se calma et réalisa brusquement ce qu'elle avait failli commettre !

Heureusement, dès son esprit apaisé, la glace avait libérée l'assassin de son étreinte et il était tombé à genoux, prenant de grandes inspirations pour récupérer l'air perdu de ses poumons. Il leva la tête vers les deux femmes et l'une de ses mains extirpa un couteau de sa veste. Il tenait sa prise avec un manque de force certain.

La Femme en Blanc posa ses yeux célestes sur lui, et il réalisa alors la différence profonde qui les séparait. Ce n'était pas un fossé, pas un écart de forces entre eux qu'il aurait pu un jour chercher à combler. C'était deux sommets espacés l'un de l'autre. Sauf que l'un était une colline et l'autre une montagne perdue dans le ciel…

— Assez de sang a coulé aujourd'hui.

Cette invitation à fuir était inattendue. Contre un si puissant adversaire, il accepta volontiers l'offre et disparut dans l'obscurité sans un bruit.

À présent, la femme se tourna vers Summer, effrayée par son propre comportement. Elle bégayait une suite de mots incompréhensibles, incapable de garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Un froid glacial gelait progressivement tout ce qui entourait la Chasseresse. Le plancher et les bancs en bois craquèrent sous la soudaine vague de froid. À ce rythme, la jeune femme n'allait pas être capable de survivre à son propre pouvoir…

Ce fut suffisant à la Femme en Blanc pour avancer vers elle, en dépit du froid mordant qui commença aussitôt à geler ses chaussures et le bas de son manteau. Elle continua de marcher même lorsque le gel attaqua ses jambes. Insensible aux dégâts de son corps, elle s'accroupit auprès de la Chasseresse et posa ses mains sur son visage pour qu'elle le regarde. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens et aussitôt, l'écran de colère qui lui obscurcissait l'esprit se volatilisa. Elle semblait graviter autour d'une étoile, comme une enfant. Lorsqu'elle reprit la maitrise d'elle-même, le gel avait envahi tout l'intérieur de l'église comme une couche de peinture sur toutes choses.

Summer retint un cri :

La Femme en Blanc la regardait en souriant, le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de glace. Elle devait souffrir de brûlures par le froid ! Pourtant, son corps ne tremblait pas.

— O-Oh mon…

— Chuuut… Tout va bien… L'Hiver est aussi paisible que mortel. Tu as obtenu un pouvoir des plus dangereux. Tu dois apprendre à le maitriser correctement.

— Mais… Vous allez mourir si on ne fait rien !

La femme ferma les yeux et le givre qui la recouvrait s'évapora ! Devant l'incrédulité de Summer, la fleuriste se releva sans à-coups ni douleurs. Sa peau ne laissait voir aucun des symptômes d'une hypothermie. Etait-ce donc cela, le pouvoir d'une des Quatre ?

Après s'être assuré que Summer était indemne, la Femme en Blanc se dirigea vers le clocher.

— C'est inutile, l'avertit Summer d'une voix affligée. La cloche est…

La femme s'arrêta aux pieds de l'escalier menant en haut de la tour. Son sourire confiant acheva d'éblouir Summer de sa prestance surnaturelle.

— Ce qui est brisé peut encore désiré vivre un dernier instant.

And elle partit.

Summer se retrouva brusquement seule, comme si la seule lumière de la pièce s'était éteinte. Elle se décida à la suivre alors que sa tête lui tournait encore. Elle se sentait étrangement appelée par cette personne aux capacités surnaturelles. Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'en haut du clocher où l'attendait la Femme en Blanc. Celle-ci examinait la cloche endommagée.

— C'est ce que je voulais vous dire… Cette cloche ne sonnera plus jamais.

Tout autour d'elles, on pouvait voir le chaos dans les rues, les flammes qui grignotaient progressivement des quartiers entiers. Pour Summer, c'était une vision d'horreur insoutenable. Combien de gens comptaient sur elle alors qu'elle ne pouvait répondre à leur espoir ?

Mais la femme semblait éloignée de cette désolation, pas plus qu'elle ne l'entendait. Ses doigts caressèrent la surface métallique de la cloche et suivaient les contours boursoufflés de la fissure.

— L'âge t'a donné la vie, mais c'est cette ville qui a formé ton âme. Accepteras-tu de faire battre le cœur de Mountain Glenn une dernière fois ?

Summer la prise pour une folle en l'écoutant parler à un objet. Seul un miracle pouvait dorénavant sauver la colonie !

Elle y pensait encore quand la Femme en Blanc poussa d'une main la lourde cloche et la laissa osciller.

.

Il n'y avait plus de battant, plus de résonnance possible.

Et pourtant…

Summer n'avait jamais vraiment crû en une entité divine, mais ce que ses oreilles perçurent furent, comme pour tous les habitants de Mountain Glenn, un son plein de vie et d'espoir.

Et c'est ainsi que naquit le miracle de Mountain Glenn : par le chant d'une cloche ressuscitée.


	16. Chapitre 12 - Abnégation

La mélodie de la cloche vibra dans le cœur de chacun comme un appel, un besoin, un désir de vivre qui donna la volonté aux résignés de prendre la fuite.

Alors un Signe apparut après le Miracle sous la forme d'une neige étincelante.

Tous les blessés et vieillards, abandonnés à leur sort, qui en furent touchés virent leurs blessures et leurs corps âgés guéris comme par magie ! Ceux-là qui étaient condamnés se levèrent alors et tous commencèrent à courir droit dans la même direction.

.

— De la neige ? s'étonna Raven en levant une main vers le ciel.

Un flocon atterrit sur sa paume et aussitôt, elle sentit sa fatigue se volatiliser ! Elle était sans Aura, à bout de forces et voilà qu'elle était de nouveau au top ! Que venait-il de se passer ?

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ? marmonna Taiyang en reprenant conscience.

— Tai ? Tu vas bien ?

Elle voulut l'aider à s'accroupir mais découvrit que la brûlure sur ses bras était guérie ! C'était un miracle !

— Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Tai en notant son expression.

.

Sélénée se laissa recouvrir par la neige qui régénéra sa chair et lui rendit ses forces. Elle eut un petit soupir de soulagement en devinant qui était derrière ce phénomène.

— Tu es vraiment désespérante… Gâcher ainsi ton Énergie…

L'Homme en blanc examina sa blessure qui finissait de se cicatriser.

— De l'Argent ?

Elle hocha la tête.

— Me voilà avec une nouvelle cicatrice… Elle a trouvée de dangereux jouets pour ses petits soldats…

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer comme elle Qrow Brawen qui gardait une main sur son épée, prêt à dégainer à tout moment.

— Relax, Porteur de mauvais présages, déclara la Femme en Noir. Nous n'avons rien contre toi ou ta Tribu. À part si tu cherches à te battre…

Une lueur rouge se mit brièvement à luire dans ses yeux.

Prudemment, Qrow écarta sa main de son arme.

— Vous connaissez l'existence de la Tribu ? Et ma Semblance ?

— Elle émane de toi avec une visibilité déconcertante. Ce ne doit pas être facile de vivre tous les jours avec… Enfin !

Elle s'avança vers lui avec l'intention de partir mais Qrow lui barra la route. Il avait des questions à leur demander, et une mission à accomplir.

— N'essaie même pas, l'avertit l'Homme en Blanc. Tu n'es pas de taille contre nous.

— Qui… _Qu'est-ce_ que vous êtes ?

La Femme en Noire eut un sourire, mais vide d'humour. Il était empli d'une tristesse profonde et… D'horreur de la vie. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle paraissait être un monstre à ses yeux.

— Nous sommes ceux qui chassent le Mal que vous prétendez ne pas exister.

Elle s'approcha encore de lui. Son sourire sans joie disparut, sa voix devint sombre et terrifiante.

— _**É**_ _ **carte-toi.**_

Cette fois, Qrow s'écarta. Il avait peut-être recouvré ses forces mais il avait été stupide d'agir ainsi ! Au moment où ils passèrent à côté de lui, elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

— Il y en a d'autres comme lui. Tes amis sont peut-être en danger.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se retourna d'un coup. Mais les deux des Quatre avaient déjà disparus ! D'autres comme leur adversaire ? Il avait vu la foudre frapper une zone de la colonie non loin d'ici…

Sans perdre plus de temps, il s'y précipita ! Sa peau se parcourut de plumes noires et son visage devint un bec. Dans le ciel désert de Mountain Glenn, un corbeau s'envola parmi la neige tandis que le soleil finissait de disparaitre à l'horizon et que la lune fragmentée ne se lève…

Depuis les pavés de la colonie, Scharnhorst et ses hommes voyaient la lune débuter son ascension dans le ciel d'encre.

— Commandant…

— Je sais. Ça vient.

.

À la périphérie de la colonie, tout près de l'enceinte de sécurité, l'Homme en Noir attendait. Silencieux, les yeux clos.

Il était temps…

La présence des Champions de Salem et de ses autres compagnons l'avait gêné dans sa tâche. Il avait perdu le fil de la haine des Grimms, le retrouver dans cet océan de négativité était dorénavant inutile.

Il ouvrit les yeux et contempla un instant le ciel nocturne. Ses émotions bridées par la destruction et le meurtre éternel restaient insensibles face au spectacle des étoiles.

Là-haut, un Nevermore déchira le tableau de constellation par sa présence et celles de centaines d'autres.

Les vautours étaient là.

Lentement, il porta la main à son sabre.

.

Le corbeau volait à travers le feu and les obstacles jusqu'à ce que sa vue perçante repère sa sœur et Tai. D'un battement d'ailes, il plongea vers le sol et prit forme humaine en atterrissant devant eux.

— Raven ! Tai ! Vous allez bien ?

Sa sœur leva la tête en l'entendant. Tai et Raven semblaient indemnes. Pourtant, leurs regards prouvaient qu'ils avaient vu quelque chose de marquant. Il ignorait qu'elle aussi pensait la même de lui.

— On est ok…, dit Taiyang en caressant la peau de ses bras, incapable de croire au miracle auquel il avait assisté.

— Ta veste…?

Qrow faisait référence aux marques de brûlures toujours visibles sur sa veste.

— Ah ça… ? Disons que… (il regarda brièvement Raven avant de se frotter l'arrière de la tête.) J'ai eu un « coup de foudre » !

Raven se passa une main devant le visage pour cacher son embarras.

— Au moins, tu as toujours le même sens de l'humour, plaisanta Qrow tout en se tournant vers Raven, avide de réponses.

— Un homme. Seul, expliqua-t-elle. Il avait dit s'être occupé des militaires… Sans l'intervention de l'Homme en Noir, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en serait sorti vivant…

— L'Homme en Noir vous a sauvé ?

— Tu n'as pas senti son Aura ?

— Disons que face à deux des Quatre, ressentir autre chose que leurs Auras est difficile, crois-moi.

— Deux ?

— La Femme en Noir et l'Homme en Blanc. J'ai l'impression que les Quatre sont ici au grand complet.

Raven enregistra l'information et ce que tout cela pouvait signifier.

— Tous les Quatre sont là… Et ce type était là pour eux, j'ai l'impression.

— Ouais, j'en ai vu d'autres se battre contre la Femme en Noir avant de fuir. Elle semblait en connaitre au moins un…

— C'est eux, la marque à ton cou ?

Il porta la main à sa jugulaire, là où la faux avait failli l'égorger.

— Non. La Femme en Noir. Je crois qu'elle voulait m'empêcher de me mêler à son combat.

— Crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas aimé…

Qrow fut étonné de son calme. C'était la première fois que sa sœur ne parlait pas de revanche contre la personne qui avait osé blesser son frère. Elle qui avait un comportement si protecteur envers lui… Ce qu'elle avait vécu devait vraiment l'avoir chamboulé.

— Ozpin ne nous a jamais parlé de tout ça, reprit Raven.

— Je te le confirme… J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont tous détalé aux coups de cloche. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ?

— Je ne sais pas mais je suis certaine que ça a quelque chose à voir avec cette espèce de neige curative...

Elle se tut, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Tu l'as senti toi aussi ?

Qrow hocha la tête avec gravité, comprenant immédiatement où elle voulait en venir.

— Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti… Mais ce n'était pas humain.

— Vous parlez de leurs Auras ? demanda Tai, un peu déboussolé par leur conversation.

— Oui, c'est vrai que tu étais inconscient quand l'Homme en Noir nous a sauvés.

En tant que Chasseurs, ils savaient d'expérience reconnaitre la nature d'un individu : Humain, Faunus ou Grimm…

— Mais les Quatre… Ces gens sont plus proches des monstres que de nous, conclut Qrow.

— Et où sont partis ces monstres ?

Les Chasseurs se tournèrent tous vers un même point.

Le clocher de l'église.

— Oh non, Summer…

.

La nuit régnait à présent dans le ciel, plongeant Mountain Glenn dans une obscurité terrifiante. Seule la gare était toujours alimentée en électricité grâce à quelques générateurs déniché ici et là, la queue interminable de civils n'en finissait pas de s'étendre. Le visage fatigué des gens baignait dans une lumière blafarde. L'un après l'autre, ils entraient dans la ville souterraine. Il y avait des pleurs, surtout de la part des enfants et des endeuillés…

Summer n'était pas loin de ce spectacle désolant. Elle les attendait assise au pied de l'église. Indemne mais épuisée.

Des soldats entraient et ressortaient avec les dépouilles de leurs compagnons d'armes. Quelqu'un avait posé une rose blanche sur chaque corps en signe de dernier hommage. Scharnhorst et ses hommes étaient près d'ici, retirant leurs casques au passage du cortège funèbre… D'après certains civils, le QG et tous les postes de commandements avaient été victimes d'un massacre. Aucun survivant n'y avait échappé… Exactement comme avait dit l'adversaire de Raven et Tai… Il était évident que le commandant était à bout, mais il refusait de le montrer devant ses hommes. Son sens des responsabilités était considérable. Comment faisait-il pour rester debout ? D'où tirait-il cette force ?

Qrow posa une main sur l'épaule de Summer et celle-ci leva vers lui ses deux faux yeux bleus.

— La Femme en Blanc… Elle était ici…

Elle parlait d'une voix lente et fatiguée. Ses yeux étaient rougis par l'émotion. Jamais Qrow ne l'avait vu dans cet état.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur la rose blanche qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

— Il y avait quelqu'un dans l'église. Peut-être un assassin… Il a tué tous ces soldats… Et moi, j'ai failli le tuer aussi…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Qrow, surpris.

Summer était la personne la plus douce qu'il connaissait sur Remnant. Il ne l'imaginait pas vouloir du mal à autrui.

Summer regarda ses mains tremblantes, comme si elles étaient couvertes de sang. Elle finit par se prendre la tête entre les mains.

— Je… je ne sais pas, expliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. Tout est flou dans mon esprit… Tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est la Femme en Blanc… C'est elle qui a fait sonner la cloche…

— Ce n'était pas toi ?

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête.

— Non… C'est… L'assassin… Il avait fait sauter la cloche.

— Comment l'a-t-elle sonnée alors ? demanda Raven en levant les yeux vers le clocher.

— Elle a juste posée la main sur la cloche et ça l'a fait sonner.

— Ça, c'est de la magie, Summer.

— Je sais ce que j'ai vu, Raven !

Raven fut surprise du ton énervé de sa leader. Summer poussa un gémissement.

— Pardon, je… J'ai tellement mal à la tête… Même moi, je n'y aurais pas cru si je ne l'avais pas vue de mes propres yeux… Et la colonie ?

Le commandant Scharnhorst arriva juste à temps pour la lui annoncer en personne.

— Grâce à ce coup de cloche, nous sommes parvenus à rassembler la quasi-totalité de la colonie. Merci, mademoiselle Rose.

Summer hocha mollement la tête. Cet exploit n'était pas le sien et elle était gênée d'en recevoir tout le mérite.

— Que comptez-vous faire à présent ? demanda-t-il.

Les Chasseurs se consultèrent du regard. Il était évident qu'ils étaient dépassés par les évènements. On leur avait dit de capturer quatre individus sans rien leur dire de leurs puissances, ni qu'ils étaient poursuivis par des personnes d'une force égale. Comment pouvaient-ils faire face ? Les troupes de Scharnhorst étaient décimées, Taiyang et elle-même étaient vide d'Aura. Seuls restaient Qrow et Raven. Summer était certaine que Qrow suivrait sa décision, mais qu'en serait-il de Raven ? Elle désirait sûrement rester ici et se battre…

— Le Headmaster nous a donné une mission, commença-t-elle à dire. Mais…

— Vous allez évacuer avec les autres civils, termina Scharnhorst avec un calme désarmant.

.

Tous le regardèrent avec stupéfaction tant sa décision était contraire à la situation. Il n'avait qu'une poignée d'hommes sous ses ordres pour protéger toute la ville ! L'aide des Chasseurs lui était indispensable alors pourquoi…?

— Regardez-les…, déclara Scharnhorst en désignant la colonne de civils qui s'engouffrait dans la ville souterraine, lentement, trop lentement.

— Si on ne fait rien, reprit-il, les Grimms les suivront et remonteront jusqu'au cœur de Vale et là, ce sera la fin du royaume…

Ses hommes hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Summer.

— On ne peut pas partir en vous laissant derrière !

— Vous ne nous abandonnez pas. C'est nous qui décidons de rester derrière.

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? s'étrangla Taiyang. On ignore combien de Grimms toute cette négativité va attirer !

— On le sait. Raison de plus pour agir.

— Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? demanda Raven d'une voix moins âpre envers le commandant.

— Retenir les Grimms assez longtemps pour que tous les civils soient dans la gare, puis faire sauter toutes les entrées des tunnels menant aux souterrains.

— Comment ? demanda Qrow.

— Il y a un système de mise à feu prévu à cet effet au QG. Une fois là-bas, nous l'activerons.

— Et vous dans tout ça ?

— Nous fuirons par les airs. Les Bulhead doivent encore être en état de voler.

— C'est bien joli de jouer les héros mas ça ne vous mènera pas loin, répliqua Raven. Vous ne pourrez jamais retenir une horde de Grimms à vous seuls ! Vous avez besoin de…!

— Votre aide ? Tout ce que je vois, c'est une bande de gamins sorti de l'école et qui se prennent déjà pour des héros de légendes ! Vous êtes trop jeunes pour mourir ici et nous sommes trop têtus pour décider d'autre chose.

Il inspira profondément, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait l'occasion de respirer l'air de sa ville chérie.

— Ça aurait pu être tellement plus…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se tourna vers Summer :

— Partez. Je suis désolé de vous avoir forcé à faire une telle promesse. Plus rien ne vous retient ici.

— Si. Vous.

— Plus pour longtemps…

Scharnhorst et ses hommes saluèrent les quatre Chasseurs à la façon des militaires. Jamais ces jeunes gens n'avaient vus une telle abnégation chez autrui. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire leur sens du sacrifice… Pour eux… Pour les habitants de Mountain Glenn et ceux de Vale…

— Bonne chance, lâcha laconiquement Raven.

Scharnhorst sourit et ses hommes et lui se mirent à courir à travers les décombres dans une même direction. Rapidement, ils disparurent parmi les restes épars de la colonie.

Summer continua à regarder là où ils avaient disparus pendant un moment. Elle était déchirée entre la nécessité de partir et le désir de rester. Elle baissa la tête, les poings serrés, incapable de prendre une décision rationnelle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Raven posa sa main sur son épaule.

— Il faut y aller, Summer.

Elle se mit à trembler. Tout cela… C'était une guerre qu'elle ne comprenait pas…

— Partir… C'est tout ce dont nous pouvons faire ?

— Fuir nous permet de vivre un jour de plus, répéta Raven.

Elle conduisit sa leader vers la gare quand Taiyang s'arrêta en tendant l'oreille.

— Hé, vous entendez ça ?

Qrow, Raven et Summer écoutèrent alors, et tout comme Tai, ils reconnurent les grondements trop reconnaissables dans le lointain.

— Les Grimms

.

Loin de la colonie, là où la prairie autour la ville était remplacée par la forêt, des ombres menaçantes s'y mouvaient, les arbres tremblaient sous la force de masses incalculables, la terre était saccagée sous le poids de milliers de monstres, l'herbe était broyée au point de disparaitre.

Puis l'une de ces entités se jeta hors de la forêt, bondit plusieurs fois à travers l'immense champ de mines. Prudente, la créature renifla plusieurs engins explosifs sans en faire détonner le moindre. Il s'approcha un peu plus encore de l'enceinte de la colonie et les tourelles automatisées restèrent silencieuses.

Le Beowulf rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un long hurlement dans la nuit seulement éclairée par la lune.

À ce signal, tous les Grimms bondirent hors de la forêt et s'élancèrent droit vers la colonie !

.

La Team STRQ ne fut pas la seule à entendre les hurlements excités des Grimms. Scharnhorst et ses hommes levèrent la tête au bruit.

— Falco… Tu es sûr que personne ne répond aux portes de l'enceinte ? dit-il d'une voix blanche.

— Oui, les quatre postes sont vides, répondit le radio dans le même air défait.

— Vlad, tu confirmes que les portes sont ouvertes ? **Toutes** les portes ?

— Ouais…

— Et le QG ?

— Personne… Quelqu'un a fait le grand ménage en ville…

Falco n'en dit pas plus. Il prit son casque et le laissa tomber de ses mains moites. Il n'en avait plus besoin de toute façon.

— Pourquoi tout ça… ?

L'ancien vétéran de Draconis regarda par terre, hocha lentement la tête, les yeux fermés. Il respira profondément, expira, recommença. Dehors, les grondements des milliers de Grimms se mélangeaient pour former un son particulièrement horrible qui n'avait rien d'humain.

— En position. Luis, à la batteuse. Vlad, trouve-toi un perchoir et couvre-nous. Les autres, préparez-vous à les recevoir. Transmettez l'ordre à tous les soldats de fortifier la gare. Il faut défendre le bâtiment assez longtemps pour que tout le monde puisse évacuer.

Les soldats obéirent, la mort dans l'âme. Cette minable petite rue jonchée de gravats allait être leur dernière demeure…

— Que dit-on à l'ange qui viendra chercher nos corps ? demanda leur commandant.

— « Tu pourras me trouver dans un trou quelque part. Mais putain, tu me trouveras sur un tas de douilles ! »

— Amen, lâcha Scharnhorst alors que les grondements s'amplifiaient maintenant de secondes en secondes.

Ils devaient être aux portes de la ville, passant tranquillement à travers les grandes portes blindées conçues pour les retenir, s'engouffrer dans les premières rues et…

— Les voilà !

* * *

Ah, Cliffhanger ! Quand tu nous tiens...!

Salut à tous, c'est Dein (mais vous vous en doutiez ;))

D'abord, si vous avez lu toute ma fanfic jusque là, alors merci ! (Sinon faites-le !)

Ensuite, je tenais à m'excuser de la longueur pour la parution de ce chapitre, j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire mais rassurez-vous, je ne tiens pas à interrompre l'histoire en cours de route. L'Histoire de l'équipe STRQ et des Quatre se poursuivra jusqu'au bout. Et je compte déjà continuer avec Ruby et compagnie !

Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, un avis, afin que je sache comment améliorer mon récit ou plus simplement, pour savoir que des gens s'intéresse à ma fanfic.

Enfin, n'oubliez pas de mettre cette fanfic en Favoris pour ne pas manquer les chapitres à suivre !

Bonne lecture sur Fanfiction et libérez votre imagination,

salutations !


	17. Chapitre 13 - Les Ombres

— Les voilà !

Ils visèrent tous dans la même direction, là d'où déferleront ces pourritures ! Les grondements devenaient insoutenables pour les tympans ! D'ici une seconde, ils seront sur…

.

Brusquement, plus rien.

Plus un bruit. Comme si tout l'air du monde s'était volatilisé d'un coup…

Scharnhorst leva la tête de son viseur, intrigué.

— Vlad ? Il se passe quoi là ?

Le sniper répondit à la radio. Il parlait d'une voix mêlant l'étonnement au soulagement.

— Commandant ! Les Grimms… Ils se sont arrêtés aux portes de la ville !

— Quoi ?

— Je sais pas ! Ils… Ils bougent plus…

Scharnhorst n'était pas un homme à laisser passer une occasion, aussi attrapa-t-il la balle en vol. Il ignorait ce qui retenait les Grimms mais il devait en profiter et vite !

— Vlad, tu restes où t'es et tu nous dis ce qu'ils font ! Nous, on fonce au QG !

.

L'Homme en Noir se tenait devant l'une des quatre grandes portes ouvertes du mur de protection. Dans la nuit, seulement éclairée par la lune, il attendait.

À moins d'une vingtaine de mètres de lui, une multitude d'yeux rouges le toisaient, attendant un instant de faiblesse pour en profiter. Aussi loin que pouvait porter ses yeux, il voyait les Grimms rôder autour de la colonie, tourner en rond, gronder et frémir d'excitation… Mais aussi de crainte.

Les Grimms, ces créatures sans âmes ni émotions, n'osaient avancer ! Et pourtant, plus ils attendaient et plus d'autres créatures arrivaient…

Beowulfs et Creeps étaient maintenant accompagnés par des Death Stalkers, des Ursas et quelques rares Kings Taijitu. Au loin, il apercevait même les formes démesurées d'un troupeau de Goliaths et dans le ciel une nuée de Nevermores volait en cercle autour de la colonie assiégée.

Il n'y avait besoin que de quelques minutes à la horde pour faire de Mountain Glenn le plus grand carnage de l'humanité ! Mais toujours aucun Grimm ne prenait l'initiative de charger.

Au fond d'eux, la noirceur de leur origine ne parvenait pas à cacher la lueur d'instinct qui brillait comme un soleil et hurlait à tous le même signal :

Ils étaient face à un super prédateur.

Une créature d'une nature plus horrible qu'eux. Les Grimms pouvaient entendre sa respiration lourde, ses écailles se mouvoir sous sa peau, les fibres de chacun de ses muscles s'échauffer dans l'attente du combat…

Il était seul, épuisé, esseulé, mais il avait toujours assez de forces pour les exterminer.

L'Homme en Noir fit un pas en avant et les Grimms en reculèrent de trois. Même les Alphas, les plus intelligents et les plus féroces, préféraient battre en retraite face à lui.

Il comprit que le temps était compté.

Les Grimms le craignaient mais surtout, ils attendaient. Salem devait disposer d'un dernier atout pour parfaire la destruction de Mountain Glenn. Mais quel était la nature de cet atout ?

L'Homme en Noir fit demi-tour et se retira à l'intérieur de la colonie. Aucun Grimm n'en profita pour l'attaquer dans le dos.

Bientôt…

La laisse qui les retenait allait céder d'ici peu, et les Grimms tueront tout le monde. Lui aussi devait agir…

Très bientôt…

.

— Pourquoi n'attaquent-ils pas ? demanda Taiyang.

— Je ne sais pas, mais la question, c'est combien de temps est-ce qu'ils vont rester plantés là ! dit Qrow.

Plusieurs mètres au-dessus des rues, l'équipe STRQ s'était trouvé un observatoire en haut du toit de la gare. De là, ils pouvaient voir la masse des innombrables Grimms rôder autour de l'enceinte de la colonie. Ce comportement étrange leur permettait d'évacuer plus de gens encore. Quel qu'en soit la raison, Summer en était soulagée. C'était un nouveau miracle…

À cette pensée, elle baissa les yeux vers les dernières files de gens qui fuyaient par les souterrains. Oui, c'était un miracle, ni plus ni moins. Elle se laissa aller à un soupir de soulagement quand ses yeux affutés notèrent une silhouette particulière en contrebas, éclairée plus que les autres par les projecteurs. Une personne portant manteau et capuche blanc !

— L'Homme en Blanc ! lança-t-elle discrètement à l'attention de ses camarades qui suivirent aussitôt son regard.

Parmi la foule, l'individu s'arrêta et leva la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux des Chasseurs et ils surent qu'il venait de les entendre malgré le bruit et la distance. La même erreur venait d'être faite à nouveau. Les jeunes Chasseurs avaient oubliés qu'ils avaient affaire à des êtres surhumains. Ou inhumains.

Ils sautèrent depuis le toit et atterrirent autour de leur cible, lui interdisant toute retraite, mais celui-ci semblait s'en moquer. Les civils s'écartèrent en tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait et les militaires arrivaient en même temps, avides d'aider les Chasseurs. Peut-être venaient-ils de capturer l'une des ordures responsables de ce carnage, qui sait ?

— Vous, le gars à la capuche ! Écartez les mains du corps !

— Faites attention avec lui ! ordonna Qrow. Ce gars est l'une de nos cibles !

L'Homme en Blanc analysa la puissance des Auras de chacun des Chasseurs. C'était comme être plongé dans le noir et comparer l'éclat de flammes blanches. Trois d'entre elles étaient plutôt vives, mais manquaient encore de puissance. Mais la quatrième… C'était un soleil dissimulé derrière une lune pendant l'éclipse.

Il tourna les yeux vers la Chasseresse à la cape blanche. Elle était jeune, probablement tout juste sortie d'une académie de Chasseurs. L'un de ses compagnons disait être à sa recherche. Venaient-ils de la part d'Ozpin ? Sûrement… Mais cela n'expliquait pas l'origine de cette force cachée…

— Toi, la leader. Qui es-tu ?

Il fit un pas vers elle et aussitôt, les épées de Qrow et de Raven lui barrèrent la route.

— Pas. Un. Pas. De. Plus, intima Taiyang derrière lui en posant son poing sur sa nuque.

Une décharge d'Aura au niveau des cervicales paralysait un être humain pour plusieurs heures.

— Qui es-tu ? répéta l'Homme en Blanc sans se soucier du danger.

Summer ne comprit pas l'importance de la question.

— Je… Suis Summer Rose, cheffe de l'équipe STRQ.

— Non. Pas ton nom. Ta nature, expliqua lentement l'Homme en Blanc.

Summer ne comprit pas. Pas plus que les autres Chasseurs.

— Aah… Qu'importe…, lâcha-t-il. Vous êtes ici pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien… Me voilà…

Lentement, très lentement, un vent souffla autour de lui, signe annonçant sa toute-puissance à venir.

— Partez.

— Non, lâcha Summer en songeant à Scharnhorst. Pas cette fois… Plus jamais.

— Vous ne pouvez pas me vaincre, tu le sais, insista-t-il en se tournant vers Qrow.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, répondit Summer. Je vous demande de nous aider à défendre la colonie !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Raven, Qrow, Tai, mêmes les soldats la regardaient. Était-elle sûre de son choix ? Pouvaient-ils faire confiance à ces individus surnaturels ? Eux-mêmes avaient déclarés que ces êtres étaient plus proches des Grimms qu'autre chose.

L'Homme en Blanc jugea la détermination dans son regard et décida d'apaiser le vent autour de lui. L'ambiance pesante se dissipa d'un coup tandis qu'il répondait à Summer. Peut-être y avait-il une chance de le convaincre…?

La réponse de l'Homme en Blanc brisa ses espoirs naissants.

— La colonie ne peut pas être sauvée. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est tuer le plus de Grimms possible.

— Non ! Je vous ai vu ! Vous avez des pouvoirs défiant ceux des meilleurs Chasseurs ! Vous pouvez stopper tout ça !

— Quand avons-nous sauvés une seule ville par le passé ?

Sa question coupa le souffle de Summer. Il n'y avait pas la moindre volonté d'aider. C'était une question dont elle connaissait déjà la réponse : aucune. Ils intervenaient toujours pendant l'attaque des Grimms, et il ne restait jamais rien après leur combat.

— Nous ne sommes pas des sauveurs, jeune Chasseresse. Ne commet pas l'erreur qu'ont fait nombre d'autres avant toi… Pars, toi et les autres. Bientôt, cette colonie n'existera plus.

Il partit en direction du combat, et personne ne le retint. Il n'était pas de ce monde de paix, mais de celui d'un conflit éternel entre eux et les monstres.

— Si vous continuez à vous battre seuls, vous finirez par en mourir ! lança Summer derrière lui dans une dernière tentative pour le faire réagir.

— Vivement ce jour…

.

Son manteau blanc était pareil à un reflet de la lune, unique îlot de lumière dans l'obscurité des rues désertes de la colonie.

Elle abaissa sa capuche, révélant son visage magnifique au néant. Elle s'adressa aux ténèbres comme à une vieille amie :

— Eo, Sélénée.

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien, puis un bruit de pas résonna et bientôt, une silhouette noire se détacha de la nuit. Sa capuche était également abaissée.

Elle marcha jusqu'à elle et après un moment d'hésitation, lui sourit.

— Eo, Raptoria.

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait changée, la première avait toujours les yeux bleus comme le ciel et la seconde arborait toujours son éternel tatouage sous l'œil droit.

Raptoria n'y tint plus et la prise dans ses bras et Sélénée l'enserra également.

— Ça fait du bien de te voir, ma sœur.

— Ça fait un bail, sis…

Deux décennies s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre. Mais elles ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Sélénée fut la première à se détourner et scruta les parages, à la recherche d'un prétexte pour combler le silence gênant.

— J'ai croisé un Chasseur de Vale tout à l'heure.

— Je vois… Le Gardien…

Elles se mirent à marcher côte à côte, comme auparavant.

— J'ai aussi rencontrée Arthur Watts…, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Sa sœur ne dit rien. Parfois, les mots blessaient plus que le silence.

— Tu as pu rencontrer les autres ?

— Lux. Il m'a donné un coup de main face à Arthur… Cet enfoiré a reçu une dague en Argent de la part d' _elle_ … Quant à _lui_ … J'avais perdu sa trace à Draconis.

Raptoria hocha la tête avec un maigre sourire sur le visage. Elle l'avait cherchée elle-aussi, mais en vain. De son vivant, il avait été le meilleur. Et maintenant…

Elle tourna la tête en direction du Nord, là où elle sentait l'Énergie du plus puissant des Quatre. Cette force si monstrueuse… était si misérable par rapport à sa gloire d'antan. Depuis combien de temps arpentait-il ce monde à la recherche du combat, sans se reposer un seul instant ?

— Nous ne devrions pas être ensemble. Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Raptoria.

— Le _signal_ nous a trahis. Notre « ami » de Vale semble avoir trouvé un moyen de s'y introduire, et nos ennemis en ont profité.

— Même avec tous ces Grimms, _elle_ ne pourra pas nous vaincre. Quant est-il de ses six Champions ?

— Ils ont tous fuis.

— Salem ne laisserait pas une occasion pareille ! Elle doit avoir un plan en tête !

— Elle en a un…

Sélénée s'arrêta, le visage indécis. Elle se rappelait encore de l'information que Lux lui avait partagée après le départ du Chasseur… Pouvait-elle oser lui révéler une telle chose ?

— Raptoria…

— Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Raptoria la regarda avec une certaine crainte dans les yeux. Elle sentait que quelque chose de bouleversant allait lui être confié.

— C'est à prop…

.

STAK

.

Ce fut le premier bruit qui vint aux oreilles de Raptoria alors que du sang jaillissait sur son visage. Puis il y eut un bruit quand Sélénée tomba à genoux, une main sur la gorge, là où était plantée une flèche en Argent. Du sang coulait entre ses doigts et de sa bouche. Elle écarquilla les yeux et toutes les deux tournèrent la tête en direction de l'origine du tir. Dans un immeuble encore debout, une silhouette fantomatique les surveillait intensément.

L'échange de regards suffit aux deux femmes pour reconnaitre l'émanation négative d'un Grimm. Sans perdre plus de temps, Raptoria saisit Sélénée entre ses bras et aussitôt, un bouclier les enveloppa, permettant à Raptoria de se préoccuper de sa sœur. Une telle blessure n'était pas à prendre à la légère !

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse aider sa sœur, quatre ombres apparurent autour d'elles.

Ce qui leur faisait face n'était pas _monstrueux_. Ça avait une forme humaine, complètement noire, avec des protubérances osseuses caractéristiques des Grimms aux mains, aux pieds et le long de la colonne vertébrale. Des excroissances défiguraient l'épaule de l'un d'entre eux en formant une corne démesurée. Quant à leurs visages… C'était une caricature de crâne humain, avec des dents en forme de crocs, une face dépourvue de nez et des yeux rouges menaçants.

Raptoria et Sélénée sentirent aussitôt la menace planer autour d'elles. Ces ombres étaient aux Grimms ce que le dragon était au lézard. Une nouvelle espèce que Salem avait spécialement créée pour les Quatre. Étaient-ce ces choses dont parlait Lux ?

Sélénée s'arracha la flèche et se releva en grognant malgré le sang.

— _**Rapto…**_ , articula-t-elle en forçant son corps à régénérer sa blessure.

— Ne bouge pas Sélénée ! Tu n'es pas…

— _**Derriè…!**_

L'une des ombres brandit une main pourvue de griffes acérées et attaqua Raptoria. Celle-ci n'en eut cure, le bouclier autour des deux femmes repoussa l'assaillant aussi facilement qu'une montagne arrête le vent. Ses griffes capables de percer le diamant crissèrent sans effet sur le bouclier d'Énergie. Elle les regardait les uns après les autres, troublée… Ces… ombres avaient gardées une forme humaine, une première pour Salem qui avait toujours adorée modifier à outrance les formes originelles de ses monstres. Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle quelque chose de profondément familier chez ces choses…?

— Sélénée… Ces Grimms…

Sélénée expectora une giclée de sang et parvint finalement à retrouver l'usage de sa voix.

— Écarte-toi ! Ce n'est pas…!

L'avertissement arriva trop tard car un fracas assourdissant ébranla le bouclier. Toutes deux frémirent en fixant l'ombre de l'autre côté du bouclier, le poing écrasé contre la surface énergétique. Là où la créature avait frappé, une fissure fendillait le mur. Un instant, Raptoria n'y crut pas tant la chose paraissait impossible, puis le Grimm ramena le poing en arrière et un nouveau coup de tonnerre résonna. Le bouclier tint encore bon, mais cette fois, une fissure profonde balafrait le mur de protection. Ses oreilles tintaient encore du second coup qu'un troisième éclat fracturait encore plus le bouclier.

— C'est encore pire que ce que Lux m'a dit…

Sélénée regarda l'Ombre frapper une quatrième fois. Le bouclier ne résistera pas au prochain coup…

— Comment ça ?

Raptoria recula prudemment.

— Face à Lux, ils ont dû attaquer son bouclier à cinq pour le briser… Ils deviennent de plus en plus forts…

Sélénée se tourna vers Raptoria. Coupable de la situation, celle-ci n'osa la regarder dans les yeux.

— Non… C'est toi qui manque d'Énergie…

La révélation lui vint en même temps que le dernier coup qui brisa le bouclier en plusieurs éclats. Les quatre autres Ombres profitèrent de la faille pour se jeter avec leur congénère sur leurs proies. Cinq contre deux…

— Ah… Merde, lâcha Sélénée en comprenant qu'elles étaient foutues.

L'Ombre la plus proche de Raptoria enfonça son poing dans son abdomen et la projeta dans les décombres d'une banque. Les quatre Ombres se précipitèrent sur elle, toutes griffes sorties. Sélénée tendit une main devant elle, voulant invoquer sa faux pour venir en aide à sa sœur. Mais elle n'en eut jamais l'occasion.

Surgissant de nulle part, la cinquième Ombre lui trancha le bras qui tomba mollement à terre.

Instinctivement, Sélénée le frappa de l'autre poing. Son coup atteignit le Grimm en plein plexus avec la force d'un avion de chasse lancé à pleine allure ! Cela le fit à peine reculer d'un pas.

Sélénée recula d'un bond. Du sang coulait abondamment de son membre amputé et elle dût faire appel à ses maigres réserves d'Énergie pour faire cesser l'hémorragie. Face à elle, le Grimm pencha la tête de côté, regarda longuement le bras qu'il venait de sectionner puis observa Sélénée, visiblement curieux. Sa réaction arracha un sourire de loup à Sélénée. S'attendait-il à la voir hurler de douleur, se rouler à terre en se tenant son moignon ensanglanté ? Dommage, ce n'était pour elle qu'une goutte de plus dans un océan de souffrances !

L'Ombre réagit finalement et l'attaqua, tout comme Sélénée…

D'un geste particulier du talon, une lame sortit de sa chaussure gauche, elle pivota sur elle-même et sa lame atteignit l'ombre en plein cœur. Celui-ci vacilla sous la force du coup mais parvint à rester debout, à la surprise de Sélénée. Le Grimm leva son masque effrayant et la fixa droit dans les yeux. Un frisson s'empara de la femme quand elle vit les griffes du monstre se planter dans sa jambe.

— Laisse-moi deviner… Pas de cœur ?

L'Ombre poussa un grondement et brisa la jambe de Sélénée dans un craquement d'os désagréable. Le Grimm leva la tête vers sa proie et découvrit au bout du dernier bras de sa victime une faux menaçante.

— Alors... Qu'en est-il de la tête ?

Elle le décapita et le corps sans tête s'effondra lourdement au sol. Sélénée s'effondra, incapable de bouger. Elle tourna faiblement la tête et virent du coin de l'œil les quatre autres Ombres tenter de s'en prendre à Raptoria qui déployait toute ses forces pour maintenir son bouclier en état face à leur force.

Sélénée voyait bien le stratagème derrière les attaques.

Ils savaient !

Ces choses savaient que Raptoria _ne pouvait pas_ riposter !

Elle prit appui avec son bras valide et rampa jusqu'à son membre amputé. Elle le saisit et l'appliqua contre son moignon. Le sang cessa rapidement de couler, et des écailles se mirent à pousser autour des deux bouts de membre. Les fibres musculaires, les nerfs et les veines se rattachèrent les unes aux autres et rapidement, elle put bouger son bras normalement. Une chose de faite.

Restait sa jambe… Là encore, son incroyable constitution ressouda les os brisés et elle put à nouveau se lever. Mais pour cela, elle dut s'aider de sa faux comme d'une béquille. Entre le combat contre Arthur et ses blessures, elle était à bout. Ça ne suffisait pas à l'arrêter.

— _C'est toi qui manque d'Énergie…_

Comment pouvait-elle avoir reprochée cela à sa propre sœur quand elle-même était dans la même situation ? Depuis combien de temps erraient-ils sur ce monde en perpétuel conflit entre les vivants et les morts ? Un sourire frôlant la folie s'étira sur ses lèvres… Au fond, elle connaissait la réponse. Elle avait comptée chaque jour qui passait avec l'espoir que ce soit le dernier. En vain…

Elle marchait d'un pas mal assurée en direction des quatre Grimms, cherchant en elle la force pour soulever sa faux.

Au même moment, Raptoria tourna la tête vers elle et écarquilla les yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand mais Sélénée ne l'entendait pas. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, elle venait l'aider et probablement les autres n'allaient-ils pas tarder à arriver…

Elle n'entendit pas derrière elle le corps décapité de l'Ombre tressaillir, la tête du Grimm s'évaporer en fumée pour repousser sur son corps, les bras et les jambes s'organiser pour obéir de nouveau au cerveau et finalement, Sélénée ne vit pas l'Ombre se relever silencieusement dans son dos.

Raptoria le vit, elle hurlait à Sélénée mais celle-ci semblait ne pas l'entendre. Derrière elle, l'Ombre anciennement décapitée s'apprêta à la déchiqueter…

Sélénée continua d'avancer en murmurant.

— J'arrive, ne t'inquiète pas…

Un crissement incita l'Ombre à lever la tête.

À l'instant où l'Homme en Blanc se jeta sur elle comme un aigle eût capturé un lièvre. Il enfonça son épée jusqu'à la garde dans le crâne du Grimm qui tomba inerte au sol. Lux se releva aux côtés de Sélénée, abandonnant son épée toujours plantée dans la créature.

— … Nos frères veillent sur nous, conclut Sélénée avec un sourire confiant.

.

Scharnhorst et ses hommes entrèrent dans le QG de Mountain Glenn. C'était un lieu qu'ils fréquentaient si souvent qu'ils auraient pu s'y orienter les yeux clos. Ils connaissaient les visages des opérateurs dans les bureaux et des secrétaires à la réception, ils connaissaient l'odeur de café abominable qui trainait dans l'air près de la machine à café et les murs blancs du bâtiment qu'il fallait quotidiennement nettoyé à cause des salissures…

Maintenant, plus rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'ils avaient connus ici. L'accueil était occupé par le corps d'une secrétaire. La seule odeur qui régnait à présent était celle du sang qui avait giclé sur le sol et les murs. Il y avait tant de morts par terre…

— On avance, ordonna Scharnhorst.

Était-ce l'horrible vision de tous les cadavres, ou celle de la ville en proie à la destruction, toujours est-il que les soldats obéirent aux ordres avec un entrain remarquable.

Plus ils montaient les étages et plus les signes de résistance étaient visibles. Impacts de fusils le long des murs, des centaines de douilles trainantes par terre, cadavres tenant encore leurs armes en mains. Ils avaient réagis aussi vite et aussi forts qu'ils avaient pu. Scharnhorst n'en tirait aucune fierté de leurs efforts.

— On y est, chef.

Luis ouvrit la porte du poste radio. La pièce était aussi macabre que les autres.

— Il y a des survivants ? lança Scharnhorst à tout hasard.

Pas de réponse. Mais ils s'y attendaient. Falco s'approcha d'un pupitre et repoussa doucement le corps d'un opérateur. La radio semblait intacte, sûrement le commando avait cru avoir éliminé tout le personnel militaire de la colonie. Il chercha dans un livre la liste des fréquences existantes. Il trouva rapidement celle qu'il cherchait. Il tourna l'amplificateur et le mélangeur jusqu'à recevoir un signal clair.

— Le Royaume de Vale tout entier vous écoute, chef.

Il tendit le micro vers Scharnhorst. Le commandant prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'adresser à tout Vale.

— Ici le Commandant Scharnhorst, commandant des Forces de Défenses de Mountain Glenn. Notre colonie est attaquée par une horde de Grimms ! Nos défenses et mes hommes ont été balayés par un commando aux intentions hostiles ! Nous évacuons le plus de monde possible par le réseau ferroviaire souterrain mais beaucoup de gens sont encore dans la gare. Nous demandons à toutes les forces disponibles dans Remnant d'envoyer leurs forces pour repousser les Grimms. Je vous en prie, si nous ne recevons pas des renforts d'ici peu, Mountain Glenn est perdue…

Falco éteignit le poste au signe de Scharnhorst.

— Tu es sûr que tout Remnant a entendue ça ?

— C'est la fréquence d'alerte mondiale. Toutes les radios, civiles ou militaires, l'ont diffusées, je vous le garantie !

— Et la colonie ?

— Tout le monde a dû entendre.

— Bien, alors les soldats devraient avoir le moral de tenir la gare jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts.

— Pas la peine ! On a juste à activer les explosifs aux entrées de la gare et tout le monde sera sain et sauf !

— Parfait.

Scharnhorst posa une main sur son épaule. Falco leva les yeux vers son chef, confiant en ses ordres. De l'autre main, le commandant prit son pistolet et l'abattit d'une balle dans la nuque.

— … Mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Ses hommes autour de lui écarquillèrent les yeux, incapables de comprendre ! Scharnhorst n'en attendait pas moins d'eux, il leva son arme et ouvrit le feu. La rapidité de ses mouvements ne nuisait en rien à la précision de ses tirs et trois soldats tombèrent, atteints en pleine tête. Le dernier, Luis, finit par réagir en pointant son fusil sur lui. Sans se tourner, en le voyant à la périphérie de son champ de vision, le commandant déplaça le bras et tira. L'homme fut propulsé en arrière et mourut avant que ses doigts n'aient pu presser la détente.

Par acquis de conscience, Scharnhorst tira une deuxième fois dans la tête de chacun de ses hommes.

Tranquillement, il éjecta le chargeur vide de son pistolet et en inséra un autre. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le corps sans vie de Falco et fouilla sa tenue pour en extraire deux grenades. Il en dégoupilla une et la jeta devant le poste-radio avant de quitter la pièce. La déflagration réduit le matériel comme les cadavres en cendres. À présent, plus personne ne pouvait communiquer avec l'extérieur.

Le commandant descendit ensuite jusqu'à son bureau, seul accès aux codes de mises à feu et y lança sa deuxième grenade qui produit le même effet. Mountain Glenn et Vale étaient condamnés à présent.

Scharnhorst sortit de sa poche son Scroll et composa un numéro. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que le receveur de l'appel ne décroche.

— C'est moi, dit Scharnhorst.

— Tout s'est passé comme il fallait ?

— C'est bon, la radio est neutralisée et l'appel à l'aide lancé.

— Parfait. Es-tu sûr que les Chasseurs viendront à toi ?

— Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Arthur. Ils viendront. Et mourront. Je te le garantie.

.

Arthur Watts raccrocha. Lui et les quatre autres champions se situaient en hauteur, sur une colline non loin de la colonie. Il tourna la tête vers le Prophète qui lévitait à côté de lui.

— Il est l'heure de lâcher les chiens.


	18. Chapitre 14 - Guerre Ouverte

**CHAPITRE 14**

 _ **GUERRE OUVERTE**_

* * *

Lux s'arrêta à côté de sa sœur, observant avec méfiance les Ombres qu'il avait déjà croisé il y a quelques semaines...

— Ton épée ? demanda Sélénée à son frère.

Lux haussa les épaules et sortit de ses manches deux poignards.

— Ils ne peuvent pas régénérer avec une lame en Argent dans le corps.

— Intéressant…, dit-elle en se tournant vers les quatre Ombres restantes. On s'en fait deux chacun ?

— Les dames d'abord, sourit Lux.

Les Grimms délaissèrent Raptoria pour faire face à leurs proies. Lux et Sélénée fermèrent les yeux et respirèrent profondément. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ce fut pour dévoiler toute leur puissance ! Des yeux de dragon foudroyaient du regard les Ombres. Rouges pour Sélénée, bleus pour Lux. Une formidable quantité d'énergie se mit à crépiter autour d'eux. La Femme en Noir fut la première à s'avancer, et pour chaque pas qu'elle faisait, son visage se couvrait un peu plus d'écailles. La Brume noire s'échappa de son corps et se mit à réduire en cendre tout ce qu'elle touchait à l'exception de son frère qui subissait la même altération du corps mais avec des écailles de couleur blanche.

— _**AMENEZ-VOUS !**_ hurla-t-elle en se lançant dans la mêlée.

* * *

— Commandant, ici Vlad ! Les hommes viennent de faire entrer les derniers civils dans la gare ! Vous pouvez faire sauter les entrées de la gare ! Commandant ?

Le sniper posté sur le balcon du dernier étage d'un immeuble observait à travers la lunette de son fusil la fin de la file devant la station souterraine. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à présent mais pourquoi son chef ne répondait ?

— Commandant ? Vous me recevez ? À vous, terminé.

La radio ne grésilla même pas. Ce n'était pas des parasites qui brouillaient la liaison.

— Commandant ? Ah merde !

Il laissa tomber. Si Scharnhorst ne répondait pas, c'est qu'il y avait un problème au QG ! Il fallait lui envoyer des renforts au plus vite ! Mais qui ? Tous les soldats restants étaient occupés à fortifier la gare en attendant le signal. Restait les Chasseurs !

— Team STRQ ? Répondez Team STRQ ! Ici Vl… Peu importe ! Le Commandant ne répond pas au QG depuis la diffusion du message ! Peut-être que le commando qui nous a attaqué s'y trouve ? Allô, Team STRQ ?

Trop occupé à manier sa radio, il ne prit pas immédiatement garde à une forme obscure dans le ciel qui grossit très rapidement à mesure qu'elle fonçait sur lui. Son instinct le poussa à lever les yeux au moment où le Nevermore s'abattit sur lui, ses redoutables griffes ouvertes pour le déchiqueter.

Il se jeta sur le dos et évita les griffes mortelles, il laissa tomber sa radio et saisit son fusil. Il ouvrit le feu tout en rentrant à l'intérieur. Les balles chassèrent le Grimms mais il revint en enfonçant sa tête massive dans la pièce, son bec claqua dangereusement près de Vlad qui continuait à tirer. Indifférent aux balles, le monstre insinua sa masse à travers les murs, les faisant ployer d'avantage à coup d'ailes.

— ILS SONT ICI ! LES GRIMMS SONT LÀ ! hurla-t-il alors même qu'il n'avait plus sa radio.

Vlad, recroquevillé au fond de la pièce, vit se tendre le bec vers lui. Se rappelant que la porte se trouvait à côté de lui, il se jeta vers la poignée. Le Nevermore se précipita et Vlad sut que c'en était fait de lui avant même que le bec géant ne le sectionne au niveau de la hanche.

.

Les Grimms passaient à l'attaque, dévastaient les murs de protection et s'engouffraient comme un déluge dans la colonie. L'un des Beowulfs, anciennement l'éclaireur de la horde, repéra une silhouette humaine devant lui. Ses babines se retroussèrent à l'idée de plonger ses crocs dans la chair. Avec un grondement excité, il se jeta sur sa victime.

Celle-ci leva la jambe à la hauteur du visage et l'abattit sur le crâne du Grimm. Sa tête explosa comme une tomate trop mûre.

Le bruit de coup de canon qu'il généra stoppa net les autres Grimms.

Ceux-ci rugirent férocement à la mort de leur congénère. Telle une meute de loups, ils entourèrent l'Homme en Noir. Son sabre pendait à sa ceinture mais il semblait en avoir oublié l'existence même. Il abaissa sa capuche, révélant un visage stoïque, des cheveux noirs mi-longs en bataille, et des yeux noirs sans émotion.

Un Creep poussa un beuglement et chargea l'aîné des Quatre. Celui-ci tendit la main devant lui et arrêta sans effort le Grimm trois fois plus gros que lui ! Puis d'un geste tout aussi facile, il abaissa la main et le Creep se retrouva la tête encastrée dans le béton. La pression devint rapidement trop excessive pour le Grimm dont la tête explosa entre la main de fer et la terre.

Le bruit de la chair et des os éclatés attisa la colère des Grimms qui se jetèrent tous au même moment sur l'Homme en Noir. Ses poings se mirent à saigner quand des écailles noires percèrent la surface de sa peau…

* * *

Mais si les Grimms de la porte Nord furent vite stoppés, ce ne fut pas le cas du reste de la horde de Grimms qui plongèrent Mountain Glenn dans le chaos en détruisant tout sur leur passage ! Le seul bastion qui résistait encore était la gare, mais pour combien de temps ?

Un Ursa chargea malgré les décharges de mitrailleuse dans son corps et se rua contre une barricade improvisée qui céda sous le choc, les cinq soldats qui s'étaient réfugiés derrière furent projetés dans les airs comme des pantins désarticulés. L'un d'entre retomba à proximité de l'Ursa qui approcha sa gueule du blessé.

Trois lances de glaces atteignirent le crâne du monstre avant qu'il ne puisse s'en prendre à l'homme. Éliminant méthodiquement les Grimms, l'équipe STRQ soulageait considérablement les défenseurs de la gare. Qrow et Raven travaillaient de duo pour éliminer le plus de Grimms possible pendant que Summer utilisait ses capacités de Maiden pour atteindre les Nevermore et les Griffons dans les airs, laissant à Tai le soin de se charger de ceux qui se faufileraient malgré tout jusqu'à lui.

— Tai ! le prévint Summer quand un Griffon perça ses défenses et atterrit au milieu des barricades et des soldats.

— Aye Aye !

Le Grimm poussa un rugissement de T-rex à la vue du blond venir tranquillement à lui, cognant ses poings entre eux face à cet adversaire de taille.

Le Griffon céda à ses vils instincts et chargea cette proie alléchante.

Calmement, Taiyang calcula son coup, jugea l'Aura nécessaire à dépenser et agit. Il n'aurait pas droit à une seconde chance face à un Griffon. Quand le Grimm fut sur lui, il plaça ses bras en croix devant lui pour amortir le coup... La charge du monstre le projeta au loin dans des caisses en bois !

— Homme à terre !

— Pas la peine…, leur dit Raven sans paraitre inquiète du sort de son camarade.

Tai émergea des décombres, quelque chose de nouveau en lui.

— Les choses sérieuses commencent !

Ses yeux lilas devinrent rouges et ses cheveux blonds brillaient comme le soleil. Son Aura se nourrissait des dégâts qu'il venait d'encaisser. Le Griffon poussa un grondement de défi et chargea à nouveau. Taiyang n'était pas l'un des Quatre, mais pour un instant, sa force s'approcha d'eux. D'un coup de poing, il arrêta net la charge du Griffon. Celui-ci griffa le sol dans l'espoir de reprendre sa course mais la force de Taiyang était en cet instant trop forte pour lui. Il serra son autre poing et la force de son coup arracha la partie supérieure du crâne du reste du corps du Griffon. La créature s'effondra avec fracas tout en s'évaporant.

— Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée…

Il cogna à nouveau ses poings à l'attention des Grimms qui continuaient à venir.

— Il en arrive toujours plus ! Nous devons évacuer maintenant ! ordonna un lieutenant.

— Le Commandant ne nous a toujours pas donné l'ordre de nous replier ! protesta un soldat.

— Nous n'avons pas de quoi tenir la gare plus de quelques minutes !

Tandis que les soldats cherchaient quelle décision prendre, Summer entendit son Scroll sonner et décrocha.

— Ici Summer !

— Mademoiselle Rose…? Demanda une voix faible mais reconnaissable.

— Commandant Scharnhorst ?

Les soldats se tournèrent vers elle à l'annonce de leur chef.

— Commandant ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Des hommes… Ici… Je crois que c'est les responsables de l'attaque… Ils ont tués tous mes hommes… Venez m'aider… Je dois atteindre mon bureau avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

— Nous arrivons tout de suite ! Tenez bon, commandant !

— Je… crois que j'en ai entendu un… MERDE !

La liaison fut brusquement coupée. Les mains de Summer se mirent à trembler

— Oh non ! Commandant !

La première envie de Summer fut de foncer vers le QG, mais sans elle, les soldats auraient le plus grand mal à se protéger des Grimms volants. Il fallait diviser la Team STRQ en groupe de deux...

— Laisse-nous y aller, Summer !

Elle se tourna vers Qrow et Raven qui venait d'anéantir la vingtaine de Grimms qui attaquaient les barricades. Ils profitaient d'une brève accalmie avant que toute la horde ne soit sur eux. Les Branwen étaient les seuls à rejoindre rapidement Scharnhorst…

— Tai et moi, nous les repousserons le temps qu'il faudra !

C'était un mensonge et tous le savaient. Leurs Auras à tous les deux étaient fortement diminuées, même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, ils ne tiendront pas plus d'une demi-heure...

— Allons-y ! ordonna Raven à son frère, devenant un corbeau sous les yeux stupéfaits des soldats.

Son frère l'imita et un second corbeau s'élança dans le ciel, battant des ailes vers le QG. Summer les regarda voler, passer inaperçu parmi les Nevermores…

— Vous êtes plutôt étranges, même pour des Hunstmen, lui confia le lieutenant.

Summer ne répondit pas à cette remarque. Elle se contenta de lever la tête vers le ciel où grouillaient les Nervermores et les Griffons.

— Continuons.

* * *

Lux enfonça son poignard jusqu'à la garde sous le menton de l'Ombre et utilisa son autre poignard pour détourner juste à temps les griffes d'une deuxième Ombre qui allait l'éviscérer. Sélénée abattit sa faux dans le crâne du Grimm et y laissa son arme. Deux en moins, plus que deux autres.

Les deux abominations humaines eurent un comportement inédit : elles fuirent. L'une et l'autre prirent des chemins opposés pour diviser leurs poursuivants. Les Quatre ne les suivirent pas. Ils étaient là pour massacrer le plus de Grimms possible, pas pour se concentrer sur quelques Grimms particuliers, fuent-ils puissants. Le _signal_ et les Lois passaient en priorité…

Raptoria coupa son bouclier et les rejoignit. Sélénée et Lux étaient indemnes. À pleine puissance, les Ombres étaient pareils à du menu fretin.

— Eo, Lux.

— Eo ma sœur. J'aurai aimé qu'on se voit dans d'autres circonstances… Es-tu indemne ?

Elle posa une main sur ses côtes.

— Brisées… Mais je m'en suis déjà occupée…

Leur frère s'approcha du corps d'une Ombre mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'examiner, le cadavre s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée noire. Le poignard planté dans la chair tomba par terre en cliquetant et il le récupéra, tout comme son épée.

— Ils vont revenir, très bientôt, annonça-t-il à ses sœurs.

— Qu'ils reviennent…, cracha Sélénée.

— C'est ce qu'ils vont faire d'ici peu.

— Quoi ?

— Quand ces choses meurent, elles réapparaissent auprès du Seer le plus proche de notre position, probablement non loin d'ici…

— Alors c'est ça, son arme finale contre nous ? Nous pousser à nous battre jusqu'à épuiser toute notre Énergie ? Quelle salope !

— Nous ne pourrons gagner cette guerre d'attrition. Pas dans notre état, dit Raptoria.

Sa sagesse proverbiale n'était qu'une confirmation à ce qu'ils savaient déjà.

— Et si le Seer est détruit ? demanda Sélénée.

— Il faudrait le localiser dans cet ouragan de négativité, et même alors, nous devrions alors passer à travers les Grimms. Tu veux tenter une sortie ?

— Très drôle.

Elle était épuisée depuis deux décennies mais elle savait encore reconnaitre le sarcasme dans la voix de son frère. Elle enfonça sa faux dans la terre, s'assied sur un bloc de mur effondré et sortit d'une poche un paquet de cigarette.

— Dans mon état, je ne ferai pas plus de quelques mètres hors de la colonie. Et de toute façon… Nous ne sommes pas des sauveurs…

Elle s'en alluma une et tendit le paquet à son frère qu'il ne refusa pas. Il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et une flamme dansa un instant dans les airs pour l'allumer. À travers le maigre écran de sa fumée, il discerna dans l'obscurité les premiers Grimms encercler leur position. D'un bref coup d'œil, il sut que ses sœurs savaient elles aussi que le danger les entourait à présent. Il était trop tard pour fuir et de toute façon, ils n'avaient nulle part où aller.

— Cette ville périra comme les autres, nous sommes juste là pour ajuster la balance...

Il tendit la tête vers le ciel, au même moment où deux corbeaux passaient au-dessus d'eux. Tous sentirent la signature magique qui enveloppait ces deux Huntsmen et qui les avait gratifiés d'un tel don…

— Ces idiots s'entêtent à retarder l'inéluctable…, soupira-t-il.

— N'étions-nous pas comme eux auparavant ? répondit Raptoria.

— Et regarde où cela nous a amené, lui retourna Sélénée. Nous sommes plus morts que vivants. Nos noms et notre passé ne sont plus !

Son emportement s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il s'était levé. Elle était elle-même à bout de tout… Les émotions n'avaient plus d'importance alors que les Grimms commençaient à se rapprocher, de plus en plus nombreux…

— Bah, quelle importance au final ? lâcha Sélénée. Qu'ils meurent… Il y aura toujours d'autres Huntsmen pour les remplacer… Mais il n'y aura personne pour nous remplacer, nous.

— Et cela nous rend-il plus digne qu'eux de vivre ? Mourir en venant en aide aux autres, est-ce pire que de vivre une éternité à fuir ? lui demanda Raptoria.

Sa sœur soupira et jeta sa cigarette consommée en direction des Grimms.

— Ok, ok… De toute façon, tant que nous ne transgressons pas les Lois, nous sommes libres d'agir comme nous le voulons…

Elle arracha sa faux du sol et fit quelques moulinets en direction des Grimms.

— Notre grand frère tiendra l'entrée Nord. Je m'occupe du Sud. Allez-y.

Lux et Raptoria eurent un moment d'hésitation. Dans son état, elle n'avait aucune chance et elle le savait. Elle s'avança pour rester à ses côtés mais son frère posa sa main sur son épaule. Il secoua la tête. Elle avait fait son choix…

— Tu en auras plus besoin que moi, dit-il en lui lançant l'un de ses poignards qu'elle attrapa sans même regarder.

— Tu pourrais regretter de manquer d'une arme au combat.

— On verra bien…

Il partit sans un regard derrière lui.

— Bonne chance, dit Raptoria avant de disparaitre à son tour.

Sélénée sourit presque malgré elle pendant que les Grimms s'approchaient d'elle comme des requins attirés par une proie blessée. Parmi les Creeps et les Beowulfs, il y avait des Death Stalkers… Il y en avait trop pour qu'elle les compte. Trop d'après les bruits de pinces et d'articulations qui régnaient autour d'elle.

Elle n'avait plus la force nécessaire pour changer ses yeux. Ils n'avaient plus peur d'avancer rapidement sur elle.

— Je n'ai pas peur…

La dernière pensée qu'elle eut avant que les Grimms ne soient sur elle fut qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de chance pour ceux qui ne cherchaient pas à vivre…

Et après, elle fut engloutie dans la vague de monstres…

* * *

Qrow et Raven reprirent forme humaine devant le QG de Mountain Glenn.

Malgré l'obscurité, l'éclat de la lune se réfléchissait sur le sol jonché de corps. L'odeur du sang et des cadavres leur retournait l'estomac mais depuis leur enfance dans la Tribu, ils avaient l'habitude de ce relent après le passage des Grimms... Ou des bandits de leur famille…

Ils entrèrent prudemment dans le QG.

L'éclairage était coupé, impossible de voir correctement à l'intérieur. Ils s'avancèrent à pas de loup, tâchant de ne rien heurter dans leur progression, s'orientant d'après les quelques souvenirs qu'ils avaient du bâtiment. Il fallait retrouver Scharnhorst au plus vite mais la précipitation leur serait fatale ici. Les assaillants étaient probablement toujours ici.

De mémoire, le bureau du commandant se trouvait à mi-hauteur du bâtiment… Les ascenseurs étaient sûrement hors service, il fallait emprunter les escaliers. Raven trouva la rampe et commença à monter. Elle gravit chaque marche avec une inquiétude de plus en plus grandissante en elle. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Les individus qui les avaient attaqués ne prenaient pas la peine de se cacher, au contraire même, ils préféraient se montrer aux yeux de tous et plonger leurs cibles dans le désespoir de l'impuissance…

— Qrow…, chuchota-elle.

— Ça ne colle pas, hein ?

Elle hocha la tête. Son frère partageait le même avis qu'elle.

— Équipe STRQ… ? murmura une voix faible.

— Commandant ?

Raven et Qrow se dirigèrent prudemment vers l'origine de la voix. Scharnhorst n'était pas loin…

Il était indemne, mais avait perdu son casque et son fusil. Des lacérations avaient réduits son armure de combat en lambeaux.

Scharnhorst les regarda venir à lui avec un sourire intérieur. Pauvres idiots… Un vrai Huntsman serait resté sur ses gardes face à une attaque surprise. De vrais bleus… C'était eux les soi-disant élèves d'Ozpin…? Le niveau avait bien baissé…

Raven s'agenouilla près de lui et vérifia brièvement son état. Il repoussa son aide.

— Laissez… Ça ira… Il faut rejoindre mon bureau, ils ne sont pas loin…

Qrow et elle l'aidèrent à se relever. Il aurait pu s'en passer, mais il devait paraitre le plus crédible possible en blessé – blessure qu'il s'était lui-même infligé. En tant que vétéran des champs de bataille, il en savait suffisamment sur le corps humain pour se mutiler sans risquer sa vie.

— Ils sont deux… Mes hommes ont voulu les retenir pour que j'aille actionner la mise, ils n'ont eu aucune chance… (Il se rappela soudainement de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.) Et la gare ?

— Tous les habitants sont dans la ville souterraine. Il faut faire sauter les entrées maintenant ! lui dit Qrow.

Il hocha la tête et leva la tête au plafond de l'étage.

— L'étage suivant… Nous sommes juste au-dessus.

Scharnhorst n'avait plus qu'un pistolet à opposer face aux ennemis des Quatre mais il refusait de les laisser monter aller seuls. Il les conduisit jusqu'à son bureau sans rencontrer la moindre opposition. Les ennemis s'étaient comme volatilisés…

Scharnhorst fut le premier à s'exclamer quand ils arrivèrent dans son bureau toujours en miettes après la grenade.

— Oh non… NON !

Il se précipita vers son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir secret. Tout le système électrique avait sauté en même temps que le bureau. C'était la fin…

Le commandant entendit Qrow et Raven s'avancer derrière lui. Son expression était celle d'un homme affligé par le destin mais lentement, très lentement, il rapprocha contre lui sa main armée de son pistolet, prêt à mettre en joue ces deux idiots de Huntsmen…

Le fil d'une lame se posa sur sa nuque.

C'était le katana de Raven !

— Summer ou Tai auraient peut-être mordu à l'hameçon… Mais pas nous. J'aurai presque parié que c'était vrai, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Qrow imita sa sœur et ce fut deux épées qui menacèrent le cou du traitre.

— Malheureusement pour toi, _buddy_ , nous avons l'habitude de mentir chez nous. Tu vois, celui qui mentait mal était privé de repas. Crois-moi, on a vite appris à deviner la vérité chez les autres.

— Et puis… Tu t'es piégé comme un idiot à l'instant où nous t'avons trouvé. La salle de radio est tout en haut du QG, il aurait été logique de te trouver à un étage entre ici et celui de la radio mais tu nous as attendus _avant_.

Scharnhorst réalisa qu'il avait gravement sous-estimé les Huntsmen et baissa la tête.

— Vous êtes bien les Hunstmen de Ozpin… Bien joué… Mais vous ne pourrez jamais gagner. Vous avez déjà perdu !

Il pivota sur lui-même et visa les Hunstmen !

Pas assez vite…

Il le comprit quand il vit l'éclat du sabre de Raven dessiner une courbe sous ses yeux et il sentit une étrange sensation de froid au niveau du cou.

.

Raven nettoya le sang sur la lame de son katana.

Scharnhorst était un traître et était mort. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Son frère haussa simplement les épaules à la vue du corps décapité, ce type n'avait eu que ce qu'il avait mérité…

— Malheureusement, il a raison sur un point : Mountain Glenn est perdu.

— Vale fera probablement sauter le tunnel avant que les Grimms n'arrivent au cœur du Royaume. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ce pays, ce n'est pas notre patrie.

Il lui adressa un regard agacé.

— Le dirais-tu devant Summer ?

— Et toi ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de rengainer son épée lourde dans son dos.

Ils descendirent les escaliers, repassèrent devant les corps et sortirent.

À l'extérieur les attendant quelqu'un.

Un homme habillé de blanc.

Il avait la capuche rabaissé sur le dos et tenait son épée entre ses mains.

Il finissait d'occire un Beowulf solitaire mais à la vue des profondes coupes dans le sol et les murs aux alentours, il devait avoir affronté une meute entière de Grimms.

Était-il venu ici pour protéger leurs arrières pendant qu'ils opéraient dans le QG ?

D'une main, l'Homme en Blanc saisit le Beowulf par le cou et de l'autre enfonça son épée droit dans le cœur. Le Grimm mourut instantanément. Son corps s'évanouit dans la nuit.

L'Homme en blanc rengaina son épée en Argent et se tourna vers eux.

Pour la première fois, ils virent parfaitement son visage.

De profonds cernes creusaient son visage dépourvu d'émotion. La fatigue et la douleur n'avaient plus de notion pour lui. C'était un fantôme.

Le vent souffla sur ses cheveux gris et ses yeux bleus les fixaient, impénétrables et froids comme l'océan. Qrow et Raven avaient la désagréable sensation que son regard passait à travers eux et cherchait quelque chose de lointain mais de très personnel au fond d'eux. Les deux jeunes adultes de la Tribu se rappelaient de leur père, disant de se méfier des regards indéchiffrables. Il y avait derrière ce vide une bête inimaginable… Elle n'était pas celle de l'Homme en Noir mais sa férocité restait mortelle pour eux. Ils étaient des êtres sans vie, à la manière des Grimms, et ils réagissaient à la manière des bêtes, en faisant face.

Leurs instincts les avertissaient du danger, ils devinaient venir des forces immenses auxquels ils ne pouvaient guère que contenir.

— Partez. Il n'y a que la Mort ici pour vous.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle dans l'obscurité. Une voix de mort. Aucune vie ne faisait vibrer les mots qu'il employait. Mais son ordre déplut à Raven qui décida de s'asseoir face à lui.

— Non. Décidemment, tout ça ne me va pas du tout !

— Raven ?

Derrière elle, Qrow la regardait comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

— Je ne suis les ordres de personnes à part ceux de la Tribu. Je choisis de rester là où je suis… À part si vous venez avec nous.

L'Homme en Blanc marqua une hésitation.

— Tu mourras ici. Tes actes et ton passé disparaitront de l'Histoire.

— Nous n'avons jamais cherché à immortaliser nos noms.

Un silence. Derrière ce regard insondable, il y avait un malaise.

Il reprit d'une voix vide de toute chaleur humaine.

— Alors je vais devoir te tuer.

— J'aimerais te voir essayer…, lui répondit Raven avec un sourire confiant

Qrow lui saisit le bras en réalisant le danger qu'elle courait !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ?!

Elle repoussa sa main sans ménagement.

— Si je n'attaque pas et que je reste ici, les Quatre ne pourront rester impassibles. Là où ils agissent, ils ont pour devoir de protéger les Humains et les Faunus, pas les villes.

L'Homme en Blanc ne bougea pas tout de suite, il resta silencieux, opaque et rien dans l'expression de son visage ne laissait deviner ce qu'il pensait.

— Oh ? Crois-tu vraiment connaitre les chaînes qui nous lient à cette vie ? Nous sommes libres d'agir selon notre conscience

Il porta la main à son épée. Immédiatement, Qrow l'imita !

— Tu es une entrave. Et je suis libre de te tuer pour cela.

Le sourire de Raven disparut, mais elle refusa de bouger, même si tout son corps le lui hurlait ! Le regard déterminé, elle affronta du regard l'Homme en Blanc et son épée. Elle força son esprit à chasser tout doute. Elle ignorait tout de ce qui poussait les Quatre à aider les gens à certains moments et à les délaisser à d'autres ! Elle avait fait un pari et elle devait maintenant en affronter les conséquences.

Elle se retint de trembler quand l'Homme en Blanc dégaina et pointa son épée vers elle, à quelques millimètres de son front. Une légère pression en avant et s'en était fait d'elle…

— Si nous étions vraiment un obstacle à votre combat… (Elle déglutit péniblement…) Vous nous auriez tués à la gare quand nous avons essayé de vous arrêter…

La seconde qui s'écoula sembla durer de longues minutes.

Le front de Raven se perla de sueur. Elle refusait de mourir ici alors que l'avenir de la Tribu reposait entre ses mains ! Elle avait intégrée avec Qrow l'Académie de Beacon pour apprendre comment se battaient les Hunstmen et savoir comment sauver sa famille d'eux.

L'Homme en Blanc enfonça son épée dans le front…

.

…D'un Grimm qui s'apprêtait à bondir silencieusement dans le dos de Qrow !

Le monstre tomba à terre en agitant l'air de ses puissantes pattes dans un dernier geste d'agonie. Qrow, une fois la surprise passée, pointa son épée en mode pistolet vers la créature mourante et lui donna le coup de grâce. Il venait d'être sauvé…

L'Homme en blanc tendit la main en direction de son arme. Celle-ci s'arracha au corps fumant de la bête et revint à son propriétaire via la télékinésie.

Raven n'avait pas bougée. Elle n'avait ni cillée ni tressaillie quand le vent de la lame avait sifflée à côté de son oreille.

Elle continuait à dévisager l'Homme en Blanc en attendant sa réponse. Elle vint quand il rengaina, cessant les hostilités.

— Je ne peux pas quitter la colonie. Mais je peux vous aider à quitter cet endroit.

— Mountain Glenn dispose de système d'explosifs pour sceller les entrées de la gare en cas d'attaque de Grimms…

— Je sais, la coupa-t-il.

— Vous le savez ? fit Qrow en haussant un sourcil.

— J'étais là il y a seize ans quand ils ont construit la gare…

Il cacha son visage sous sa capuche, pivota et marcha comme un automate vers le dernier point lumineux de la colonie.

— Vous saurez comment l'activer ? demanda Raven en se relevant pour le suivre.

— Oui.

Les Branwen se mirent à le suivre à distance. Qrow sourit à sa sœur de manière narquoise.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, un peu gênée de cette expression.

— Pour quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à faire de ce royaume ou cette colonie, tu t'es montrée plutôt efficace !

Elle détourna les yeux. Tout ça était la faute de Summer et de ses fichus idéaux…

— La ferme…

Soudainement, l'Homme en Blanc s'arrêta d'un coup. Les yeux grands ouverts tournés vers le Nord. C'était la première fois qu'il parvenait exprimer quelque chose sur son visage… Une lueur d'inquiétude.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Son visage se détendit rapidement à mesure que sa crainte s'évanouissait.

— Ce n'est rien… La Mort est éternelle après tout…

Il reprit sa marche, comme si de rien n'était...

* * *

 _ **Donne-moi ton nom…**_

 _ **N'es-tu pas fatigué ?**_

 _ **Et vous marcherez éternellement dans les royaumes des ombres…**_

 _ **Combien de fois es-tu mort…?**_

 _ **Vous tenant debout contre le mal là où les autres ont échoués…**_

 _ **Combien de fois l'as-tu voulu…?**_

 _ **Que le sang sur votre épée ne sèche jamais…**_

 _ **Combien de façon…?**_

 _ **Combien par des ennemis…?**_

 _ **Que votre soif de vengeance ne tarisse jamais…**_

 _ **Combien par des alliés…?**_

 _ **Et que nous n'ayons plus jamais besoin de vous.**_

 _ **Réveille-toi…**_

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux, étonné d'avoir perdu connaissance quelques instants en plein combat.

Du sang coula sur le visage de l'Homme en Noir.

Pas celui des Grimms mais le sien.

Il se releva hors du sol et s'extirpa de la carcasse fumante du Beringer qui l'avait défiguré et qu'il lui avait arraché le cœur en retour. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se dresser complètement que le dard d'un Death Stalker s'enfonça dans son abdomen et le souleva dans les airs. Il saisit le dard jaune comme l'or de ses deux mains et l'arracha de la queue de l'abominable scorpion. Il tomba à terre et arracha la tête d'un Ursa à mains nues. D'autres Grimms continuèrent de venir à lui et il continua à les tuer. Un Beowulf Alpha l'attaqua dans le dos et lui arracha un morceau de chair au niveau de l'épaule. Il saisit la gorge du prédateur et la broya comme du papier. Un Griffon se jeta sur lui depuis le ciel et le dévora d'un coup de gueule. L'Homme en Noir s'échappa en déchirant le ventre de la créature. Il émergea des entrailles du Grimm agonisant comme une parodie de naissance et fit face au reste de la horde.

Il n'avait toujours pas dégainé son sabre.

Les Grimms se jetèrent sur lui et il les tua avec un regard sans émotion. Il ne semblait même pas vivant alors qu'il causait la mort autour de lui.

Une griffe lui sectionna le tendon d'Achille, il tomba à terre et un autre Beowulf lui arracha le bras droit. Il se releva néanmoins, insensible à la douleur. La chair à son épaule, le trou dans son ventre, le tendon et son bras… Toutes ses blessures graves se régénéraient en se recouvrant d'écailles noires comme Sélénée…

Peu importe le degré de ses blessures, il ne pouvait mourir. Que lui importait donc de se faire blesser par ces créatures pitoyables ?

Devant lui, les Grimms s'écartèrent pour laisser le passage à un immense Goliath. L'éléphant à la taille colossale poussa un barrissement assourdissant et chargea ! L'Homme en Noir regarda le titan foncer sur lui et calmement, tendit la main devant lui.

Sa paume ne produit pas de bouclier, elle stoppa simplement la force brute du Goliath qui vacilla, le cerveau éclaté par son propre choc. Le colosse s'effondra devant l'ainé des Quatre en provoquant un tremblement de terre.

Dès qu'ils purent se rétablir sur leurs pattes, les Grimms foncèrent sur lui, indifférent à la scène qui venait de se passer devant eux. De la même main, l'Homme en noir perfora le ventre du Grimm le plus proche, et tua le suivant, puis un troisième, et ainsi de suite. Il ne chercha même pas à se défendre quand des griffes le lacéraient. Ce genre de douleur était d'un degré insignifiant pour lui depuis longtemps.

Il n'avait qu'à tuer comme il savait si bien le faire et ne pas se soucier de sa propre sécurité.

Tuer… Jusqu'au jour où il serait tué…

Il n'avait toujours pas dégainé son sabre.

* * *

— Quel abomination…, soupira Arthur en observant le massacre que causait l'Homme en Noir en contrebas.

Depuis la colline, les Champions attendaient. L'annonce de la mort de Scharnhorst était ennuyante mais ne compromettait pas la pérennité de la mission. Il se tourna vers le Seer qui terminait son incantation. Dans un dernier caquètement de dents, le Grimm matérialisa du sol un portail d'obscurité d'où s'échappait un brouillard noir. La même brume que celle de Sélénée ou de…

Avant qu'il ne puisse poursuivre le fil de ses pensées, une horrible main reptilienne s'arracha aux ténèbres ! Un grondement résonna depuis la terre même tandis qu'Arthur et les autres reculaient prudemment du portail. Les Ombres naissaient chacune les unes après les autres du vortex. À mesure que leurs écailles se rétractaient sous la chair devenue noire, des protubérances de Grimm apparaissaient sur leurs corps.

Les Ombres étaient de retour.

Une à une, elles tournèrent la tête vers les Champions de Salem, leurs yeux rouges dénudés d'émotion.

— Allez-y, ordonna Arthur.

Les créatures restèrent immobiles. Arthur fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'il invoquait ces monstres depuis l'Au-delà mais d'après Sa reine, ils étaient aussi dociles que les Grimms communs… Pourquoi cette absence de réaction ?

L'une des Ombres fit un pas menaçant vers lui, sa gueule garnie de crocs s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois alors que ses yeux sans pupilles le fixaient comme un chat sur une souris…

— Oh… ? Aurais-tu besoin d'un dressage, le chien de chasse ?

La main d'Arthur s'anima et une puissante chaleur s'y accumula, prête à être relâchée contre les ennemis de son maître.

Sentant le danger planer, le Grimm recula instinctivement et rejoignit les siens.

— C'est mieux. Obéissez aux ordres !

Cette fois, les Ombres obéirent ! D'un bond, ils couvrirent la distance qui les séparait de la colonie. Plus de cinq kilomètres au bas mot…

— Devrions-nous y aller aussi ? demanda Nova en regardant sa main gauche trembler légèrement.

— Oui.

L'homme aux lunettes d'aviateur serra son poing jusqu'à en saigner.

— Parfait…


	19. Chapitre 15 - Une lumière dans la nuit

**CHAPITRE 15**

 _ **UNE LUMIÈRE DANS LES TÉNÈBRES**_

* * *

Le corps sans vie d'un immense Nervermore s'effondra aux pieds de Summer.

Elle tomba à genoux, exténuée. Elle avait épuisée toute son Aura à utiliser son pouvoir. Tai était à peine en meilleur état qu'elle. Les soldats tenaient encore les entrées de la gare mais ils manquaient d'hommes. De plus en plus de blessés étaient descendus dans les souterrains sans personne pour les remplacer.

De toutes les rues déboulaient des Grimms. C'était sans fin… Elle priait pour que Qrow et Raven reviennent au plus vite. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, elle n'avait plus eue de nouvelle d'eux.

Un soldat vida son chargeur sur trois Beowulfs et chercha désespéramment un chargeur neuf sur l'un de ses camarades à terre. Ils commençaient tous à manquer de munitions !

— Allez, Raven…

— Summer ! ATTENTION !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir à l'avertissement de Taiyang qu'un King Taijitu rampa à toute allure sur elle ! Les deux têtes du serpent bicéphale essayèrent de la mordre avec leurs redoutables crocs mais se cognèrent sur le bouclier invisible qui enveloppait la jeune Huntress. Un nouveau pétale se fana sur la fleur. Summer devinait qu'une fois la fleur complètement fanée, elle ne bénéficierait plus de cette protection miraculeuse.

Elle tendit ses deux mains devant elle et gela la tête noire du serpent. Ce fut facile à Taiyang de la briser en morceaux d'un seul coup de poing. Indifférent à la mort de son frère, la tête blanche du Taijitu chercha à mordre le Huntsman.

Tai évita assez facilement les crocs du serpent, mais ce n'était pas l'attention du Grimm. Son corps encercla Taiyang comme une arène aux remparts imprenables, son seul échappatoire était de sauter, mais la tête blanche du reptile s'interposait entre lui et la sortie.

Le Taijitu ouvrit sa gueule à la vue de cette proie incapable de fuir…

— J'espère que tu as faim ! sourit Tai en rassemblant sa force dans son poing.

Lorsque le serpent projeta sa tête vers lui, Tai sembla prendre feu, transformant le Huntsman en une torche humaine qui bondit comme une fusée droit dans la gueule ouverte du Grimm ! Il passa à toute vitesse à travers les crocs qui gardaient l'entrée vers l'enfer puis traversa toute la bouche jusqu'au fond où commençait la gorge et frappa la paroi de muqueuse ! L'arrière du crâne du Taijitu blanc explosa dans un mélange de chair et de flammes ! Tai atterrit au milieu des morceaux fumants du serpent.

— Et bon appétit !

Summer le vit mettre un genou à terre. Ils savaient que sa Semblance était extrêmement gourmande en Aura et ce genre de combat prolongé jouait en sa défaveur.

Un Beowulf voulut profiter de cet instant de faiblesse pour l'abattre. Summer matérialisa un arc de glace entre ses mains et décocha une flèche qui atteignit le Grimm en pleine tête.

— On est quitte ! la remercia-t-il.

— Tu ne me dois rien.

.

Summer aperçut du coin de l'œil une bande de Creep charger à travers les soldats en direction des entrées de la gare. Elle tendit la main de gauche à droite en laissant derrière elle un léger brouillard bleuté. Cette Dust se cristallisa en pieux de glace qui atteignit toutes leurs cibles…

Elle ne pouvait permettre à un seul de ces monstres de pénétrer dans la gare !

— Tai, il faut que tu contactes Qrow ou Raven… Tai ?

Elle se retourna vers lui et découvrit qu'il n'avait pas bougé de là où il était. Il s'était relevé mais tenait à peine sur ses jambes et ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur lilas.

Il avait épuisé toute son Aura et faisait face à trop de Grimms !

— TAI !

Elle s'interposa entre eux et Taiyang, le saisit par la taille et bondit en arrière parmi les soldats.

— Tir de suppression ! Feu ! Feu ! ordonna le lieutenant quand la zone de tir fut dégagée.

Les balles abattirent plusieurs Grimms, mais pas autant qu'espéré. Il n'y avait plus que cinq soldats pour tenir les entrées.

— Chef, j'ai plus de munitions !

— Chuis à sec ! Un chargeur ! Vite !

La situation devenait critique. Summer le comprit.

Avec ses dernières réserves d'Aura, elle invoqua un sabre de glace, d'une taille démesurée par rapport à elle, avec des pétales de fleurs en guise de garde.

Elle prise le sabre avec ses deux mains et faucha cinq Grimms d'un seul coup !

— J'ai fait une promesse à Scharnhorst ! Je défendrais Mountain Glenn !

Les Grimms dépassèrent les barricades abandonnées et encerclèrent les trois entrées de la gare que Summer était prête à défendre jusqu'au bout.

Un Ursa Alpha chargea le premier et Summer le trancha en deux de haut en bas. Elle balança son sabre de glace dès qu'un Grimm osait trop s'approchait. Un Death Stalker s'avança vers elle et elle balança son sabre dans l'espoir de le tenir à l'écart.

Mais le monstre scorpion saisit l'immense lame entre ses pinces et la brisa d'un coup de dard précis. Les morceaux de glace se brisèrent jusqu'entre les mains de Summer.

— Bon sang !

Le lieutenant posa une main sur son épaule.

— Descendez en bas avec votre ami. Nous allons essayer de vous faire gagner du temps…

Elle vit les soldats fixer leur baïonnette au canon de leur fusil.

— Non ! Vous allez mourir !

— Évacuez-la.

L'un des soldats chercha à l'emporter loin d'ici mais elle se débattit. Elle ne pouvait laisser ces hommes mourir inutilement ! Elle en avait fait la promesse !

Quelque chose tomba en virevoltant devant les yeux de Summer. Elle cilla en regardant le pétale de fleur tomber délicatement à terre. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

— Je vous en supplie… Sauvez-les…

.

Et alors, parmi les flammes, les ruines et les grondements des Grimms, elle entendit une voix qui lui répondit :

— Qui suis-je pour refuser la demande d'une Maiden ?

Le Death Stalker s'arrêta juste devant les humains et leva sa tête ignoble vers le toit de la gare.

La Femme en Blanc se laissa tomber du toit et grâce à ses pouvoirs, atterrit doucement devant le Grimm. Lorsque le cerveau du monstre enregistra la nature de cette nouvelle proie, il poussa un cri perçant et recula brusquement, ses pinces et son dard en avant, comme une posture d'intimidation. Derrière lui, les Grimms reculèrent en tremblant. Les plus faibles prirent même la fuite !

Raptoria eut un sourire triste devant les Grimms. Elle leva une main et comme on efface une erreur sur un tableau d'école, déplaça sa main de gauche à droite.

Les Grimms devant elle devinrent soudainement blancs, leur ancienne couleur noire lavée de leur pêché. Sur leurs protubérances blanches, des fissures laissèrent filtrer une lumière éclatante et en quelques instants, les Grimms disparurent.

Contrairement à ce à quoi Summer s'attendaient, les monstres ne s'évaporèrent pas dans une fumée noire. À sa grande surprise, chaque monstre ferma les yeux et son corps se désintégra en pétales de fleur blanche ! Elle ne fut pas la seule à écarquiller les yeux, la bouche bée devant un tel spectacle.

Mystérieusement pris dans un courant d'air, les pétales se mirent à danser en tourbillon autour de la Femme en Blanc. Dans la lumière diffuse, elle semblait être une étoile dans une mer d'obscurité auprès de qui lévitaient des mondes avides de sa lumière.

— Requiem…, murmura-t-elle.

À ses mots, les pétales perdirent de leur éclat et disparurent. L'étrange Aura qui l'entourait s'évanouit et elle se retrouva seule.

Dans les alentours de la gare, il ne restait plus rien des Grimms dans les rues ou dans le ciel, ils étaient passé et avaient disparus dans la nuit.

La fleuriste se tourna vers Summer avec un sourire chaleureux. De ses doigts graciles, elle sécha les larmes qui perlaient aux yeux de la jeune Huntress.

— Il faut pleurer quand on est heureux, pas dans la tristesse.

Summer cilla, avant de se mettre à sangloter de soulagement.

— Merci...! Merci pour tout...!

Summer leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle, le sourire de Raptoria fut soufflé par la stupéfaction la plus totale. Sous l'effet des larmes, les lentilles de Summer avaient finies par se détacher, révélant la véritable couleur des iris de la jeune Huntress.

— Une Argentée…? souffla une voix reconnaissable.

L'Homme en Blanc était là, accompagné de Qrow et Raven. Il était aussi choqué qu'elle à la vue des yeux argentés de Summer.

Summer les regarda tout à tour, interloquée par leur réaction. En quoi ses yeux étaient-ils si surprenant ?

Ni Raptoria, ni Lux, n'eurent le temps de se remettre de leur surprise car une Ombre tomba du ciel derrière eux. Ses yeux rouges fixaient Summer et ses yeux si particuliers. Ses mâchoires s'entrouvrirent et une voix d'outre-tombe résonna dans la place.

— _**Ar… gent… tée…**_

* * *

Hazel marchait d'un pas lourd à travers les rues de Mountain Glenn sans craindre la menace des quelques Grimms qui rôdaient encore dans cette partie de la ville. Ceux qu'il croisait l'ignoraient royalement, trop occupés à réduire en charpie les corps des malheureux colons qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de fuir.

Tous les Grimms fonçaient vers trois points défendus de Mountain Glenn. Et c'était l'un de ces derniers défenseurs qu'Hazel avait pour mission de vaincre.

Il marcha parmi les ruines d'une colonie qu'il aurait pu un jour protéger pour sa sœur. Aux côtés de celui qu'il s'apprêtait à affronter…

.

Devant lui, l'Homme en Noir achevait un Beowulf à mains nues. Il ne se retourna même pas quand une étrange présence, familière et hostile, se manifesta dans son dos.

— _**Il y a dix ans, j'ai épargné la vie d'un guerrier à qui j'avais amputé les deux bras. Je lui ai dit qu'à Atlas, il avait une chance d'obtenir des prothèses… Je lui ai aussi dit que s'il recroisait ma route, je le tuerai. Et le voilà à nouveau devant moi… Que dois-je en conclure, Hazel ?**_

Ce dernier broncha. Les mots qui sortaient de cette bouche étaient toujours aussi vide de vie qu'il y a des années…

— Il n'y a pas besoin de faire couler plus de sang, Maître.

L'Homme en Noir se tourna finalement vers le Champion de Salem. Ses yeux rouges fixés sur lui.

— _**Regarde-toi… Tu n'es plus rien. La souffrance qui te parcourt est ton seul résultat…**_

— Je ne ressens plus la douleur.

Un grondement guttural sortit des lèvres entrouvertes de l'exterminateur de Grimms.

— _**Le crois-tu, Champion de Salem ?**_

Hazel serra les poings et les approcha des trousses attachées à ses jambes.

— J'ai fait un vœu, celui de tuer Ozpin. Autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Rien ne nous oblige à nous battre.

— _**Le Gardien doit vivre aussi longtemps que Salem.**_

— Alors, c'est décidé.

.

L'espace d'un battement de cil, l'Homme en Noir parcourut l'espace qui les séparait ! Ses doigts devenus des griffes crissèrent sur le métal des prothèses d'Hazel. Des étincelles jaillirent dans les airs autour d'eux, éclairant quelques secondes leurs visages, leur donnant un rictus maléfique !

Les coups pleuvaient mais aucun des deux ne parvenaient à prendre l'avantage. Hazel savait que ce n'était pas son talent qui lui permettait de rester aussi longtemps en vie… L'Homme en Noir manquait d'Énergie après des années de combats sans repos !

En plein échange de coups, le regard de l'Homme en Noir se détourna d'Hazel et s'écarta d'un bond, évitant la balle qui lui était destiné.

Ce ne fut qu'après que la balle ait ricochée sur le sol là où il se tenait l'instant d'avant que le coup de feu retentit !

Il avait détecté et évité une balle tirée à moins de 400 mètres malgré sa fatigue. Hazel n'en était qu'à moitié surpris. L'instinct de l'Homme en Noir était supérieur à tout ce qu'un être humain ou un Faunus pouvait imaginer.

L'Ainé des Quatre atterrit prestement plus loin en arrière, prêt à éviter le prochain coup.

En calculant le point d'impact et l'angle avec lequel la balle avait atteint le sol, il retraça mentalement le point de départ du tir. Ses yeux fouillèrent brièvement les ténèbres et se posèrent sur le sniper camouflé 300 mètres derrière Hazel au cinquième étage d'un immeuble saccagé par les Grimms.

Il le vit ramener la culasse de son fusil en arrière, engageant la balle suivante dans la chambre. Lui aussi portait la marque de Salem…

Un tireur d'élite pour la longue portée et un combattant pour le corps-à-corps. Un duo parfait en d'autres circonstances. Mais face à leur adversaire, ils n'étaient pas assez. Deux Champions contre lui ? Ridicule, il y avait autre chose…

— _**Vous n'êtes pas là pour moi.**_

— Vous avez toujours été prompt à comprendre.

.

Hazel sortit de ses trousses deux gemmes de Dust qu'il s'enfonça dans les bras sous le regard indifférent de l'Homme en Noir.

— _**Idiot. T'injecter directement de la Dust va simplement empoisonner ton organisme.**_

Hazel ne l'entendait plus.

Les fausses veines dans ses prothèses s'illuminèrent alors que la Dust se diffusait dans chaque pièce et en surchauffait le mécanisme !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et un cri terrible sortit de sa bouche ! La Dust faisait grandir en lui une rage incontrôlable. Hazel ne pouvait plus entendre, ni parler, ni entendre, ni reconnaître qui que ce soit. Ses systèmes de contrôle étaient en panne et il n'obéissait plus qu'au désir violent de détruire l'individu en face de lui !

Il fixa des yeux électrifiés vers l'Homme en Noir.

— _**Tu as choisis de mourir.**_

— J'AI CHOISI LA VENGEANCE ! hurla Hazel en se jetant sur l'Homme en Noir.

Celui-ci évita de justesse le coup de poing, quelque chose n'allait pas…

Hazel réitéra son coup, puis un autre et bientôt, il fit pleuvoir une série de coups puissants sur l'Homme en Noir qui ne pouvait plus qu'esquiver les poings d'Hazel, décontenancé par le boost de vitesse de son ennemi ! Mais cet enragé n'avait plus le sang-froid du véritable Hazel.

Ses attaques étaient rapides et puissantes mais manquaient cruellement de coordination…

Il lança un crochet horizontal trop prévisible et lourd. Ce fut l'occasion qu'attendait son adversaire pour se baisser, évitant le coup qui frôla sa tête et dirigea sa main garnie de griffes acérées vers le ventre sans défense de sa proie !

Marcus Black ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

La balle qu'il tira atteignit sa cible cette fois, à savoir le genou de l'Homme en Noir.

La balle en Argent déchiqueta la chair et disloqua l'os avant de ressortir de l'autre côté en sectionnant l'artère poplitée.

Les griffes de l'Homme en Noir passèrent à côté de la chair tendre d'Hazel. Le Champion de Salem leva son poing et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le visage de l'Ainé des Quatre !

L'onde de choc rebondit à travers la rue et fissura le béton des murs et des trottoirs !

.

Ce coup de poing aurait pu tuer un Goliath ou faire s'effondrer un immeuble. Mais l'Homme en Noir n'était ni l'un ni l'autre.

À travers sa lunette, Marcus Black vit le visage de sa cible à peine incliné par le poing toujours figé contre lui. L'Ainé des Quatre leva les yeux vers Hazel, visiblement lui aussi insensible à la douleur.

— _**C'est tout ?**_

Hazel recouvrit finalement une partie de sa raison et recula prudemment. Il avait du mal à respirer. Était-ce un effet secondaire de la Dust ?

— _**J'attendais mieux de toi…**_

L'Homme en Noir commença à s'approcher de lui, malgré son genou en miettes !

Hazel recula encore, ignorant qu'il s'interposait entre Marcus et leur cible ! Il avait tellement de mal à respirer…

— _**Tu aurais pu être le meilleur guerrier que ce monde ait porté. Regarde-toi…Tu es plus faible qu'auparavant. Tu te reposes trop sur ta Semblance et la Dust. Admire le résultat…**_

Il baissa la tête et vit du sang couler abondamment d'une plaie à la poitrine. Quand est-ce que…?

— _**La douleur est une arme pour qui sait s'en servir. Tu peux la chasser mais elle sera toujours là quand tu failliras…**_

Hazel se mit à cracher du sang par la bouche. Il tomba à genoux, happant désespérément l'air par sa bouche ! L'Homme en Noir se pencha à son niveau et murmura à son oreille :

— _**Maintenant, tu vas mourir, noyé dans ton propre sang. Dis-toi que tu vas pouvoir revoir ta sœur…**_ (Son visage sembla se teinter un instant de regret.) _ **Petit veinard…**_

Il disparut d'un bond, se propulsant d'un bond à une vitesse hallucinante, parcourut les 300 mètres qui le séparait de Marcus et réapparut devant lui !

L'assassin eut le réflexe de lever son fusil pour tenter de l'abattre à bout portant.

L'Homme en Noir ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir.

Du pied, il broya le canon du fusil ! Il tendit la main et la serra autour de sa gorge, le traîna en arrière et le poussa contre le mur !

Marcus chercha à dégainer l'un de ses poignards cachés dans ses vêtements…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'Homme en Noir.

D'une légère pression des doigts, il lui brisa les cervicales.

Le corps désarticulé, Marcus s'effondra à terre.

Il voulut se relever mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus. Il chercha à ramper mais ses bras restèrent immobiles.

Marcus réalisa finalement qu'il était paralysé ! Lui, le meilleur assassin de sa génération allait mourir de la main d'un mythe, au beau milieu d'une colonie en flammes. Le destin avait le don de ridiculiser les plus grands !...

Mille questions passèrent dans la tête de l'assassin : Comment avait-il fait ? Pourquoi Hazel était mourant en bas ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté le contrat de cette femme monstrueuse ?

Puis il vit chez l'Homme en Noir un détail qui avait toute son importance : le genou qu'il était certain d'avoir touché était couvert d'écailles ! Ce n'était pas parce que l'Homme en Noir était en plein combat qu'il était parvenu à le toucher.

Il avait calculé le coup !

Alors qu'il évitait les coups d'Hazel, il l'avait suivi sa visée et offert sa jambe comme en appât, en dissimulant ses écailles sous son pantalon. Lorsque la balle l'avait touchée, elle avait ricochée en suivant l'angle du genou et atteint Hazel en plein poumon sauf que dans son état de rage, il n'avait pas ressenti le coup !

Tout s'assemblait ! Marcus n'en revenait pas ! Pour réussir ce plan à la perfection, il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard ! C'était surhumain !

Mais les Quatre n'avaient rien d'humain…

Il leva les yeux vers son bourreau, certain que son heure était venue.

Mais l'Ainé des Quatre ne l'acheva pas.

Curieusement, son attention était dirigé vers un point que lui seul pouvait voir.

Il était temps d'en finir…

Sans un bruit, l'Homme en Noir disparut dans la nuit…

* * *

— _**Ar… gent… tée…,**_ répéta l'Ombre.

— Merde ! jura tout bas l'Homme en Blanc en faisant volte-face, en position face au Grimm.

Surgissant de la nuit, les quatre autres Ombres rejoignirent leur camarade. Toutes avaient le visage tourné vers une seule et même proie : Summer et ses yeux argentés.

— _**Argentée… Argentée…**_

Lux et Raptoria s'interposèrent entre eux et leur proie.

— Les soldats et les Huntsmen, partez d'ici le plus vite possible ! ordonna-t-il. Je vais faire sauter les entrées. Priez pour que cela les arrête…

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses ? demanda Qrow.

— Plus tard ! Courez !

L'Homme en Blanc tendit les bras et aussitôt deux des trois entrées de la gare explosèrent ! Les gravats scellèrent définitivement l'accès aux sous-terrains.

— MAINTENANT ! COUREZ !

Cette fois, les soldats et la Team STRQ obéirent sans discuter.

Avant de s'engouffrer dans le dernier tunnel, Raven entendit la voix de la Femme en Blanc lui murmurer :

— Protégez-la. Elle est notre dernier espoir…

Raven n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter pour lui demander de quoi elle parlait. Le tunnel explosa derrière elle et les plongea tous dans l'obscurité.

* * *

— Ah~… ! Ça doit bien faire vingt ans que je ne me suis pas retrouvé dans un tel état…

Sélénée avançait à travers les cadavres encore fumant des Grimms, portant sa faux sur son épaule. Son corps était une épave à présent, mais elle se fit un rapide check-up…

Elle avait perdue deux doigts de la main gauche dans la gueule d'un Beowulf qu'elle avait réduit en bouillie à coup de pied. Sa clavicule droite était terriblement enflée, elle suspectait qu'elle était cassée. Un Berringer l'avait frappé à l'oreille et depuis, son équilibre état faussé. L'oreille interne devait avoir trinquée… Un Creep lui avait sectionné le tendon d'Achille gauche et elle devait trainer sa jambe à présent. Et vu la douleur qui vibrait dans à chaque pas, elle devait avoir plusieurs fractures dans les vertèbres…

Oh, et probablement deux trois organes éclatés pour couronner le tout… !

Une véritable épave… Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas une femme ordinaire ou elle serait morte depuis longtemps !

— Tu m'as l'air bien mal en point. Accepterais-tu l'aide d'une personne généreuse ?

Elle s'arrêta, ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la hampe de son arme. Toujours ce ton moqueur, cette ironie permanente dans la voix…

— Je suis une assez grande fille pour me débrouiller seule.

Watts était là, naturellement, comme un chacal salivant d'avance devant une carcasse.

— Tu veux remettre ça ? J'ai encore assez d'Énergie pour t'emporter avec moi dans la tombe.

— Oh, je ne crois pas que tu ais encore la force te battre, encore moins de me tuer.

Sélénée se tourna vers lui. Seuls ses yeux devenus reptiliens exprimaient la fureur qui s'emparait d'elle.

— _**Le parierais-tu sur ta vie ? Tu es seul, sans tes petits camarades pour t'aider.**_

— Hazel est déjà de retour sur le champ de bataille. Concernant Tyrian, il est vrai que tu nous l'as bien amoché. Je crois que son esprit ne soit désormais plus… Comment dire… Ah oui. « En phase avec la réalité. » Notre Reine saura trouver un autre moyen de l'employer. Sinon… Tant pis. Il y aura toujours de nouveaux Champions avides de rejoindre nos rangs.

— Cela te concerne aussi, tu sais ?

— Je suis d'un autre niveau que ce Faunus incapable de résister à tes véritables yeux. Je sais ce qui se cache derrière.

Sélénée saisit sa faux, prête à en découdre !

— C'est ce que tu crois ! Laisse-moi te le montrer !

Elle bondit sur lui, tenta de le trancher en deux. Arthur recula simplement d'un pas et évita la lame. Sélénée essaya de balancer une nouvelle fois son arme mais ses multiples blessures lui sapaient toute efficacité. Ses attaques étaient lentes et brouillonnes.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de rire après une nouvelle esquive.

— Regarde-toi ! Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes. En temps normal, tu aurais pu me tuer au moins cinq fois !

— La ferme !

Elle prit appui sur sa jambe gauche au tendon d'Achille tranché et tomba à genoux. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever, Arthur la saisit par les épaules et la plaqua au sol. Il se plaça à califourchon au-dessus d'elle. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle ne chercha même pas à se débattre…

Un sentiment naissant de victoire s'empara d'Arthur Watts qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire cruellement.

— C'est fini, Sélénée. J'ai gagné !

À sa grande surprise, elle lui renvoya son sourire moqueur.

— Un séjour en prison, tu veux dire ?

Arthur haussa un sourcil.

— De quoi parles-tu ?

Puis il entendit ! Au loin, à la limite de l'horizon ! Un point de lumière dans la nuit ! Un vaisseau Atlesian ! Mais qu'il faisait ici ?!

— Si je me rappelle bien, tu es toujours recherché par tout Mantle… Oh pardon, je dois dire Atlas à présent, dit-elle en imitant son ton ironique. Il semblerait que des renforts soient venus au final.

Soudain, elle le saisit par le col et rapprocha son visage du sien.

— Et si nous les attendions ensemble ?

Ses yeux rouges entamèrent sérieusement la santé mentale d'Arthur !

— Peu importe combien ils sont ! Jamais ils ne pourront m'arrêter avec tous ces Grimms !

Sélénée fut prise d'un rire fou, comme Tyrian plus tôt !

— Il faudrait encore qu'il en reste un dans les parages ! D'ici quelques minutes, toute vie va disparaitre de la surface de Mountain Glenn !

Avant qu'il ne sache quoi répondre, un frisson de terreur le parcourut !

Par saccades, il tourna la tête vers les collines qui surplombaient la colonie.

* * *

L'Homme en Noir se trouvait sur le sommet de la plus grande. De là, il pouvait dominer du regard tout Mountain Glenn.

Lentement, il prit dans sa main droite la poignée de son katana et de la gauche le fourreau.

Avec gravité, il dégaina, dévoilant une lame d'une couleur rouge comme le sang !

De ses deux mains, il saisit le sabre et en pointa la lame en direction de Mountain Glenn.

Une étrange lueur rougeâtre se refléta sur les contours de la lame, gagnant en intensité à chaque seconde…

Arthur n'était pas le seul à regarder cette vision d'une apocalypse à venir, tous les Grimms la regardaient également. Et tous se mirent à fuir ! Ils passèrent même à côté de Lux et Raptoria qui faisaient toujours face aux Ombres. Elles semblèrent hésiter devant l'aubaine, mais leur instinct de survie qui les poussait à fuir fut le plus fort dans cette lutte interne.

* * *

Son arme suffisamment chargée en Énergie, l'Homme en Noir la leva au-dessus de sa tête…

En bas, Lux et Raptoria s'enveloppèrent d'un bouclier et fermèrent les yeux. Peut-être prièrent-ils, qui sait ?

Paniqué à l'idée de mourir, Arthur se mit à frapper frénétiquement le visage de Sélénée mais celle-ci refusa de le lâcher.

— Requiem, Arthur Watts.

L'Homme en Noir abattit son katana, scellant à jamais le destin de Mountain Glenn…


	20. Chapitre 16 - Charognards

**CHAPITRE : 16**

 _ **CHAROGNARDS**_

* * *

À bord du _Conviction_ , James Ironwood observait Mountain Glenn en proie aux flammes et aux ténèbres. Il espérait intérieurement qu'il était encore possible de sauver les colons même s'il en doutait sérieusement… Il avait entendu l'appel du commandant Scharnhorst à la radio. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré en personne mais il connaissait sa réputation. Il serait malheureux de perdre un tel homme en ces temps de crise…

— Hood, où en ont les préparatifs ?

— Les Atlesian Knight-130 seront prêts au déploiement d'ici un quart d'heure. Toutes les navettes de transport sont parées.

— Parfait. Je veux que Rook et vous sécurisiez la gare. Si j'étais à la place de Scharnhorst, c'est probablement là que je concentrerai mes défenses.

— Bien reçu. Espérons qu'ils ont réussi à tenir le coup… Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ?

À la périphérie de la colonie, une lueur surgit d'une colline comme un volcan.

L'un des pilotes du vaisseau paniqua devant sa console.

— Monsieur, nos appareils de navigation s'affolent ! J'ignore ce qui se passe mais…

James ne répondit pas. Toute son attention était attirée par cette lumière rouge qui brûlait sa rétine comme un soleil sanglant. Que voyait-il…?

Et soudainement, dans un silence terrifiant, il vit le soleil rouge s'étirer en une onde épousant la forme d'un croissant s'abattre sur Mountain Glenn.

Derrière la baie vitrée du vaisseau, il assista à l'apocalypse…

.

Un flash éblouit toute la vallée comme en plein jour.

Le souffle balaya les bâtiments, des flammes nettoyèrent toute forme de vie des rues et une gigantesque explosion détruisit la ville ! La boule de feu monta vers le ciel pour former un monstrueux champignon de mort au-dessus des ruines de la colonie.

Tout autour de l'ancienne ville, les arbres se couchèrent sous l'effet d'une force invisible qui se rapprochait dangereusement vite du vaisseau…

— Onde de choc en approche ! Tout le monde à terre !

Ce ne fut que par pur réflexe que James se jeta à terre en même temps que Rook.

L'onde les frappa de plein fouet ! Le choc jeta contre les murs opposés les soldats et les membres d'équipages qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se coucher alors que les vitres et hublots éclataient en devenant de mortels morceaux de shrapnels. Le courant se coupa dans tout le vaisseau !

Sans électricité, le _Conviction_ commença à tomber comme une pierre !

— IEM détectée ! On perd de l'altitude !

Encore sonné par l'impact, James ne comprit pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il entendait des voix mais ses tympans sifflaient encore de l'explosion et la sensation de chute qui s'accentuait le clouait littéralement au mur sans lui donner la moindre liberté de mouvement. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils allaient s'écraser !

— Relancez les moteurs !

— Tout les systèmes électriques ont grillés ! Je peux pas le redresser !

— PRÉPAREZ-VOUS AU CRASH !

Le _Conviction_ frôla la cime des arbres et percuta le sol. Il bascula sur son flanc et des sections et des compartiments se détachèrent de l'armature principale. L'appareil rebondit dans les airs, des flammes jaillirent de ses moteurs et de sa superstructure.

Le fragment enflammé d'un module de propulsion perça le blindage du vaisseau et atteignit la soute à munitions. Les stocks de Dust pour l'armement et le carburant explosèrent et l'arrière du _Conviction_ vola en éclats. L'avant du vaisseau traversa le ciel, la forêt et la plaine puis gagna en roulant les murs qui entouraient Mountain Glenn. Le nez de l'appareil se plia comme du papier contre les fortifications et s'arrêta finalement.

* * *

James respirait par à-coup. Il sentait qu'on le traînait hors du vaisseau mais il ne savait pas où on l'emmenait. Sa tête et son dos lui faisait terriblement mal… Quand on le réveilla, l'endroit autour de lui avait changé. Hood lui parlait doucement.

— Commandant ? Vous m'entendez ?

— Oui…Ça va, ça va…

Rook l'aida à se relever. Il avait une profonde entaille au front, au-dessus de l'œil droit mais sa blessure n'était pas incapacitante.

— Faites-moi un rapport des pertes…

— Le Conviction est détruit. Tous nos robots et nos navettes aussi. Tous les hommes à l'arrière du vaisseau sont morts.

— Combien…?

— 800 morts au bas mot. Nous n'avons plus qu'une centaine d'hommes sous nos ordres, et les trois quarts sont blessés.

James hocha gravement la tête. C'était la première fois qu'il subissait une telle catastrophe. Il devait agir en leader et assumer ses responsabilités devant le Conseil à son retour à Atlas. Mais pour l'instant, priorité à ses hommes.

— Où sommes-nous ?

— L'un des postes de sécurité qui gardent les portes de la colonie. Nous nous y sommes réfugiés pour mettre les blessés à l'abri, mais c'est un vrai charnier à l'intérieur… Tous les soldats étaient morts à notre arrivée.

— Saleté de Grimms…

— Non. Pas eux. On a relevé sur eux des blessures par balles et des marques de lames. Pas de griffes.

— Le commando dont parlait Scharnhorst, se rappela James.

— Probablement.

James enregistrait les informations aussi vite que son esprit embrumé le lui permettait.

— Qu'en est-il de Mountain Glenn ?

— Je vous laisse en juger…

Rook déplaça le commandant pour lui permettre d'observer l'extérieur.

Dehors, une mystérieuse pluie noire tombait sur les ruines de la paisible colonie de Vale. Il faisait trop noir pour voir autre chose.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? grogna James en se levant, non sans l'aide de Rook.

— De l'acide. Deux soldats ont été gravement brûlés en tenant de traverser l'averse. Nous sommes complètement bloqués pour le moment.

James restait silencieux. Il regarda autour de lui et vit la plupart de ses hommes encore en vie couchés par terre, couverts de pansements…

Comment une telle chose était possible ? Quelle était cette arme de destruction capable d'anéantir leur puissance de feu supérieure ?

— Et les renforts de Vale ?

— Impossible de communiquer avec Ozpin. Plus rien ne fonctionne depuis l'IEM. Vale ne dispose pas d'autant de vaisseaux que nous. J'estime qu'ils seront là d'ici le début de la matinée.

— Quelle heure est-il ?

— Avant l'explosion : 3h30.

D'ici trois quart d'heures… Sans assistance médicale, certains blessés risquaient de ne pas tenir jusque-là.

— Il faut trouver un moyen de rejoindre les civils à la gare…

* * *

— Il faut partir à pied et rejoindre Vale par le réseau ferroviaire, proposa le lieutenant.

Taiyang opposa son veto.

— Il y a des personnes âgées parmi nous. La marche les achèvera ! Et le terminus est probablement scellé à l'heure où nous parlons. Les autorités ont vu un train remplis de centaines de civils paniqués qui racontent que leur colonie est envahie par les Grimms. Comment croyez-vous qu'ils agiraient ? Si Mountain Glenn tombe, c'est tout le royaume qui peut suivre la suivre comme un domino.

— Alors que vouliez-vous que nous faisions ? Que nous restions assis par terre à attendre que des renforts viennent ? Aucun Bullhead ne passera à travers tous les Nevermores et les Griffons qui volent au-dessus de Mountain Glenn !

— Et ce tremblement de terre ? fit remarquer Raven. Mountain Glenn n'est pas dans une zone sismique. C'est sans doute une énorme explosion.

— Nous n'avons rien dans notre arsenal capable d'une telle puissance !

— Les Quatre le sont peut-être…

— C'est ridicule ! Aucun être humain n'est doté d'un tel pouvoir ! Ça se saurait depuis longtemps sinon !

Tandis que Tai et Raven débattaient avec le lieutenant, Qrow vint s'asseoir auprès de Summer. Elle avait l'air pas mal secouée par les derniers évènements.

— Tu penses encore à ces Grimms ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Des Grimms qui parlent… C'était déjà bien assez terrifiant. Et en plus, ces choses semblaient intéressées par ses yeux argentés.

— Les Quatre aussi avaient l'air stupéfaits de la couleur de mes yeux… Je me demande si c'est pour cela qu'Ozpin voulait que je porte ces lentilles.

— Perso, je te préfère comme ça.

Elle sourit.

— C'est gentil. Merci, Qrow.

— Ne me remercie pas trop vite. Avec ma poisse, qui sait ce qui peut arriver ?

Summer savait qu'il était difficile pour lui de mener un quotidien normal avec sa malchance légendaire. Elle chercha à le consoler :

— Je suis sûre qu'un jour, tu pourras contrôler ton pouvoir.

— Alors maintenant, c'est moi qui a besoin d'être réconforté ?

Ils se sourirent.

— Tu sais, la Femme en Noir… Elle a su immédiatement la nature de ma Semblance. Je me demande comment ?

— Moi aussi. C'est étrange… La Femme en Blanc m'a appelée « Maiden. »

— Comme dans les histoires pour les gosses ? plaisanta Qrow.

— Il ne nous manque plus qu'un vieux magicien ! dit Summer avec humour.

Qrow sourit avec elle mais intérieurement, il réalisa qu'elle venait de soulever un point auquel il n'avait jamais prêté attention… C'était Ozpin qui leur avait donné ce pouvoir de se transformer en corbeaux !

— _Il y a plus en ce monde que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer dans votre Tribu…_

C'était ce qu'il leur avait dit après que Raven et lui avaient acceptés son offre : rejoindre l'une de ses équipes « spéciales » en échange d'un pouvoir spécial et de son silence sur leurs origines…

Ozpin serait-il… ? Non. Impossible. Il n'avait rien d'un magicien sorti d'un conte pour enfant. Pas plus qu'il n'était l'homme à deux âmes ! Ozpin avait quelque chose de différent des autres Hunstmen mais il ne savait pas encore quoi...

* * *

— Je crois que ça commence à s'arrêter…, déclara Rook en observant la pluie.

— Parfait. Nous devons reprendre la route !

James se leva et prit un fusil posé par terre à côté d'un blessé grave.

— Hood. Je veux que vous restiez ici avec quelques hommes pour vous occuper des blessés. Rook et le reste des soldats viendront avec moi.

— Bien compris. Soyez prudent, Monsieur !

* * *

 _Tic_

Raven leva la tête vers le plafond de la gare à plusieurs centaines de mètres de haut. En l'absence de la lumière du jour, d'éblouissants orbes éclairaient l'intérieur de la ville souterraine. Grace à des générateurs de secours, l'électricité fonctionnait encore dans les profondeurs de Mountain Glenn. Ironique, quand elle pensait à la surface qui grouillait peut-être encore de Grimms… Malgré les inégalités sociales, les pauvres habitants qui logeaient sous terre apportaient couvertures et nourritures aux réfugiés. La Huntress les regardait au loin, partagée devant cette aide. Sa part Huntress forgée par le temps passé avec Summer et les missions de la Team STRQ lui disait que l'humanité était foncièrement bonne dans les heures les plus graves. Mais l'autre part en elle, façonnée depuis sa naissance par son père et la Tribu, trouvait ces personnes pitoyables. Les faibles ne devaient pas être aidés. Dès l'instant où ils étaient en-dessous de vous, ils cessaient d'exister en tant qu'hommes et devenaient des proies à piller et tuer, ou des appâts pour divertir les créatures de Grimm et fuir pendant ce temps.

— Tu penses encore au vieux, hein ?

Qrow vint s'asseoir aux côté de sa sœur et regarder l'aide en action. Il sortit de sa veste son éternelle bouteille d'alcool et se mit à boire. Cela énerva Raven.

— Tu devrais arrêter. L'alcool émousse les réflexes au combat.

— Quel importance ? Tu as vu à quel point nous nous sommes fait balayer ?

— Nous ne sommes pas encore assez fort, c'est tout.

— Tu parles vraiment comme P'pa. Pour vous, tout n'est qu'une question d'entrainements et de forces. On nous considère parmi les meilleurs Hunstmen !

— Et toi, tu t'es beaucoup trop assagi depuis que tu as rencontré Summer. Tu sais que notre mission prendra fin un jour ou l'autre.

— Et tu sais que je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer.

— Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi. La Tribu est notre famille !

 _Tac_

Qrow leva la tête, comme excédé par la conversation. Raven n'appréciait pas qu'il cherche à l'éviter !

— Dis-moi pourquoi au lieu de… !

— Écoute…, chuchota Qrow.

Il avait parlé comme en pleine chasse. Aussitôt, la colère de Raven se tut et tous ses sens furent aux aguets. Elle leva elle aussi la tête.

 _Tic_

 _Tic_

 _Tac_

On tapait de l'autre côté des gravats…

— Tai, Summer…, appela doucement Qrow en portant la main à son épée lourde.

Ses camarades entendirent eux aussi les coups et s'armèrent.

En voyant l'agitation des Hunstmen, le lieutenant s'approcha d'eux, la main sur la poignée de son fusil. Lui aussi entendit les bruits et il fut le premier à réaliser la signification des coups :

— Du morse… C'est du morse !

— Vous êtes sûr ? demanda Summer.

— Certain ! Écoutez… « Il-y-a-quel-qu'un-à-l-in-té-ri-eur » ? Ce sont les renforts !

Il saisit une barre en métal et répondit en tapant à son tour sur les gravats.

Le bruit de ses coups sur la pierre attira progressivement l'attention des réfugiés.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Attendez…

Une série de coups plus rapide répondit à ceux du lieutenant.

— Reculez ! Ils disent qu'ils vont faire sauter les gravats !

Tous les réfugiés qui s'étaient rapprochés furent repoussés sans ménagement pour éviter tout risque.

Un bruit sourd résonna à travers toute la gare ! Les gravats se mirent à trembler, la pierre se détacha en fragments du tas. Un nouveau coup résonna et cette fois, la roche se fractura en morceaux qui tombèrent à leur tour des gravats ! Au troisième coup, un poing transperça la paroi rocheuse, laissant s'engouffrer un flot d'air frais dans la gare !

La main saisit les dernières roches et les poussèrent sans effort apparent, laissant place à une femme ravissante mais cruellement blessée.

C'était la Femme en Noir.

Elle avait perdu sa faux et sa cape était en lambeaux. Son bras gauche, son épaule et son cou étaient terriblement brûlés et son bras droit était manquant ! Elle s'était faite un garrot pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Mais malgré son état, elle sourit aux survivants.

— Vous pouvez sortir à présent. Les Grimms sont morts, annonça-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Ses yeux fatigués remarquèrent ceux de Summer dans la foule.

—Une Argentée, hein ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant…

Elle pivota et s'éloigna en titubant, prête à s'effondrer à chaque instant.

Summer la rattrapa !

— Vous êtes blessée ! Laissez-nous vous aider !

— Idiote… Vous feriez mieux de fuir… Ils vont revenir. Ils reviennent toujours… S'ils vous voient…

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux et elle tomba inconsciente dans les bras de la Huntress.

— Hé ! Hé ! Restez avec moi !

Elle l'ausculta. La Femme en Noir respirait encore, mais son pouls était très faible !

Qrow vint à son secours.

— Tai ! Aide-moi à la porter !

— Ok !

Les deux Hunstmen la soulevèrent et la mirent à l'abri dans la gare.

— Doc ! On a besoin d'une perfusion sanguine ! Et du plasma !

Un médecin s'empressa d'obéir. Pendant ce temps, le lieutenant et les réfugiés découvrirent le nouveau visage de leur ville.

Leur foyer n'était plus.

Les bâtiments et les rues étaient jonchés des ruines de leur ancienne vie. Les immeubles grands et rassurants étaient fissurés ou détruits, toutes les vitres brisées. Les rues jadis bondées en ce moment de l'année étaient vide et silencieuses.

Moutain Glenn n'était plus une colonie. C'était un cimetière à ciel ouvert.

— Si vous voulez rassembler vos affaires, faites-le maintenant, conseilla le lieutenant aux survivants.

Ceux-ci se dispersèrent, hagards, affligés, terrifiés par cette ville qui n'était plus la leur.

Le lieutenant les regarda errer dans les rues de Mountain Glenn et se tourna vers la Femme en Noir qu'on rapatriait vers la gare. La légende des Quatre se battant éternellement contre les Grimms était donc vraie. Incroyable…

Sans eux et la Team STRQ, rares auraient été les survivants de Mountain Glenn…

— Lieutenant ! l'appela un soldat à la radio. Nous avons rencontré des soldats d'Atlas. Ils arrivent vers vous, ils disent aussi qu'ils ont des blessés à l'un de nos avant-postes.

— Atlas ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ?

— D'après leur chef, ils ont répondu au SOS du commandant Scharnhorst…

— Je vois… (Il eut une pensée pour son chef mort pour la colonie, d'après les dires des Branwen.) Merci Commandant… Quand pourront-ils commencer l'évacuation ?

— Je regrette mais c'est impossible.

Cette déclaration venait d'un officier d'Atlas blessé au-dessus du sourcil droit. L'homme était accompagné d'une cinquantaine ses hommes.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Commandant James Ironwood, capitaine de vaisseau Conviction. Lieutenant, je regrette de vous informer que notre vaisseau s'est écrasé à la lisière de votre colonie. Pour l'instant, nous sommes coincés avec vous.

— Comme nous tous… Puisque que vous êtes là, autant nous donner un coup de main si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ? Je crois savoir que les Grimms aient déguerpi mais sait-on jamais…

— Je comprends. Mes hommes vont vous aider à patrouiller dans la ville.

— Merci.

James regarda la foule de réfugiés sortir l'un après l'autre des entrailles de la gare souterraine.

— On dirait que vous avez bien tenu. Des pertes ?

— Quasiment nulles. Pour les civils en tout cas. Pour les militaires… Eh bien, disons que je suis le plus gradé parmi la dizaine qui reste…

— Et le Commandant Scharnhorst ?

Le lieutenant secoua tristement la tête.

— Je vois. Mes condoléances…

— Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Et puis, sans l'aide des Huntsmen de Beacon ou des Quatre, jamais nous n'aurions tenu aussi longtemps…

James le coupa d'un coup.

— Les Quatre ?

* * *

Summer était assise au chevet de la Femme en Noir.

Le doctor lui avait administré les premiers soins mais seul un établissement spécialisé pouvait maintenant la sauver. Il avait lui-même avoué que c'était un miracle qu'elle soit encore vivante avec tant de blessures.

La Huntress débordait de question mais prenait son mal en patience. Cette personne avait besoin de repos.

Qui étaient vraiment les Quatre entre la légende qu'on leur avait bâtie et la réalité ? Contre qui se battaient-ils et pourquoi ses yeux argentés étaient-il si troublants pour eux et ces Grimms humanoïdes ?

À ses côtés, le reste de la Team STRQ attendait en silence. Tai était de même nature que Summer, toujours inquiet pour son prochain. Mais Qrow et Raven étaient là par prudence pour leurs camarades. Qrow pour Summer et Raven pour Tai.

La blessure de Qrow à la gorge s'était résorbée grâce à son Aura, mais il se rappelait encore très bien de la sensation qu'il avait ressentie à son contact…

Les Quatre étaient dangereux…

Qui savait ce qu'elle ferait à son réveil ?

— Comment ont-ils fait ça ? À Mountain Glenn, je veux dire ? se demanda Taiyang.

— Je crois qu'Ozpin nous a caché beaucoup de choses à leur sujet, dit sombrement Raven.

— Nous aurons l'occason d'en apprendre plus une fois de retour à Beacon, dit Qrow pour en finir avec ce sujet.

* * *

Quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux. Ils furent étonnés de découvrir un militaire d'Atlas accompagné par le lieutenant et une dizaine de soldats armés derrière eux !

James Ironwood examina la Femme en Noir et la reconnut au travers de la description qu'en avait fait le comte Dïmer. Le tatouage sous l'œil droit était révélateur…

— Merci de l'avoir surveillée. Nous nous en occupons à présent. Allez-y…

Deux soldats posèrent une civière et voulurent y placer la femme. Ils se heurtèrent au refus catégorique de Summer ! Elle se leva d'un bond et aussitôt, ses camarades l'imitèrent, prêts à suivre leur leader.

— Attendez un peu ! Qui êtes-vous ?

— Commandant James Ironwood. Cette femme est activement recherchée par Atlas pour avoir séquestré un comte et volé des informations militaires.

— Cette femme nous a tous sauvé la vie !

— Cela n'excuse pas ses crimes.

— Vous ne songez pas sérieusement à la déplacer dans cet état ! s'étrangla Taiyang. Regardez-la ! Elle a besoin d'aller à un hôpital, pas une prison !

— Mes hommes sont des professionnels. Nous allons l'emmener jusqu'au QG de Mountain Glenn et l'évacuer à Atlas où elle sera soignée pour ensuite comparaître devant une cour militaire.

— Sauf que nous avons pour ordre de l'amener à Beacon ! Vous n'avez aucune juridiction à Vale !

— J'ai les autorisations ! Et la volonté d'éviter un conflit diplomatique ! Lieutenant !

Le chef des soldats survivants hocha la tête à contrecœur et laissa les soldats d'Atlas déplacer la Femme en Noir sur la civière.

— Lieutenant ! Je vous en prie, ne le laissez pas faire ça…!

— Je suis désolé... Mais le Commandant Ironwood a l'autorisation du Conseil de Vale d'agir sur tout le royaume. J'aurais aimé qu'il y ait un autre moyen mais il n'y en a pas.

— Mais…!

Raven posa sa main sur l'épaule de Summer. Une nouvelle fois encore, ils devaient reculer devant l'adversité. Ils étaient des Huntsmen, pas des justiciers. Eux aussi devaient obéir…

Mais cette fois, la main de Raven n'était pas là pour la retenir, mais pour la protéger.

— Recule, Summer…

.

Car à l'entrée de la gare, un homme se tenait à contre-courant de la colonne de réfugiés qui sortaient dehors. L'homme avait une capuche et un manteau noir, et sans le moindre geste, les survivants l'évitaient inconsciemment comme un rocher au milieu d'une rivière…

En suivant les regards inquiets des Huntsmen, James découvrit l'Homme en Noir dans la foule. Son terrifiant regard rouge le fixait intensément…

— Rook.

— Aye Aye, chef.

La jeune recrue s'avança tranquillement vers l'Ainé des Quatre.

— Hé, salut mon gars ! Désolé de perturber ton regard-qui-tue mais ta copine a besoin de passer en justice. Rien de grave ! Je t'assure !

Les yeux de l'Homme en Noir se déplacèrent pour se poser sur le soldat.

— _**Bouge.**_

D'un geste dépassant les capacités humaines, l'Homme en Noir envoya Rook contre le mur d'un bâtiment, à plus de 500 mètres de là !

— Rook ! s'écria un soldat.

À la vue du soldat projeter comme un pantin dans les airs, les habitants se dispersèrent dehors en paniquant, croyant que les combats reprenaient dans la colonie ! La zone de tir aussitôt dégagée, les soldats pointèrent leurs armes sur l'Homme en Noir.

— Visez les jambes. Ozpin les veut vivants.

L'un des soldats visa les genoux et tira. Curieusement, aucunes des balles ne firent mouche.

Dehors, la panique des réfugiés reprenaient de plus belle au bruit des coups de feu mais personne n'osait encore s'approcher de l'entrée de la gare.

Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

Avec une lenteur mesurée, il s'avança vers eux, baignant dans sa toute-puissance.

— Vous attendez quoi ? Tirez ! ordonna le lieutenant aux hommes d'Atlas.

— Nos armes ne marchent pas ! Je sais pas pourqu…!

L'air sembla soudainement lui manquer… Ses veines se gonflèrent et ses muscles se crispèrent ! Il s'écroula au sol, les yeux exorbités et de la bave aux lèvres !

Un à un, tous les soldats, même le lieutenant, furent frapper de cette soudaine crise de tétanie à l'exception de James et des Huntsmen !

Pourtant, malgré la situation, le commandant d'Atlas ne céda pas à la panique. Il avait toujours un atout en main.

Sa patience fut récompensée. Derrière l'Homme en Noir, il y eut un flou qui prit vaguement la forme d'un humain en pleine action d'attaque !

Les sens inhumains de l'Ainé des Quatre perçurent la menace, lui permettant de se baisser pour éviter le coup de pied en pleine nuque qui lui était destiné. Il pivota sur lui-même, prêt à riposter mais il n'y avait personne derrière lui… Il entendit un bruit de friction derrière lui et découvrit le soldat qu'il avait envoyé valser dans les airs…

— Rook, vous pouvez y aller à pleine force.

— Bien compris, Commandant.

Le soldat retira son casque, révélant deux oreilles de guépard sur le haut de sa tête.

La vérité que le soldat était un Faunus ne perturba en rien l'Homme en Noir. Impassible, il attendait que son adversaire fasse le premier pas.

— Dernier avertissement ! J'ai l'entrainement et les capacités d'un Huntsman ! Tu n'as aucune chance.

— _**En effet.**_

— Alors dégage !

— _**Je parlais de toi.**_

Confiant en ses capacités surhumaines, Rook chargea ! Il fut si rapide que son corps sembla se flouter ! À cette vitesse, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter !

.

L'Homme en Noir fit un pas en avant.

Le béton sous son pied se fractura et il disparut sous les regards stupéfaits de James et de l'équipe STRQ !

Rook ne réalisa pas immédiatement. L'individu qui lui faisait face venait de disparaitre…?

Avant même que son cerveau ne puisse traiter l'information, une main saisit le visage de Rook et le poussa en arrière ! Coupé en plein élan, son crâne vint heurter le sol et il perdit connaissance sans même comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

* * *

Pour les derniers spectateurs sur place, la scène se passait de commentaire : l'Homme en Noir était simplement _plus_ rapide et _plus_ fort. Il était meilleur en tout point…

Le Faunus définitivement hors de combat, il se tourna vers sa cible suivante. Il ne restait plus que l'officier d'Atlas et les Hunstmen entre lui et Sélénée.

Son dernier atout perdu, James sentit croître en lui un sentiment d'impuissance croissant ! Il avait l'intime conviction que quoi qu'il lui oppose, il n'arrêterait pas cet homme et pourtant…

— Laissez-le, murmura Summer. Il vient juste pour elle.

— Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas la laisser partir.

James Ironwood était un Huntman accompli et un commandant de l'armée d'Atlas ! Il savait ce à quoi que le monde pouvait risquer s'il échouait... Il ne reculerait pas, même devant l'impossible !

Il sortit son revolver de son holster et le leva vers l'Homme en Noir, le doigt sur la détente.

Il n'eut jamais le temps de faire feu...


	21. Chapitre 17 - Quand on parle du Loup

**CHAPITRE 17**

 _ **Quand on parle du Loup...**_

* * *

Tic

Tac

Avec une cadence régulière, Ozpin tapait des doigts sur sa canne. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était monté à bord du Bullhead de tête, menant une véritable flottille de navettes vers Mountain Glenn. Il n'avait aucune prière à adresser aux Dieux, alors il espérait pour que Summer et la Team STRQ soient sains et saufs.

— Mountain Glenn en visuel, Headmaster, avertit le pilote. J'aperçois l'épave d'un vaisseau Atlésian en bas. Probablement le _Conviction_.

Il tourna la tête vers le hublot et observa en silence l'état de la colonie, jadis florissante, devenue un champ de ruines. Des alentours de la ville où se dressaient arbres et collines, il n'en restait plus rien.

— On dirait le résultat d'une énorme bombe, souffla Glydia sa jeune assistante.

Elle n'avait pas tort…

Cette terre était devenue un paysage lunaire. Il n'y avait plus de relief, plus de végétation, de bâtiments intacts. Tout était ravagé, calciné. Cette dévastation allait probablement durer plusieurs années avant que la nature ne reprenne ses droits ici…

Mais dans cette destruction, Ozpin y lisait la signature d'un être toujours puissant. Même s'il avait limité sa force, quelque chose l'avait poussé à utiliser son attaque la plus dangereuse. S'agissait-il d'une Créature de Grimm ? Ou pire ?

Oui… Faites qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Summer… Elle était trop précieuse pour l'avenir du monde.

— Atterrissez près de la gare. Nous ne devons pas traîner trop longtemps ici.

Le pilote obéit et les autres appareils l'imitèrent.

* * *

En sortant de l'appareil, ils furent accueillis par une foule en liesse de survivants, trop heureux d'enfin quitter cet endroit !

— Glydia, je vous laisse vous occuper d'eux. Organiser l'évacuation avec les Huntsmen.

— Et vous ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Ozpin se fraya un chemin à travers la foule. Il nota des soldats d'Atlas et de la colonie travaillant ensembles pour faciliter le travail des Huntsmen. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait souri devant cette scène, touché de voir ses paroles d'entraide se réaliser. Mais pas maintenant…

Par où commencer les recherches ? À qui demander dans cet amas de corps serrés ?

Ozpin ferma son esprit à tous les parasites sonores et visuels qui brouillaient sa recherche. Ses sens cherchèrent parmi les Auras de chaque êtres, à la recherche de ses quatre élèves. Il reconnut la Semblance de l'un d'entre eux. Il rouvrit les yeux et s'avança vers un homme blond qui lui tournait le dos, trop affairé à aider une personne âgée. Pas d'erreur possible, c'était bien…

— Taiyang.

— Headmaster ?

Le Huntsman fut surpris de la présence du dirigeant de l'Académie en ces lieux.

— Taiyang, vous allez bien ?

— Quelques brûlures mais rien de bien grave.

— Bien. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Son élève semblait gêner de cette question.

— Pas ici, lui souffla-t-il. Suivez-moi.

Taiyang le conduisit jusqu'à la gare souterraine où l'on avait regroupé les blessés. L'entrée semblait avoir été condamnée à l'explosif puis… Ozpin posa une main sur la roche qui avait explosée puis creusée par des griffes aussi dures que du diamant.

Maintenant que la grande majorité des réfugiés étaient dehors, la ville basse était silencieuse comme dans une église. Les infirmiers militaires et les médecins civils, livides d'épuisement, faisaient de leur mieux pour tenir les blessés à l'écart aux griffes de la mort. Taiyang lui appris qu'aucun blessé n'avait succombé à ses blessures. C'était un vrai miracle…

— Voilà Summer.

Le Headmaster ne fut pas étonné de voir la jeune femme aider à s'occuper des blessés et à soulager les médecins du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, c'était dans sa nature d'aider les gens dans le besoin.

Comme Taiyang, la Huntress fut surprise de voir Ozpin ici mais également soulagée de sa présence. S'il était là, cela voulait dire que les secours étaient arrivés.

— Il… Il y a des blessés graves… Ils ont besoin de transports spécialisés…

Ozpin n'eut pas besoin de sonder son Aura pour voir à quel point elle était épuisée. De plus, elle avait perdu ses lentilles, révélant à tous ses yeux Argentée.

Il posa ses mains rassurantes sur ses épaules et l'incita à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Ce ne fut qu'alors seulement qu'Ozpin remarqua des bleus sur le cou délicat de Summer. Qui avait osé lui faire une chose pareille ?

— Nous allons nous occuper d'eux, Summer. Reposez-vous… C'est fini. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui est arrivé à Mountain Glenn ? C'est la colonie la plus sûre de tout Vale.

— C'était, rectifia Raven dans son dos.

Les Branwen étaient là, reprenant discrètement forme humaine derrière Taiyang.

— Alors ? demanda Summer malgré la fatigue qui la submergeait à présent.

— On a fait choux blanc, grogna Qrow en sortant sa gourde d'alcool de sa veste.

— Le QG de Mountain Glenn a été vaporisé avec la moitié de la colonie. Il n'en reste plus rien.

— Que cherchiez-vous là-bas ?

— En gros, la « personne de confiance » que vous nous avez dit de rencontrer une fois arrivé ici faisait vraisemblablement parti des salopards qui ont lâché les Grimms en ville !

Ozpin n'en crut pas ses oreilles ! Scharnhorst !? Pourquoi donc cette folie ?!

— Et vous ne connaissez pas encore tout, glissa Qrow au Headmaster.

Le Huntsman originaire de la Tribu l'invita à entrer dans une tente médicale installée à l'écart des blessés.

Ozpin les suivit à l'intérieur et s'arrêta à l'entrée, sidéré.

Hood était là, veillant avec deux soldats auprès de James Ironwood ?! En s'approchant du commandant, il découvrit qu'il lui manquait le bras droit ! Il s'accroupit près de lui et examina la plaie.

La coupe était droite, sûrement dû à une épée… Mais le plus incroyable était que la chair était déjà cicatrisée ! Sans cela, il serait mort depuis longtemps !

Qui avait fait ça ? Il connaissait trop d'ennemis adeptes des armes blanches pour reconnaitre le coupable, mais il savait qui avait sauvé l'officier d'Atlas. Cette prouesse était l'œuvre de Raptoria ou de Lux…

—Racontez-moi tout. N'omettez aucun détail.

* * *

Summer vit le commandant Ironwood pointer le canon de son revolver vers l'Homme en Noir et presser la détente. Elle vit le percuter frapper le barillet et…

Rien.

Aucune balle de gros calibre de Dust ne vint frapper l'Aîné des Quatre. Tir défectueux !

James cilla un instant avant de réaliser ce qui venait de ne **pas** se passer ! Il pressa de nouveau la détente, actionnant le barillet qui engagea une nouvelle balle dans la chambre. Le percuteur frappa et…

Toujours rien.

Il avait six coups dans son revolver. Il pressa quatre fois la détente. Quatre fois son arme refusa de tirer.

Et pendant ce temps, l'Homme en Noir marchait tranquillement vers lui.

C'était terrifiant à voir : le militaire incapable d'ouvrir le feu et son ennemi avancer fatidiquement vers lui. Il semblait y avoir quelque chose de destiné dans ce qui s'apprêtait à arriver ! Un fait immuable que personne ne pouvait arrêter à part peut-être les Dieux !

James jeta ses balles inutiles par terre et en logea d'autres dans le barillet. Une, deux, trois… Six ! Il arma le…

L'Homme en Noir était sur lui.

.

 _Le temps se mit à ralentir autour de Summer._

L'Ainé des Quatre porta la main à la poignée de son katana et délivra dans un éclair rouge la puissance de son arme !

La coupe fut nette, tranchant dans la chair et les os de l'épaule droite jusqu'à la hanche.

Il avait déjà rengainé que James n'avait toujours pas réalisé.

 _Le temps reprit son cours…_

Un cri d'outre-tombe résonna dans toute la gare ! James Ironwood tomba à terre, sa main gauche tenait son flanc complètement ouvert de bas en haut ! C'était un cauchemar ! Le sang s'écoulait de sa blessure comme d'un robinet ! Son bras roula à terre, les doigts toujours serrés autour de la crosse du revolver. Ce détail donna la nausée à Summer…!

Avec le recul, Summer réalisa qu'elle était la seule à avoir assisté à la scène. Ce qu'avait vu les autres n'était qu'un flou rouge, comme un éclair trop vif pour être réellement perçu par l'œil humain.

L'Homme en Noir passa à côté de cet hommes désormais condamné à mourir…

On le saisit à la cheville. Il baissa la tête et vit l'officier par terre, sa main gauche accrochée à sa jambe. James Ironwood refusait de le laisser partir avec Sélénée quand bien même il n'avait pas les moyens de s'opposer à lui !

Mais déjà, l'Homme en Noir levait son sabre, décidé à en finir avec ce gêneur.

— NON !

Au cri de Summer, Qrow et Raven bondirent derrière l'Homme en Noir. Le frère était prêt à le décapiter de sa faux, la sœur avait la lame de de son katana pointée vers son cœur. Taiyang lui faisait courageusement face, son poing juste devant sa gorge, prêt à lui broyer le larynx au moindre geste suspect.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas la menace des trois Huntsmen qui avait arrêté le geste de l'Homme en Noir mais bel et bien le cri de Summer.

Le destructeur de Mountain Glenn se tourna vers la Huntress qui le regardait avec horreur, terrifiée par ce qu'il avait failli commettre !

— Je vous en prie ! Laissez-le !

Il obéit, chassant du pied la main de James et rengaina son sabre.

Prudemment, Tai éloigna James de l'Ainé des Quatre, laissant derrière eux une sinistre trainée de sang. Ils étaient conscients qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de le sauver !

Qrow et Raven gardèrent leur arme braqués sur l'Homme en Noir qui fixait Summer, prêts à la défendre s'il le fallait. Mais l'Homme en Noir les ignorait royalement. Toute son attention était rivée sur la Huntress aux yeux Argentés.

Ses yeux rouges sang de reptile la brûlaient du regard comme si sa simple existence était une insulte ! Devant ce regard, Summer ne pouvait que ressentir de la peur. Dans ces yeux de monstre, il n'y avait pas la surprise des autres Quatre. Seulement la colère. La haine. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette fureur contre elle ?

Elle ne pouvait s'avoir que son existence avait réveillé en lui quelque chose de profondément éteint que le monde avait cru mort depuis vingt ans déjà. Un bruit sourd résonnait dans le crâne de l'Homme en Noir. Un grondement sourd, lointain, mais qui fut assourdissant par le silence qui le précédait.

.

Ce grondement, Tai, Qrow et Raven furent les premiers à le ressentir dans leurs chairs. Une vibration désagréable qui résonnait jusque dans leurs os.

Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur le front des Huntsmen, mais seule Raven savait à quoi s'attendre. Ce qui pulsait de l'Homme en Noir n'était que les prémices d'une catastrophe imminente ! Elle voulait agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais son corps refusa de lui obéir.

Taiyang, son frère et elle-même étaient paralysés !

Seuls ses yeux pouvaient encore bouger, et elle lisait la même stupeur dans les regards de ses camarades !

L'Homme en Noir s'avança d'un pas vers Summer, un seul pas, à peine audible et pourtant, il chassa l'air de tous tant l'Aura qu'il dégageait était puissant ! Étouffant !

— _**Quel… est… ton nom, Argentée ?**_

Summer frémit devant cette voix morte, sans émotion ni chaleur…

— Je… Je suis Summer Rose, de l'Académie de Beacon…

Un souffle intimidant sortit de la gorge du combattant légendaire.

— _**« Summer Rose… Thus kindly I scatter… »**_ récita-t-il mystérieusement.

Il s'avança d'un deuxième pas vers elle et la Brume Noire se dégagea de son corps, le suivant comme un laquais fidèle, ravageant tout ce qui entrait en contact avec elle. En silence, il marcha jusqu'à la Huntress aux yeux Argentés. Chacun de ses pas semblaient accroître le malaise des humains. Il s'arrêta devant Summer, la dominant de sa taille et sa colère. La Brume Noire menaçait de l'engloutir à chaque instant !

— Summer !... Écarte-toi… de lui…! avertit Qrow entre ses mâchoires serrées.

Paralysée par la puissance qu'il dégageait, Summer était incapable d'organiser ses pensées. Elle découvrait trop tard le monstre qu'avaient évoqué les Branwen ! Elle avait eue tort de ne pas les croire ! Elle le sentait sonder son âme à travers ses yeux reptiliens à qui on ne pouvait rien cacher.

Des doigts de fer se refermèrent sur sa gorge et sans difficulté, la hissèrent hors du sol ! Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit ! Ses jambes se débâtèrent dans le vide mais elle ne pouvait se défendre !

— SUMMER ! hurlèrent ses amis sans pouvoir l'aider.

Alors qu'elle étouffait, la voix morte de l'Homme en Noir se fit de nouveau entendre.

— _**Je sens la marque du Gardien tout autour de toi…**_

Il affermit sa poigne de fer et Summer ne pouvait que le regarder, les yeux baignés de larmes. Son corps lui hurlait de lutter pour rester en vie, mais son esprit était incapable de prendre la moindre décision. Elle allait mourir ici, de la main même de celui qu'ils étaient venus chercher…

— _**Pitoyable… Depuis vingt ans, nous avons cru être le dernier rempart contre Salem… Et voilà que ce couard nous envoie un espoir illusoire ? Il nous a forcé à livrer une bataille inutile, tout ça pour quoi au final ? Une Maiden Argentée qui ignore tout de sa force !?**_

La vision de Summer commença à se troubler. Il faisait de plus en plus noir autour d'elle. Le visage de l'Homme en Noir se mêla à la noirceur de la Brume Noire, et bientôt, même le bras qui l'étranglait disparut.

Elle baignait dans le néant. C'était la fin…

.

— Arrête ça immédiatement

.

La prise de l'Homme en Noir se relâcha quelque peu, permettant à Summer d'avaler goulûment l'air que réclamaient ses poumons ! La Brume Noire qui menaçait de la réduire à néant réintégra le corps de son propriétaire.

Derrière lui, Summer reconnut une silhouette éblouissante à l'entrée de la gare, baignant dans la lumière du jour naissant. Une silhouette dissimulée sous une capuche immaculée… La Femme en Blanc !

— _**Ne te mets pas entre moi et ma proie, Similaire…**_ , gronda-t-il à son attention.

— Relâche. La, ordonna-t-elle plus sévèrement à l'Homme en Noir.

Il ignora la menace dans sa voix et décala son regard vers Sélénée derrière la Huntress. Elle était toujours inconsciente, vidée de ses forces. Dans son état, il n'avait d'autre choix que de la confier à Beacon, c'était le seul endroit où elle pourrait récupérer sans danger… Avec l'anéantissement de la chaîne de commandement des Atlesians, les rescapés du vaisseau préféreront la laisser aux soins du Gardien.

Après une longue minute de réflexion, l'Homme en Noir libéra Summer de son emprise.

La Huntress s'écroula par terre, les mains autour de son cou bleuté. La tension qui retenait prisonnier Taiyang et les autres s'estompa, leur permettant de se précipiter vers Summer. Qrow fut le premier à la rejoindre et fut soulagé de la voir plus ou moins indemne…

.

— _**Ainsi donc… Il en reste une en vie…**_

Summer cilla, étonnée d'entendre une étincelle de vie dans cette voix où il n'y régnait que la mort. Les yeux rouges, si inhumains, de l'Homme en Noir furent remplacés par deux pupilles noires, plus humaines, mais tout autant vide de vie.

Avec cette incroyable métamorphose, Summer découvrit un tout autre homme : il était le même, mais si différent ! Son teint était dangereusement pâle et il avait de profonds cernes sous les yeux ! Il n'avait plus rien du monstre qu'il était l'instant d'avant !

— _**Depuis combien de temps le Gardien te caches-tu aux yeux du monde ?**_

— Le Gardien ?

Elle ne savait donc rien. Pas étonnant de la part du Déchu des Dieux…

.

Raptoria et lui sentirent en eux la force du _signal_ s'intensifier.

Ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps ici. Les gens s'attroupaient dehors et Grimms allaient bientôt revenir, attirés par trois des Quatre dans un même lieu. Les yeux morts de l'Homme en Noir se tournèrent vers Raptoria qui hocha la tête en réponse à sa question silencieuse.

— _**Une semaine…**_

L'Homme en Noir sortit de la ville souterraine, laissant la Femme en Blanc seule avec les Huntsmen. Sans un mot, elle marcha jusqu'à James Ironwood. Le commandant avait déjà perdu connaissance avec tout le sang perdu. Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Elle posa les deux mains sur son flanc tranché et une lumière éblouit les Huntsmen.

Quand elle s'éteignit, la chair avait commencée à cicatriser, sauvant l'officier d'une mort certaine. Pour les autres soldats inconscients, elle tendit une main vers eux et un par un, tous se réveillèrent. Le seul autre blessé qu'elle examina fut le Faunus. Elle ferma les yeux, les poings serrés…

Elle se releva et s'adressa à Summer.

— Je ne peux pas en faire plus pour eux… Ils vivront. C'est tout ce que je peux promettre.

— Merci infiniment, dit Summer en s'inclinant pour la remercier.

Ce à quoi elle l'imita en retour.

— C'est tout naturel. Les Maiden et les Guerriers Argentés nous ont toujours aidés par le passé, je me devais de vous aider en retour.

Summer haussa un sourcil. Elle avait enfin l'occasion de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres :

— Pardon mais qu'est-ce que mes yeux ont de si particulier ? Et pourquoi m'appelez-vous « Maiden » ?

La Femme en Blanc parut surprise de sa question.

— Vous ne le savez pas ?

— Non… Je devrais ?

— Si vous êtes à Beacon, Ozpin aurait dû vous le…

Une onde assourdie par des kilomètres et d'obstacles lui vint aux oreilles. Elle reconnut néanmoins le bruit des moteurs des Bullheads…

— Quand on parle du loup…

Elle soupira, consciente qu'il était temps.

— Je dois partir.

— Non ! Attendez ! J'ai encore d'autres questions…!

La Femme en Blanc la fit taire en posa un doigt sur la rose accrochée à la cape de Summer.

— Aussi longtemps que vous garderez cette fleur, nos chemins se recroiseront. Bien plus vite que vous ne le pensez…

* * *

Summer acheva son récit.

Ozpin ne l'avait pas arrêtée une seule fois pendant qu'elle parlait. Il n'avait pas demandé de précision ni à ce qu'elle se répète. Son regard d'habitude si calme était profondément sérieux.

— Et la Femme en Blanc ?

— Elle a disparue, comme l'Homme en Noir.

Raven en eut assez ! S'écartant de son frère, elle s'avança jusqu'au Headmaster, furieuse !

— Vous le saviez ! Vous saviez ce qui allait se passer !

Ozpin ne dit rien.

— Vous saviez que nous ne serions pas de taille face aux Quatre ! Ni face à leurs ennemis ! Vous saviez tout cela et vous nous avez quand même envoyé au combat sans rien nous dire ! Vous avez mis nos vies en danger ! Pourquoi ?

Ozpin fronça les sourcils et saisit le bras de Raven pour l'inviter à poursuivre cette discussion hors des oreilles indiscrètes. Toute la Team STRQ sortit avec lui.

— Je suis désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé, Team STRQ. Mais je peux vous jurer que je n'avais aucune intention de vous envoyer dans une zone de guerre. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que les Quatre puissent s'en prendre à vous.

Raven chassa sa main une fois hors de la tente.

— Comment pourrions-nous encore vous croire ? C'est vous-même qui nous avait dit que les Quatre apparaissaient là où les Grimms s'apprêtaient à attaquer ! Leurs ennemis n'avaient qu'à les attendre ici !

— Sauf que ces ennemis n'étaient pas censés être ici, expliqua calmement le Headmaster.

— Et pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que Mountain Glenn n'était pas supposée être attaquée.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Taiyang. Attendez, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu… Vous dites que les Quatre n'auraient jamais dû être ici au départ ?

— Oui.

— Mais alors, comment saviez-vous qu'ils seraient ici ? demanda Qrow…

…Avant de réaliser !

— Non… Ne me dites pas que…

— Si. C'est moi qui ai attiré les Quatre à Mountain Glenn, révéla Ozpin.

Qrow cilla plusieurs fois à la suite de sa déclaration.

— Comment…?

— Les Quatre disposent d'une sorte de sixième sens, comme un radar. Une capacité qui leur indique où aller affronter les Grimms. Après des années de tentatives infructueuses, j'ai fini par trouver un moyen d'y accéder et de leur désigner une fausse destination.

— C'est pour ça que vous nous avez envoyé ici, comprit Taiyang.

— Headmaster, dit Summer, silencieuse jusqu'à présent. Si Mountain Glenn était un subterfuge… Pourquoi les Grimms étaient là…? Et ces gens…?

— Ce sont leurs vieux ennemis. Je suppose que ma manipulation a été découverte et retournée contre eux. Quant aux Grimms, il y a toujours eu dans les environs de la colonie. Lorsque les portes se sont ouvertes, ils se sont mêlés au chaos. C'était probablement le but visé par les ennemis des Quatre.

— Headmaster… Vous vous rendez compte que Mountain Glenn est tombée à cause de votre décision ? Des gens sont morts !

L'accusation de Summer était légitime, Ozpin la comprenait fort bien. Son choix avait conduit les Grimms et les Champions de Salem à réduire la colonie à néant. Avec l'aide de l'Homme en Noir…

— Mountain Glen _allait_ tomber. Quoi qu'il arrive. Avec Scharnhorst à la tête de la sécurité, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Votre intervention a au moins permis de sauver les habitants de la colonie. Croyez-vous qu'il en aurait été de même sans vous ? Sans les Quatre ?

Summer se mordit les lèvres. Elle comprenait parfaitement le raisonnement d'Ozpin, mais il ne relevait que ses mots, pas son indignation. Le Headmaster, toujours si préoccupé par la vie humaine… Pourquoi était-il si différent aujourd'hui ?

— Alors ? C'est quoi la suite ? demanda Taiyang.

— Nous évacuons la colonie. La Femme en Noir et le commandant Ironwood seront conduits à Beacon pour y être hospitalisé. Je ne pense pas que Hood y verra un inconvénient.

Il quitta le groupe et s'apprêta à entrer dans la tente médicale quand il s'arrêta pour se tourner vers ses élèves.

— Lorsque nous retournerons à Beacon, j'aurai beaucoup de choses à vous révéler.

Il entra et les laissa entre eux.

* * *

Comme l'avait deviné Ozpin – et l'Homme en Noir –, Hood accepta la proposition du Headmaster et il fut ordonné d'abandonner Mountain Glenn. Ce qui semblait inacceptable pour certains, le lieutenant survivant en faisait partie. Ozpin essayait de les raisonner.

— Les portes de la colonie sont défoncées, le QG n'est plus qu'un tas de poussière. Les Grimms entreront comme ils veulent ici.

— Peut-être, mais ils n'ont rien capable de percer de la roche compressée.

— Vous voulez vous réfugier dans la ville basse ?

— Pas nous y réfugier : reprendre notre vie là où on nous l'a volé. Il suffira de faire sauter quelques rochers pour reboucher le tunnel que la Femme en Noir nous a forée. Nous avons tous séjourné dans la gare souterraine quand la ville était en construction. On sait à quoi s'attendre. Nous disposerons toujours de la lumière du jour grâce aux miroirs et nous avons l'électricité et l'eau courante. À partir de maintenant, nous vivrons sous terre, jusqu'au jour où nous pourrons reprendre toute la ville. Dites cela aux dirigeants du Conseil : Mountain Glenn n'est pas tombée. C'est ce qu'aurait voulu Scharnhorst…

Le Headmaster hocha la tête. Le lieutenant n'avait pas besoin de connaitre la vérité pour l'instant. Quand Ozpin le révélera au Conseil, leur souffrance se sera tue. Du moins l'espérait-il…

Il lui tendit la main. Il éprouvait une certaine gêne à omettre la vérité à ce brave homme…

— Je vous souhaite le meilleur, Lieutenant…

Mais ça, c'était la pure vérité.

Le militaire lui serra la main. Une poigne forte. Pleine d'espoir.

— Lieutenant Gneisenau. Bon courage à vous avec les Quatre.

* * *

Ainsi l'histoire de Mountain Glenn arrivait à un tournant historique. Pendant que les volontaires récupéraient leurs dernières affaires pour rejoindre la gare, les survivants résignés montaient à bord des Bullheads. Il n'y eut pas de débordement, pas de cris ni de pleurs dans la queue. Tous grimpaient à bord des navettes avec dignité et calme.

Deux soldats d'Atlas chargeaient Sélénée à bord de la navette des Hunstmen.

— Excusez-moi mais il vous reste de la place ? Les survivants ont trouvé un blessé grave sous des gravats. Son pronostic vital est engagé…

Ils voulaient probablement évités d'accabler encore plus les jeunes Huntsmen par la vue d'un homme mourant sous leurs yeux. Touchante intention.

— Mettez-le avec nous. Rejoignez votre navette, votre commandant et votre capitaine vous y attendent.

— Bien compris. Faites pas gaffe à lui, il délire un peu avec les médocs…

Les deux soldats installèrent le blessé grave à côté de Summer. Il n'était pas beau à voir dans cet état… Il avait le corps couvert de bandages même si elle pouvait voir la chair brûlée à travers certain endroit… Elle avait entendu dire que si le corps était brûlé à plus de 50 pourcent, la mort était…

— Décollez, dit Ozpin au pilote.

Le Bullhead quitta le sol vitrifié et s'envola, suivit par les autres. Les vibrations de l'appareil réveillèrent le blessé qui leva un bras sévèrement brulé vers le haut, marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles…

— Se…S-S-Sa… Sé…

Malgré l'état de cette main, Summer la saisit pour le réconforter. Il avait un gant à la main, pratiquement intact comparé à son propriétaire. Une mitaine, de couleur cordouan.

— Tout va bien. Vous êtes en sécurité à présent.

Trop abruti par les médicaments, le blessé ne dit rien d'autre et sa main retomba le long de son corps.

Summer s'écarta de lui et se tourna vers le Headmaster, les deux mains posées sur sa canne, le regard visé sur le visage de la Femme en Noir étendue à côté de lui. Elle se rappelait du nom que les Quatre employaient pour le désigner.

— Headmaster… Pourquoi les Quatre vous appellent-ils le Gardien ?


	22. Chapitre 18 - Repos et Questions

**CHAPITRE 18**

 _ **Repos et Questions**_

* * *

Une voûte obscure, un lustre en bois mort d'où pendaient des cristaux violets, des vitraux finement décorés donnant sur le domaine de leur Maitresse.

Hazel connaissait cette pièce depuis plusieurs années, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher chaque fois de trembler en y entrant. L'air y était plus… épaisse… plus froide. Comme s'il entrait dans le royaume des morts… En y songeant, la frontière entre ces deux endroits était fine.

Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux et cracha du sang dans sa paume robotique. Les pouvoirs de Salem l'avaient sauvé, mais il était loin d'être guéri pour autant. Tout le plan avait échoué, et la destruction de Mountain Glenn n'était qu'une bien maigre consolation pour _elle_ …

À l'aide d'un mouchoir, Nova nettoyait nerveusement ses lunettes d'aviateur. C'était la première fois qu'il était invité dans le palais de la Maitresse des Grimms et le fait d'être assis dans un fauteuil, les mains sur une table, lui donnait l'illusion d'être dans une salle d'interrogatoire…

Les lourdes portes en bois s'ouvrirent, laissant place à la plus sombre des Déesses.

Sa peau était pâle comme la Lune, ses bras et le contour de ses yeux couverts de veines pourpres, ses cheveux blancs comme la cendre étaient rassemblés en un chignon avec six ramifications d'où étaient suspendus des ornements qui tintaient à chacun de ses mouvements.

Aucun bruit de pas ne troublait le silence qu'elle semblait savourer.

Elle marcha jusqu'à l'autel derrière son trône de cristal. Des cierges y brûlaient éternellement. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il venait ici, Hazel les avaient toujours vu immuables, jamais la cire ne coulait, jamais les flammes n'oscillaient. Tout dans cette pièce donnait l'impression d'un instant figé dans le temps.

Nova et Hazel s'étaient levés dès son arrivée et malgré la douleur qui l'étouffait, il attendait comme son compagnon que la Déesse concède à les laisser s'asseoir. Ce qu'elle fit d'un geste de la main, le regard toujours tourné vers les cierges.

— La chute de Mountain Glenn m'a beaucoup coûtée…

Elle tourna finalement ses yeux noirs vers eux. Ses iris brillaient d'une angoissante lueur rouge.

— Deux de mes Champions reviennent agonisants du combat, un autre y a perdu l'esprit et un quatrième la vie… et ce cher Watts est porté manquant.

Nova retint son souffle. Elle n'avait besoin que d'une pensée et tous les Grimms dans le palais les réduiraient en charpie !

— Nous regrettons de vous avoir déçu, Madame, s'excusa Hazel. Les Quatre étaient plus forts que nous le pensions…

Elle ne dit rien, délaissa son autel pour prendre place sur son trône.

— Néanmoins, tout n'est pas un échec. Hazel… Que ressentez-vous après revu votre ancien Maître ?

Le guerrier chercha dans ses souvenirs le moindre fait digne d'être évoqué à sa Déesse.

— Il était exactement comme vous aviez pensé. Autrefois, il m'aurait tué d'un seul coup mais pendant le combat, il a été obligé de prolonger le combat pour me vaincre…

— Il a quand même trouvé l'Énergie d'utiliser son attaque la plus destructrice. C'est un avertissement à mon attention… J'ai presque l'impression qu'il cherche à me parler au travers de ses actions…

Elle sourit en fermant les yeux, mais son sourire ne dégageait aucune empathie.

— Ozpin a réussi là où je pensais en avoir terminé il y a vingt ans de cela. D'après mes Ombres, l'une de ses Huntress serait une guerrière aux Yeux Argentés.

Moment de silence dans la pièce.

Les doigts métalliques d'Hazel se serrèrent aussi fortement que leurs pistons le leurs permettaient. Nova le regarda sans comprendre. Il n'était pas là quand l'Histoire des Guerriers aux Yeux Argentés avait pris fin de manière sanglante et définitive… Mais Hazel savait !

Le guerrier, ancien élève de l'Homme en Noir, avait eu connaissance de ce massacre le jour où il avait trahi son maître et perdu ses deux bras en retour. Il savait tout du massacre, des centaines d'hommes, femmes et enfants exterminés et dévorés par les Grimms à cause d'un traitre dans les rangs des Argentés...

Les histoires de son maitre et les images qu'il avait découverts plus tard le hantaient parfois la nuit quand ce n'était pas sa sœur…

La voix de Salem l'extirpa de ses pensées.

— Hazel. Vous allez rester ici le temps de terminer votre guérison.

— Comme vous voudrez.

— Nova. Je vous envoie à Vale. Ce cher Ozpin a sûrement réalisé que nous avons exploité sa découverte du _signal_. Deux des Quatre s'y trouve. Surveillez-les.

— Soit.

— Vous pouvez disposer.

Ses Champions obéirent docilement et quittèrent la pièce.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux, la laissant seule avec son trône et son autel. Elle s'approcha d'un vitrail et observa en bas la surface rouge de son monde. Là où ses mares d'obscurité vomissaient de nouveaux Grimms, nourrissant toujours plus son armée en force.

— Ce monde tombera bientôt. Et nous serons tous de nouveau ensemble. Oui… Très bientôt…

* * *

Arthur Watts ouvrit les yeux et saisit d'une main la seringue qu'on allait lui implanter dans le bras. Le médecin qui s'apprêtait à lui injecter le produit hésita à poursuivre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'i l'intérieur ? demanda Watts.

— Heu… A-Adrénaline et quelques protéines sélectionnées… C'est pour…

— …Donner un coup de fouet, je sais. Je suis médecin.

 _Je l'ai été…_

Il rejeta la couverture et s'assit sur son lit. Il regarda autour de lui. C'était une chambre d'hôpital.

— Où suis-je ?

— Vale. En lieu sûr.

Vale ? Que faisait-il au cœur de ce royaume ? La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait, c'était Sélénée et l'attaque de…

— Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

—Le Headmaster de l'académie de Beacon a envoyé une flotte de navettes recueillir les survivants de Mountain Glenn. On vous a trouvé sous des gravats. Vous avez été chanceux. Par contre, vous ne seriez pas un Huntsman à tout hasard ? Vos capacités régénératives sont ahurissantes ! Hier encore, vous étiez brûlé au troisième degré sur la moitié du corps. C'est votre Semblance ?

Watts ne répondit pas.

Il devait partir d'ici avant qu'Ozpin ou ses larbins ne réalisent qu'il était ici… L'un des Huntsmen d'Ozpin l'avait vu. Il fallait qu'il quitte l'hôpital sans attirer l'attention. En tout cas, pas dans cette chemise ridicule d'hospitalisé.

Il se tourna lentement vers le médecin et une idée germa rapidement en lui…

— Non. Voici **ma** Semblance…

De la chaleur s'accumula dans le creux de sa main…

.

Arthur Watts sortit de la chambre, déguisé comme un authentique médecin avec sa blouse et son calepin dans le creux du bras.

 _Comme au bon vieux temps !_

Il s'aventura dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Parfait. Les médecins qui auraient pu se demander qui était ce nouveau venu étaient trop occupés à ausculter chaque blessé de Mountain Glenn pour faire attention à lui et si jamais ils entraient dans la chambre où il était supposé être alité, ils ne verraient qu'un tas de cendres au pied de son lit vide…

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

Et Sélénée ?

Elle s'était sacrifiée pour qu'ils subissent tous deux l'attaque de son frère. Dans son état, elle ne pouvait pas s'en être tirée indemne…

Il entra dans une chambre où dormait un vieillard et réfléchit. S'il avait souffert de l'attaque, elle aussi ! Ce qui signifiait qu'Ozpin devait l'avoir abritée dans son académie. Impossible d'aller la récupérer seul. Mais peut-être pouvait-il accéder à des informations la concernant ? Les médecins devaient probablement avoir exigés de l'examiner pour s'assurer de son état avant de la lui rendre…

Ces crétins à l'esprit étriqué ne pouvaient pas réaliser quelle perfection de la nature ils avaient eu en face. Perfection… Un deuxième prénom pour sa Sélénée. Elle était le résultat d'une sélection évolutive qui lui avait donnée ce visage et cette silhouette angélique, le trésor que tout médecin digne de ce nom devrait s'émerveiller à la vue de son corps uniquement façonné par les meilleures gênes.

Il sortit de sa poche son Scroll que son si gentil médecin lui avait mis de côté… Il pirata les serveurs de l'hôpital aussi facilement que s'il entrait dans un magasin. Ozpin devait probablement avoir classifié son dossier et refusé de dévoiler son nom mais en cherchant parmi les femmes qui arboraient les mêmes signes distinctifs qu'elle, il pouvait peut-être la retrouver…

— Trouvé…

C'était elle, aucun doute. Son visage si parfait qu'elle avait volontairement défigurée avec son tatouage sous l'œil gauche, comme une larme. Arthur se mit à dévorer les photographies prises par les médecins, ignorant leurs notes. Sélénée était couvertes de blessures toutes plus graves les unes que les autres. Sa peau si parfaite qu'aucun artifice n'avait besoin d'enjoliver était violacé en plusieurs parties du corps. Sa cheville si délicate était si atrocement meurtrie… Son épaule et son cou portaient les traces de brûlures de l'attaque de son frère. Sa clavicule droite était à vif et toute enflée et le dos déformée par les fractures. Son bras gauche si gracile était lui aussi couvert de brûlures et de griffures. Il lui manquait deux doigts à la main et son bras droit... Elle qui avait des mains si douces…

Pourtant elle restait belle. La traque dont elle faisait l'objet avait conditionné son corps à un exercice physique ininterrompu. Sélénée avait le corps mince et musclé, comme quand il l'avait connu autrefois…

Il éplucha rapidement les données. Radio, pression sanguine, rythme cardiaque… Rythme cardiaque ? Les chiffres qu'il lisait ne correspondaient pas à sa pression sanguine. C'était comme si elle…

En bas du dossier, un médecin avait ajouté une note.

.

La main qui tenait le Scroll trembla. Mais ce tremblement n'était pas le résultat d'une accumulation de chaleur. C'était le fruit d'un mélange d'émotions qu'il croyait avoir scellé il y avait vingt ans de cela…

Sa gorge était nouée et ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Ce qu'il lisait n'était pas possible…

— Oh, Sélénée… Que m'as-tu caché…?

* * *

Sélénée se réveilla elle aussi.

Son corps était un concentré de douleur et chaque mouvement amplifiait cette sensation, même respirer était insupportable… Elle utilisa ses sens pour se repérer. Pas d'odeur sinon celle de son propre sang. Pas de son sinon les battements de son cœur. Au toucher, elle était dans un matelas posé à même le sol, d'après la sensation d'inconfort dans son dos, ou peut-être cela venait-il de ses vertèbres fracturées...

Elle tourna lentement la tête et observa son environnement…

Tout était… sombre… Pas de fenêtres… des flammes vertes éclairaient faiblement des piliers qui montaient vers un plafond trop haut pour qu'elle le voie dans le noir.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de plus pour reconnaitre le Reliquaire de la Création…

— Tu es réveillée. Parfait.

Elle reconnut le bruit détestable d'une canne sur le carrelage sur lequel les flammes renvoyaient une couleur verdâtre.

Marchant tranquillement vers elle, Ozpin !

— Toi…

Elle voulut se lever, invoquer sa faux et décapiter cette ordure ! Mais son corps resta immobile et tremblant.

— Tu as d'innombrables fractures et hémorragies internes. Et ton bras droit est toujours manquant, énuméra-t-il en s'arrêtant près d'elle.

Elle le fusilla du regard à défaut de le tuer.

— Et je dois t'en remercier...

Sa voix se voulait glaciale et puissante à souhait, mais elle ne put s'exprimer que d'un souffle à peine audible.

— Ce qui s'est passé est ma faute, reconnut-il. Salem a retourné ma découverte contre nous…

— « Nous ?… » Entre toi et nous… Il n'y a pas de « nous… » Tu nous as envoyé au casse-pipe… Et par ta faute, notre peine a probablement été prolongée pour ne pas avoir obéit au _vrai_ _signal_ …

Elle ferma les yeux et retourna sa tête devant elle.

— Tu es vraiment… le pire…

— Je ne suis pas Arthur Watts.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci prirent une couleur rouge !

— _**N'évoque pas son nom en ma présence !**_ gronda-t-elle avec ses maigres forces.

Mais sa colère seule ne pouvait alimenter le feu dans ses yeux qui s'éteignit bien vite, trop épuisant dans son état.

— Dois-je aussi éviter d'évoquer ce secret que tu as gardé depuis 20 ans ?

Elle frémit. Un sentiment de frayeur et d'impuissance la saisit et le souffle lui manqua. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

— De quoi…?

— Inutile de le nier, Sélénée. Je le sais.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive. Dans son état normal, elle aurait trouvé mille façons de l'empêcher de révéler ce secret. Si Salem l'apprenait, elle serait encore plus pourchassée que Raptoria ou son frère ! La déesse des Grimms ne s'arrêterait devant rien pour la capturer !

— Que veux-tu ? soupira-t-elle, comprenant qu'il avait toutes les cartes de son côté.

— M'aider à mettre un terme aux agissements de Salem.

Il lui aurait demandé de tuer ses frères ou sa sœur qu'elle aurait eu la même réaction : elle éclata de rire, mais grimaça de douleur à cause de ses côtes fracturées.

Elle cracha un peu de sang et Ozpin eut la décence de lui essuyer les lèvres.

— Salem… doit vivre…

— …Aussi longtemps que je vivrai. Oui, je sais. C'est la Loi première des Quatre. Mais je ne vous demande pas de la combattre. Je veux que vous formiez des Huntsmen capables de la vaincre.

— Tu parles de l'Argentée, c'est ça ?

Il ne le nia pas et cela l'irrita.

— Tu as oublié… ce qu'il s'est passé il y a vingt ans ? Tu veux envoyer la dernière de son peuple à la mort ?!

— Tu connais aussi bien que moi la prophétie les concernant.

— Au diable les prophéties ! Je ne laisserai pas la dernière Argentée mourir pour toi !

Son emportement lui causa une quinte de toux sanglante.

— Je… ***cough*** Je… ***cough*cough***

Elle se sentait bizarrement faible. Une noirceur obscurcissait son champ de vision, la plongeant encore un peu plus dans les ténèbres.

— Tu es dans un état critique. Ton organisme est en train de défaillir, tu as besoin de te ressourcer en Énergie. Cet endroit est le seul dans tout Vale où tu peux te reposer en toute sécurité.

— Alors quoi ?...

— Faisons un Pacte.

La Deuxième Loi… Pour les Quatre, un pacte n'était pas qu'une simple promesse à prendre à la légère. C'était un serment dont ils ne pouvaient revenir en arrière une fois acceptés. Un pacte pouvait les forcer à beaucoup de sacrifice pour tenir leur parole. Leur vie, leurs valeurs, l'autorité des Lois. Toutes ces considérations devenaient secondaires, avec toutes les conséquences que cela impliquait…

— Va te faire foutre…

Elle se tourna de côté dans son matelas et lui tourna le dos. Elle se retint de hurler avec son dos brisé mais elle préférait encore souffrir plutôt que de continuer à lui parler.

Ozpin ignora totalement l'insulte et s'assit par terre à côté d'elle. D'une pression sur la gâchette de sa canne, celle-ci se replia et il put la ranger dans une poche de sa veste sans que celle-ci ne le dérange.

— Entraine l'un de mes élèves et en échange, tu seras hébergée et soignée ici.

— Un… seul ? répéta Sélénée avec méfiance.

— Un seul. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Ozpin n'était pas un manipulateur. Il ne poserait pas des clauses vicieuses ou incapacitantes, elle le savait. Il voulait conclure un pacte honnête. Mais elle n'était pas naïve pour autant.

— Tu avais envoyé quatre gamins là-bas. Et je suis là à présent. Mon frère ne devrait pas tarder à arriver pour me récupérer et je te parie que Raptoria n'est pas loin… Tu souhaites que chacun d'entre nous entraîne l'un de tes petits protégés, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui.

— Tu tiens vraiment à lui faire la peau…

— Je l'aurais fait il y a longtemps si vous ne m'en aviez pas empêché ce jour-là.

Elle ne répondit pas. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Ce que les Quatre avait fait jadis était discutable. Ils avaient choisis d'imposer la neutralité là où un choix aurait dû être pris et le monde avait souffert de leur décision.

— Trois ans, lâcha-t-elle.

Il inclina la tête, incertain quant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

— Trois ans. Pour former l'un d'eux.

— Merci, déclara Ozpin avec soulagement.

— Ne me remercie pas… Avec nous comme maîtres, ils ont toutes les chances de mourir… Tu le sais.

Ozpin n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Naturellement il savait. Mais ils savaient aussi que lui seul ne pouvait plus enseigner à de jeunes Huntsmen comment dépasser leurs limites.

L'obscurité gagnait Sélénée. Une torpeur agréable envahissait son corps et elle ignorait si elle se réveillerait encore dans cette vie.

— À ton tour, à présent…

Il hocha la tête et la souleva le plus délicatement possible. Ce fut seulement alors qu'elle découvrit qu'en dehors de ses bandages, elle était nue.

— Pervers…

— Venant de toi… Tu étais nue aussi, le jour où les Quatre sont apparus pour la première fois sur ce monde.

— C'était… le bon vieux temps… C'était le règne des Six…

Ozpin soupira, l'esprit ailleurs, marchant à travers les arches de l'édifice souterrain. Les flammes vertes créaient des ombres qui dansaient sur le visage du Headmaster.

— J'aurai tout donné pour retourner à cette époque… Et empêcher tous ces malheurs d'arriver.

— Comme nous…

...

Une sensation d'humidité couvrit le corps de Sélénée à mesure qu'Ozpin la transportait à travers les arches sans fin. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit un bassin remplie d'une eau verte émeraude aux reflets bleus saphir. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce qui s'apparentait à une source thermale mais une part d'elle semblait être replongée dans l'enfance… Craintivement, elle s'accrocha à la veste d'Ozpin. Son corps tremblait mais ce n'était pas par peur.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, Ozpin ?

— Tu ne conserves aucun souvenir mais ton corps si, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ici que vous êtes nés, Raptoria, Lux, ton frère et toi. C'est un point d'ancrage entre ce monde et le Flux d'où vous venez. Et c'est aussi la Relique de ta sœur.

— « Home Sweet Home… » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sans humour.

Il s'accroupit et fit glisser Sélénée jusque dans le bassin. Elle se laissa engloutir par les flots en fermant les yeux.

Aussitôt que Sélénée entra en contact avec l'eau émeraude-saphir, celle-ci se changea en une couleur rouge loin de celui du rubis. Ozpin s'écarta d'un pas alors que le bassin rempli de sang se mit à luire et qu'un mystérieux courant de couleur violette se mit à tourbillonner autour du corps de Sélénée qu'il distinguait sous l'eau sanglante.

Le processus débutait et il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

La Team STRQ attendait dans le bureau si particulier du Headmaster. Les rouages se mouvant sans fin, le tout dans un certain ordre qui semblait donner un but au moindre mécanisme, donnaient à Summer une impression d'éternité en mouvement.

 _La définition même du Temps_ , aurait dit Ozpin s'il avait lu ses pensées à ce moment-là…

Cela faisait seulement trois jours qu'ils étaient de retour à l'Académie. Summer avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'ils n'étaient revenus ici alors qu'ils n'étaient partis il n'y avait même pas deux semaines… Tant de choses s'étaient passées… Ils avaient trouvés les Quatre, ou ceux-ci les avaient trouvés plutôt et ils avaient sauvés les habitants de Mountain Glenn, une réussite qu'auraient dû accomplir les quatre Huntsmen. Il était difficile pour eux d'admettre que l'éloge qu'on faisait d'eux comme les meilleurs Huntsmen de cette génération était infondée. Ils étaient loin d'avoir les capacités pour être les meilleurs…

Les Quatre… Leurs ennemis et les Grimms humanoïdes… Les Argentés… Le Gardien… Tous ces mystères allaient leur être révélés aujourd'hui, du moins l'espéraient-ils.

— Le voilà, lâcha Raven.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour laisser sortir Ozpin qui fit quelques pas dans son bureau. La Team STRQ était là au grand complet. Taiyang était couché par terre, les mains derrière la tête pour faire office d'oreiller Qrow accroupit contre l'une des colonnes près de l'entrée, une bouteille d'alcool en main Raven adossée contre la même colonne que son frère Summer était assise sur l'une des chaises devant le bureau, attendant patiemment qu'il vienne prendre place en face.

— Merci d'être venu, déclara-t-il en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Ses élèves se rapprochèrent et il put commencer.

— Summer, vous m'avez demandé dans la navette pourquoi les Quatre m'appelaient le Gardien ? Je pense qu'il est temps de vous expliquer ce qui me lie à eux…

Il se servit de la cafetière pour remplir sa tasse.

— Savez-vous combien de divinité les gens ont créés ?

Les Hunstmen se regardèrent, sans trop savoir où allait la discussion.

— Euh… Huit ? Peut-être dix ? hasarda Taiyang.

— En fait, il y en aurait une douzaine. Mais dans les faits, deux d'entre eux sont en fait bien réels.

— Vous vous croyez drôle ? grogna Raven, pensant que le Headmaster se payait leur tête.

— Si seulement c'était une plaisanterie, Raven… Je vous ai déjà raconté cette histoire, Summer, vous vous en rappelez ?

Elle hocha la tête et il reprit son histoire :

— Il y a très longtemps de cela, avant même que ce monde n'existe, il y avait deux frères. L'Ainé, le Dieu de la Lumière, qui créa la vie sur Remnant, et le Benjamin, qui créa la mort. Ensemble, ils façonnèrent une forme de vie unique, capable de créer comme de détruire et de décider de quelle voie choisir pour elle…

— Les Humains et les Faunus, comprit Taiyang.

— Exactement. Pour surveiller l'Humanité, les Dieux créèrent deux entités, la première chargée de protéger les êtres vivants de ce monde, et la seconde qui devrait s'assurer qu'ils meurent pour maintenir un équilibre. Mais il y avait un problème : l'Humanité des deux frères divins était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient à la merci de tout, sans guide et sans repère dans un monde cruel.

— Évidemment, sans connaissance, nous ne sommes rien, reconnut Raven.

— C'est profond, sœurette, sourit Qrow.

— La ferme…

— Alors les dieux créèrent une dernière fois ensemble quatre cadeaux pour leur magnifique création…

— Je sais ! s'exclama Summer. Le Savoir, la Création, la Destruction et le Choix ! Et c'est ainsi que l'Humanité est devenue ce qu'elle est.

— Ok donc c'est quoi le sens derrière la métaphore ? s'impatienta Raven. Nous sommes là pour des réponses, pas pour chercher à comprendre ce que ces soi-disant quatre cadea…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase elle fronça les sourcils en posant une main devant sa bouche.

— Vous avez compris, déclara Ozpin en lisant la perplexité dans les yeux de son élève.

Les trois autres les regardèrent tour à tour sans comprendre.

— Je ne comprends pas, Headmaster… Ce n'est pas juste une histoire ? demanda innocemment Summer.

— C'est là que le conte se termine et que la réalité débute, Summer. Voyez-vous, ces quatre cadeaux ne sont pas juste des métaphores de la condition humaine. Chacune d'entre elles existe sous deux formes physiques dans ce monde. Ces représentations matérielles de nos âmes sont appelées des Reliques.

— Et l'autre forme ?

— Elles sont appelées les Quatre.


	23. Chapitre 19 - Le Gardien

**CHAPITRE 19**

 _ **LE GARDIEN**_

* * *

— Les Quatre sont… les formes vivantes des Cadeaux des dieux ?

Ozpin hocha gravement la tête.

— La Femme en Blanc, de son vrai nom Raptoria, est l'incarnation de la Création, l'Homme en Blanc, Lux, est celui du Savoir, la Femme en Noir, Sélénée, représente le Choix et l'Homme en Noir est la Destruction, comme vous avez pu le voir à Mountain Glenn…

Ozpin les laissa assimiler l'information. Il savait depuis longtemps que ce genre de secret était dur à avaler.

— Headmaster ? fit Summer. Comment savez-vous cela ? Je ne mets pas vos paroles en doute mais…

Ozpin ferma les yeux.

Le moment était venu de révéler ses terribles secrets… C'était toujours la même crainte qui le saisissait quand il devait avouer toute la vérité. Ceux qu'il avait côtoyé avaient pour beaucoup été saisi de panique et l'avait fui comme un pestiféré, ou un monstre… Mais il avait promis de tout leur dire et ils avaient le droit de savoir après l'enfer qu'ils avaient vécus…

— Avant de vous le dire, je tiens à vous ceci : je déteste le mensonge. Mais certains sujets doivent être tus et c'est pour cela que je vous demande de faire un choix.

— Un choix ? répéta Qrow en haussant un sourcil.

— Après ce que je vais vous dire, vous ne verrez plus jamais le monde comme auparavant. Ce monde à défendre vous paraitra sûrement terrifiant et inéchappable. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.

Ses élèves hochèrent la tête, comprenant très bien ses propos.

— Vous avez l'air sérieux…

— C'est parce que je le suis, monsieur Xia Long. Ce que je vais vous dire pourrait répandre la terreur à travers le monde. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à supporter, loin de là. Si vous voulez partir, je ne vous retiens pas. Il n'y a pas de honte à s'abstenir de certaines connaissances comme celles-ci.

L'équipe STRQ se consulta entre eux, sans un mot, juste par le regard. On y lisait le malaise et la crainte, mais aussi la résolution et l'esprit d'équipe. Tous à l'exception d'une.

Sans un mot, Raven se leva de son siège.

— Raven ? s'étonna Qrow.

— Si Summer reste, alors moi aussi. S'il y a une chose que je suis certaine, c'est qu'elle sait toujours choisir la bonne chose à faire.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à sa cheffe d'équipe qui lui sourit en retour, touchée par sa confiance en elle. Raven reprit :

— Mais, si mon frère et moi devons nous battre et risquer nos vies pour vous, nous ne voulons plus entendre de mensonges ou de demi-vérités.

Ozpin sourit devant cette femme venue ici pour apprendre à vaincre les Huntsmen agir au final comme l'une d'entre eux.

— Compris.

Raven hocha la tête et se rassied. Personne d'autre n'avait quelque chose à ajouter après elle.

Ozpin les regarda et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la fierté devant ces jeunes Huntsmen mais déjà si déterminés…

— Parfait.

Il respira profondément et déclara :

— Dans les faits, le Gardien est le nom que m'a donné de l'Ainé. Je suis son envoyé, chargé de veiller pour lui sur Remnant. De par mes origines, je possède des… « pouvoirs magiques. » Je suis l'homme aux deux âmes des contes pour enfant. Je suis aussi le Magicien du conte des Maidens, le vieil homme qui leur a offert les pouvoirs des Saisons. C'est également moi qui, bien plus tard, ai fondé les Académies de Huntsmen.

Les révélations étaient plus toutes plus ahurissantes les unes que les autres. Il le devinait parfaitement en voyant l'expression d'incrédulité chez ses élèves.

Ozpin but sa tasse et avec un sourire triste fit remarquer :

— Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir prendre un peu de café ?

.

Assis sur des chaises, plus calmes après avoir digéré le café avec les informations, les Quatre Huntsmen essayaient de comprendre calmement ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

— Prenez votre temps, je sais ce que c'est assez difficile à assimiler en si peu de temps, leur dit Ozpin.

— Heu…

Summer croisait et décroisait les jambes sans savoir quoi dire.

— Headmaster… Pourquoi… Non, comment êtes-vous encore… là, après tout ce temps ?

Ozpin joignit les mains et les contempla un long moment.

— Je suis… maudit. J'ai commis une erreur il y a très longtemps de cela en en conséquence, je parcours la surface de Remnant depuis des milliers d'années. Cette malédiction fait qu'à ma mort, je fusionne avec une âme similaire.

— Alors, ce corps n'est… pas le vôtre ?

— Non, à la mort de mon précédent corps, je suis devenu le professeur Ozpin que vous avez devant vous. Cette forme n'est pas la première, et je crains qu'elle ne soit pas la dernière… C'est… un processus terriblement difficile à vivre pour tous ceux qui y sont impliqués.

— Donc… Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je suis ce qui reste d'un nombre incalculable d'hommes courageux qui ont passé leur vie à défendre les habitants de Remnant. J'ai vécu, combattu, et je suis mort pour me réincarner dans un nouveau corps avec toutes mes mémoires en tête.

— Alors… La magie existe vraiment ? dit Taiyang. Je croyais que c'était juste qu'une histoire pour les enfants.

— Chaque histoire est ce qui reste des faits après le passage du Temps.

— Et vous… Vous êtes un magicien ? Vous pouvez voler, ou devenir invisible ?

Ozpin eut un sourire.

— Autrefois, cela m'était possible. Mais à mesure que je me réincarne, mes pouvoirs diminuent en conséquence. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même mais j'ai pu encore les utiliser à deux d'entre vous…

Summer et Taiyang se tournèrent d'un coup vers les jumeaux Branwen. Ceux-ci s'échangèrent un regard ; ce fut finalement le frère qui s'adressa à leur camarade.

— Vous vous rappelez de nos premiers jours ensemble à Beacon ?

— Tu veux dire, quand tu as porté une jupe parce que je t'avais fait croire que c'était un kilt ? demanda Taiyang.

— Je faisais référence à la fois où je me suis transformé en oiseau après avoir sauté du dernier étage de l'Académie. On vous avait dit que c'était héréditaire dans notre famille mais ce n'était pas le cas… La vérité, c'est qu'Ozpin nous a offert ce cadeau.

— Vous les avez transformés en oiseaux… Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? demanda Taiyang à Ozpin.

Cette fois, ce fut Raven qui s'exprima en leur nom :

— Tu dis ça comme s'il nous avait obligés à le faire… Tai, nous avions le choix. Nous le voulions.

Taiyang ne chercha pas à poursuivre la discussion. Raven et Qrow avaient leurs raisons et s'ils disaient qu'ils avaient choisis volontairement cette capacité, il les croyait sur parole.

— Headmaster. Pourquoi ces Grimms et les Quatre étaient obsédés par mes yeux ? Qu'ont-ils de particulier ?

— Vos yeux argentés sont une caractéristique extrêmement rare, voire disparue. Vous êtes peut-être la dernière au monde à avoir ces yeux, ce qui fait de vous quelqu'un de très spéciale et je pèse mes mots, Summer.

— Je ne comprends pas…

— Il y a très longtemps, bien avant les Huntsmen et les Royaumes, un groupe d'individus possédant des yeux argentés combattaient les Grimms. Ils étaient les tout premiers défenseurs des Reliques et les compagnons d'armes des Quatre, si puissants qu'ils étaient craints au même titre que ces derniers par les Grimms. Ces Guerriers aux Yeux Argentés étaient capables d'utiliser de la magie grâce à leur yeux, comme terrasser ou geler sur place un Grimm.

— Je n'ai jamais rien fait de telle !

— Mais cela n'empêche pas les Grimms de vous craindre, pour vos yeux et vos pouvoirs de Maiden.

Il y eut un moment de silence gênant Summer était bouche bée.

— Je… suis vraiment… une Maiden ?

Elle se souvenait d'avoir été ainsi appelée par la Femme en Blanc, mais croire qu'une telle chose soit possible…

— Précisément, celle du Printemps.

— Vous m'aviez dit que c'était…

— J'ai mentis. Dans le but de faire de vous la meilleure Hunstress possible, vous ne deviez pas vous sentir supérieur aux autres en raison de vos capacités. Ce pouvoir fonctionne comme ma réincarnation. À la mort de la Maiden, le pouvoir vient trouver une nouvelle maîtresse, souvent une proche, parfois une inconnue, mais toujours une jeune femme.

— Je… Qu'est-ce que ça a à avoir avec moi ? Pourquoi ces secrets ?

— Pour vous protéger. Voyez-vous, Summer, à part les Quatre et moi, peu de gens connaissent l'histoire des yeux argentés, et ceux qui le savent feront tous pour les empêcher de refaire surface.

Qrow retint son souffle, prêt à partir au combat contre ceux qui en voulaient à Summer.

— Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais voulu faire du mal à quiconque !

Taiyang lui saisit la main pour la calmer. Le Headmaster ferma les yeux. Il comprenait parfaitement l'état de peur qui submergeait Summer mais celle-ci ne devait pas y céder…

— Je vous ai dit que j'étais l'envoyé de l'Aîné et que j'étais à l'origine des Académies de Huntsmen. Ma raison était de protéger les Reliques, la première forme des cadeaux des Dieux. Chacune d'entre elles est extrêmement puissante, si elles étaient collectées par une personne aux mauvaises intentions, pourrait causer la fin du monde. C'est pourquoi j'ai créé les Académie de Huntsmen pour entrainer les générations de protecteurs de l'Humanité, mais aussi pour garder ces Reliques.

— Une forteresse imprenable, souffla Qrow.

— Oui, un lieu facile à défendre, constamment surveillées par des guerriers entrainés. De cette façon, les guerriers aux yeux argentés étaient plus libres de leurs mouvements dans leur combat contre les Grimms.

— Mais qui voudrait tant que ça avoir ces Reliques ? Vous parlez comme si vous luttiez contre quelqu'un… On parle des Grimms là ? fit remarquer Raven.

— Pas tout à fait.

— Quoi ?

— C'est là le secret le plus terrifiant à garder. Ce que le monde ne doit jamais savoir.

Ozpin sut qu'il avait toute l'attention de ses élèves et révéla finalement le plus grand secret qu'il gardait :

— Les Grimms… Les ennemis des Quatre… Ils obéissent à une même maîtresse : l'entité envoyée par le Benjamin pour équilibrer la balance entre les vivants et les morts, éviter une surpopulation et la destruction de Remnant à long terme. C'est ce qu'est Salem, la conscience derrière les Grimms, l'ordre derrière les crocs.

.

Il régnait dans le bureau d'Ozpin un silence de mort, où seul le bruit des rouages tournant autour de la pièce dominait. Les quatre Huntsmen installés en face d'Ozpin semblaient être dans un état second. Ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre était…

— Vous… dites que… quelqu'un _contrôle_ les Grimms ?! s'étrangla Summer.

Ozpin hocha la tête avec gravité. Il ne mentait pas. À ce stage, le moindre mensonge ou omission auraient été une insulte. _Il ne mentait pas…_

— Alors le responsable derrière l'attaque de Mountain Glenn… La trahison du Commandant Scharnhorst et la mort de ses hommes…

— C'était Salem. Ça a toujours été elle. Même si sa nature est la même que les Grimms, elle est intelligente. Elle œuvre dans l'ombre, utilisant les autres pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut, de sorte que quand vient le moment de blâmer quelqu'un, nous ne pouvons que nous accuser les uns les autres… La tromperie est sa meilleure arme, pire encore que les Grimms. Elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour faire s'écrouler l'Humanité à ses pieds.

— Mais nous devons l'arrêter alors ! s'exclama Summer. Peut-être que nous pourrions lui parler et…

— Salem ne peut être arrêtée, pas plus qu'elle ne peut être raisonnée par aucun humain ou faunus. Seuls les Quatre, les Maiden et les Guerriers aux Yeux Argentés en ont la force. Malheureusement, de par son origine divine comme moi, les Quatre ne peuvent pas se battre contre elle, seulement contre ses créatures. Au moins, ils maintiennent un statu quo entre les vivants et les monstres, autrement, Remnant serait tombée depuis bien longtemps…

— Et les Argentés ? Vous avez dit tout à l'heure qu'ils pouvaient eux aussi lutter contre Salem !

Elle se rappela trop tard des paroles d'Ozpin à ce sujet.

— Je vous l'ai dit. Vous êtes peut-être la dernière, Summer. J'ai passé des années à chercher une trace des Quatre ou des Argentés. Salem détruit tous ceux qui osent représenter une menace contre elle. Malgré tous leurs pouvoirs, les Guerriers ne pouvaient résister à la supériorité numérique de ses ennemis. Depuis leur nombre n'a jamais cessé de baisser jusqu'à la situation dans laquelle nous sommes à présent.

— Et les Maiden ? demanda Raven, preuve qu'elle suivait la conversation avec intérêt.

— Autrefois, il était plus facile de savoir qui étaient les nouvelles Maiden mais face aux victoires de plus en plus nombreuses de Salem, il a été décidé de les laisser voyager seules à la manière des Quatre, aidant comme elles pouvaient là où elles étaient.

— Ce ne sont que des demi-mesures, fit-elle remarquer.

— C'est une sécurité. Salem sait où se trouvent les Reliques mais même si elle envahissait les Académies avec des hordes de Grimms, elle serait toujours incapable de les récupérer.

— Pourquoi ?

— Les Maidens sont nécessaires pour accéder à la chambre où sont cachées les Reliques. Chacune d'entre elles est liées à une Relique spécifique. Printemps peu accéder uniquement à la Connaissance, Automne, le Choix, Été, la Destruction, et Hiver la Création. Ce qui fait de vous, Summer, non seulement une ennemie de Salem mais aussi une cible à ses yeux. Elle fera tout pour vous forcer à lui ouvrir la chambre qui abrite la Connaissance.

Summer déglutit difficilement en réalisant toute l'étendue des responsabilités qu'elle avait ignorée jusqu'à présent… Elle n'avait jamais comprise pourquoi Ozpin avait été si intéressé par elle, mais maintenant qu'elle savait, elle préférait ne pas savoir.

— Pourquoi nous dire tout ça ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ?

— Parce que vous deviez voir pour y croire. Même si je vous avais tout dit…

— C'est vous qui nous avez donné le pouvoir de nous transformer en des fichus oiseaux ! le coupa Qrow. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait eu besoin de plus pour vous croire ?! On aurait pu se préparer en conséquence face aux Quatre et à ces types et les Grimms !

— Non. Vous n'auriez pas pu. Même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde. La vérité est que vous n'êtes pas encore des Huntsmen dans le sens où vous manquez cruellement d'expérience. Vous ne pourrez développer votre vrai potentiel que d'ici des années.

Qrow serra les poings et détourna son regard du Headmaster. Il avait raison, comme toujours… L'expérience de Mountain Glenn en était la preuve. Il aurait dû faire mieux là-bas !

— Mais si tout ça est vrai… Pourquoi ne fait-on rien ? On pourrait demander aux autres Royaumes de s'unir et de se battre ensemble contre elle ! proposa Taiyang.

— Ça n'arrivera pas. Malheureusement pour nous, Salem a des yeux partout. Si nous décidions de nous rassembler, elle saura instaurer la discorde entre nous et peut-être même provoquer une nouvelle Grande Guerre et ce sera la fin.

— Mais on pourrait au moins leur dire !

— Comment croyez-vous que les gens réagiraient si nous leur disions qu'un être maléfique était derrière les attaques des Grimms qui durent depuis des millénaires ? Tout ce que cela engendrerait, ce serait le chaos.

— Mais aux dernières nouvelles, c'est la Femme en Noir qui a fichue la pagaille ! Elle est recherchée par tout Atlas ! C'est à cause d'elle qu'Atlas veut fermer ses frontières comme à l'époque de Mantle.

— Et croyez-moi, son acte est totalement compréhensible. Le moment venu, elle vous expliquera tout en personne.

— En personne ? répéta Qrow. Vous voulez dire qu'elle est à Beacon ?

— Elle se repose en ce moment dans la zone la plus protégée de l'Académie.

— Mais vous n'avez pas peur de vous attirer les foudres du Conseil si vous hébergez une personne recherchée par Atlas ?

— En temps voulu, je sais qu'elle ira d'elle-même se rendre aux forces d'Atlas. Les Quatre ont à cœur la paix de Remnant et feront tout pour la préserver.

— Mais pourquoi est-elle ici, Headmaster ? insista Raven.

Ozpin se permit un sourire.

— Je compte demander aux Quatre de vous former.

* * *

— Alors ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Marcus Blake s'avança maladroitement d'un pas. Il avait une profonde balafre au cou, là où Salem lui avait soignée ses cervicales brisées. Il avait des insensibilités au bout des doigts et des pieds et le moindre mouvement du cou était plus douloureux que le précédent… Il ne serait plus jamais le meilleur assassin du monde. Cette réalité avait brisé quelque chose en lui.

Vide que Salem avait comblée en lui. Y insérant une graine qui poussa très vite dans le cœur de l'assassin : la Vengeance. Elle parcourait les veines de Marcus, s'évaporait à travers sa sueur, vibrait à travers ses muscles. Elle était lui, et il était la Vengeance. Un outil encore utile pour Salem…

Car elle était là avec lui dans cette chambre provisoire. Elle l'observait comme une araignée observait sa proie prise dans sa toile. Elle le voyait s'acharner à lutter contre l'inévitable. Le jour où il deviendrait inutile, ils savaient qu'elle se débarrasserait de lui…

En attendant, il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas la décevoir. Pour grappiller quelques jours de plus afin d'obtenir la vengeance qu'il méritait. Il ouvrit et referma ses mains. Ses mains tremblaient quand il tenait quelque chose entre ses doigts. Il ne pourrait plus jamais tenir une arme. Il était fini. Mais son expérience dans le monde du crime lui était encore utile. En parfait observateur, il avait rapidement assimilé son nouvel environnement.

Ici, il avait réalisé que le temps n'avait aucune influence. Sa chambre était à peine plus spacieuse que celle d'une prison, avec un lit comme seul mobilier. Les murs étaient de pierre et le seul éclairage venait d'un de ces cristaux lumineux violets. Il avait une fenêtre mais il n'y avait rien dans le monde inhospitalier des Grimms qui puisse l'intéresser.

— Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda-t-il à Salem.

— Faites.

— Je ne pourrai jamais vaincre les Quatre, c'est un fait. Alors je suis curieux : pourquoi m'avez-vous laisser en vie ?

— Oh, cher Blake. Je n'ai nullement besoin de vous pour faire tomber les Quatre, ou même Ozpin. Ce que j'attends de vous, c'est votre discrétion.

— Vous voulez que je traque quelqu'un ?

— Inutile. Les Quatre sont ou font route vers Beacon. Non, je veux que vous retrouviez la trace de mon docteur préféré.

— Watts ? Je croyais qu'il avait grillé à Mountain Glenn.

Il y eut un silence effrayant et Marcus réalisa trop tard son erreur. La maitresse des Grimms fronça les sourcils et l'air autour de Marcus lui manqua soudainement ! Il voulut porter la main à sa gorge mais son corps était paralysé par son regard inhumain ! Il se croyait revenu face à l'Homme en Noir ! Les yeux de Salem brillaient d'une lueur rouge inquiétante à mesure qu'elle s'approche dans un silence de mort.

— Surveillez votre ton en face de moi, Blake.

Il hocha la tête autant que son cou le lui permettait.

— Parfait.

Elle lui tourna le dos et il s'effondra par terre, incapable de supporter sa présence plus longtemps. Des crétins considéraient les Faunus comme des monstres mais ils n'avaient encore jamais rencontré Salem…!

— Je suis capable de savoir où se trouvent chacun de mes Champions dans tout Remnant, vous inclus. Dès que vous serez parfaitement rétabli, vous partirez tous les deux pour Vale.

— Tous les deux ?

Salem tendit une main et claqua des doigts. À son ordre, un homme entra dans la chambre de Marcus. L'obscurité de la pièce dissimulait son visage mais Blake le reconnut à sa posture. Et ce dernier resta bouche bée…

— Quoi de neuf, l'assassin ?

— Mais… Je croyais que tu étais…

Le revenant tourna la tête et fit craquer ses vertèbres sans problème.

— Mort ? Désolé, très peu pour moi. J'ai vu trop de mes camarades mourir pour les rejoindre maintenant, avant ça…

Le Commandant Scharnhorst s'avança d'un pas dans la lumière. Aussi indemne qu'au premier jour. Il n'avait même pas une cicatrice au cou. Contrairement à ce que Marcus croyait, le commandant renégat ne souriait malgré ses paroles. Son expression était des plus graves.

— Je dois sauver l'Humanité des Quatre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Et cette fois, Salem non plus ne souriait pas…

* * *

L'Homme en Noir marchait d'un pas rapide à travers les bois, suivant la piste qui menait à Vale. Sa mémoire phénoménale se rappelait chaque recoin de la région et tous les raccourcis. Sans se reposer, il marchait à la même cadence jour et nuit pour atteindre Sélénée au bout d'une semaine comme il l'avait décidé. Mais cette marche ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas : il était presque vide d'Énergie et seul le repos pouvait lui permettre d'en récupérer assez pour poursuivre sa mission. Ce n'était que par sa seule volonté qu'il poursuivait sa route.

Pour ne pas perdre connaissance, il forçait son esprit à se concentrer sur une seule chose : la Huntress aux Yeux Argentés.

Comme ses semblables, elle avait été visiblement éduquée pour affronter les Grimms et probablement par le Gardien en personne. Mais elle n'était pas consciente de l'étendue de ses capacités, pas plus de ses pouvoirs de Maiden. Si Ozpin l'avait entrainée en tant qu'Hunstress, pourquoi était-elle si faible ? Une vraie Guerrière Argentée, même seule, aurait pu protéger Mountain Glenn sans l'aide des Quatre. Ozpin était-il incapable d'éveiller la jeune femme à sa vraie nature ? Probablement non, les Argentés étaient assujettis aux Quatre, pas au Gardien. Il ignorait tout de leurs traditions, de leurs épreuves et de leurs souffrances. Il ne pouvait apprendre à la dernière de son peuple comment devenir comme eux.

Autre interrogation : Sélénée… Après le désastre d'il y a vingt ans, elle était partie dans la région la plus glaciale de Solitas où jamais les Grimms ne pourraient la retrouver. Alors pourquoi elle-même avait-t-elle été incapable de se débarrasser d'Arthur Watts ? Il avait perçu l'Énergie de sa sœur grâce à ses sens surhumains et ainsi pu suivre le combat à distance.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pu pas le vaincre ? Aurait-elle encore des sentiments envers son ancien amant ? Non, l'Homme en Noir en était persuadé, elle l'aurait tuée si elle l'aurait pu. Watts avait des atouts dans ses manches mais Sélénée aurait dû les ignorer grâce à sa puissance. Or, elle avait difficilement mené le combat contre Watts et son Énergie était vacillante…

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

— Vous voulez qu'on soit formé par les Quatre ? dit Taiyang après un long moment de suspense.

— Oui. Sélénée a déjà donné son accord. Elle formera l'un d'entre vous pendant une période de trois ans.

— Trois ans ?

Les jumeaux Branwen s'échangèrent un regard très intéressé. Leur mission pour la Tribu était de devenir aussi puissants que les Huntsmen pour qu'un jour que la Tribu puisse enfin les vaincre. S'ils étaient formés par les meilleurs, même les Royaumes ne pourraient riposter contre eux…

— Je compte demander à chacun d'entre eux de former l'un d'entre vous, en particulier vous, Summer. Vos pouvoirs peuvent changer la face du monde mais je ne suis pas capable de vous apprendre à les maitriser aussi rapidement. Seuls eux le peuvent en un temps aussi court. Si ce que l'Homme en Noir a dit sur le délai d'une semaine…

On entra dans le bureau, Ozpin leva la tête et vit Glynda Goodwitch venir à lui. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait osé le déranger en pleine réunion que si la situation l'exigeait. Elle lui tendit un papier et partit sans un mot. C'était un télégraphe venant de l'Académie Sigma qui lui était personnellement adressé. Il lut le message et son regard se fixa sur Taiyang.

— Je pense vous en avoir assez dit pour aujourd'hui, déclara Ozpin en observant le soleil entamer sa descente dans le ciel. Demain nous reprendrons cette conversation si vous le voulez bien. Taiyang, veuillez rester s'il vous plait. J'ai quelque chose de sérieux à vous annoncer.

Ses élèves acceptèrent sa proposition et quittèrent les lieux, laissant leur ami avec le Headmaster.

— De quoi vous voulez me parler ? demanda Taiyang.

La mine d'Ozpin était sérieuse, mais aussi compatissante. Le Huntsman blond comprit que quelque chose de grave s'était passé…

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— Patch a été attaquée par les Grimms. Et votre mère fait malheureusement partie des victimes, mes sincères condoléances, Taiyang…

.

Quand il sortit du bureau d'Ozpin, ses camarades furent stupéfaits de le voir pâle comme un linceul, les larmes au bord des yeux.

— Eh mon pote, ça va ? demanda Qrow le premier en s'approchant de lui.

Taiyang le regarda en retenant ses sanglots, les épaules tremblantes.

— Patch… Les Grimms, ils… Ils ont…

Il ne put en dire plus sous l'émotion.

Summer s'approcha de lui à son tour, compatissante. Ils savaient que sa mère vivait sur l'île. C'était censé être le lieu le plus tranquille de tout Vale, il y avait quelques Grimms mais ils n'avaient jamais été assez nombreux pour attaquer le village non loin de l'Académie Sigma…

— Je suis désolée, Tai…

Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter, mais à la surprise de tous, Raven la devança et l'enserra.

— Crie. Pleure. Crois-moi, ça aide, lui dit-elle d'une voix posée.

À ses mots, Taiyang se laissa aller à toute sa tristesse : ses bras se serrèrent autour d'elle et il se mit à crier tout son chagrin et à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en s'agrippant à la femme qu'il aimait.

Et au fond de Summer, quelque chose s'apitoyait sur le sort de ce malheureux…

* * *

 **PS** : Pffui ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre en un temps record ! Yes !

Premièrement, je me dois de remercier (même si je suis trèèèèès en retard) Alzia et Moony-Miya pour suivre ma fanfiction !

 **L'Homme en Noir** : **_On dit mieux vaut tard que jamais mais annoncer ça deux mois après les faits..._**

 **Ce cher auteur** : Hum-Hum ! Revenons-en à ce chapitre...

Pour ceux qui s'en sont doutés, bien vu, je me suis en effet inspiré des épisodes de RWBY volume 5 pour raconter les multiples révélations entre Ozpin et l'équipe STRQ. Je ne savais pas comment expliquer les choses de façon naturelle sans tomber dans les clichés (mais je crois en avoir fait quelques uns quand même ;) ou pire, faux comme un texte qu'on récite sans y donner de la vie ! Alors j'ai pioché ici et là des tournures de phrases, des explications et j'y ai même inséré un petit clin d'oeil à la série originale.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message et moi je me remets au travail sur le chapitre 20. A bientôt !


	24. Chapitre 20 - Bienvenue à Vale

**CHAPITRE 20**

 _ **Bienvenue à Vale**_

* * *

James Ironwood se trouvait dans les entrailles du métro. Il était seul et tenait dans sa _main droite_ son revolver. Il ne savait où il était ni pourquoi son arme de poing était sortie. Il savait juste qu'il devait protéger quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Et contre qui ?

Puis il se rappela qu'il avait toujours son bras droit. Il l'examina, incrédule. Pourquoi était-il fasciné par son bras ? Il examina son revolver, il était chargé. Pourquoi cette vérification inutile ?

Puis vinrent les cris. Ceux de multiples hommes et femmes autour de lui. Il tourna la tête, chercha qui hurlait mais ne vit rien. Il n'y avait que les ténèbres qui mouvaient autour de lui comme un brouillard noir. Les cris continuaient, s'amplifiaient, augmentaient en nombres… Il y avait plus de voix que de membres d'équipage du _Conviction_ , plus que la population de Mountain Glenn… Plus que celle de Remnant… C'était épouvantable !

Alors il réalisa que les cris n'étaient pas emplis de terreur. Les voix hurlaient une colère viscérale ! Et plus ils hurlaient et plus James avait l'impression d'entendre le rugissement d'une créature cauchemardesque, plus terrible que celui de n'importe quel Grimm !

Il regarda devant lui et soudain, il le vit. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir auparavant ?

C'était… Ce n'était pas humain. Les ténèbres l'enveloppaient en lieu et place de son manteau à capuche, comme une mère protégeant son enfant. De son visage, il ne voyait que sa bouche et son menton mais James savait qu'il le voyait derrière son écran d'obscurité.

À présent qu'il était là, les cris redoublaient de férocité ! C'était insupportable pour James ! Ces morts, tous ces morts hurlaient depuis des temps immémoriaux pour qu'un être mette un terme aux agissements de leur assassin !

Il tendit son arme vers cette monstruosité à l'apparence faussement humaine et voulut tirer, réduire cette chose à néant.

Mais son revolver ne tira pas. Pire, il tomba par terre.

Parce que James n'avait plus de bras droit.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le moignon qui remplaçait désormais son membre. Ce n'était pas possible… Ce n'était pas possible !

Il laissa la terreur le dominer et il hurla de douleur et d'horreur ! Son hurlement se mêlait à ceux des morts et finissait d'achever le rugissement de la créature qui se cachait derrière l'Homme en Noir !

Celui-ci se mit à marcher d'un pas dominateur en direction du commandant, chacun de ses pas changeait le sol de béton en une mer de sang. Et quand finalement il s'arrêta devant un James Ironwood impuissant et à genoux, le monde n'était plus que sang, ténèbres et rugissement. Ses yeux rouges sans vie le brûlaient sur place et il était incapable de réagir alors qu'il était consumé par toute cette malveillance…

— _**Peux-tu les entendre chanter ?**_

Cette voix morte, glaciale, sans la moindre chaleur humaine pour l'animer, c'en fut trop pour James qui poussa un nouvel hurlement !...

.

…Et se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, couvert de sueur et plongé dans le noir.

L'espace d'un instant, l'angoisse le saisit ! Où était-il ?!

Puis il se rappela, et se calma… Il était à l'hôpital militaire de Vale, tout près de la capitale et de l'Académie de Beacon. Il faisait nuit et les volets étaient fermés, voilà tout…

Il respira profondément pour chasser ses cauchemars. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour essuyer la sueur et voulut de l'autre main saisit le verre d'eau posé à côté de son lit. Une fois encore, il eut l'étrange sensation de sentir son bras bouger mais quand il le regarda, il n'y avait rien… Les docteurs lui avaient expliqués que ce phénomène bien connu pouvait durer des années après l'amputation. Une demande de prothèse avait déjà été demandée à Atlas et était en attente de réponse mais James savait qu'il ne retrouverait la même sensation que son véritable bras. C'était une réalité qu'il devait accepter.

Il voyait encore son bras pointant son revolver sur l'Homme en Noir et l'instant d'après, plus rien excepté la douleur. Et ce cri si horrible qui lui déchirait les tympans. Un cri, le sien…

Il entendit un drôle de bruit et vit que le verre tremblait entre ses mains. L'eau tombait sur la table de chevet…

— BON SANG !

De rage, il jeta le verre à travers la pièce qui éclata contre le mur à côté de la porte. Il se passa une main sur le visage, furieux de sa réaction ! Presque tous ses hommes étaient morts, le _Conviction_ n'était plus qu'un tas de ferraille, Rook était dans le coma et lui-même était manchot à présent. Comment le Conseil d'Atlas allait-il réagir ? Sûrement allait-il être rétrogradé après un tel échec, James s'en moquait. Il espérait que les plus isolationnistes ne profiteraient pas de ce désastre pour tenter de fermer les frontières du pays. Après la séquestration du comte Dimër, cette possibilité était malheureusement à envisager sérieusement…

— Commandant ?

C'était Hood qui passait la tête par la porte. Vu ses cernes, il ne dormait pas beaucoup depuis leur arrivée à l'hôpital.

— Ce n'est rien, dit James d'un ton plus amer qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Hood entra et prit place près de lui.

— Je n'ai que des mauvaises nouvelles pour vous. Je commence par la pire : c'est au sujet de Rook.

— Par Monty, ne me dites pas qu'il est…

— Il s'est réveillé, le rassura Hood. Mais le choc à l'arrière du crâne a provoqué une hémorragie interne dans le cerveau. D'après les docteurs, il va finir le reste de sa vie en tant qu'aveugle.

— Mon dieu…

— L'armée va le réformer et il recevra une pension mensuelle. J'ai pensé écrire à ses parents mais j'ignore leur adresse.

— Sa mère est morte quand il était jeune, je crois, se rappela James en fouillant sa mémoire. Il a encore un père, et deux petites sœurs… Il leur donnait l'intégralité de sa solde à la fin du mois. Ils vivent dans la misère...

— En tant que Faunus, en plus…, soupira son second. Sa pension risque d'être plus basse qu'un humain… Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour empêcher ça.

— Merci. Et l'autre mauvaise nouvelle ?

— Le Conseil nous ordonne de rentrer le plus tôt possible à Solitas.

— Ça n'augure rien de bon…

— Je pense qu'ils vont chercher à vous accuser de l'échec de l'opération.

— Un bouc-émissaire.

— Je peux nous préparer une défense, commandant. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir contre qui…!

— Vous non, mais dans mon cas, c'est différent. Je suis un militaire **et** un Huntsman. De ce fait, j'aurai dû deviner des forces en présence et réagir en conséquence.

— Personne n'aurait pu…!

— Deviner qu'il existe sur Remnant un être capable d'une seule attaque de détruire une ville entière ? J'ai vu son attaque, Hood. J'aurai pu ordonner au timonier de réduire notre altitude, ce qui aurait peut-être sauvé plus de nos hommes. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Ce qui signifie que j'ai été dépassé par les évènements et pour un Huntsman, c'est inacceptable. En plus, je suis le commandant le plus jeune de l'Histoire d'Atlas. Cela m'a causé des rivalités avec des militaires d'influence qui craignent que je convoite leur poste. La perte du _Conviction_ et de presque tout son équipage est une aubaine pour eux.

— Ils vont vous traîner dans la boue ! Votre nom sera la honte pour les Huntsmen de l'Académie !

James soupira longuement.

— C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je suis grillé mais pas vous, Hood. Vous pouvez encore œuvrer auprès d'un nouveau gradé et monter les échelles de la hiérarchie.

— On ne vous a pas traîné hors d'un vaisseau en flammes pour vous abandonner devant un tribunal militaire, refusa catégoriquement son second. Il y a forcément un moyen d'éviter cela.

— Oui. Un : ramener la Femme en Noir.

— Aux dernières nouvelles, elle serait dans un lieu tenu secret de Beacon ! Nous ne pourrons jamais la récupérer, et je doute que notre ambassadeur défende ardemment notre cause quant il a tout intérêt à satisfaire les grosses pontes d'Atlas !

Hood baissa la tête, dépité. James ne dit rien. Ses médicaments l'empêchaient de réfléchir rapidement mais il était convaincu que rien n'était encore joué.

— Il y a peut-être quelque chose si…, murmura-t-il.

— Quoi ? demanda Hood en se penchant vers lui pour mieux l'entendre.

— Quand j'ai perdu mon bras, je crois avoir entendu l'Homme en Noir dire quelque chose… Mais impossible de me rappeler quoi…

Il se creusa la tête mais en vain. Finalement, Hood haussa les épaules.

— Probablement rien d'important en ce qui nous concerne… Sur ce, reposez-vous bien, commandant.

Il se leva et marcha vers la porte.

— Hood ? (le lieutenant se retourna.) C'est moi qui préviendrai les parents de Rook. C'est ma responsabilité en tant que chef de l'unité.

— Commandant, avec tout votre respect, nous ne sommes même plus une unité…

Hood quitta la pièce et James se retrouva dans le noir, incapable de dormir à présent… Déjà il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait pouvoir écrire à la famille de Rook. Qu'il s'était battu pour des valeurs qui lui tenaient à cœur ? Non, c'était déplacé… Rook était… Bon sang, aveugle et pourquoi ? Que pouvait-il dire à sa famille si lui-même n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer ?

Inconsciemment, il posa sa manche gauche sur son bras et son flanc sectionné. Il se rappelait avoir entendu les médecins dirent entre eux que sa survie était en théorie impossible. Quelqu'un avait dû faire quelque chose pour que sa blessure cicatrice aussi vite, mais aucune personne douée d'une Semblance de guérison n'habitait Mountain Glenn…

Qu'avait-il entendu ? Qu'avait-il vu ?

 _Un flash, une lumière…_

 _Une onde bienfaisante qui l'enveloppait comme les bras d'une mère…_

 _« Ils vivront… C'est tout ce que je peux promettre… »_

 _ **« Une semaine… »**_

— Mais oui… Hood ? HOOD !?

Son second revint précipitamment à l'appel de son chef.

— Commandant ?

— Depuis combien de temps a-t-on quitté Mountain Glenn ?

* * *

L'Homme en Noir posa finalement pied à Vale après son très long périple.

Il était au sud de la ville, le district agricole où des champs de céréales divers s'étendaient sur plusieurs milliers d'hectares, assez pour nourrir la population grandissante de Vale.

Marcher nuit et jour lui avait permis de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire maintenant qu'il était arrivé au sein du royaume.

De toute évidence, Sélénée avait été mise en sécurité à l'Académie Beacon qu'il observait à l'autre bout de la ville. S'il voulait y entrer sans causer un champ de bataille, il devait employer la discrétion. Et il savait parfaitement comme s'y prendre…

Sa première étape était déjà choisie, aussi se mit-il à marcher d'un pas décidé dans une direction bien précise : le secteur commercial.

Même avant la catastrophe vingt ans auparavant, il n'avait que rarement mis les pieds dans la plus grande ville de Saunas à cause de la présence du Gardien à proximité et il reconnut sans amertume qu'elle avait incroyablement changée.

Ses bâtiments respiraient la relative tranquillité dans laquelle baignait le royaume, protégé des Grimms par ses barrières naturelles. Les bâtiments étaient de couleurs variées, accueillants même pour un étranger. Il leva la tête et vit un pont pour monorail en construction au-dessus des habitations, des panneaux informaient quiconque s'y intéressait que les travaux seraient achevés d'ici cinq ans et que le but de ces construction était de faciliter la mobilité des habitants pour éviter l'utilisation des voitures. Avec une bonne répartition à travers les secteurs de la ville, il n'y aura peut-être plus de voitures à Vale d'ici quelques décennies…

Le multiculturalisme était également passé par là. Il le découvrit quand il arriva au cœur du secteur commercial. Celle-ci avait remarquablement évoluée avec ses façades en briques bien entretenues, ses lampadaires et passages pour piétons holographiques et ses rues propres. Aucun doute qu'il s'agissait là du résultat d'échanges technologiques entre Atlas et le reste du monde, même si le plus impressionnant restait le CCTS qui constituait la base de la tour Beacon où siégeait le Gardien au dernier étage. Son emplacement était logique. Érigé sur le campus de l'Académie, personne ne pouvait s'en approcher sans se trouver encerclé par des centaines d'Huntsmen entrainés au combat…

L'Homme en Noir passa devant la boutique « From Dust Till Dawn. » Il y avait un jour acheté une grosse quantité de Dust alors que le magasin venait à peine d'ouvrir. Le gérant n'avait jamais vu une telle quantité de crédits dans toute sa vie… Il n'aurait peut-être pas sourit ainsi s'il avait su que ses achats avait servi à concocté une bombe qui avait fauché des centaines de vies pour tuer des milliers de Grimms…

Il continua à marcher, dépassa les zones plus ou moins riches, s'engouffra dans les coins malfamés de la ville. Il suffisait d'entendre le bruit des sirènes de police pour être sûr du chemin. Ici, pas de briques mais du métal et du béton pour les murs et pas d'hologrammes mais des lignes électriques à chaque coin de rue. Contrairement au reste de la ville, rien n'avait réellement changé ici...

Il suivit une longue avenue déserte jusqu'à arriver à un bâtiment vieux, sale, mais d'où résonnait une musique assourdie depuis l'intérieur. Pas de doute, c'était bel et bien le Club de la famille Xiong.

.

Six hommes de main gardaient l'entrée du club, tous habillés en noir et portant des lunettes rouges. Les années avaient passés, mais la tradition vestimentaire avait perdurée visiblement…

L'un des gangsters le regarda venir d'un œil mauvais.

— Tu veux quoi, le crasseux ? Dégage, tu salis la devanture !

— **Je dois rencontrer Kaoli Xiong.**

Les six malfrats l'entourèrent comme une meute de loups autour d'un agneau.

— Quoi ? T'as un pète au casque ? Le boss n'a pas de temps à perdre avec des pouilleux comme toi.

— **Il va en trouver.**

Le chef des acolytes n'aimait pas son ton. Il sortit son pistolet de l'étui caché sous sa veste et le pointa en direction du visage de l'inconnu encapuchonné.

— Casse-toi ou je t'explose la cervelle.

— **Impossible.**

— Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

— **Parce qu'avant que tu ne presses la détente, vous serez tous déjà morts.**

Les autres hommes de main sortirent leurs armes à feu et le braquèrent à leur tour.

L'Homme en Noir ne mentit pas.

Ils n'eurent jamais le temps d'ouvrir le feu…

.

En redoutable parrain de la pègre locale, Kaoli Xiong savait garder son sang-froid en toute occasion. Même quand cela signifiait entendre des coups de feu et des hurlements à l'entrée de son club.

— Merde ! C'est les flics !? beugla Cole, son associé en se levant d'un bond de son fauteuil.

Un malfrat passa comme une flèche à travers l'entrée du club et vint atterrir avec fracas sur la piste de danse, laissant une trainée de sang derrière son passage.

— Oh non… C'est bien pire…, déclara Kaoli en vidant son verre d'alcool.

D'un signe de tête, les deux filles accrochées à ses bras s'éclipsèrent sans un mot.

Probablement habituée à ce genre de situation, la clientèle composé de toutes les classes sociales de Vale s'échappa par les issues de secours, laissant uniquement les hommes de Xiong et les ivrognes affalés ici et là.

Un projecteur quitta la piste de danse et se tourna vers l'entrée du club. Derrière les portes en verre flouté, tous pouvait distinguer à travers la lumière blafarde une silhouette humaine s'avancer vers eux.

— Laissez-le entrer, ordonna Kaoli d'une voix grave.

Ses hommes obéirent docilement et les portes s'ouvrirent pour l'Homme en Noir. À sa vue, Kaoli ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

— J'aurais préféré les flics…

* * *

Loin des inquiétudes des quartiers chauds de Vale, l'équipe STRQ s'était réunie sur la piste d'envol de Beacon. Ozpin avait offert quelques jours de congé à Taiyang pour qu'il puisse assister à l'enterrement de sa mère. Lui qui affichait d'ordinaire un visage jovial était aujourd'hui anéanti. Il n'avait jamais connu son père et sa mère avait dû l'élever seule. Elle était sa seule famille…

— Je suis…, commença Summer avant de s'arrêter. J'espère que tu…

Elle ne savait pas quel mot employer pour ne pas l'attrister plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Heureusement pour elle, Taiyang sut ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à exprimer.

— Je comprends. Portes toi bien aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Ce fut au tour de Qrow, plus habitué à ce genre de chose. Il se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

— On se revoit bientôt. Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas à appeler, on sera là pour toi.

— Merci, Qrow. Sincèrement. Et Raven ?

Qrow leva la tête vers le toit de l'Académie où un corbeau les observait en silence.

— Tu la connais. Jamais un mot mais toujours présente.

— C'est tout elle… Je paris qu'elle s'en veut de m'avoir réconforté hier ?

— Qui sait ? Tu as peut-être réussis à faire craquer notre _tsundere_ préférée ? ironisa Qrow.

— C'est peut-être ta poisse qui la poussée à faire ça ? répondit Tai.

L'humour ne dura pas. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait quoi dire, aussi se quittèrent-ils ainsi. Taiyang embarqua à bord d'un Bullhead, spécialement affrété pour lui, qui décolla aussitôt de l'Académie.

— J'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'aider, il me fait de la peine dans cet état…, dit Summer à Qrow.

— Parfois, on ne peut rien faire d'autre que de regarder et prier pour que ça aille mieux.

— C'est vraiment tout ce qu'on peut faire ?

Il l'enserra par un bras et la ramena contre lui. Elle ne chercha à fuir son contact et en silence, ils suivirent du regard l'appareil de Taiyang jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon.

* * *

L'Homme en Noir marcha d'un pas souverain à travers le club de Xiong. Les acolytes s'écartèrent sur son passage mais gardèrent leurs armes pointées sur lui. Ce type était seul mais ils sentaient tous le danger qui émanait de lui comme un avertissement à ceux qui voudraient l'attaquer. C'était sombre, c'était primitif, mais surtout, ça n'avait rien d'humain !

Indifférent à leurs armes, pas plus qu'à la terreur qu'il lisait dans leurs yeux, l'Homme en Noir gravit les marches qui menaient à l'étage des VIP d'où Kaoli avait l'habitude de régner son empire de lumière et de boissons.

Quand enfin il arriva devant lui, il dominait Kaoli de par sa puissance, lui debout alors que le parrain était toujours assis, un roi de fait face à un roi de droit…

Cole se leva en portant sa main à sa chemise où y était dissimulé un pistolet, mais Kaoli le stoppa d'un regard courroucé. C'était stupide face à cet être. Il n'avait rien dans son arsenal capable de faire plier l'Homme en Noir.

Kaoli regarda ce visage dissimulé sous la capuche. Les ténèbres qui y régnaient étaient trop épaisses pour qu'il distingue quoi que ce soit. Il ignorait si son visage était aussi terrifiant que sa voix de mort.

— Ça fait un bail. Je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour prendre un verre en souvenir du passé.

— **J'ai besoin d'un service.**

— Tu arrives de nulle part après avoir disparu il y a vingt ans, tu tues six de mes gardes, sans oublier ma réputation qui va en pâtir et les flics à qui je vais devoir acheter leur silence. Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que j'accepte la moindre de tes demandes ?

— **J'en ai** _ **seulement**_ **tué six. Crois-moi, je pourrai faire bien pire…**

Kaoli savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait faire pire. Bon sang, il ne le savait que trop bien ! S'il le voulait, ce monstre pouvait réduire la ville en cendres et ce n'était pas les apprentis-héros de Beacon qui pourraient l'en empêcher !

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

— **D'abord, congédie tes hommes.**

Kaoli leva la main et les gardes baissèrent les armes et quittèrent la salle de dance, emportant avec eux le cadavre de leur collègue sur la piste de danse.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi _maintenant_ ?

— **Tu as toujours ton réseau de faussaires ?**

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— **J'ai besoin d'entrer à Beacon.**

— L'académie de Huntsmen ? Pourquoi ?

— **Tu ne veux pas savoir…**

— Alors c'est non. Je connais ce regard… Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire là-bas mais je ne veux m'y retrouver mêlé. Tu attires les meurtres comme un foutu Grimm.

L'Homme en Noir se pencha en avant et approcha son visage du sien. Kaoli ne pouvait voir ses traits, mais il remarquait sans peine l'iris rouge de ses yeux d'où brûlait un feu destructeur. Deux yeux de dragon le fixaient avec l'avidité d'un prédateur envers sa prochaine proie.

— **As-tu oublié pourquoi les ennemis de ton père ont disparus, Kaoli ? Souviens-toi, la raison se trouve devant toi.**

Kaoli ne se laissa pas démonter par cette voix plus glaciale que Solitas.

—Est-ce que tu sais qu'Ozpin a placé une prime sur un homme qui te ressemble traits pour traits ?

L'Homme en Noir se pencha en avant et approcha son visage de celui de Kaoli. Dans ses yeux brûlait un feu destructeur. Deux yeux de dragon le fixaient avec l'avidité d'un prédateur envers sa prochaine proie.

— **Si tu venais à disparaitre, personne ne s'en plaindrait.**

— Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'agissent les Quatre.

— **Non, mais c'est ainsi que moi j'agis. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'entendre geindre alors que les flics arrivent. Je te donne trois jours pour me créer une identité convaincante. Tu ferais mieux de mettre tout de suite tes hommes au boulot.**

Et l'Homme en Noir tourna le dos à Kaoli. Il descendit les marches qui menaient à la piste de danse et marcha jusqu'à la sortie.

.

Dehors, les hommes du parrain étaient en train de nettoyer la devanture du club et d'effacer toutes traces des six hommes qui avaient osés lui tenir tête. Curieusement, il repéra deux individus qui continuaient à marcher vers l'entrée sans se soucier du sang et des corps. Deux individus porteurs de la marque de Salem et dont il reconnaissait l'un d'entre eux.

Celui à qui il avait brisé le cou à Mountain Glenn se figea en le voyant. Ses membres se mirent à trembler mais la réaction n'était pas due à une peur panique. Son organisme était capable de percevoir les impulsions nerveuses déréglées par sa récente fracture.

L'autre homme tendit un bras devant son compagnon.

— Nous ne sommes pas là pour lui…

L'individu le regarda, le regard injecté de sang, furieux de ne pas obtenir vengeance. Mais il finit par s'écarter du passage de l'Homme en Noir, probablement conscient qu'à eux deux, ils ne pourraient le vaincre, si faible était-il. Il était clair que si un combat se déclarait au sein de Vale, la ville ne serait plus jamais comme avant…

L'Homme en Noir posa ses yeux terrifiants sur celui qui commandait. Ce dernier ne cilla pas, pas plus qu'il ne trembla devant ce regard reptilien. Certain qu'il ne l'attaquerait pas, l'Ainé des Quatre reprit sa marche. Un armistice tacite était établi pour le moment, mais tous les trois savaient qu'elle ne durerait pas…

L'Homme en Noir disparut dans l'obscurité des rues et les deux Champions de Salem entrèrent dans le club et comme leur ennemi auparavant, montèrent les marches qui menaient à Kaoli Xiong. Celui leva des yeux fatigués et colériques sur ces deux types qui osaient le déranger !

— Qui êtes-vous ? Vous ne savez pas que le club est fermé pour le moment ?

Le plus tranquillement du monde, le commandant renégat prit place devant le parrain de la pègre et joignit ses deux mains sur la table tout en affichant un sourire de loup.

— Pardonnez l'intrusion, mon nom est Scharnhorst, et voici mon associé Marcus. Nous sommes à la recherche d'une personne très importante à nos yeux et nous avons eu ouïe dire que vous étiez capable de nous renseigner si nous y mettions le prix adéquat…

* * *

 **PS** : Et juste dans les temps ! J'avais prévu de finir le vingtième chapitre plus tôt dans le mois (parce qu'avoir des commentaires aussi positifs que les vôtres, ça motive !) mais mon PC m'a... comment dire avec des mots simples ?... Laissé comprendre qu'il en avait marre que je tape aussi vite sur le clavier ? En tout cas, j'ai du attendre pas loin d'une dizaine de jours pour qu'on me le répare (ce petit saligaud m'aura coûté une vrai fortune !) et maintenant, il est comme neuf !

Maintenant, je peux me lancer sur le chapitre 21 mais il n'arrivera probablement à la fin d'Août... Je sais, je sais ! Vous êtes tristes, vous en voulez toujours plus mais moi, je suis comme tout le monde et en été, je pars en vacances ! MOUHAHAHAHA

Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances !


	25. Chapitre 21 - Patch

**CHAPITRE 21**

 ** _Patch_**

* * *

 _Il y eut d'abord une lumière floue dans le noir. Cela se mouvait et tourbillonnait comme une explosion captive qui ne pouvait gonfler. Sa lumière était vive mais imprécise, impossible pour elle de voir ce qui en était à son origine._ _É_ _mergeant du néant, six pierres se réunirent autour de la source même de cette lumière. Celles-ci formèrent un cercle entre elles et se mirent à tournoyer autour du cœur à la manière d'une barrière protectrice._

 _Elle cligna des yeux et tomba alors du ciel une pluie de petits cailloux cristallins qui semblaient comme attirés par cette source de lumière, en même temps que les tracés d'un liquide malveillant qui coulaient vers le centre de la masse comme des gouttes de pluie sur une fenêtre._

 _La masse ainsi accumulée devint une plante qui grandit et devint fleur. Mais l'inquiétant liquide pourrit les racines, attaqua le corps de la plante et fana ses pétales._

 _La plante dépérit et se racornie alors que sa forme devenait floue et incertaine._

 _L'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus que le néant. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien sur lequel poser son regard._

 _Alors frappa la foudre, soudainement, de façon si marquante qu'elle fut chassée de ses songes._

Summer s'éveilla d'un rêve étrange. Quand elle chercha à se remémorer son songe, il lui fut impossible de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit… En général, elle se rappelait toujours de ce qu'elle avait rêvé. Un signe de plus qu'elle n'allait pas bien…

Peu après le départ de Taiyang, elle avait été prise de vertiges et été partie se coucher. Maintenant, la douleur était passée mais avait été remplacée par quelque chose d'autre : un vide profond en elle. Un gouffre dont elle refusait de s'approcher. Il s'était ouvert devant elle après la réunion avec Ozpin. Jamais elle n'aurait crût que sourire aux autres puisse être aussi difficile. Elle voulait fuir et pleurer mais restait avenante et heureuse en apparence, même devant Qrow, Raven ou même Taiyang. Elle glissa hors de son lit et s'habilla à la hâte dans l'espoir de chasser ses sombres pensées. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil, elle découvrit qu'elle n'avait dormie pas plus d'une demi-heure. Elle espéra que cette brève sieste aura suffi à la débarrasser de ses maux de tête. Sortant du dortoir de la Team STRQ, elle croisa la route de Raven, accoudée à une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur.

— Tu vas mieux ? demanda son amie.

— Beaucoup mieux, merci, répondit Summer avec un grand sourire.

La Huntress aux longs cheveux noirs secoua la tête.

— Pas besoin de simuler, tu sais…

— Huh ?

— Savoir qu'on est la dernière de son peuple et la cible d'une entité capable de contrôler les Grimms, ça fait beaucoup à encaisser en peu de temps. C'est normal de se sentir désemparée mais c'est dur de ne pas le montrer devant les autres.

— Merci de te préoccuper de moi mais je vais bien, dit Summer en maintenant son sourire.

Raven n'appréciait guère qu'on lui mente. Encore moins par sa seule véritable amie dans tout Remnant. Elle se rapprocha de la Huntress à la cape blanche en fronçant les sourcils.

— Summer, tu ne vas **pas** bien.

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de Summer se crispa.

— Je… Je t'assure que si…

Elle recula d'un pas mais Raven lui saisit le poignet pour la forcer à la regarder droit dans les yeux. La peur et la dépression étaient plus mortelles qu'importe quel Grimm, chaque membre de la Tribu le savait.

— Summer. C'est bon. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant devant moi.

Les larmes montèrent brusquement aux yeux de Summer. Submergée par l'émotion, elle enserra Raven et enfouit sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle se mise à parler d'une voix rapide et étranglée :

— J'ai pas pu le dire…! D'abord Ozpin… Et-et ensuite Taiyang…! J'ai… Je ne pouvais pas craquer devant lui… Il perd sa mère et moi, je… J'aurai dû me plaindre ?...

Lâchant un soupir, Raven réconforta Summer du mieux qu'elle put. Elle comprenait Summer. En temps normal, leur leader était toujours celle qui écoutait les problèmes des autres et aidait à les surmonter. Se retrouver dans l'autre situation sans personne à qui se confesser était un poids terrible pour la plupart des gens, Summer n'y faisait pas exception.

Levant les yeux vers l'extérieur et le soleil montant, elle se demanda où était Taiyang à présent.

* * *

Taiyang éternua et s'essuya le nez avec un mouchoir. Sa mère avait l'habitude de dire que lorsqu'on éternuait, c'était parce quelqu'un pensait à vous…

— C'est encore loin ? demanda-t-il au pilote.

— Non, nous sommes presque arrivés.

À travers la vitre de plexiglass renforcé, le Huntsman regarda les flots de l'océan que l'appareil survolait. Sa surface miroitait au soleil, déjà fort malgré l'heure matinale.

Le pilote ne mentit pas. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, le Bullhead atteignit Patch, Taiyang reconnut les côtes de son lieu de naissance, brisant la surface monotone de l'océan.

Plus jeune, alors qu'il n'était qu'un élève de Signal, il aimait prendre la mer à bord d'une petite embarcation à voile et s'éloigner des côtes, juste pour les voir depuis le lointain.

Mais maintenant, jamais ces plages blanches ne lui semblaient aussi ternes. Il n'y avait de soleil dans le ciel pour les éclairer. Et de la fumée émanait toujours des terres…

.

Quelqu'un l'attendait. Le Professeur Archer, ancien directeur de Signal, probablement ici à la demande d'Ozpin. Il avait tellement vieilli en comparaison de ses souvenirs que Taiyang eut du mal à le reconnaitre. Ses cheveux en arrière étaient devenus blancs et il portait une paire de lunette à présent. Mais le pire, c'était son visage maladif, vide d'épuisement. Ce fut dur de ne pas paraitre troubler lorsque le Hunstman s'adressa à lui.

— Bonjour, professeur Archer.

— Bonjour, Taiyang. Permettez-moi de vous adresser de la part de l'Académie nos plus sincères condoléances pour la perte de votre mère.

— Merci professeur… Comment va Signal ?

— Bien… les Grimms ont chargés le village côtier, l'Académie a été épargnée le temps que nous puissions riposter.

— Et… Le village ?

Le professeur Archer soupira bien tristement. Il retira ses lunettes et se pinça l'arête du nez.

— Les maisons peuvent être reconstruites, pas les vies perdues…

Il se passa une main sur le visage pour y chasser les larmes naissantes.

— Désolé, c'est encore si… Je n'imagine même pas ce que vous devez ressentir… Mountain Glenn et maintenant Patch…

Taiyang hocha la tête, la gorge serrée.

— Où sont partis les Grimms ?

— Exterminés. Nous nous sommes assurés qu'aucun d'entre eux ne survivent…

Ce ne fut qu'alors que Taiyang réalisa que le professeur avait perdu sa main gauche ! Il ne tenait toujours debout que par l'utilisation d'antidouleurs puissants et de son Aura.

— Désolé, Professeur, je ne…

— Taiyang… Je dois vous dire… Avant que vous ne partiez. Nous avons _déjà_ procédé à l'inhumation de votre mère…

C'était dit.

Taiyang cilla plusieurs fois en chancelant. Sa tête lui tournait et il avait besoin de respirer ! Il y avait une clôture en bois non loin d'eux et il s'y accrocha en cherchant à se calmer.

Respire.

Expire…

Respire.

Expire…

Après une attaque de Grimms, il était fréquent que les corps des victimes identifiés soient immédiatement enterrés pour éviter aux membres de la famille d'avoir à supporter la vision d'un corps auquel il manquait plusieurs parties…

— Est-ce qu'on a pu la mettre dans un cercueil ?…

Dans son dos, Archer secoua la tête tristement.

— Taiyang… Vous n'avez pas à…

— Je vous en supplie ! Dites-le… Dites-moi la vérité, s'il vous plait !…

Archer le regarda, le dos vouté, les mains grippées au bois, cherchant à retenir ses larmes.

— Nous avons enterré… une urne, dit-il finalement.

Taiyang défaillit. Les mains toujours accrochées au bois, il tomba à genoux ! Son visage tremblait sous la crispation, partagé entre la rage et le désespoir.

.

Taiyang marcha seul sur le chemin le guidant vers son ancienne maison. C'était la seule demeure que desservait cette allée de cailloux fins, entourée par des arbres majestueux et des fleurs sauvages ravissantes. Aucun Grimm n'y avait touché, le gros de la horde avait poursuivis sa course et laissé une poignée s'en prendre à sa maison. Vu de loin, elle paraissait intacte, mais à mesure que Taiyang s'en rapprochait, il ne pouvait manquer le gigantesque trou dans le mur de la maison. Il passa par-là, découvrit la scène comme les Hunstmen avant lui. Du salon spacieux avec la télévision et le canapé, il n'en restait que des morceaux épars, des marques de griffes défiguraient le parquet et les premières marches de l'escalier.

Taiyang ne fit pas un pas à l'intérieur. On avait nettoyé le sang et les débris mais l'odeur de la mort persistait dans la pièce…

Un Grimm était venu et avait tué la seule personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Si Ozpin disait vrai… Cette « Salem » avait ordonnée cette attaque… Pourquoi ? Patch n'était rien ! C'était juste un havre de paix !

Il fit demi-tour et marcha dans le jardin. Là où lui avait indiqué Archer, une stèle avait été érigée avec quelques fleurs. On avait inscrit ces quelques inscriptions en la mémoire de la défunte :

 _Ici repose_

 _An Xiao Long_

 _Mère aimante_

Taiyang s'assied à genoux devant la tombe de sa défunte mère. Ses larmes se mirent à couler librement sur son visage endeuillé. Jusqu'à cet instant, il avait eu cette maigre lueur d'espoir que sa mère soit toujours en vie, que la personne sous terre ne soit pas elle... Maintenant, il avait définitivement perdu sa mère. Une deuxième fois, dans son cœur…

* * *

Assis sur un ancien pont en pierre non loin du port de Vale, les jambes pendant mollement dans le vide, Arthur Watts contemplait le fleuve passé sous ses pieds et se jeter dans la mer. Ses yeux regardaient s'accomplir le spectacle éternel de la nature mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il tenait une cigarette allumée au bout des doigts mais n'y touchait pas, celle-ci se consumait lentement sous l'effet du vent.

Il se sentait… Heureux ? Affligé ? Terrifié ? Impossible à dire, probablement les trois à la fois… Tout ce qu'il avait désiré dans cette vie, il l'avait obtenu. À l'exception d'une chose… Il était désormais si près du but qu'il pouvait presque sentir la victoire dans l'air… Mais son chemin si droit et certain était maintenant hasardeux et il ignorait s'il était encore sur la bonne voie. Ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait bouleversé jusque dans les tripes ! Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille sensation depuis le jour où il avait trahi la confiance de Sélénée… Que devait-il faire ?

Depuis vingt ans, il avait obéit à Salem avec une loyauté sans faille, persuadé qu'il n'y plus de retour en arrière possible. Mais maintenant, quelque chose d'inattendu s'était présentée à lui : une deuxième chance. Et il hésitait à la saisir… Cette lueur d'espoir était terriblement tentante et tangible ! Mais également ô combien dangereuse : au moindre soupçon de trahison, Salem n'hésiterait pas à le tuer, peu importe ses sentiments pour Sélénée. Mais d'un autre côté…

Il s'imaginait bien avec Sélénée, cachés du reste du monde dans un endroit perdu où jamais auparavant l'Homme n'y avait mis les pieds… Jamais Salem ne les retrouverait dans le vaste monde inexploité qu'était Remnant. Il restait encore des terres inconnues à travers le globe, disparues de la mémoire de l'Humanité ou transformées en mythes et conte pour enfant…

Mais les rêves restaient des rêves, il le savait parfaitement. Trahir Salem revenait à se retrouver seul face à tous. Jamais Sélénée ne prendra le risque de le laisser revenir à ses côtés et Ozpin aura bien raison de le remettre aux autorités d'Atlas pour qu'il soit jugé et pendu haut et court, et encore si l'Homme en Noir ou Lux ne le tue pas avant ! Et s'il se décidait à vivre une vie de fuyard, il ne tiendrait pas un mois, encore moins une année ! Il avait tellement assassiné de personnes qui avaient osées décevoir ou désobéir à Salem qu'il savait comment cela se passait : une vie à garder un œil derrière soi, avec la peur d'un jour voir une ombre à côté de la sienne et que cette vision soit la dernière de son existence.

Ce qui allait peut-être arrivé plus vite qu'il ne le pensait…

— Vous en avez mis du temps, lâcha-t-il tout d'un coup.

— Vous n'êtes pas précisément quelqu'un de facile à trouver, mais j'imaginais pire, répondit quelqu'un derrière lui.

Un individu vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sans rien craindre de Watts, l'ancien commandant Scharnhorst lui retira sa cigarette et la fuma avec plaisir.

— Humm… Celle-là vient de Vacuo, non ? Ils font les meilleures clopes de tout Remnant.

Arthur Watts ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de demander :

— Je présume que Salem demande mon retour le plus vite possible ?

— Vous présumez bien.

Scharnhorst expira des cercles de fumée avec l'aisance de l'habitude. Nullement intéressé par ses prouesses, Watts continua à fixer la mer tout en devinant pertinemment le point laser fixé entre ses deux omoplates. Salem n'était pas stupide au point d'envoyer un seul de ses Champions à ses trousses. Marcus Blake était probablement dissimulé en haut d'un toit, à le viser à travers la lunette d'un fusil, attendant un signe ou un mouvement suspect pour tirer.

— Vous sembliez préoccupé quand je suis arrivé, fit remarquer.

— Oui… J'ai découvert quelque chose…

— Oh ? Et quoi donc ?

Arthur Watts remercia intérieurement Scharnhorst de cette demande. Au fond de lui, il avait besoin d'une pression extérieure pour choisir. Et il décida quelle voie suivre.

— Je dois parler à Salem.

Voilà… Il allait tout dire, quitte à bafouer ses propres sentiments et son amour pour celle qu'il aimait. Il avait conscience qu'en révélant le secret le mieux gardé de Sélénée, la face du monde en serait changée à jamais. Salem jettera toutes ses forces dans la bataille pour la capturer. Survivra-t-elle seulement à la première bataille que ce conflit déclenchera ?

— Pas de problème. Un Seer nous attend hors de Vale.

— Non. Je dois lui parler directement. Ce que j'ai à dire est trop important pour le lui annoncer d'une autre façon.

— Comme vous voulez…, souffla le commandant renégat en s'étirant les jambes.

Scharnhorst se leva et fit un signe à Marcus. Celui-ci rangea son arme dans une valise spécialement aménagée pour dissimuler un fusil et descendit du toit.

Arthur se leva à son tour, lentement, presque à regret. Il soupira en regardant le ciel nuageux qui cachait le soleil en train de se coucher, comme son espoir d'une vie différente.

Après tout, le temps perdu ne se rattrape plus, n'est-ce pas…?

* * *

Ce fut le vent froid du crépuscule qui fit réaliser à Taiyang qu'il avait passé toute la journée devant la tombe de sa mère. Il cligna des yeux mais eut du mal à les garder ouverts. Ils étaient secs et irrités. Et ses jambes crispées ne réagirent pas quand il voulut se lever. À force d'être resté assis sur ses genoux, ses membres étaient devenus durs comme du bois. Il se rendit compte aussi qu'il grelottait, peut-être depuis des heures.

Si sa mère le voyait dans cet état, elle lui aurait passé un savon pour être resté dehors en pleine nuit ! Elle avait toujours su ce qui était bon pour lui…

Chassant ses souvenirs d'un grognement, Il se mit à masser énergétiquement ses cuisses pour faire circuler le sang. C'était douloureux mais il se força à continuer jusqu'à pouvoir se lever. Il tituba jusqu'à sa maison éventrée. Rien n'avait changé entretemps. Il y avait toujours les débris et le sang séché. Il refusa d'entrer, de poser le moindre pas dans ce domaine de la mort. La vie avait quitté cette demeure avec sa mère, cette maison n'était plus la sienne à présent. Plus jamais.

Il tourna les talons et reprit le chemin qui menait vers le village côtier de Patch. Il voulait dormir, profiter de quelques heures d'inconscience et de paix dans ses rêves avant que la réalité ne ressurgisse au matin. Il commença à quitter son ancienne maison quand un bruit de pierre brisée retentit au-dessus de lui.

Il leva la tête et retint son souffle !

Au-dessus de lui, se détachant parfaitement de l'obscurité par ses rayures rouges lumineuses, Taiyang vit les tuiles se scinder et craquer sous la masse d'un terrifiant Beowolf.

C'était un véritable monstre par rapport à ses semblables, il devait faire près de 4 mètres de haut et une armure d'os recouvrait ses membres. Un Alpha…

La créature de Grimm se lécha les crocs devant cette proie isolée. De toute évidence, celui-ci avait échappé au massacre de Patch…

— Vous vous êtes gouré, Prof…, souffla Taiyang.

Il comprit que le Beowolf avait été probablement attiré par ses sentiments négatifs. Chagrin, perte, colère… Des mets de choix pour ce monstre.

La créature s'avança d'un pas vers le Hunstman en contre-bas. Ces griffes crissèrent sur la pierre mais le Grimm n'avait plus cure de la discrétion. Il voulait tuer. Tuer à tout prix !

Le Beowolf bondit du haut du toit sur Taiyang qui se jeta de côté pour éviter les griffes acérées comme des lames de rasoirs. Immédiatement, le Grimm projeta sa gueule béante vers le cou tendre de l'humain, mais un coup de bottes dopé à l'Aura brisa l'espoir du monstre et quelques-uns de ses crocs.

Taiyang se releva d'un bond alors que le Beowolf secouait la tête pour chasser la douleur. Seul et sans armes, il n'avait aucune chance de tuer un Alpha. Ce n'était pas une question de taille, la créature de Grimm était cent fois plus coriace et puissante qu'un Beowolf normal !

 _« Inutile de réfléchir longtemps dans ce genre de situation_ , avait un jour expliqué Ozpin durant un entrainement, _il faut agir le plus vite possible_. »

Agir !

Vite !

Il regarda par terre autour de lui à la recherche d'une arme et vit une tuile brisée en pointe. Il la saisit quitte à se trancher la paume et les doigts et l'enfonça de toutes ses forces dans l'œil droit de la créature malfaisante. Le hurlement que poussa le Beowolf fut si assourdissant qu'il se crût sourd l'espace d'un instant ! Mais le Grimm tourna son œil gauche vers lui et le frappa de sa puissante main. Taiyang eut l'impression d'être percuté par un train de marchandise ! Ses pieds s'arrachèrent du sol et il traversa le mur de sa maison, créant un deuxième trou près du premier déjà existant. Il roula-boula dans le salon, renversant les derniers meubles encore debout. Assommé par le choc, il vit de façon trouble le monstre s'engouffrer dans la maison, obligé de se courber à cause du plafond bas. Sa gueule claquait rageusement alors qu'il s'arrachait le morceau de tuile planté dans l'œil. À présent, il tourna la tête vers le Huntsman à terre qui se relevait en crachant du sang. Taiyang n'avait pas besoin de sortir son Scroll de sa poche pour savoir que ce seul coup lui avait coûté énormément d'Aura. Un deuxième et il se retrouvera sans rien pour se défendre ! D'un autre côté, sa Semblance venait de recevoir un sacré coup de boost mais même à mains nues, il ne pourrait espérer percer l'armure de l'Alpha. Il lui fallait s'équiper et il savait où…

La cuisine était derrière lui, aussi s'y précipita-t-il aussi vite qu'il le put dans son état, le Beowolf a ses trousses.

Sa mère avait toujours rangé les mêmes produits dans les mêmes placards pendant des années. Taiyang pria qu'elle est continuée cette manie après son départ pour Beacon. Il ouvrit un placard et (miracle !) trouva exactement ce qu'il cherchait.

Quand le Beowolf se rua dans la cuisine, le Hunstman lui tourna le dos, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. L'expérimenté Grimm ne perdit pas de temps et se jeta sur lui, la gueule grande ouverte ! Au moment où il allait refermer ses mâchoires sur la chair humaine, l'homme pivota sur lui-même et lui engouffra quelque chose entre ses crocs. Quand il ferma la gueule, un nuage blanc s'échappa de sa gueule et se répandit dans toute la pièce !

.

Profitant du nuage produit par le sac de farine en poudre, Taiyang s'échappa de la cuisine et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menaient à l'étage. Il entra en trombe dans son ancienne chambre et sans s'attarder sur tous les souvenirs présents, renversa le lit sous lequel se trouvait une malle. Jadis, Taiyang y avait mis un cadenas mais celui-ci était de piètre qualité et ne résista pas au pied du Hunstman. Il ouvrit le couvercle et retira un drap qui cachait son plus douloureux souvenir de Signal…

.

Finissant par dissiper le nuage de farine, le Beowolf quitta la cuisine en grondant et déchirant tout ce qui trainait sur sa route, furieux d'avoir raté une telle occasion de se repaitre des entrailles chaudes d'un humain. Mais il entendit du bruit et vit descendre à lui, calmement, l'humain, porteur de deux bracelets gris métal et de deux yeux rouges colériques…

Taiyang les avait baptisé Ember Celica.

Il s'agissait d'une paire de gantelet de combat équipé de fusil à pompe. Lorsqu'il les avait fabriqués, il pensait avoir créé l'arme parfaite pour un combattant comme lui.

Ce fut une grave erreur.

À époque, il était incapable de contrôler son Aura ou sa Semblance aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui. Un jour d'entrainement à Signal, ses bracelets avaient explosés, brulant la peau de ses bras au second degré, brisant ses os, et pire encore : un éclat avait touché l'un de ses camarades à la gorge, sans gravité par la suite mais l'accident l'avait profondément traumatisé. Il s'était alors juré que tant qu'il n'était pas un Hunstman accompli, il n'utiliserait que son corps pour combattre les Grimms. Mais maintenant…

Maintenant, il se fichait des brûlures ou des fractures. Il se fichait même s'il perdait l'usage de ses mains ! Il voulait juste exploser la face de ce monstre qui avait osé chercher le combat avec lui jusque dans sa maison !

D'une torsion des poignets, ses bracelets s'activèrent et couvrirent ses mains et ses avant-bras. Ses barillets de 12 chevrotines roulèrent jusqu'à la chambre, prêts à être tiré.

Taiyang poussa un hurlement de rage et guida ses gantelets en arrière. La double détonation le propulsa droit sur le Beowolf ! Il canalisa toute sa Semblance dans son poing ! Le voyant foncer sur lui à toute vitesse, l'Alpha ne put que réagir instinctivement et tendre une main vers lui dans l'idée de l'attraper en plein vol ! Son membre se désintégra sous l'intensité de l'Aura que dégageait Taiyang qui ramena son poing en arrière, le serra de toutes ses forces et frappa le Grimm en plein visage !

.

Une explosion retentissante défigura un peu plus la maison des Xiao Long. Le serpent de flammes désintégra tout ce qui se trouvait à plus d'une centaine de mètres devant lui.

À l'intérieur, Taiyang respira à grand coups, vide d'Aura mais empli d'une fierté morbide à la vue des cendres noires qui s'évaporaient dans l'air, dernières traces du Grimm.

Il sourit en se laissant tomber sur le dos, incapable de rester plus longtemps debout. Il leva les bras à hauteur de ses yeux, s'attendant à des blessures semblables à celles de Signal auparavant, et découvrit que cette fois, Ember Celica étaient intactes !

Soulagé d'être indemne, il se mit à rire, de plus en plus bruyamment en s'imaginant la réaction de sa mère devant le spectacle du salon, de la moitié de la cuisine et d'une partie du jardin complètement carbonisés…

— Et bien, voilà une occasion de redécorer la piaule ! plaisanta-t-il.

* * *

 **PS :** Je dois vous dire, chers lecteurs, que je suis très mécontent…

Il m'est arrivé quelque chose auquel je n'étais pas préparé pendant mes vacances, quelque chose de pire qu'un coup de soleil ou qu'une annulation de gîte :

VOUS !

J'étais bien, moi, à me la couler douce dans la compagne et voilà qu'en relisant vos commentaires motivants, dans un endroit paumé sans connexion internet pour pouvoir jouer en ligne ou même en hors-ligne c'est impossible (parce que Steam m'a dit FUCK YOU) et aussi parce qu'au bout de trois jours allongé sur une chaise longue j'avais déjà terminé la dizaine de livres de 500 à 600 pages chacun (!) que j'avais amené pour les vacances, je me suis retrouvé face à un seul loisir possible : vous l'avez deviné, continuez à écrire ma fanfiction.

Donc, je me suis retrouvé sur une chaise face à mon pc devenu à peine plus utile qu'une machine à écrire (heureusement qu'au moins je ne payais pas l'encre parce que sinon…) et j'ai ainsi poursuivis l'histoire des Quatre…

Alors, j'en entends déjà deux chouiner au fond de la salle parce qu'on est en septembre et que j'avais dit que j'allais poster le chapitre 21 pour fin aout. (Inutile de regarder derrière vous, y'a personne d'autre et de toute façon, les principaux concernés se reconnaitront entre ces lignes.) Et bien je vous mets au défi, même au double-défi, de réussir à trouver du réseau dans l'une des trop nombreuses zones blanches de notre cher pays.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Et pour réconforter les malheureux qui retournent sur les bancs de l'école : le Chapitre 22 ne devrait pas tarder à sortir…


	26. Chapitre 22 - Ce que tu chasses

**CHAPITRE 22**

 ** _"Ce que tu chasses"..._**

* * *

 _Et vous marcherez éternellement dans les royaumes des ombres…_

 _Qui es-tu ?_

 _Pourquoi…_

 _Où tu te tiendras, la vie ne sera plus._

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Tu étais censé nous sauver !_

 _POURQUOI ?!_

 _Le Destructeur de Mondes…_

Recroquevillé au fond d'une ruelle, le dos appuyé contre la porte de service d'un restaurant bas de gamme, l'homme en Noir était plongé dans un demi-sommeil, équilibrant son esprit entre éveil et somnolence pour pouvoir se reposer tout en étant sur le qui-vive. Ce genre d'occasion s'était gravement amenuisé depuis plus de vingt ans et il devait saisir la moindre opportunité pour se récupérer de ses forces…

Il avait accordé un délai d'une semaine aux Hunstmen du Gardien et trois à Kaoli Xiong. Une nuit s'était écoulée depuis. Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant qu'il ne vienne récupérer Sélénée. Elle serait rétablie d'ici là et le _signal_ n'appliquera aucune sanction à leurs égards. Ils reprendront alors leur marche et leur lutte contre Salem aussi longtemps qu'ils le pourront…

— Tu croyais vraiment nous doubler comme ça, Roman ?

Il tourna les yeux et vit deux hommes traîner dans la ruelle un enfant, les cheveux roux, d'à peine dix ans, tenant à la main un sac plus sale encore que ses vêtements. Celui qui lui saisissait la main le jeta par terre dans une flaque d'eau croupie. Sans lui laisser le temps de se relever, l'autre homme posa son pied sur son dos et le maintint dans la saleté. Son compagnon saisit le sac que le gosse avait laissé tomber et vida le contenu : une canne, quelques provisions et un chapeau en feutre noir, cerné d'un ruban rouge, et plusieurs cartes de Liens.

— Le fils de pute ! siffla le truand en ramassant l'argent. Un… Deux… Trois… Il nous a caché cinq cents Liens, ce p'tit bâtard !

Le rouquin chercha à se défendre.

— Non ! C'est ce que j'ai gagné de mon…!

Celui qui tenait son pied sur son dos l'enfonça brusquement dans l'eau sale. Il se débattit aussitôt pour essayer de sortir la tête hors de l'eau mais son agresseur était trop fort pour lui.

L'autre étudia brièvement la canne mais n'y trouva rien d'intéressant, le chapeau, par contre, l'intéressa au plus haut point.

— Belle pièce ! Ça doit valoir quelque chose dans les deux-trois cents Lyens… Tu m'étonnes que ce con s'est cru se faire pousser une paire avec une telle somme. Sors-le de cette merde.

L'autre obéit et relâcha légèrement la pression de son pied, permettant au gosse de sortir la tête de l'eau avant qu'il ne s'y noie. Il se mit à tousser et à recracher l'eau croupie pendant que le chef du duo s'allumait tranquillement un cigare avec un briquet gris décoré de rouge.

— Tu manques pas de cran pour avoir essayé de partir. Mais tu nous dois de la thune, Roman ! Tu **me** dois de la thune !

— J'ai déjà remboursé ma dette !

D'un hochement de tête de son chef, le subordonné donna un violent coup de pied en plein dans le ventre du gosse ! Celui-ci se plia en deux en poussant un cri de douleur.

— Tu m'auras remboursé quand je l'aurai décidé ! T'as beau être copain-copain avec le fils de Xiong, personne ne me quitte sans que je ne lui donne ma bénédiction. Je lui ai donné, Elias ?

— Non, patron.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Le caïd saisit le rouquin par les cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder malgré la fumée qu'il lui soufflait en plein visage.

— Maintenant, tu vas retourner bosser pour mon compte. Tu voleras dans tous les docks que je te dirai de voler, pigé ? Sinon, je vais te faire la peau, Roman, et crois-moi, tu vas pas aimer.

Le gamin regarda le truand droit dans les yeux. Malgré son jeune âge et la douleur, ses yeux ne montraient pas la moindre once de peur.

— Va te faire foutre, Dan.

Et pour ajouter le mot aux actes, il lui cracha à la figure.

Le dénommé Dan encaissa l'injure calmement. Il relâcha le gosse et Elias le releva en le tenant par le cou. Son chef recula d'un pas et s'essuya le visage sans rien laisser exprimer de ses émotions.

— Ok.

Sans le moindre avertissement, le caïd le frappa du poing en plein visage, le jeta à terre et à l'aide de la canne se mit à le rouer de coups, tout cela sous le regard indifférent de l'Homme en Noir. D'ailleurs, ni le gosse ni son agresseur ne semblaient l'avoir remarqué. Ce qui se passait ici n'était que le quotidien des bas quartiers des Royaumes. C'était plus rare à Vale ou à Atlas qu'à Vacuo, mais ça ne signifiait pas que ce genre de chose n'existait pas pour autant. Ceux qui avaient le pouvoir dominaient ceux qui ne l'avaient pas, et écrasaient sous leurs bottes ceux qui osaient s'opposer à eux.

La porte auquel était adossé l'Homme en Noir s'ouvrit et un commis de cuisine sortit, un sac poubelle rempli en main. Il vit le truand et son complice frapper le gamin sans répit mais ne dit mot et se contenta de jeter son sac dans une poubelle et de retourner en cuisine.

Ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, le type savait qu'en défendant le mioche, il risquait de se retrouver dans le même état. Les types prêts à cogner un enfant ne valaient pas mieux que des foutus Grimms !

Mais ce n'était pas le problème de l'Homme en Noir. Quand la porte de service se referma, il s'y adossa de nouveau, sourd et aveugle à la violence auquel il était témoin.

Le gamin finit par hurler de douleur, mais bien vite s'arrêta. Ses cris ne faisaient que renforcer le sadisme de son bourreau !

— C'est ce que t'as voulu, Roman ! C'est ce que t'as voulu !

Le chef du duo finit par s'arrêter au bout d'un long moment, ne laissant du gosse qu'une loque au visage ensanglanté. Il tremblait de douleur de toutes parts mais pas une larme ne coulait sur son visage. Le visage encore rouge de l'effort, le truand respira un grand coup en regardant autour de lui. Il remarqua alors l'homme tout habillé en noir qui les regardait d'un air morne. Il cracha aux pieds de ce clochard qui avait bien fait de fermer sa gueule. Il lui jeta la canne qui rebondit à côté de lui.

— Tu dis un mot de ce que t'as vu et je te l'enfonce profond, pigé ?

L'Homme en Noir ne dit rien. Son attention était plutôt attirée vers sa victime qui gisait dans la crasse et le sang. Le petit rouquin tourna la tête vers l'Homme en Noir et réalisa à son tour son existence. À travers ses yeux tuméfiés, il semblait l'implorer.

Mauvais choix.

L'Homme en Noir n'était pas un sauveur mais un monstre. Et les monstres ne venaient pas en aide aux nécessiteux…

Étrangement, le gamin semblait l'avoir compris. Il ne demandait pas à ce qu'il l'aide. Il avait vu ce qu'était réellement le monde réel. Un monde hostile, solitaire, indifférent aux espérances et aux rêves. Il le savait. Il ne demandait qu'une chose, une seule :

— Tu…

— « Tu » quoi, sale con ? grogna le caïd en se tournant vers lui. Tu es désolé ? Il va falloir faire plus que ça !

Il lui donna un violent coup de pied en plein plexus, lui coupant le souffle.

— Le…, fut tout ce que le gamin put dire avant de manquer d'air.

— LA FERME ET CRÈVE ! rugit son agresseur en sortant de sa poche un cran d'arrêt.

Il avait les yeux exorbités comme un fauve en cage. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : en finir avec ce parasite qui lui avait gâché sa journée !

— **Es-tu sûr de ce que tu demandes ?**

La voix glaciale stoppa son geste. C'était quelque chose de terrible à entendre pour une personne qui n'avait jamais été entrainée à garder la maitrise de ses émotions. Un souffle de mort, sans chaleur ni émotions. Un son glacial qui foutait une trouille sans pareille aux deux truands.

— **Ôter la vie n'est pas anodin. C'est un acte définitif, sans retour possible. Une fois le sang sur tes mains, tu ne pourras plus jamais t'en débarrasser.**

Le truand se retourna en tendant sa lame devant lui, comme un voleur pris en flagrant délit, et vit alors l'Homme en Noir debout face à lui, la canne entre les mains. Quelque chose de profondément malsain émanait de cet inconnu, rien que le regarder était intolérable !

Les doigts de l'Homme en Noir caressèrent la surface de la canne sans daigner regarder l'une des trois humains.

— **Es-tu certain de ton choix ?**

Ce à quoi, d'un geste aussi douloureux qu'à peine imperceptible, l'enfant acquiesça.

— **Ainsi soit-il...**

Le caïd tira une moue furieuse et pointa sa lame vers le menaçant inconnu.

— Pas mal, ton p'tit numéro, le clodo. Mais si tu veux te mêler à la fête, t'as choisis le mauvais type à faire chier !

Il activa sa Semblance et aussitôt… se démultiplia ! Deux, quatre, huit, bientôt seize truands partageant le même visage et la même lueur de folie meurtrière le regardèrent, armés chacun du même cran d'arrêt. La soudaine augmentation d'ennemis ne dérangea nullement l'Homme en Noir qui cessa simplement sa contemplation de la canne.

— Je suis Dan mais on m'appelle Légion ! Comment crois-tu pouvoir me battre ? Je peux faire apparaitre cent autres doubles si je veux !

L'Homme en Noir n'attendit pas de le voir essayer. Il leva la canne à hauteur de hanche en la tenant par la poignée. D'une pression des doigts, un système de mise à feu s'actionna et le bout de la canne cachant une chambre de tir dressa un viseur. Avant même que les clones ne puissent réagir à ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux, il pressa la détente de la canne-à-feu et logea une balle en plein front dans l'un des clones. Aussitôt, les autres disparurent, ne laissant plus que le véritable caïd étendu raide mort par terre, un maigre filet de sang coulant du trou encore fumant.

Ce n'était pas un coup de chance.

Et pour cause.

L'Homme en Noir disposait d'une multitude de sens hyper développés, bien plus nombreux que les cinq à six sens des Humains et Faunus. Être capable d'identifier le seul corps doté d'un cœur battant et pourvu d'afflux nerveux parmi tous ces clones était un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

— Oh merde ! beugla subordonné en sortant à son tour son arme blanche.

D'un bond, l'Homme en Noir fut sur lui. Il lui saisit la main qui tenait le poignard et la guida droit vers la gorge de son possesseur. La propre lame du truand s'enfonça dans sa jugulaire et il s'écroula par terre, les yeux révulsés, les mains cherchant désespéramment à stopper le sang qui coulait à gros bouillon de sa plaie. Son meurtrier posa le pied sur son cou comme il l'avait posé auparavant sur le gosse. Il s'assura qu'il ait bien compris la similitude avant de lui briser la nuque d'un geste puissant.

Deux cadavres gisaient maintenant dans l'eau croupie, aux pieds du jeune voleur aux cheveux roux. Il en était sidéré. L'action n'avait pas durée plus que quelques secondes ! Dan et Elias s'étaient servis de lui pendant des années pour voler les entrepôts remplis de marchandises de valeur. Grâce à sa petite taille, il parvenait à passer par les conduits de ventilation ou les canalisations pour entrer par effraction. Cette époque de souffrance était révolue !

Quelque chose tomba devant lui, il baissa la tête et vit à travers ses yeux obstrués par deux cocards son chapeau et sa canne. Il releva la tête pour remercier l'inconnu qui avait su donner pour une fois une justice juste et décisive, mais ne vit personne. L'homme était parti comme il était venu : aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre…

* * *

Taiyang ouvrit les yeux. Lentement. Difficilement.

Il voyait sans rien regarder. Une ombre indistincte bougeait devant lui, il entendait quelque chose mais il était trop fatigué pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Avant même de pouvoir articuler un mot, il replongea dans son sommeil sans rêve.

.

Il les rouvrit un peu plus tard, apercevant de façon plus distincte une forme féminine en face de lui.

— M… Maman ?

— J'ai eu de nombreux surnoms à l'Académie, mais jamais celui de « Maman ».

Taiyang réalisa au bout d'un long moment à qui appartenait cette voix. Il se redressa d'un coup hors du lit dans lequel il dormait.

En face se trouvait le professeur Archer en compagnie de la vieille Farah, la doyenne du village et une très vieille amie de sa mère. Tous les deux étaient assis sur une chaise près de son lit.

— Euh… Bonjour, monsieur… Excusez-moi de... Heu...

— Bonjour Taiyang, vous nous avez inquiétés, déclara l'ancien Headmaster.

— Mis nan ! L'est solid' comme un roc, l'bougr' ! ria la vieille Farah dans son vieux patois.

— Qu'est-ce que je vais ici ?

— Comme vous mettiez du temps à rentrer de chez vous, j'ai décidé de venir voir ce qui n'allait pas. Imaginez-moi quand je vous ai vu au milieu d'un tas de cendre. Vous transportez avec un bras jusqu'au village n'a pas été une partie de plaisir… Heureusement, madame Farah a acceptée volontiers de veiller sur vous pendant votre rétablissement.

— Y't'croyais calancher, l'torte en pion ! J'l'y disai bin qu't'avai b'soin d'just un bon lit mais y'l 'vait du frometon dans le cigare, y m'écoutai pô !

— En français, Farah.

— Keskta cont l'patois, ti ?

— On ne vous comprend absolument pas.

— Fitu gars d'la ville…

Laissant la vieille bigote marmonner dans sa barbe, Archer en revint à Taiyang.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

— Un Beowolf Alpha. J'ai dû balancer tout ce que j'avais pour le vaincre…

— Au point d'utiliser ces gantelets ?

L'ancien Headmaster faisait référence à Ember Celica, posée sur une commode près du Huntsman. Il était présent le jour de l'accident, il avait été l'un des rares enseignants à accepter son choix de se battre à mains nues quand ses collègues se plaignaient de gâcher un tel potentiel.

— Je crois… qu'il était temps…

— J'en ai bien l'impression. J'ai pris soin de contacter Ozpin et il a eu la gentillesse d'envoyer l'une de ses Huntress pour vous raccompagner.

— Un Huntress ? Summer ?

— Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit son prénom. J'ai plutôt souvenir d'une certaine… Glydia Goodwitch ? Ozpin demande votre rapatriement dans les plus courts délais. Il a parlé d'une date limite, quelque chose comme cela…

Taiyang hocha mollement la tête. Avant de réaliser ses propos…

— Attendez, je suis au lit depuis combien de temps ?

— Trois jours. Vous vous êtes réveillé hier mais ce fut pour vous redormir aussitôt.

— C'est aujourd'hui…, souffla le Huntsman.

— Aujourd'hui quoi ? demanda naïvement Farah.

Taiyang soupira profondément. De toute évidence, il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps à Patch…

— Désolé, Maman…, murmura-t-il comme une dernière prière avant de s'adresser à Archer. Professeur ? Pouvez-vous dire à Glydia que j'arrive ?

Archer était visiblement surpris de sa demande.

— Vous comptez déjà partir ? Et la tombe de votre mère ?

— Je l'ai déjà vue… Je ne veux pas vraiment y retourner… Alors pourquoi ne pas retourner auprès de mes amis ?

— Comme vous voulez…

Archer se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant Taiyang et la vieille Farah seuls. Le jeune Huntsman se leva et saisit ses vêtements qui traînaient sur une chaise.

— Farah… Vous pourrez déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe ? demanda-t-il en espérant que ce n'était pas trop exiger de la part de cette personne âgée.

— Bin-sûr. An arritait pô d'causer d'ti… Al 'tait si fière d'ti !

Taiyang sourit, un peu tristement.

— Merci, Farah.

— Ti orai di la r'garder c't dernirs temps, y'tait si joie. Al'd'sait kel 'vait vu un ange ! Li pauvre fille…

— Un ange ? demanda poliment Taiyang sans vraiment s'y intéresser, trop occuper à enfiler sa veste et s'équiper d'Ember Celica.

— Ui ! Al'd'sait 'voir vy une jolie fille, h'billée to'te en blanc comme un ange.

Le visage de Taiyang se décomposa. Il se tourna lentement vers la vieille Farah st s'approcha d'elle pour être sûr de bien entendre.

— Pardon Farah, tu dis que ma mère a vu une femme tout habillée de blanc ?

— Ui, ui.

— Merci, Farah…

Il quitta la maison de la doyenne et rejoignit Archer et Glydia. Il répondit à peine quand elle lui demanda s'il allait bien. Il paraissait abattu avec son regard perdu. Mais ce n'était pas du chagrin. Taiyang était calme, concentré, bouillonnant d'une colère froide…

Il s'était demandé pourquoi cette Salem avait attaquée Patch, une petite île paisible sans grand intérêt. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi.

La Femme en Blanc était passée ici. Ozpin disait que les Grimms attaquaient les places où étaient passés les Quatre. Taiyang serra les poings jusqu'à en trembler…!

Cette femme allait payer !

* * *

Kaoli Xiong tapait nerveusement du doigt sur une table en verre où des papiers et une mallette reposaient. Assis dans son éternel canapé noir en cuir véritable, le parrain de la pègre attendait la venue de l'Homme en Noir. Debout près de lui, Cole observait avec étonnement le stress évident de son patron qui fixait nerveusement l'entrée du club en bas des escaliers. Il regarda sa montre il n'était pas encore tout à fait l'heure… Il aurait aimé que le club soit ouvert et que la musique du DJ le distraie un peu mais Kaoli ne voulait voir personne aujourd'hui. Même ses hommes de mains s'étaient vu offrir une journée de congé pour chasser le moindre curieux des lieux.

— Kaoli ? Qui est ce type à la fin ?

Kaoli daigna à peine détourner le regard de l'entrée pour regarder du coin de l'œil son associé. Il saisit une bouteille de whisky sur la table et s'en servit un verre. Il l'avala d'une traite, sans vraiment apprécier le goût du breuvage.

— C'est une ancienne « connaissance » de mon père… Ils se fréquentaient déjà avant ma naissance. Avant de devenir le leader de Vale, mon père a connu une époque où il ne restait plus qu'à la famille ce club… Et c'est là qu' _il_ est apparu. Il a d'abord buté les petites frappes des autres Familles, assez pour attirer son attention. Puis il est arrivé dans le club, a monté ces marches d'escaliers et sur cette même table, il a déposé la tête du principal rival de mon père et tous les deux ont conclu un pacte.

— Un pacte ? Vraiment ? pouffa Cole.

Mais son chef ne plaisanta pas. Il continua tout en se resservant un verre.

— Sérieusement. Le deal était : « je bute tous tes ennemis, en échange, tu ne touches pas à la drogue, aux jeux d'argent et tu t'éloignes des politiciens et des flics. »

— Et ton père a accepté ?

Kaoli but cul sec son verre et s'en resservit un troisième. Jamais Cole ne l'avait vu boire autant, à part le jour de la naissance de son fils Junior.

— Si ce type mourrait en faisant le ménage, il n'aurait pas à tenir sa parole.

— Mais il a survécu.

— Il a fait plus que ça… Il a tué tous les hommes de mains des familles adverses, leurs informateurs, leurs connections avec les politiciens du Conseil, après, il a brûlé tous leurs bâtiments et pour finir, il a tué les parrains. Un par un. J'ai vu un jour les photos que les flics ont pris après le carnage, crois-moi : c'était pas beau à voir…

— J'imagine la tronche de ton père quand ce type est revenu devant lui…

— Moi non… C'était comme si on lui avait offert un royaume à régner. Il a accepté et ce pacte dicte toujours la conduite de la famille Xiong. Ni mon père ni moi-même n'avons remis en question le pacte conclu avec l'Homme en Noir.

— « L'Homme en Noir » ? Quoi, comme dans cette vieille histoire pour les enfants ? Quelle idée de se faire appeler comme ça… C'est pour ça que tu disais « ce n'est pas comme ça que les Quatre agissent » ?

— Non.

Kaoli contempla son troisième verre d'alcool mais refusa de le boire. Le liquide était secoué sans cesse dans le verre à cause de ses mains tremblantes.

— Quoi, « non » ? demanda Cole avec un certain intérêt.

— L'histoire des Quatre n'a rien d'un conte pour enfant. Je dirai même que c'est l'inverse…

Il préféra reposer le verre plutôt que le boire. Cette fois, Cole fut certain que Kaoli croyait réellement à ce qu'il disait. Quelque de particulièrement perturbant dérangeait le gangster, il ne savait quoi…

— Kaoli, tu veux me dire que cette histoire a un fond de vérité ?

— C'est ce que mon père pensait. Et tu sais que son cœur était trop froid pour l'humour.

Cole ne réfuta pas ses dires. Il savait comme tout le monde à Vale la cruauté du précédant chef de la famille Xiong. Tous ceux qui pouvaient lui faire de l'ombre ou tenter de le doubler avaient finis sur le macadam. Même l'oncle de Kaoli avait un jour cherché à se monter un petit trafic dans son coin. On le découvrit un jour suspendu à son balcon pendu par ses tripes. Si la police n'avait pu trouver des preuves susceptibles de remonter jusqu'au parrain, personne n'avait été dupe pour autant…

— Te voilà, déclara brusquement Kaoli à l'attention d'un troisième individu.

.

L'Homme en Noir était là.

Aucun des deux mafieux ne l'avait entendu entrer. C'était à croire qu'il était passé à travers les murs !

Kaoli n'eut pas besoin de consulter sa montre pour savoir qu'il était pile l'heure du rendez-vous. L'Homme en Noir était semblable à une machine sur certains points, la ponctualité poussée à l'extrême en était l'un d'eux…

L'Homme en Noir gravit les marches de l'escalier comme auparavant. Comme à son habitude, il resta debout devant Kaoli, le visage baignant éternellement dans les ténèbres. Pourtant, le parrain nota une différence par rapport à il y a trois jours. Il n'aurait su expliquer cette impression mais quelque chose paraissait avoir changée chez lui, et pas forcément en bien…

— Voilà tout ce dont tu as besoin pour entrer à Beacon : une pièce d'identité Atléssienne, les documents officiels qui prouvent que c'est bien l'Académie qui t'envoie et dans cette mallette, i y a l'un de leur uniforme. Désolé si ce n'est pas ta taille, on a du deviner au jugé.

L'Homme en Noir ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Silencieusement, il examina avec précision chaque ligne, chaque mot des documents, à la recherche d'une erreur. Il n'en trouva aucune susceptible de le démasquer. Les faussaires des Xiong étaient toujours des virtuoses…

Sans un mot, il glissa les documents dans la mallette et la prit en main. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il sembla se rappeler de l'existence des deux humains devant lui.

— _**Tu fais honneur à ton père.**_

L'Homme en Noir tourna les talons et descendit l'escalier, laissant derrière lui une odeur écœurante que Kaoli identifia immédiatement.

— Je sais ce qui a changé en toi… Ou plutôt, ça confirme ce que je pensais de toi.

L'Homme en Noir marqua le pas pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

— Tu empestes le sang et les tripes comme les Grimms que tu extermines. Tu es devenu ce que tu chasses.

La silhouette de l'Homme en Noir se confondit avec l'obscurité du club. Les verres tintèrent et l'éclairage clignota alors qu'il se tourna à moitié vers Kaoli. Son œil rouge brûlait de façon incandescente dans les ténèbres de son visage. Kaoli sentit les membres de son corps se raidir en vue d'une mort imminente…! Ce n'était pas le regard possible d'un être humain.

La réponse de l'Aîné des Quatre résonna dans le club désert comme le signe annonciateur de catastrophes à venir...

— _**Pas encore.**_

* * *

A big thumb up to grimreaper2462000 who joined the very select club of my followers ! Thank you very much !


	27. Chapitre 23 - Le Secret de Sélénée

**CHAPITRE 23**

 _ **Le Secret de Sélénée**_

* * *

Dans les profondeurs de la crypte de Beacon, Sélénée reposait au fond de son bassin, protégée et bercée par le courant d'Énergie. Pendant que son corps se nourrissait avidement de cette eau rouge, son esprit baignait dans le monde des songes. Au sein de cet espace où le temps n'avait pas d'emprise, ses rêves voguaient telles des ombres confuses, disparates, où espoir et frayeurs se mêlaient et s'étiolaient dans l'infini onirique. Comme le nouveau-né dans le placenta de sa mère, des réactions nerveuses l'agitaient en de maigres occasions mais son sommeil était trop profond pour qu'elle le ressente.

Dans cet univers de paix, des brides de souvenirs lui revenaient parfois en tête, mais ils n'étaient que des flashs sans contexte, des moments d'une vie passée.

 _« Bienvenue en ce monde… Sélénée… »_

 _« Les Six… »_

 _« Argentés… »_

 _ **« Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser la tuer. »**_

 _« Je m'appelle Arthur Watts… »_

 _« Des mitaines…? Pourquoi…? »_

 _« Vytal brûle… »_

 _« C'en est fini des Quatre… »_

* * *

Raven fut la première à apercevoir la navette transportant Taiyang et Glydia. Assise en tailleur en haut du toit de l'Académie, elle observait la navette grossir à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait. Pour la Huntress originaire de la Tribu, une chose était sûre : elle n'aimait décidément pas cette journée… Aujourd'hui était le jour où l'Homme en Noir devait venir et cette seule pensée était suffisante pour la motiver à fuir Beacon le plus loin possible ! Elle avait vu l'Homme en Noir et son Aura une fois, et elle ne voulait pour rien au monde renouveler cette expérience… Malheureusement, son frère avait décidée de rester auprès de Summer, leur cheffe trop fidèle à ce fou d'Ozpin, et Taiyang… Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de le savoir revenir aujourd'hui, c'était… énervant ?

* * *

Le teint mat, la moustache fine, le regard perpétuellement sérieux, le lieutenant Hood se trouvait sur la piste de décollage qui permettait aux aéronefs de faire la navette entre Vale et l'Académie. Il prêtait à peine attention aux Autobus aériens qui décollaient et atterrissaient alors qu'il composait le numéro de son supérieur.

— Monsieur, nous avons un envoyé de l'ambassade d'Atlas qui vient d'être autorisé à entrer à Beacon. Ses papiers indiquent qu'il est là pour une réunion avec le Headmaster de l'Académie. Tout porte à croire que c'est notre homme et qu'il utilise l'identité d'un autre pour passer la sécurité.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? demanda James Ironwood à l'autre bout du fil.

— J'ai la pièce d'identité du véritable individu sous les yeux… Je veux bien croire que la médecine fait des miracles, mais aux dernières nouvelles, elle ne peut pas encore faire rajeunir un vieillard de soixante-et-onze ans.

— Je vois…

— Monsieur… Vous vous rendez bien compte des conséquences que vous prenez en nous ordonnant de mener une opération clandestine sur le territoire d'un royaume allié ? Si nous venions à être arrêtés par les autorités ou les Huntsmen, les relations diplomatiques seraient…

— J'en suis bien conscients, Hood…

Le lieutenant pouvait presque deviner son chef réfléchir encore jusqu'au dernier instant s'il devait autoriser l'opération ou non.

— Allez-y. Bon courage, Lieutenant.

— Merci monsieur.

Hood raccrocha et contacta ses hommes.

— À toutes les unités : Feu vert. Bonne chance et bonne chasse.

* * *

Taiyang descendit du Bullhead, de retour à Beacon.

Il ne l'avait quitté que depuis trois jours mais celle-ci paraissait complètement différente aujourd'hui. Les bruits et voix animaient toujours l'Académie mais la magie qui enchantait les lieux semblait s'être tue… Était-ce le deuil qui jetait un voile morne autour de lui ?

— Bon retour parmi nous ! fit Summer en se jetant à son cou, chassant en même temps ses tristes pensées.

— Ça fait du bien de te revoir parmi nous, Tai, ajouta Qrow derrière elle.

— Moi aussi, vous m'avez manqué.

Il se tourna vers Raven et remarqua qu'elle l'étudia méticuleusement.

— Raven, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Tu vas mieux ?

Elle faisait probablement référence à sa crise de larmes. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne en souriant du mieux qu'il put à l'attention de la Huntress.

— J'ai pu… trouver la paix là-bas.

— Tu en es sûr ?

Taiyang cilla, sans comprendre le doute dans sa voix.

— Bien-sûr. Pourquoi ?

Raven ferma les yeux en soupirant, les bras croisés.

— Pour rien… C'est quoi, _ça_ ?

Il baissa les yeux vers ses gantelets jaunes aux avant-bras.

— Oh, _ça_ … Ce sont des anciens gantelets de combat que j'avais conçu à Signal. Je les ai nommé Embelica Celica…

Glyndia, une ancienne camarade de classe envoyée à la demande d'Ozpin, le coupa avant qu'il ne s'égare en vaines explications.

— Désolée d'écourter les retrouvailles, mais peut-être pourrions-nous rejoindre le Headmaster ? proposa Glyndia.

Taiyang hocha la tête mais ne les suivit pas immédiatement. Il était sur la piste d'atterrissage, collée à une falaise qui surplombait le fleuve qui prenait source sous l'Académie pour parcourir la capitale et se déverser dans la mer. D'habitude, il aimait contempler le fleuve s'écouler paisiblement ou rejoindre la baie d'amarrage en bas de la falaise où il pouvait parfois discuter parmi les pêcheurs avec des amis de Patch. C'en était fini de cette tranquillité par la faute de la Femme en Blanc…

— Tai, tu viens ? lança Qrow.

— Oui.

Raven ne dit rien, mais se mit discrètement à surveiller Taiyang. Elle avait déjà trop vu ce regard parmi les membres de la Tribu. C'était les yeux d'un homme en quête de vengeance… Et elle n'aimait pas voir ce regard dans ses yeux lilas…

.

Tous les cinq se dirigèrent vers la Tour de Beacon, et à chaque pas, l'impression de Taiyang se confirmait d'avantage. L'ambiance si particulière de Beacon semblait avoir disparue à ses yeux… Il y avait comme toujours des étudiants dans les couloirs, mais il reconnut en plus des professeurs, pourtant tous d'anciens vétérans émérites, des Huntsmen à la réputation reconnue dans tout Vale et parfois au-delà même des frontières de Saunas ! Il y avait ici des membres de la Team CROM, SFIR,UMBR et même SLAT(1), dont les membres s'étaient pourtant séparés cinq ans auparavant. Et ils n'étaient probablement pas les seuls à patrouiller dans Beacon…

— Ce n'est plus une Académie, c'est une forteresse…

À ses propres mots, il se rappela des paroles d'Ozpin concernant les forteresses dédiées à la protection des Reliques, protégés par des armées de Huntsmen entrainés...

— Ozpin craint que ça ne dégénère avec l'Homme en Noir, lui expliqua Qrow. Il a renforcé la surveillance de l'Académie depuis hier, histoire de ne pas risquer des vies en vain.

— Tu veux qu'on parle de notre mission à Mountain Glenn ? lâcha amèrement Raven dans son dos.

— Techniquement, on est des Huntsmen. Ça ne s'applique pas vraiment dans notre cas.

— Ne me dis pas que tu le défends ?

— Non. C'est juste pour t'embêter.

— Tu trouves vraiment que c'est le moment de plaisanter ? dit-elle froidement en fusillant son frère du regard.

* * *

La Team STRQ se tint au grand complet dans le bureau d'Ozpin. Le Headmaster ordonnait quelques derniers préparatifs avec les Huntsmen avant de se tourner vers ses élèves.

— Je vous remercie d'être revenu aussi vite, Taiyang. J'ai cru comprendre que les choses se sont révélées compliquées sur Patch ?

— J'ai pu trouver le temps de faire mon deuil… Ma mère n'aurait pas voulue que je m'apitoie sur son sort…

— Je vois.

Poliment, il les invita à prendre place sur les chaises et l'ambiance prit un tour beaucoup plus sérieux. Raven haussa un sourcil en désignant Glydia du regard.

— Pas d'inquiétude à avoir : mademoiselle Goodwitch est également dans la confidence, expliqua-t-il. L'Homme en Noir ne saurait tarder et j'avais besoin que vous soyez tous ici pour discuter de l'Ainé des Quatre.

— À quoi devons-nous nous préparer ? demanda Qrow, ayant toujours en tête l'énorme explosion qui avait rasée Mountain Glenn.

— L'Homme en Noir est ici dans un seul but : récupérer Sélénée. De tous les Quatre, il est le plus le redoutable. Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il incarna la Relique de la Destruction. Face à lui, il est inutile de songer à l'affronter.

— Alors quoi ? dit Taiyang. Nous le laissons venir sans rien faire ?

— C'est exact.

— Et vous ne craignez pas un instant qu'il puisse détruire l'Académie comme il l'a fait pour Mountain Glenn !?

— Il le pourrait… Mais il ne le fera pas, conclut Ozpin en se tournant vers la Huntress aux yeux argentés. Ou plus précisément, il en est incapable. Aussi longtemps que mademoiselle Rose sera ici, il ne fera rien qui puisse compromettre sa sécurité. De plus, l'une des Reliques se trouve ici et il ne peut permettre à Salem de s'en emparer.

— Mais ce n'est pas comme laissé n'importe qui entrer dans Beacon, Headmaster, fit remarquer Raven. J'ai senti son Aura à Mountain Glenn. Ça n'avait rien d'humain… Même les autres Quatre ne sont pas comme lui. Qu'a-t-il de particulier par rapport à eux ?

— Ce que je vous ai dit mot pour mot : il incarne la Destruction. Ce n'est pas juste une tournure de phrase… (Il se leva et marcha vers les larges fenêtres de son bureau, contemplant l'Académie en contre-bas.) Sa pleine puissance est incommensurable et s'il venait à la libérer, Remnant ne serait plus. Vous pouvez chaque jour le constater par vous-même.

Cette fois, les quatre Huntsmen hochèrent des sourcils, en se tournant vers Glydia en quête d'une réponse, ils virent qu'elle non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais le Headmaster semblait éviter d'aborder ce sujet plus en détail. Avec un ton plus alerte,

— Il faut vous souvenir d'une chose concernant l'Homme en Noir : malgré tout ce que vous pouvez croire après Mountain Glenn, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est pas un ennemi. Tous les Quatre tiennent à empêcher la disparition de l'Humanité. Rappelez-vous en quand il sera ici…

— Et quand viendra-t-il ? demanda finalement Summer. Il est à peine 10 heures, il pourrait venir à n'importe quel moment…

— Non, l'interrompit le Headmaster.

Il se tourna vers eux, l'air sombre.

— Vous le sentez autour de vous ? Cet air glacial qui gèle jusque dans les os ? Cette sensation qui fait frémir votre peau jusqu'à en faire mal ?

Ozpin marqua une pause, comme pour alourdir la sentence de sa prophétie imminente.

— Il arrive.

* * *

Il arborait une démarche militaire, digne d'un Huntsman Atlésien. Sa tenue blanche et grise impeccable détonait avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Cela lui donnait tacitement une personnalité rebelle, raison probable à sa présence loin des hautes sphères d'Atlas.

Il n'y avait aucun garde pour surveiller l'entrée de Beacon vingt ans auparavant, il n'y en avait pas plus aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il sentait bien la présence excessive d'Huntsmen autour de lui, dissimulés parmi les élèves, mais ils ne pouvaient effacer le poids de leurs regards qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis le moment où il avait posé le pied sur la baie d'atterrissage en sortant de sa navette de transport.

L'Homme en Noir n'était pas étonné. Il savait que son arrivée était attendue et que la surveillance serait considérablement renforcée. Mais les Huntsmen s'attendaient à un homme habillé tout en noir. Le Gardien n'aurait pas été jusqu'à leur révéler son identité… S'il avait voulu l'affronter, il aurait agi bien avant qu'il n'approche de ses élèves. Aussi se laissa-t-il observer tout en marchant sur l'allée principale menant à l'Académie. C'était Raptoria en personne qui avait façonnée ce large et long chemin ainsi que leur imposante porte principale qui donnait sur un grand amphithéâtre entouré d'un double anneau de colonnades coupées en deux par l'allée avec l'anneau extérieur s'élevant haut sur l'entrée principale de l'académie elle-même. Une construction architecturale hybride entre mur de défense et ouverture sur le monde, la définition même de l'Académie. En cette période de l'année, l'avenue était peuplée d'élèves assis sur les bancs ou sous les nombreux arbres au feuillage vert émeraude tandis que le vent faisait claquer les drapeaux suspendus aux lampadaires installés de chaque côté de l'allée. Il régnait un air de tranquillité suprême en ces lieux et une certaine nostalgie d'un passé depuis longtemps révolu lui vint…

Devant l'entrée de l'Académie se dressait un monument à la gloire des Huntsmen entouré par un bassin circulaire, un sentier et un jardin d'arbres rouges originaires de la Forêt de l'Automne Éternel. Il regarda les statues d'un Huntsman et d'une Huntress au sommet d'un rocher, sous lequel se cachait un Beowolf… Derrière l'idée d'une sculpture homérique se cachait une tombe en mémoire à tous les Guerriers aux Yeux Argentés. Au moins le Gardien savait respecter ceux qui tombaient au combat…

.

L'Homme en Noir pénétra dans Beacon sans que la surveillance ne se relâche sur lui, au contraire, elle sembla même se renforcer. Il repéra plus d'Huntsmen parmi les étudiants. Certains étaient déguisés en professeurs ou surveillants, d'autres avaient gardés leur tenue de terrain, mais tous étaient expérimentés par des années de combat, nul besoin de percer leur Aura pour le savoir. Il pouvait le deviner au bruit discret de leur pas, de la silhouette adroitement dissimulée de leurs armes sous leurs vêtements mais rapide à être dégainée au besoin.

Il agit naturellement, mû par des millénaires d'expériences, marchant sous la surveillance constante d'une vingtaine d'Hunstmen surentraînés sans éprouver la moindre crainte. Des étudiants passèrent à côté sans le voir, trop concentrés sur leurs derniers cours ou sur la discussion avec leurs amis, d'autres le virent mais n'y prêtèrent guère attention, les visiteurs étaient fréquents ici…

Seuls les Faunus et leur instinct animal réagissaient d'une certaine manière à sa présence. Ils s'écartaient inconsciemment de lui ou le fixaient quelques secondes de plus que leurs camarades humains. Mais malgré tout…

Aucun ne décelait la puissance qu'il cachait au fond de lui,

prête à exploser en cas de menace.

Le seul détail qui pouvait trahir son identité était sa parfaite connaissance des lieux. Normalement, un étranger aurait eu du mal à trouver son chemin dans Beacon. De toutes les Académies, Beacon était la plus grande. S'y retrouver demandait l'impossible pour un nouveau venu ! Mais l'Homme en Noir ne s'avançait pas en territoire inconnu.

Les Quatre étaient présents le jour où la première pierre de cette école avait été posée par le Gardien en personne au lendemain de la fin de la Grande Guerre. Ils l'avaient aidé à bâtir chacun des sanctuaires destinés à abriter les Reliques des griffes de Salem.

Soixante ans auparavant, l'idée était bonne. Libérés de leur devoir de protecteurs de Reliques, les Guerriers aux Yeux Argentés et les Quatre avaient pu mener un combat plus offensif contre les Grimms et les Champions de Salem. Mais maintenant que les Argentés n'étaient plus et les Quatre sur le déclin, les Académies d'Huntsmen étaient le dernier rempart entre les Reliques et Salem. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne trouve une faille dans ces murs et qu'elle les fasse s'effondrer…

C'était un stratège de génie pour qui des siècles de préparation n'étaient pas un problème. Elle avait toute l'éternité devant elle pour parvenir à ses fins. Et elle y parviendrait…

.

Mais le futur était incertain, seul comptait le présent et cette nouvelle menace qu'il pressentait dans son sillage.

C'était un son à peine audible à cause du joyeux brouhaha des élèves qui le mit sur ses gardes. Un bruit à peine plus fort que les bruits étouffés des Huntsmen autour de lui. Un grésillement de parasites, venant d'une radio.

— _J'ai la cible en visuel…_

Le Gardien lui-même n'avait probablement pas songé à une telle possibilité au sein de sa forteresse scolaire :

Il y avait un troisième élément dans l'Académie.

Sa marche resta inchangée, mais ses sens se mirent en alerte. Les sons, les mouvements de l'air, les vibrations dans le sol, les reflets et les ombres devinrent ses informateurs.

Ils étaient une quinzaine.

Trop indiscrets pour des Huntsmen et encore moins pour des Champions de Salem, ils étaient néanmoins assez compétents pour ne pas attirer l'attention des élèves. Il sentit que les Huntsmen du Gardien les avaient également repérés. Certains cessèrent leur surveillance pour prendre ces intrus en filature.

L'Homme en Noir ne profita pas de l'occasion pour disparaître dans la foule. Il se contenta de poursuivre sa marche à travers les couloirs de l'établissement, passant à côté des salles de classes vides pour la plupart. Dans un amphithéâtre aménagé pour des leçons d'Histoire, un jeune professeur aux cheveux verts et visiblement très accro à la caféine s'entretenait avec un groupe d'élève en quête de leçons supplémentaires.

Il continua, quitta la ceinture de bâtiments pour découvrir le campus intérieur où se dressaient en son centre la Tour de Beacon et le CCT à sa base. Une seconde foule, moins dense mais plus hétéroclite, y était attroupée, celle des étrangers communiquant avec leurs proches depuis un autre royaume. Des élèves issus de programmes d'échanges aux simples touristes, tous pouvaient entrer dans la Tour et profiter du cadeau d'Atlas à tous les royaumes de Remnant.

.

L'Homme en Noir imita les gens et entra dans la tour. Le hall d'accueil décoré de douces lumières vertes disposait d'ordinateurs pour permettre aux visiteurs d'envoyer des mails à quiconque équipé d'un Scroll relié au réseau du CCTS. S'ils désiraient converser par des appels vidéo, il fallait emprunter l'ascenseur pour accéder à la salle de communication. Il n'avait plus qu'à rejoindre l'un desdits ascenseurs qui ne fonctionnait que sur présentation d'un laissez-passer.

Laissez-passer que Kaoli Xiong lui avait procuré. À présent, il s'agissait de savoir si les faussaires de Xiong pouvaient leurrer les meilleurs pare-feu de tous Vale. Quand il se présenta devant l'une d'elles, l'un des gardes l'observa procéder. A la moindre erreur de vérification, une alarme s'activerait et son déguisement révélé, il n'aurait d'autres choix que d'employer la force.

 _Bonjour,_ fit une voix automatisée.

 _Bienvenue au CCT. Comment puis-je vous aider ?_

— J'ai un rendez-vous avec Ozpin, Headmaster de l'Académie Beacon, répondit-il d'une voix calme, loin de sa voix glaciale et menaçante.

 _Tout de suite._

 _Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît placer votre Scroll sur le terminal pour vérifier votre identité ?_

L'Homme en Noir passa le passe dans la borne sous le regard attentif du garde.

La machine se mit à lire les chiffres inscrits sur la carte magnétique. La base de données ouvrit ses fichiers et les compara à celui du laissez-passer.

 _Analyse en cours..._

 _Reconnaissance matriculaire terminée._

 _Concordance trouvée : Capitaine_ _XXX_ _. Armée Atlésienne._

 _Bienvenue à : Tour Beacon._

Pour la vie de tous, les faussaires firent honneur à leur réputation…

Aussitôt, les portes commencèrent à se fermer quand une main passa entre les portes, interrompant brusquement la fermeture des portes. Les portes s'ouvrirent comme pour lui auparavant et laissèrent entrer huit Huntsmen dans la cabine spacieuse.

Ils discutaient gaiement entre eux en se rappelant du bon vieux temps quand ils étaient sur les bancs de l'Académie. Aucun ne prêtait une attention particulière au faux envoyé d'Atlas adossé au fond de la cabine. L'un d'eux leva de la main gauche pour atteindre le terminal avant de se raviser et d'utiliser son autre main. Il appuya sur un bouton et l'ascenseur put finalement débuter son ascension.

Au bout d'un moment, un grand rouquin se tourna vers lui et le regarda, curieux, dans sa tenue d'officier.

— Vous allez dans le bureau du Headmaster, hein ? siffla le grand rouquin. Vous devez être fameux dites donc ! Vous venez d'où ?

— Atlas.

— Vous devez avoir chaud par rapport à chez vous.

— Un Huntsman doit savoir s'adapter à son environnement.

— Ça, c'est sûr. Vous venez pour quoi sans vouloir être indiscret ?

— C'est purement professionnel.

— Oh, allez ! Vous êtes aussi froid que Solitas !

Il éclata de rire et ses compagnons l'imitèrent en plaisantant sur le royaume enneigé d'Atlas et ses jolies femmes au cœur de glace.

.

En d'autres circonstances, il ne se serait douté de rien. Après tout, que des Hunstmen se retrouvent pour aller voir leur Headmaster était normal. Mais aucun d'eux ne pouvaient cacher l'odeur des phéromones qu'ils secrétaient naturellement : un cocktail de stress et de peur. Il ne pouvait ignorer ces signaux et sans le moindre signe extérieur, la machine qu'était son organisme s'activa…

— Vous n'êtes pas d'ici non plus.

Les rires se turent aussitôt comme un souffle sur une bougie et un silence s'instaura dans la cabine. Un silence emplis d'une tension qui monta crescendo.

— Il n'y a qu'un seul CCT où le terminal est placé à gauche de l'ascenseur.

Le malaise n'échappa pas à l'Homme en Noir qui, tranquillement, s'écarta de la vitre et s'avança au milieu de la cabine, entouré par les soi-disant Huntsmen. Ce n'était pas un acte de reddition…

De cette manière, il était à distance égale de chacune de ses victimes…

— **Ais-je tort, Atléssiens ?**

Aussitôt les corps des soldats autour de lui se raidirent, leur visage devint centré droit devant eux. Ils étaient huit contre lui. Ils étaient expérimentés et avaient le nombre face à leur objectif. Mais ils étaient également à bord du Conviction lorsque Mountain Glenn avait été rayée de la carte par cet homme aux capacités inconnues. Le plan était de le neutraliser ici même au moment où il baisserait sa garde…

Changement de programme !

L'un des soldats bondit vers le terminal tandis que les autres se jetèrent sur l'Homme en Noir ! On le saisit et le plaqua contre le coin le plus éloigné du terminal pendant qu'un soldat bloquait l'ascenseur entre deux étages.

Quatorze mains puissantes le retenait prisonnier tandis que le dernier Atlésien sortait de sous son manteau une seringue. L'Homme en Noir la nota malgré la masse qui le gênait et agit.

Il tendit ses bras et sa force seule repoussa ses assaillants. Le premier à se relancer vers lui reçut un puissant coup de coude qui projeta sa tête contre la vitre blindée et la fit craqueler sous le choc ! Le second fut accueilli par un coup de pied qui lui brisa la mâchoire. Le reste des Hunstmen sortirent des matraques rétractables. Des armes contondantes, pour assommer et capturer et non pour tuer.

Ils n'auraient pu choisir pire arme pour l'affronter…

D'un geste aussi rapide que précis, il broya la trachée d'un soldat qui cracha une flopée de sang, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver !

— Un docteur, vite ! cria un autre avant de se faire briser les côtes par un coup de poing qui l'expédia contre le plafond de la cabine.

Un soldat pointa sa matraque vers le ventre de l'Homme en Noir mais celui-ci para adroitement le coup, saisit son bras et le brisa d'un coup tout en donnant un violent coup de tête à celui qui le suivait. Profitant de l'occasion, un troisième soldat le frappa de toutes ses forces dans son épaule et mais la matraque rebondit au contact de la peau de son adversaire ! L'Ainé des Quatre lui saisit la tête entre les mains et lui expédia un coup de genoux qui lui fracassa le nez et la partie avant du crâne.

Le dernier soldat, celui-qui tenait la seringue, sauta dans les airs en pivotant sur lui-même pour décocher un redoutable coup de pied dans la tempe de l'Homme en Noir. Celui-ci réagit in extremis lorsque d'un geste de la jambe, une lame sortit de sa botte et l'effleura ! L'Ainé des Quatre se baissa, saisit la jambe et dans un mouvement digne d'un expert en art martial, utilisa l'élan de son adversaire pour le jeter au sol avec une telle violence que le sol en métal imita la forme du corps de l'Atlésien.

Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, l'Homme en Noir lui saisit la seringue qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main et lui enfonça dans le cou, mais sans en injecter le contenu. Il s'assura qu'il est suffisamment recouvré ses esprits pour lui poser une seule question :

— **Tu étais à Mountain Glenn. Je reconnais encore l'odeur de la cendre sur ta peau. Qui t'envoie ?**

— Va en enfer ! lui cracha le soldat.

Il n'en dit pas plus. Soudainement, le monde autour de lui n'existait flammes s'étaient allumées dans les yeux de l'Homme en Noir et le fixaient... Le soldat brûlait devant ce regard. Au tréfond de son âme, il brûlait par ce feu glacial. Même la fureur qui sommeillait au fond de ce type était plus froide que la Mort… Sa voix, pareille à de la rocaille, fit frémir mêmes les corps inconscients autour d'eux.

— **Je suis… l' _Enfer_.**

Il injecta le tranquillisant. Les yeux du soldat s'agrandirent avant que de la bave ne lui coule des lèvres et qu'il ne perde connaissance.

À présent, il ne restait plus que l'Homme en Noir de debout parmi la masse de corps étendus à ses pieds. Certains ne pourraient jamais plus reprendre une vie militaire après cela mais tous avaient la vie sauve. Le combat n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais tout étudiant Huntsman en herbe aurait été absolument époustouflé par l'intensité et la rapidité du combat auquel il aurait assisté ! Il avait appliqué les principes mêmes des Huntsmen : utiliser la configuration du terrain à son avantage, retourner la force de ses ennemis contre eux-mêmes… C'était du B-à-Ba mais amené au rang de la perfection.

Il appuya sur un bouton du terminal et l'ascenseur reprit son ascension. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était arrivé.

De nouveau porteur de ses habits noirs comme son âme.

* * *

Ce fut un frisson commun qui leur fit comprendre qu'il était là.

Les paroles d'Ozpin résonnaient encore de sa prédiction et lui donnèrent raison quand une sensation unique de terreur envahit les cinq Huntsmen. Ils pouvaient littéralement ressentir l'Aura monstrueuse qui montait vers eux comme la vague d'un raz-de-marée à travers les portes closes de l'ascenseur.

Raven perçut soudainement un autre signal d'alarme, plus discret… Plus jeunes dans les forêts de Mistral, Qrow et elle avaient découverts que la nature offrait de surprenants avertissements à ceux qui l'écoutaient. Et ils avaient beaucoup appris d'elle pour fuir les Grimms et les Huntsmen. Le plus efficace de ses signaux était le silence. Et dans le bureau du Headmaster, il y avait toujours le bruit des rouages au-dessus de leurs têtes, de leurs pas, du cliquetis des tasses de café. En cet instant, il n'y avait rien de tout cela.

Elle osa à peine détournée le regard des portes pour regarder derrière elle.

Ozpin était assis sur son fauteuil, immobile, les mains croisées devant son menton. Les tasses et théières rangées. Un coup d'œil vers le plafond suffit à lui glacer le sang. Peut-être était-elle la seule à le remarquer mais cela n'enlevait rien à la scène improbable et ô combien marquante…

Les lourds rouages en mouvements perpétuels depuis des décennies étaient arrêtés, la mécanique stoppée par la pression palpable de la pièce…

.

DING

.

Tous les regards se portèrent vers les portes de l'ascenseur quand la cabine arriva à l'étage du Headmaster. La première chose que virent Ozpin et ses élèves alors que les portes s'ouvrèrent fut le visage de l'Homme en Noir, dissimulé comme à son habitude sous sa capuche. Puis ce fut la sidération chez les Huntsmen quand les portes révélèrent les huit corps inanimés des Atlésiens.

Sans prendre plus de considérations pour le combat qu'il avait mené quelques secondes auparavant, l'Ainé des Quatre s'avança droit vers le Gardien, ignorant les Huntsmen et accordant à peine un regard à Summer. La Huntress aux yeux Argentés se mit à trembler quand ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Sa gorge lui brûla alors que la sensation d'étouffement lui revenait avec une précision terrifiante ! Contrairement à Mountain Glenn, ces yeux ne disaient rien cette fois. Ils étaient une forteresse impénétrable sur son âme. Celle-ci devait être aussi froide que sa voix cauchemardesque.

L'échange de regard ne dura qu'un instant mais il suffit à Summer pour manquer de tomber à genoux…

Ozpin ne se leva pas devant l'Homme en Noir, pas plus qu'il ne lui proposa du thé ou même une chaise. Cette réunion serait brève, ils le savaient tous les deux.

— **Où est Sélénée ?**

— En sécurité dans le Reliquaire.

— **Conduits-moi à elle.**

Sa voix vibrait d'à peu près d'autant d'émotion que les rouages au-dessus d'eux.

— Pas avant que tu n'écoutes ce que j'ai à te proposer.

L'Homme en Noir se pencha vers le Gardien. Sa voix menaçante glaça le sang des Huntsmen derrière lui.

— **Te crois-tu vraiment capable de me forcer à quoi que ce soit ?**

— Te crois-tu en état de m'en empêcher ?

Tous purent sentir la tension entre les deux hommes se durcir.

— Regarde-toi. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Si je te laisse partir maintenant avec Sélénée, Salem aura gagnée. Je ne peux pas le permettre, Remnant a besoin des Quatre.

L'Homme en Noir ne répliqua pas à cette remarque, preuve presque indiscutable de sa véracité. Les Huntsmen eurent pourtant du mal à croire leur Headmaster. Extérieurement, l'Homme en Noir semblait aussi puissant qu'à l'accoutumée. Était-ce là un de ses mystérieux pouvoirs d'Envoyé du dieu Ainé ?

— Je t'offre l'asile au sein de mon Académie, Salem ne pourra jamais vous atteindre ici.

— **C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent, ta place forte m'a donné une vraie impression de sécurité.**

Un Atlésien poussa un râle de douleur alors que Glydia apportait les premiers secours aux soldats.

— Les considères-tu vraiment comme une menace ?

La réponse était si évidente que l'Homme en Noir ne prit même la peine d'y répondre. D'un geste, Ozpin invita Glydia à faire descendre l'ascenseur avec les blessés. Ce qui avait besoin d'être dit ne les concernait nullement.

— Laisse-moi t'héberger dans le Reliquaire, vous y serez tous en sécurité.

— **En échange, tu veux que j'entraîne l'un de tes « Champions », c'est bien cela ? Qu'en penses-tu ?** demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Summer.

La Huntress aux Yeux Argentés ne sut quoi répondre avant de réaliser que l'Homme en Noir ne s'adressait pas à _elle_.

— Nul ne peut échapper à mon regard, pas même toi.

Summer regarda tour à tour l'Homme en Noir puis Ozpin, incapable de savoir quoi répondre lorsque la rose blanche qu'elle avait attachée à sa cape un éclat se mit à briller. Taiyang, Raven et Qrow virent Summer bientôt entourée d'un halo de lumière sans en comprendre la cause. Qrow ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de la scène ; Summer, avec son air surpris et des particules de lumières qui virevoltaient avec chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, elle donnait l'impression d'un ange tombée sur terre…

La lumière disparait aussi mystérieusement qu'elle était apparue. Le calme retomba dans le bureau d'Ozpin jusqu'à ce que Raven lance un avertissement !

Summer tourna la tête et sursauta en voyant la silhouette immaculée de la Femme en Blanc juste à côté d'elle. Ses amis aussi furent surpris de sa soudaine apparition ! On aurait dit qu'elle était venue de nulle part !

Elle était là, mais ne répondit pas à son frère, pas plus qu'elle ne s'adressa à quiconque. Elle regarda tristement Taiyang sans dire un mot.

Et lui ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il cilla plusieurs fois, son souffle devint court devant elle. Le village de Patch, de ses habitants et amis lui vinrent en tête. Et sa mère… Oh, sa mère dans leur maison face à un Grimm…

Ses veines se gonflèrent et les muscles de ses mains se crispèrent.

Alors la colère froide au plus profond du Hunstman endeuillé s'embrasa !

— VOUS !

.

— VOUS ! hurla-t-il encore en faisant éclater sa Semblance !

Son corps érupta comme un volcan ! Des flammes fusèrent hors de lui tandis que le bois sous ses pieds se mit à brûler ! Les vitres du bureau craquelèrent sous la chaleur qu'il dégageait !

— Taiyang, arrêtez ! ordonna Ozpin en craignant pour la sécurité des autres Huntsmen.

Mais Taiyang n'écoutait plus.

— À CAUSE DE VOUS…! PATCH…! VOUS ÉTIEZ LÀ ! C'EST VOUS QUI AVAIT CONDUIT LES GRIMMS JUSQU'À MON VILLAGE !

Les regards se tournèrent vers la Femme en Blanc mais son visage sous sa capuche ne permettait pas d'y lire la moindre pensée. Sans attendre plus, Taiyang bondit sur Raptoria avec toute sa rage dans ses poings.

Tout se passa très vite.

Raven et Qrow voulurent s'interposer mais à leur grande surprise, ils la virent tendre une main ferme vers eux : « non ».

Elle resta immobile face à l'assaut de Taiyang. Elle ne chercha ni à l'éviter, ni à riposter. Elle fixa la torche humaine fondre sur lui !

— TAI ! hurla Raven.

Taiyang poussa un hurlement et guida son poing droit sur elle ! Toute l'origine de sa colère et sa tristesse était devant lui ! Les morts de Patch l'exigeaient ! SA mère l'exigeait !

Juste avant qu'il ne soit sur elle, elle murmura ces quelques mots :

— Je suis désolée pour An…

Le poing enflammé se figea juste avant de l'atteindre.

Le souffle de son coup rejeta en arrière la capuche de Raptoria. Ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil glissèrent sur ses épaules, son dos et sa poitrine. Mais surtout, c'était ses larmes coulant de ses yeux rougies par le chagrin qui marqua l'esprit du Huntsman.

Les flammes sur son bras s'estompèrent et il abaissa son poing. Ce n'était pas le visage d'une coupable qu'il avait en face de lui, juste celui d'une autre victime…

— D'où vous connaissez son nom ?

Un silence.

— Je n'étais que de passage, une inconnue… Mais elle a insistée pour m'héberger malgré tout. C'était une femme d'une grande tendresse. Elle parlait de vous avec une telle fierté dans les yeux…

C'était bien sa mère. Sa description même. Les mêmes mots que la vieille Farah… Les larmes lui vinrent alors qu'il exprimait tout son chagrin :

— Pourquoi êtes-vous venue à Patch ? Pourquoi ? Vous saviez ce qui allait se passer alors pourquoi ?

Raptoria n'avait aucun mot capable de combler le vide présent en lui. En dépit de ses millénaires d'existence et de ses connaissances infinies, elle était incapable d'aider une personne en détresse devant elle.

— Je n'avais pas le choix…, déclara-t-elle dans un souffle.

— Conneries ! On a toujours le choix !

Mais Taiyang ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était loin de tout savoir sur les Quatre et tout le poids qui reposait sur leurs épaules. Raptoria ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Si la personne qu'elle était jadis la voyait maintenant, elle aurait bien du mal à accepter à quel point elle était devenue esclave de ses chaînes… Mais le lui aurait-elle reproché si elle avait su quelles étaient les conséquences si elle n'obéissait pas au _signal_ ?

Il fallut que Raven et Summer s'interposèrent entre eux pour qu'il accepte par reculer, et qu'elle baisse discrètement sa main qui n'était pas destinée aux Brawen, mais à l'Homme en Noir qui, tout aussi furtivement, rétracta une main pleines de griffes et d'écailles sous les pans de sa cape.

Si ce Huntsman l'avait touché, Raptoria savait qu'il l'aurait réduit en charpie…

Le jeune affligé n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle lui avait la vie, l'insulte lui aurait été trop insupportable...

* * *

La descente dans l'ascenseur se fit dans un silence de mort et de gêne.

Ozpin était à l'avant du groupe, face à la porte. Dans un coin isolé se trouvait l'Homme en Noir. Raptoria était entre lui et Summer et ses amis, comme un bouclier offert à la jeune Huntress qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer les moindres mouvements de son agresseur… Rien que le regarder lui faisait mal à la gorge…

Si les Branwen restaient silencieux, Taiyang fixait intensément la responsable de la destruction de son foyer. Il voulait des réponses, c'était évident. Mais il ignorait s'il les apprécierait…

Ce fut presque avec soulagement que Summer entendit la cabine finalement s'arrêter à un étage inconnu loin sous terre. Ozpin sortit le premier aussitôt suivi par l'Homme en Noir et Raptoria. Summer et les autres restèrent un moment dans la cabine.

La « Voûte » ou le « Reliquaire », comme l'appelait Ozpin, était un gigantesque espace obscur, rempli de colonnes et uniquement éclairé par d'étranges flammes vertes.

Raven sortit la première, imitée par son frère, puis Tai et enfin Summer. Raptoria les attendit, marchant à leur rythme. Ici, le moindre de leur pas résonnait de façon lugubre dans toute le Reliquaire. C'était si différent de l'ambiance joviale de Beacon qu'ils se seraient crûs hors de l'Académie.

— Je suppose que vous avez des questions, fit Raptoria en marchant à leurs côtés.

Les Huntsmen auraient tous pu demander le premier, mais ils eurent la décence de laisser Summer s'exprimer la première. Elle en avait des milliers, qui en amèneront plus encore qu'elles n'ont répondraient mais elle sut laquelle choisir parmi toutes.

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux… Guerriers aux Yeux Argentés ?

À sa question, les yeux de Raptoria s'agrandirent sous sa capuche et l'Homme en Noir marqua le pas. Dans l'obscurité pesante de la Voûte, sa silhouette n'était plus qu'une masse sombre. Elle discerna un mouvement plus qu'elle ne le vit et le brusque éclat d'une flamme se refléta un instant sur son œil gauche d'où une lueur rouge brillait faiblement.

— **La Trahison…** , dit l'Homme en Noir.

Tous les Huntsmen se tournèrent vers lui.

Dans cette espace de grandeur obscure, sa voix avait eu l'effet d'une explosion.

— **Aussi solide soit la roche, le vent aura toujours raison de la falaise. Ce qui est arrivé aux Argentés n'est guère plus différent.**

La voix morte se tut. Il faisait presque froid maintenant, comme s'il aspirait toute chaleur et vie autour de lui.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire sur ce fait, aussi reprit-il sa marche, le regard concentré sur sa mission.

Summer ne sut si elle devait se sentir insultée ou indigne de son temps. Ozpin disait que les Quatre et son peuple s'étaient battus côte à côte pour protéger l'Humanité des Grimms, pourtant il n'avait pas exprimé la moindre compassion à l'égard de Summer, ni même à ses défunts compagnons d'armes. Il n'avait ni dédain, ni mépris, il n'avait rien. Les mots qu'il utilisait n'avaient que le sens qu'on leur trouvait dans le dictionnaire, aucune émotion ne les faisait vibrer.

Une histoire de mort, dite d'une voix morte.

Comment faisait-il pour seulement faire battre son cœur avec ce froid en lui ?

— Je m'excuse en son nom… S'il vous plait, ne le blâmez pas pour ce qu'il est…

C'était la Femme en Blanc qui s'exprimait à côté d'elle. Sa voix et sa présence contrastait complètement à son frère. Impossible de croire qu'ils étaient liés d'une façon ou d'une autre.

— Comment peut-il être aussi… détaché des gens ? murmura Summer en fusillant l'Homme en Noir du regard.

Raptoria marqua un silence. Summer ressentait un étrange malaise devant ce regard usé et affligé.

— Il a connu tellement d'horreur dans son existence qu'il en a perdu son humanité… Ce qui faisait de lui une personne doué d'émotion est mort depuis longtemps…

* * *

Ozpin conduit le groupe jusqu'au bassin aux eaux rouges.

Sélénée était là, accoudée au bord de la source d'Énergie, exposant moqueusement sa poitrine nue à la vue des nouveaux venus… Et en possession de ses deux bras.

Le ténébreux sosie de Raptoria prit plaisir à voir l'expression stupéfaites et gênées des jeunes Hunstmen à la vue de son corps indemne et érotique.

Elle examina les quatre Huntsmen. Deux membres de la Tribu, une Argentée et un parfait inconnu, un groupe très hétéroclite… Mais n'est-ce pas elle qui avait un jour dit que les mélanges les plus étranges donnaient les meilleurs vins ?

— Enfin, nous nous revoyons… Jeune Argentée…?

Elle la fixa longuement ses yeux Argentés et Summer ne put s'empêcher d'être fascinée par son tatouage qui épousait les contours de son œil droit. Chaque mouvement, chaque clignement le faisait danser et vivre comme un serpent sans jamais se déformer. Le design était simpliste au possible mais il en ressortait un message dont elle-seule était destinée à le comprendre.

— Je m'appelle Summer. Summer Rose.

Sélénée haussa un sourcil, son tatouage s'étira aussitôt.

— Comme le poème ?

— le poème ?

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, l'Homme en Noir avait dit quelque chose quand elle lui avait dit son nom… Cela avait-il de l'importance ?

— Non, rien… Ainsi donc, il reste une Guerrière en vie… J'ai passé les vingt dernières années à croire que ton peuple appartenait à l'Histoire. Il est agréable de se tromper pour une fois…

— Mon peuple était-il si extraordinaire que ce qu'on m'a dit ? s'enquit Summer

— Tu veux parler de leurs pouvoirs ? De leur capacité à faire trembler de peur les Grimms ? C'est en partie vrai mais ce n'est pas tout. Ils étaient plus que la somme de leur légende. Ils étaient nos camarades, nos amis… Voire des amants, laissa tomber Sélénée en souriant, nostalgique d'un passé mort et enterré.

Mais sa rêverie se dissipa bien vite quand le sérieux de la réalité reprit le dessus sur l'ambiance de retrouvailles. Un sujet restait en suspens, un sujet lourd de conséquences pour Remnant et de secrets pour les Quatre.

— Summer Rose… Je devine à tes yeux que tu sais pour Salem et les Grimms. Et pourtant, tu souhaites continuer le combat ?

— Oui, je…!

— Même après avoir appris que tu es la dernière de ton peuple ?

— Oui…

— Quand bien même c'est inutile ?

— Inutile ?

— Cela fait des millénaires que nous affrontons Salem, as-tu déjà entendu parler à un moment ou à un autre d'une ère de paix, où les Grimms restaient à l'écart de l'Humanité ? Nous n'avons pas réussi un tel exploit, pas plus que les Maiden, les Guerriers aux yeux Argentés ou même les Huntsmen du Gardien. Alors pourquoi venir à nous ?

— Parce que…

Summer ne sut quoi dire sur le coup. Ses amis et elle n'avaient pas eu leur mot à dire jusqu'à présent. On les avait conduits ici pour être entrainés par les Quatre, mais jusqu'alors, ils avaient été exclus de toute décision. À présent, il leur était offert la chance de s'exprimer, de prouver qu'ils étaient _là_ , qu'ils étaient dignes de leur enseignement.

Elle n'avait pas de réponses magiques, de discours préparés pour cette occasion, alors elle répondit avec ses convictions, ce qu'elle avait au plus profond de son cœur.

— Parce que… Si nous ne nous battons pas, qui le fera ? De ce que je sais, j'ai la force de défendre ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes. Si je laissais quelqu'un d'autre le faire à ma place, comment pourrais-je toujours m'appeler une Huntress ?

.

Il y eut un long silence parmi les Quatre. Summer comprit qu'elle avait échouée en entendant le soupir de la Femme en Blanc. Elle baissa honteusement la tête, les larmes aux bords des yeux, réalisant à quel point sa réponse était ridicule ! Son peuple n'avait probablement pas un tel fatalisme en tête quand il luttait pour Remnant. Ils devaient être de véritables parangons d'espoir pour l'avenir et…

— Voilà une réponse digne d'une Argentée…, lâcha Sélénée en souriant.

Summer releva la tête, incrédule ! Avait-elle…?

— Je crois bien qu'il est temps pour nous de reprendre le manteau de l'enseignant, confirma-t-elle dans la foulée.

Mais Raptoria ne semblait pas partagée la bonne humeur de sa sœur.

— Êtes-vous certaine de votre choix ? Si vous choisissez de vous battre, si vous choisissez la guerre… Ce qui vous attend est une vie de souffrances, où la Mort sera constante pour vos amis et vous-même.

— Être Huntress n'a jamais été une partie de plaisir, se permit de glisser Raven.

Mais la Femme en Blanc ne s'arrêta pour cette remarque. Ses yeux bleus comme le ciel se mirent à luire dans la pénombre de la Voûte alors qu'un vent inconnu se mit à virevolter autour d'elle. Prudemment, les Huntsmen s'écartèrent d'elle et portant leurs mains à leurs armes ! Mais Raptoria ne semblait pas les voir.

— Vous êtes la dernière Argentée de Remnant, vous êtes porteuse des pouvoirs du Printemps et vous voulez que nous perfectionnons vos compétences, vous ne faites que donnez plus de raisons à Salem de vouloir votre mort ! J'ai été impuissante à sauver les Argentés, je ne veux pas voir la dernière des leurs connaitre le même sort !

Raptoria se tut brusquement, le souffle court et aussitôt la force qui animait l'air rompit, mettant fin au tourbillon d'air. Elle était trop faible pour s'emporter, surtout contre Summer Rose. Les Argentés étaient tous portés sur les mêmes valeurs et morales, elle ne pouvait s'opposer à eux quand elle-même les partageait… Néanmoins, elle marqua un point.

Ozpin, puis la Femme en Blanc… Summer avait été avertie du danger qui planait sur elle avant chaque pas supplémentaire dans l'intrigue des Quatre. Mais elle avait aussi réalisée peut-être pour la première fois à quel point sa vie importait aux Quatre. Si l'Homme en Noir semblait s'en moquer, l'angoisse était palpable chez Raptoria et même la confiance apparente de Sélénée s'effaça aux mots de sa sœur. Sélénée lui avait dit ce qu'était son peuple pour eux, elle n'avait pas dit ce qu'ils _représentaient_ à leurs yeux…

— Vous avez peur…

— Est-ce si étonnant que cela ? lui lança Sélénée. Nous nous sommes juré il y a très longtemps de venir en aide à ton peuple comme ils nous venaient en aide dans les pires heures. Il y a encore quelques jours, nous croyons avoir échou…

— Ça suffit ! s'impatienta Raven en s'avançant. Nous savons tous dans quoi nous mettons les pieds, on a compris maintenant ! Mais nous avons quand même tous décidé de nous battre ! Quand allez-vous commencer à nous entrainer ?

— Pas avant que nous ayons réglé un point crucial, fit savoir Ozpin d'une fois assez forte pour être parfaitement entendue de tous, surtout de Sélénée.

* * *

Arthur Watts entra dans le Domaine de Salem, et s'agenouilla respectueusement devant sa maitresse. Assise sur son trône de cristal, celle-ci affichait un sourire de loup à la vue de son Champion. Les ombres vacillantes des bougies baignaient alors son visage dans le noir où ses yeux rouges brillaient alors dans le noir. Une véritable personnification du Mal.

— Je suis ravie de votre retour parmi nous, cher Watts. Votre absence m'a causée bien des tracas.

— Je vous prie de pardonner mon absence si loin de vous. Une découverte a retenu mon attention plus longtemps que prévu à Vale.

— Oh ? Et quoi donc ? s'enquit-elle.

Arthur ne répondit pas immédiatement. Pourquoi ? Il avait choisi son camp et les conséquences qui en découleraient et voilà qu'il hésitait à franchir le Rubicon au dernier moment. Pourquoi ce silence qui s'éternisait ? Salem saurait de toute façon et le moindre mensonge sur un tel sujet était synonyme de mort.

— J'attends, Watts.

Salem ne se répéterait pas une seconde fois. Sa patience centenaire à voir ses plans se réaliser contrastait avec l'immédiateté qu'elle exigeait de ses Champions. La vérité ou la mort, il n'y avait pas d'alternative.

Il ferma les yeux et pour la première fois depuis vingt ans pria pour faire le bon choix.

Sans un mot, Watts se leva et se racla la gorge pour s'exprimer d'une voix claire…

* * *

— _Pas avant que nous ayons réglé un point crucial…_

Raptoria et son frère la fixèrent avec un sous-entendu qui leur paraissait évident. Sélénée fronça les sourcils de déplaisir. Les Huntsmen purent sentir l'ambiance s'alourdir brusquement aux mots du Gardien.

— De quoi vous parlez ? fit Qrow.

— Quand les Guerriers aux Yeux Argentés ont péris il y a vingt ans, les Quatre ont décidés de se séparer, de suivre des chemins différents. J'ai longtemps pensé que le but était de rendre les recherches plus difficiles pour Salem mais il s'est avéré que même moi, j'ai été dupé.

Il tourna la tête vers la Femme en Blanc.

— Je suppose que cette idée venait de toi, pas vrai ? Risquer ta vie et celles de tes frères pendant que ta sœur était en sécurité au fin fond de Solitas, il n'y a que toi pour penser que cela pouvait marcher.

Raptoria quitta la proximité de Summer et marcha jusqu'au Gardien.

— Nous ne sommes peut-être plus amis, mais en tant qu'allié, j'aurai espéré ne pas à découvrir _ça_ de cette façon…

Raptoria baissa les yeux, comme une voleuse prise la main dans le sac. La déception du Gardien était compréhensible mais elle savait qu'il comprenait. La Confrérie, comme Ozpin la nommait, comptait des membres imminents dans tout Remnant mais qui pouvaient également faillir et se tourner vers Salem dans le but d'avoir la vie sauve en échange de précieux renseignements… Être une des Quatre était un tel fardeau… Dans le cas de Sélénée, que devenait-il de pire si Salem savait ?

— C'était le seul moyen…

— C'est bon, sœurette, lui dit Sélénée d'un ton las. C'est bon…

Raptoria se tourna vers elle pour protester mais se ravisa. Le « Choix » revenait à sa sœur après tout.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au puit d'Énergie pour s'accroupir auprès de sa sœur. Depuis le bord, elle pouvait entièrement voir le corps de Sélénée. Elle ferma les yeux et sa sœur détourna le regard.

Il n'y avait rien à faire désormais…

Et de toute façon, elles n'avaient plus rien à cacher à leurs futurs élèves.

— Summer Rose… Tu te demandes pourquoi nous nous sommes séparés ? Et bien, voici la réponse au plus grand secret de tout Remnant…

.

Sélénée prit appui sur ses mains et se leva. Son corps s'arracha au liquide lumineux, révélant peu à peu l'intégralité de son corps. Sa poitrine resplendissante, ses formes parfaites et surtout, de plus en plus visibles…

…

— Sélénée porte notre enfant, déclara Arthur.

…

Le ventre encore légèrement - mais incontestablement - gonflé par la maternité à venir.

* * *

 _ **PS :**_ Voilà la fin du chapitre le plus long de toute ma fanfic jusqu'à présent ! J'ai passé beaucoup plus de temps que prévu sur ce pavé entre problèmes de fluidités, de phrases peu naturelles et de sérieux problèmes d'inspirations ! rendez-vous compte ! 8 978 mots, le double d'un chapitre normal ! ^^

Je peux dire que je suis assez fier de la tournure qu'a prise mon histoire. Quand j'ai commencé La Malédiction des Quatre, je pensais poster une histoire courte de quelques chapitres et voir l'intérêt qu'elle ferait. Je pensais que si ça ne marcherait pas, j'aurai lancé un ou deux chapitres par trimestre et la finir rapidement pour passer à autre chose. Et regardez maintenant : **chapitre** **23** quand même ! Si j'ai poursuivis aussi loin, c'est parce que j'ai eu le plaisir d'avoir de très nombreux commentaires et impressions d'une petite mais très enthousiaste communauté de fans ! Merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, débuter une fanfiction est facile, la faire progresser l'est beaucoup moins mais le plus dur, c'est faire le premier pas.

Mais quel plaisir c'est au final...

 ** _Dein les Ailes Noires_**

1 Pour ceux que ça intéresse : Chrome, Saphir (Sapphire), terre d'ombre (Umber) et gris ardoise (Slate)


	28. Chapitre 24 - Révélations et Décisions

**CHAPITRE 24**

 _ **Révélations et**_ ** _Décisions_**

* * *

Il y eut un silence terrible autant dans le Reliquaire que dans l'Antre de Salem.

Stupéfaction et incompréhension se mêlèrent dans les deux lieux pour donner des réactions différentes.

— Heu… Félicitations ? fit Summer au bout d'un long moment.

— Merci, répondit Sélénée avec un triste sourire.

* * *

— Sélénée… Enceinte ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Arthur Watts découvrit une expression nouvelle sur le visage de la Maîtresse des Grimms. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible chez elle : de la tendresse. Elle se mit à sourire innocemment en se tournant vers les vitraux de la pièce et son Royaume à l'extérieur.

Son attitude si « humaine » détonnait avec sa froideur habituelle.

— Enceinte… Et de vous ? Je suppose que des félicitations sont de rigueur, n'est-ce pas ?

— Merci, Ma'am.

— Où est-elle en ce moment ?

— Dans l'Académie de Beacon sous la garde des Hunstmen.

— Ozpin… (Son visage s'assombrit à l'évocation de ce nom.) Si Sélénée est là-bas, alors Raptoria doit y être forcément. Elle serait incapable de l'abandonner dans cet état.

— Quelle est la prochaine étape ?

— Il semblerait que notre intrusion dans le _signal_ ait été découverte. Cela prendra du temps mais nous serons bientôt capables d'attirer les Quatre là où nous le voudrons. Plus le _signal_ sera puissant, plus il leur sera irrésistible. D'ici là…

En parfaite maîtresse de l'ombre, Salem disposait d'yeux et d'oreilles dans tous les Royaumes. À Atlas, un avis de recherche avait été lancé contre Sélénée suite à la séquestration d'un comte quelconque. Mais des politiciens conservationnistes avaient récupérés pour leur compte ce fait-divers en accusant les autres Royaumes d'employer des réseaux d'espionnage afin de déstabiliser le Pouvoir en place et de vouloir placer Atlas sous la tutelle de puissances étrangères. Avec assez de membres au Conseil et l'appui de l'opinion publique, ils étaient en phase d'instaurer une politique isolationniste et totalitaire.

En parfaite connaisseuse de la politique et de la nature humaine, Salem savait parfaitement quelle corde tirer pour aggraver cet état de fait. Face à cela, les Quatre n'auraient d'autres choix que de se rendre sur place pour empêcher un second Mantle de voir le jour. Comme Ozpin, ils tenaient à la paix, cela rendait leurs décisions prévisibles…

— Depuis combien de temps n'êtes-vous pas retourné chez vous, cher Watts ?

Elle savait pertinemment la réponse mais Arthur ne se risqua pas à la luire faire remarquer.

— Trente ans, Ma'am.

— Que diriez-vous de revoir votre terre natale ? Atlas a dû bien changée depuis votre départ.

— Comme vous le souhaitez, Ma'am…

Il se leva pour partir mais Salem n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui.

— Avant que vous ne partiez, veuillez rendre visite à notre pauvre Tyrian. Depuis Mountain Glenn, le malheureux semble avoir radicalement changé d'état d'esprit. Voyez s'il peut encore servir notre cause, dans le cas contraire…

— Je comprends.

Il fut finalement accordé à Watts de partir, mais une fois passé les portes de la salle du trône, Salem l'interpella une dernière fois :

— Encore une fois : mes félicitations, Watts.

— Merci, Ma'am.

Il partit, et Salem se retrouva seule pour méditer sur la nouvelle fracassante de Sélénée.

— Sélénée… Enceinte…

Elle avait besoin de le répéter, comme pour mieux en comprendre le poids de ces deux mots, mieux assimiler toute l'étendue de cette révélation.

Jusqu'alors, Sélénée n'avait jamais eue de descendance.

À présent, elle devait être recluse au fin fond du Reliquaire à panser ses plaies, terrifiée à l'idée que Salem soit au courant de sa grossesse.

Mais comment cette grossesse était-elle simplement possible ?

Un Humain et un être tel que Sélénée ne pouvaient concevoir un enfant. Mais Sélénée jouait selon ses propres règles… En prenant cela en compte alors tout devenait possible avec elle…

La Maîtresse des Grimms se leva de son trône et s'approcha des vitraux. À l'extérieur, Beowulf Creep Goliath… Toutes les variétés de Grimms émergeaient des Mares Noires et dès leurs premiers pas, mettaient déjà cap vers la civilisation humaine avec comme instinct primaire de la détruire. Pensive, elle méditait sur la suite de ses plans.

 _Que devait-elle faire maintenant concernant cet enfant ?_

Depuis sa scission avec Ozpin et les Quatre, elle n'avait eue qu'un seul objectif en tête : rétablir ce qui avait été brisé dans l'Ordre naturel de Remnant. Cela n'impliquait en aucun cas le premier enfant de Sélénée, non ?

— Scharnhorst ?

Son plus fidèle Champion était naturellement là, aussi silencieux que les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. À l'annonce de son nom, il se tint derrière elle, en attente d'un ordre. Il avait bien-sûr tout entendu de la discussion entre Salem et Watts…

— Ma Reine ?

— Partez sur le champ pour Vale. D'ici peu, les Quatre feront route vers Atlas. Surveillez-les pendant leur voyage. Focalisez toute votre attention sur Sélénée.

— Bien compris. Concernant l'enfant, dois-je le tuer ?

Il l'avait demandé d'une voix calme. Pas le moindre scrupule ne l'avait fait hésiter. Toujours de dos, Salem tourna légèrement son visage vers lui et releva ses paroles.

— Le tuer ?

— Si Sélénée venait à perdre son enfant, le choc émotionnel lui ferait cesser toute résistance. La Mort serait une libération à ses yeux par rapport à une éternité de deuil et de chagrin…

Simple et efficace. En d'autres occasions, Salem aurait été amusée de sa froideur similaire à celle de l'Homme en Noir, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'en fit rien.

Elle avait déjà brisée maintes vies en supprimant leurs engeances. Perdre son enfant revenait à perdre son âme. Cela, Salem le savait mieux que quiconque. Cette souffrance indescriptible était comme une marque au fer rouge sur son âme… L'Envoyée du Benjamin n'avait aucun mal à transposer l'expression dévastée de ses anciennes victimes sur le visage de Sélénée. Elle pouvait l'imaginer à genoux devant elle, des larmes coulant d'yeux déconnectés de toutes sensations alors que le fruit de sa rédemption n'était plus qu'un petit corps gisant à ses pieds. Salem n'aurait eue qu'à se pencher vers elle, tendre un doigt son menton pour lui faire lever la tête et contempler tout le désespoir du monde en ses yeux…

 _« Si tu es mère, ça fait de moi une marraine, non ? »_

— Non.

Scharnhorst cilla un instant, étonné de la décision de sa maîtresse.

— Non ?

— Vous surveillerez Sélénée et attendrez mes instructions avant de faire quoi que ce soit, est-ce clair ?

— Permettez-moi d'insister, votre Grâce. La perte de l'enfant causerait à coup sûr le coup de grâce…

De l'ombre du renégat surgit une multitude de mains griffues qui lui saisirent les jambes puis le torse, les bras et la tête. Mues par une force écrasante, les mains de Grimms le forcèrent à se prosterner devant Salem et attendre si elle lui pardonnait son affront ou non. Celle-ci se tourna lentement vers lui et le seul souffle de sa robe suffit à faire fêler les vitraux proches d'elle. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malfaisante.

— Vous êtes ma plus belle création, et mon Champion le plus loyal, Scharnhorst, mais que je vous reprenne à discuter mes ordres une fois encore et le seul coup de grâce qui se fera entendre sera celui de votre tête qui roulera par terre. Suis. Je. Clair ?

— P… Pardonnez-moi… Ma Reine…

Les mains le libérèrent de leurs étreintes et se rétractèrent dans l'ombre du commandant.

Salem n'eut pas besoin d'en rajouter. Son attitude seule suffit à faire taire la moindre réplique.

Scharnhorst répondit par un hochement de tête obéissant et se retira.

Débarrassée des regards indiscrets, elle reporta son attention sur son Domaine des Ténèbres et plus précisément la Lune morcelée dans le ciel perpétuellement pourpre. Elle retira une à une les tiges qui retenaient son chignon et laissa ses longs cheveux gris retomber sur son dos, ses épaules et une longue mèche reprit naturellement sa place sur le côté gauche de son visage.

La lueur blanchâtre se refléta sur ses iris rouges alors qu'elle murmurait :

— Sélénée… Tu cours à ta perte avec cet enfant…

* * *

— …Économie maintenant : nouvelle catastrophe en provenance de Mountain Glenn, peut-être la dernière, espérons-le : le groupe industriel Merlot principalement connu pour ses recherches et développements dans les secteurs de l'intelligence artificielle et de la robotique en pleine tourmente financière après la destruction de son laboratoire principal basé dans l'ancienne colonie et la mort de son directeur et fondateur, l'éminent Docteur Merlot. Après la chute vertigineuse du capital de la société sur le marché boursier depuis une semaine, les principaux actionnaires ont prévus de se réunir prochainement pour décider de l'avenir du groupe alors que les employés des autres laboratoires craignent une fermeture définitive déjà arrangée par la Direction. C'était Loris Mako pour Vale News Network…

James Ironwood éteignit la télévision en tenant maladroitement la télécommande de son bras gauche. Il fallait qu'il s'habitue à la préhension de son nouveau membre dominant quand bien même il gardait encore la sensation d'avoir toujours son bras droit et les réflexes naturels qui le poussaient encore à se servir de la mauvaise main dès qu'il ne se concentrait pas…

Le commandant en sursis avait zappé toutes les chaînes d'informations mais personne n'avait évoqué la gigantesque explosion qui avait finie de détruire Mountain Glenn et le _Conviction_ , et c'était à peine si on avait parlé de la présence de ses hommes là-bas. De plus, ni ses hommes ni lui-même n'avait été interrogés par un journaliste… Quelqu'un muselait la presse, c'était évident… Quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention du Monde sur les Quatre.

Ozpin.

Il consulta l'heure : cela faisait trois heures que l'opération de capture de l'Homme en Noir avait été lancée, depuis lors, silence radio… Hood avait-il échoué ?

Soudain, Ironwood eut peur d'avoir envoyé ses hommes au-delà du danger. Si Ozpin couvrait les Quatre d'une façon ou d'une autre, n'en profiterait-il pas pour se débarrasser de témoins gênants ? Qui oserait venir s'enquérir de la disparition d'une unité hors-la-loi Atlésienne au sein de Beacon ?

L'inquiétude se changea en angoisse et il se saisit de son Scroll pour contacter Hood, rompant le silence radio qu'il avait lui-même imposé ! Il composa le numéro mais retint un juron en remarquant que son appareil était hors ligne… Comment pouvait-il l'être au sein même de Vale…?

Il sursauta. Une mystérieuse appréhension le prévint que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il décrocha les yeux de son Scroll et les tourna vers l'entrée de sa chambre d'hôpital…

…Où se tenait l'Homme en Blanc.

.

Pris de panique, James poussa un hurlement en écrasant le bouton d'appel pour alerter le personnel médical. Mais en dépit de ses hurlements et de ses demandes répétées, personne ne se précipita dans la chambre. En fait, il semblait même que le monde en était réduit à cette pièce !

— Époumonez-vous autant que vous le voudrez ou brisez-vous les doigts à force de serrer ce bouton, personne ne viendra, expliqua calmement l'homme sous sa capuche. Il n'y a que vous et moi à présent.

L'Homme en Blanc s'avança jusqu'à son lit et sans le moindre geste apparent, une chaise se mit mystérieusement à glisser sur le sol pour lui permettre de prendre place juste à côté du blessé. James Ironwood n'en revenait pas… De la télékinésie ! La Semblance la plus recherchée de tout Remnant ! Son possesseur se voyait attirer toute l'attention des puissants de ce monde ! Est-ce pour ça que les Quatre fuyaient la civilisation ? Est-ce pour ça que les Grimms les traquaient où qu'ils aillent ?

L'Homme en Blanc s'installa sur sa chaise, les mains croisées à hauteur de poitrine, à la manière d'un interrogateur. Comme l'Homme en Noir, sa capuche recouvrait son visage à l'exception de son menton, mais sous l'ombre de son visage, il vit l'éclat glacial d'un œil bleu rivé sur lui.

Ce fut le choc.

Face à cette mystérieuse lueur, James se sentit désintégré ! La douleur de son bras manquant, l'effet assommant de la morphine, tout avait disparus avec ce regard. Il aurait pu croire que son bras était revenu mais n'osa détourner les yeux de ce regard. Si celui de l'Homme en Noir était vide de toute émotion, celui de cet Homme en Blanc était un concentré de force dominatrice et James Ironwood était au cœur de cette attention.

— Inutile de nous présenter, n'est-ce pas ?

James déglutit péniblement comme seul preuve raisonnable de son approbation. Son état pitoyable n'amusa en rien l'Homme en Blanc. Il était au-dessus de la mesquinerie et de la raillerie. Même dans sa condition, James savait qu'il n'aurait droit à aucune clémence. Mais cela n'empêchait pas son cerveau de fonctionner à pleine capacité, maintenant débarrassé de l'engourdissement des médicaments. Si l'Homme en Blanc avait voulu le tuer, il n'aurait pas perdu de temps à se présenter. Il _voulait_ quelque chose de lui… James comprenait et il lui semblait que l'homme en face de lui avait suivi le cheminement de sa pensée.

— Allez-y.

— Je ne suis ici que pour une chose : savoir quel membre du Conseil d'Atlas vous envoie.

— Vous vous attendez vraiment à ce que je vous réponde ? répondit sèchement James. Je suis un officier de l'armée Atlésienne ! Je ne…

— Mais vous répondrez, Commandant James Ironwood. Un officier promis à un brillant avenir dans l'armée, enfin… Jusqu'à maintenant…

James manqua un battement de cœur. Cet homme connaissait son nom ?! Pire encore, son statut en suspens au sein de l'armée ?! Comment avait-il pu accéder à ces informations confidentielles ?!

— Qui êtes-vous, bon sang ?

— Je suis un homme de Connaissance. Et j'ai beaucoup appris ces derniers temps. Comme votre petite opération à Beacon qui vient de se solder par un fiasco…

Cette dernière révélation était comme un coup de poignard dans le corps déjà meurtri de James. Ainsi donc Hood et ses hommes avaient échoués… Qu'allaient-ils subir par sa faute…?

— Ou aussi de ce Faunus hospitalisé juste un étage au-dessus de nous… Plongé à jamais dans un monde de ténèbres. Il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'il se donne la mort dans un élan de désespoir, non ?

James retint son souffle en relevant les yeux vers l'Homme en Blanc.

— Vous me regardez comme pour me dire que je n'oserai pas. Que jamais je ne quitterai cet hôpital après avoir tué une personne. Mais qui croyez-vous soit capable de m'arrêter ici-bas ?

James Ironwood voulut hurler à nouveau, mais de rage cette fois-là, et saisit cet homme par le cou pour le faire taire ! Mais il n'était plus rien depuis qu'il avait fait face à l'Homme en Noir dans les entrailles de la gare de Mountain Glenn…

— Si vous posez le moindre doigt sur lui…!

— Que ferez-vous ?

Un silence.

James voulut exploser et emporter l'Homme en Blanc avec lui dans la tombe. Sa main blanchit tant il la serrait !

— Pour en revenir à ce Faunus du nom de Rook… J'ai bien parlé de la menace qui plane au-dessus de lui, mais ais-je aussi évoqué la possibilité qu'il puisse se réveiller demain en retrouvant la vue ? Qu'il puisse à nouveau capable de savourer l'infinité de couleurs qu'offre le monde ?

Le commandant blessé écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ou hallucinait-il ?

— Vous mentez…

— Qu'aurais-je à vous mentir ?

— Vous anéantissez une colonie un jour et le lendemain vous soignez un aveugle ? Vous me prenez pour un idiot ?

— Tout comme l'Humanité, nous avons un côté bâtisseur et destructeur. Il n'y a aucune différence entre vous et moi, si ce n'est que nous sommes moins nombreux pour accomplir le même résultat.

— Espèce de monstres… Il y avait peut-être encore des gens quand vous avez tout détruit ! Êtes-vous seulement capable de le réaliser !?

Nouveau silence.

La lueur dans l'œil gauche de l'Homme en Blanc restait immuable. De même, ses doigts restaient croisés. James était incapable de deviner si son insulte avait fait mouche ou non.

— Dans votre colère, vous dites vrai sur un point : nous les Quatre avons dû détruire des villes et des villages afin d'en sauver d'autres. Vous êtes libre de nous considérer comme des monstres comme on l'a souvent fait par le passé. Mais dans ce cas présent, vous et nous ne sommes guère différents.

Le sous-entendu fit grimacer le commandant.

— Quoi ?

— Grâce à nous, les colons de Mountain Glenn ont survécus. Ils ont la possibilité de tout reconstruire. Croyez-vous vraiment que les Grimms auraient épargnés un seul d'entre eux sans notre aide ? Avez-vous seulement cru pouvoir honnêtement que vous auriez pu sauver tout le monde comme dans les histoires de héros ? Je me rappelle encore de l'époque où Atlas ouvrait le feu sur des colonies perdues aux Grimms pour en abattre le plus possible, peu importe pour les survivants encore présents. C'est le Protocole 49 que l'armée d'Atlas a gardée de son passé en tant que Mantle, si ma mémoire est bonne, non ?

— Vous oubliez que cet ordre a été supprimé de nos lois, rétorqua vigoureusement James. Tous ceux qui l'ont suivi par le passé ont été condamnés pour crime contre l'humanité !

— Pourtant, depuis vingt ans que je voyage à travers Remnant, nombre de ces criminels sont toujours considérés par les Atlésiens comme des héros qui ont fait ce qui devait être fait, peu importe le prix à payer. Vous-même faites partie de ceux qui approuvent leur décision, après tout...

Même emporté par la colère, James restait encore capable d'être surpris par la perspicacité de son interlocuteur.

— Vous parlez de « cet ordre » sans préciser le général derrière le Protocole 49 qu'on a baptisé de son nom, expliqua calmement l'Homme en Blanc. Vous respectez ce qu'a fait un seul homme mais pas l'un d'entre nous. Pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes orgueilleux.

— Orgueilleux ?

Curieusement, ce mot l'interpella. Sa colère cessa aussitôt alors qu'il fronça les sourcils, le regard fébrile.

— Un soi-disant honneur qui exclut toute supériorité autre que la sienne, toute étrangeté hors de la normalité basée sur l'idée d'un seul. Je pense qu'on peut aussi appeler ça de l'arrogance. Un sentiment déplacé alors que l'Humanité est en guerre.

James Ironwood se sentit piégé. L'Homme en Blanc était toujours assis en face de lui, impassible, les mains toujours croisées. Une statue. Il était comme une statue figée éternellement dans une méditation profonde. Il n'avait pas la présence écrasante de son frère mais ses mots étaient enveloppés de _quelque chose_ … Ils l'influençaient comme un musicien était capable de transporter un public dans un monde au-delà de toute imagination.

Mais s'il disait vrai ?

James devait reconnaître une vérité dans les propos de l'Homme en Blanc. L'Humanité était en guerre pour sa survie contre les Grimms. C'était une guerre totale dont personne ne parlait et dont personne ne voyait les ravages qui se déroulaient hors des villes et de leurs remparts. Des Hunstmen partaient pour une destination lointaine et peu à peu, aucun ne revenait. Et une nouvelle génération prenait la relève. Mais entre les Grimms et les défenseurs de l'Humanité, il y avait malheureusement toujours des civils qui finissaient par en payer le prix fort, James le savait parfaitement en tant que militaire.

À Mountain Glenn, il avait vu des familles brisées, des orphelins esseulés à la recherche de leurs parents, des épouses appelant désespérément pour leurs maris tombés au combat.S'il n'avait pu sauver Mountain Glenn, l'aurait-il bombardé avec les canons du _Conviction_ comme l'avait fait les Quatre avec leur pouvoir ? Les soutes du vaisseau avaient assez de bombes pour tout raser… Et ces femmes, ces hommes et ces enfants inclus… Entre un bouton et une Semblance destructrice, y avait-il vraiment une différence ?

Et lui… Qu'avait-il commis ?

— Vous réalisez enfin, n'est-ce pas ?

James Ironwood hoqueta en sentant son bras unique trembler. Pas de peur ni de colère, mais de faiblesse.

— Ce Faunus, Rook, vous réalisez que ce qui lui est arrivé est de votre faute ? Quand votre vaisseau s'est écrasé, vous auriez pu tout arrêter mais vous avez persisté. Quand vous avez découvert ma sœur, vous avez décidé de l'arrêter au lieu de l'ignorer… Et quand vous avez fait face à mon frère… Votre obstination vous a prélevée un lourd tribut.

James s'arrêta… Il eut l'impression d'avoir reçu une balle dans le ventre. Ce rappel à la réalité réveilla quelque chose au fond du blessé, mais l'Homme en Blanc ne le laissa pas récupérer pour asséner le coup de grâce.

— La vérité, Commandant Ironwood, c'est que vous êtes un couard. L'inconnu vous terrifie. C'est cette peur qui vous a guidée tout au long de votre opération à Mountain Glenn. Et c'est votre ego qui vous a empêché de comprendre quand est-ce qu'il fallait vous arrêter face à plus fort que vous. Votre opération à Beacon en est un parfait exemple…

La défense mentale de James s'écroula face au bélier qu'étaient les mots de l'Homme en Blanc. Il avait la manière, celle d'employer des mots simples pour véhiculer les vérités les plus complexes. Celui-ci se pencha vers le blessé.

— Permettez-moi de réitérer ma question : qui vous envoie ?

James Ironwood était maintenant face à lui-même devant un miroir que lui-seul pouvait voir. Pourtant, il garda une dernière volonté dans son échange contre ce qu'il était.

— Si je vous donne ce que vous demandez, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous tiendrez parole ?

— Rien.

L'Homme en Blanc avait répondu sans attendre. Sans réfléchir à faire tourner les choses en sa faveur. Il disait la vérité, et rien d'autre. James pouvait tout perdre, mais de l'autre côté, c'était la Femme en Blanc qui lui avait sauvé la vie avec sa Semblance. Y avait-il encore un espoir pour Rook ? Pour lui ?

Un silence interminable.

— Le Général Arnold Drax. Commandant en chef de l'armée de l'air Atlésienne…

L'information qu'il venait de révéler était maigre mais n'en restait pas moins de la haute trahison. Il venait de se rendre coupable d'intelligence avec l'ennemi, de révéler le processus de décision hiérarchique de son Royaume à l'un des membres d'un groupe ayant séquestré un citoyen Atlésien. Il risquait de passer le restant de sa vie dans une prison de haute sécurité pour cela…

L'Homme en Blanc semblait comprendre lui-aussi l'importance du crime que venait de commettre le commandant sans troupe. La lueur dans son œil s'estompa dans les ténèbres et il se leva en réarrangeant sa capuche pour soustraire son regard au sien, à moins qu'il ne salua son sacrifice honorable.

— Vous avez bon cœur, Commandant Ironwood. C'est juste que vous n'avez pas ce qu'il faut pour vous mêler à notre combat. Rentrez chez vous, trouvez-vous quelqu'un et fondez une famille. Puissiez-vous mourir un jour dans votre lit sans jamais nous revoir.

.

L'Homme en Blanc disparut.

Rapidement, la réalité du temps et de l'espace reprit ses droits sur James et la douleur et les médicaments refirent effets. Le bruit des machines médicales se fit entendre à nouveau. Un brouillard se forma devant ses yeux et rien n'y fit pour s'en débarrasser. Avait-il rêvé de cette rencontre ? Tout ceci n'avait-il été que le fruit de son imagination ? Ou celle de sa culpabilité ? Pourquoi était-ce seulement maintenant qu'il réalisait l'homme qu'il était vraiment ?

On toqua à sa porte mais il prêta à peine attention. Ce fut seulement quand les deux policiers de la brigade militaire entrèrent qu'il les remarqua alors. Comme souvent chez ces militaires au rôle très détesté de coffrer leurs propres camarades, ils n'avaient aucune compassion pour lui malgré son état.

— Monsieur Ironwood ? Police militaire de Vale. Nous avons un mandat contre votre personne. Le Conseil de Vale vous assigne en hospitalisation surveillée en attendant votre extradition vers Atlas. Vous êtes suspecté d'être l'auteur d'une tentative d'enlèvement d'un VIP dans l'Académie Beacon.

Alors Hood avait bel et bien échoué… L'Homme en Blanc avait dit vrai… Tout était donc perdu pour lui…

— Pouvez-vous juste me laisser envoyer un message ? Ça ne sera pas long…

* * *

 _De retour dans la Voûte..._

* * *

— Vous êtes enceinte…, souffla finalement Taiyang.

Il en tomba presque par terre. Ce n'est pas tant que cela paraissait impossible de la part de la Femme en Noir étant donnée qu'elle était... Et bien une femme ! Mais il se rappelait encore de la violence de l'onde de choc qui avait secoué tout Mountain Glenn lorsqu'elle s'était battu contre les « Champions » de cette Salem…

— Vous vous êtes battue alors que vous êtes enceinte ?

— Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix…, dit-elle en lançant un regard assassin en direction d'Ozpin.

Le Headmaster baissa brièvement la tête en signe d'excuse.

Raptoria posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Sélénée et le long manteau d'obscurité de sa sœur se matérialisa sur sa peau, la réchauffant alors qu'elle pouvait la sentir grelotter sous ses paumes. Le simple fait de se lever était un supplice pour la malheureuse. La serrant dans ses bras, elle l'aida à prendre place au bord du puits d'Énergie où elle se mit à parler de sa voix douce mais sérieuse.

— Comment est-ce possible ? C'est trop tôt…

Sélénée soupirait alors que ses jambes baignaient dans le liquide qui recommençait à la ressourcer.

— J'ai surestimé de mes forces apparemment… C'est pour ça que j'ai cherché à vous retrouver, quitte à laisser des traces derrières moi. L'ironie, c'est qu'au final, ça n'a servi à rien… Grâce au Gardien, même le _signal_ peut devenir notre ennemi à présent.

Sélénée se tourna vers la jeune Argentée qui la regardait avec la même expression stupéfaite que son camarade blond à côté d'elle. Elle était presque amusée de les voir si troublés pour elle.

— Tu es bien silencieuse, Summer Rose.

— Pardon… C'est juste que… C'est si incroyable que vous…

— Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis l'Incarnation d'une Relique ?

Aucun des Quatre n'avait encore révélés si ouvertement leur véritable nature. Qu'elle lâche cette information avec autant de désinvolture était désarmant, mais tel était le caractère de l'Incarnation du Choix.

— Alors c'est vrai…, murmura Qrow. Vous êtes vraiment des Reliques ?

— Des Incarnations, pour être tout à fait exact. Ce qui s'apparenterait à une Relique se trouve plus bas, indiqua-t-elle du doigt le bassin à ses pieds.

Les Huntsmen baissèrent tous les yeux vers les eaux étranges qui nourrissaient la Femme en Noir. Taiyang voulut s'approcher un peu plus du bassin mais Ozpin tendit sa canne pour lui barrer le passage.

— Ce liquide vous tuerait en un instant, prévint-il. C'est une sécurité. La véritable Relique y repose au fond. Seuls les Quatre y sont insensibles.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en voyant Sélénée y baigner ses pieds.

Ce fut Raptoria qui lui répondit.

— Ce que vous voyez est un point d'ancrage vers une source de pouvoir que les Dieux ont nommée Énergie. C'est de cet élément que nous tirons notre force et nos pouvoirs que vos ancêtres ont appelé Magie par le passé. Considérez cela comme l'utilisation que vous faites de la Poussière pour y déchaîner la force qui y est renfermée.

— Un point d'ancrage… Vers quoi ? s'enquit Taiyang.

— Le Flux.

Les Huntsmen n'eurent pas de réaction particulière malgré l'effet voulu par la Femme en Blanc. Celle-ci afficha un petit sourire partagé entre tristesse et confort.

— Il est normal que ce nom ne vous dise rien. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus que Salem, le Gardien et nous-même qui en connaissions l'existence… Il est temps pour vous d'apprendre.

— À toi de briller ! lui lança Sélénée avec un clin d'œil fatigué.

Raptoria hocha la tête puis se leva pour s'écarter de sa sœur et faire quelques pas le long du bassin. Une partie de l'Énergie qui n'était pas liée à Sélénée se mit à la suivre le long du bord.

— Il n'est pas évident d'évoquer l'Énergie sans parler du Flux tant l'un et l'autre sont liés. Mais pour que vous puissiez saisir clairement, les mots ne suffiront pas…

Elle s'arrêta près de la source d'Énergie et tendit une main au-dessus du centre du bassin.

— Pour comprendre le Flux, vous devez comprendre comment fonctionne l'univers…

Aussitôt, les flammes vertes qui offraient une lumières tamisée furent soufflées. Il ne resta dans l'obscurité de la Voûte que les lumières étranges du bassin gardien de la Relique. Puis Summer crut reconnaître le firmament d'une étoile dans le ciel mais réalisa après-coup que c'était chose impossible. Mais ce n'était pas son imagination. D'autres étoiles vinrent briller dans le plafond de la Voûte ! Il y en avait des centaines de millions ! Plus qu'ils n'auraient pu en voir même après tout une vie passée derrière un télescope. Ils avaient quittés sans le savoir la Voûte, l'Académie et même Remnant pour se retrouver au milieu de la galaxie, dérivant dans le vide sidéral, admirant hagards les merveilles et prouesses astrophysiques de l'univers. Des anneaux planétaires aux formes parfaites aux rémanents éclatants de milles nuances des supernovas ou même le simple éclat unique de chaque soleil étaient un spectacle dépassant tout ce que les Huntsmen auraient pu imaginer. Puis, comme une toile appliquée aux murs, une œuvre d'art prit vit devant eux.

Du bassin d'Énergie naquit une étoile, plus grosse et brillante que toute autre. Un astre rayonnant de mille feux qui s'éleva dans le néant jusqu'à se poser sur la main tendue de la Femme en Blanc. Sa chaleur était palpable sur la peau des Hunstmen comme s'ils étaient réellement proches du Soleil.

Leur Soleil…

Raven le reconnut comme tel sans pouvoir pour autant être capable de le prouver. Il y avait une familiarité dans les flammes qui s'y trouvaient, dans la lueur qu'elles produisaient. Puis elle vit quelque chose d'étrange à la périphérie de son champ de vision : quelque chose de lumineux émanait de Summer ! Craignant instinctivement un piège, elle réagit en un éclair et écarta Summer en arrière mais la source de lumière qui entourait le corps de Summer la suivit.

— Qu'est-ce que…?

Tous les Huntsmen virent un fil de lumière s'étirer hors de la Huntress et se joindre au Soleil de leur système. Rapidement, ils constatèrent qu'eux aussi étaient reliés par un fil vers l'étoile. Bientôt, d'autres connections se virent et s'étendirent jusqu'à recouvrir chaque monde, chaque étoile, chaque galaxie possible pour former un entrecroisement de fils de lumière. La Femme en Blanc commenta :

— Ce que vous voyez est le Flux. C'est un réseau de veines qui alimente en Énergie toute chose dans l'univers. Que ce soit vous ou une planète, la seule différence est la connexion qui vous relie au Flux.

Summer passa une main sur le fil de lumière sans provoquer de réaction. Une fois encore, les réponses qu'on lui proposait n'amenaient qu'à plus de questions. Elle leva ses yeux argentés vers ceux bleu ciel de la Femme en Blanc. Alors qu'ils dérivaient au centre de l'univers, Summer n'était plus tout à fait sûr de qui se tenait en face d'elle. Au cœur de toute chose, une étoile entre les mains, la ravissante femme aux tristes yeux fatigués n'avait plus l'air aussi humaine que son apparence fragile semblait lui donner. Difficile de croire qu'Ozpin et elle partageait une origine commune tant l'atmosphère qu'ils dégageaient était différente ! Ozpin inspirait confiance et détermination en sa présence, mais dans le cas de la Femme en Blanc, le ressenti était autre… Il y avait un nom qui lui vient en tête, un qui paraissait adapté à l'étrange environnement dans lequel elle était : _**gravité**_. Elle ne provoquait aucunement mais le moindre de ses gestes ou parole attirait l'attention sur elle. Elle imposait la sérénité éternelle des astres, et la chaleur réconfortante des étoiles...

Elle était une étoile parmi elles !

— Vous parlez d'Énergie… Mais à Mountain Glenn, je ne vous ai pas vue utiliser votre Aura ni votre Semblance.

— Parce que, tout comme les Grimms, nous en sommes démunis. Notre organisme ne marche pas de la même façon que pour vous. Seuls les habitants de Remnant sont capables d'utiliser ces dons, ce qui fait de vous l'une des rares privilégiés à pouvoir accéder à l'Énergie.

Summer resta un long moment sans réponse, avant de contempler ses mains d'où elle pouvait sentir la froideur de son pouvoir. Le lien qui la reliait à ce « Flux » était nettement plus brillant que celui de ses amis.

— C'est parce que je suis une Maiden, c'est ça ?

L'Avatar de la Vie hocha la tête.

— Tout comme chez vos amis de la Tribu, nous sommes capables de ressentir l'Énergie qui circule en vous. Mais elle est limitée chez vous… Incomplète…

— Et sous votre tutelle, je serai capable d'un tel pouvoir ? demanda-t-elle en faisant référence à l'univers autour d'elle.

— Non.

Comme une sentence à toute chose, la Femme en Blanc referma les mains sur le Soleil, mettant un terme à l'illusion dans laquelle étaient plongés les Huntsmen, les faisant revenir dans la Voûte.

— Tout comme la Poussière, une Maiden est limitée à un seul élément, cela afin d'éviter qu'une seule Maiden ne soit tentée de dominer Remnant avec tant de pouvoirs. Mais ne soyez pas déçue, une fois vos pouvoirs parfaitement maîtrisées, vous serez capable de geler des déserts si telle est votre envie.

— Geler des déserts ?…, répéta Summer sans y croire vraiment.

— Summer…

Raven fit clairement comprendre à son amie qu'il fallait remettre la discussion sur les rails. Ce fut elle qui interrogea la Femme en Noir, toujours baignant dans le puits d'Énergie.

— Cette Énergie, ça affecte votre grossesse, pas vrai ?

Ce à quoi Sélénée exprima un certain enthousiasme pour la perspicacité de la Huntress.

— Oh~… Bonne déduction ! Tu es digne des ancêtres, guerrière de la Tribu… Le fait est que notre organisme est si baigné d'Énergie qu'il est un poison au développement d'un fœtus. Je dois la réguler pour n'en garder que le strict minimum en cas de problème, quitte à prolonger considérablement la grossesse…. C'est comme jouer à l'équilibriste : la moindre erreur et… Vous avez compris.

— C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes retrouvez dans cet état à Mountain Glenn, continua Raven.

— Nous y avons tous laissé des plumes là-bas, j'ai juste plus dégustée que les autres… se défendit Sélénée avec son sourire ironique.

— C'est douloureux ?

La question venait de Summer. Elle l'avait posée sans intention morbide, juste par empathie pour les souffrances de la Femme en Noir.

— La dernière fois que je vous ai vue, vous…

— Si tu veux parler de mon bras, ce n'est rien que l'Énergie ne peut m'aider à régénérer ! assura-t-elle en faisant des moulinets avec son bras.

— Vous étiez à deux doigts de mourir…

Cette fois-là, Sélénée n'eut pas de sourire assez espiègle en réserve pour détourner le sujet de la conversation. L'air morne, elle baissa les yeux vers ses deux mains. Particulièrement celle qu'elle avait perdue avec la destruction de Mountain Glenn.

— J'ai passé ma vie à souffrir… Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi.

— Ne pas s'inquiéter…? Mais vous êtes enceinte, putain ! s'exclama Qrow, furieux d'être considéré comme des enfants par cette femme encore en convalescence. Vous devriez être à l'abri, loin de Salem…!

La réponse de la Femme en Noir aux considérations du Hunstman fut cinglante.

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie ni raillerie.

C'était plutôt comme une crise de larmes refoulée derrière un rideau d'humour noir.

— Tu n'as pas dû écouter quand ton professeur parlait, toi… Vous ignorez tout de la facilité avec laquelle Salem est capable d'exercer son influence sur Remnant. Il n'y a pas de limites assez immorales ou ignobles pour l'arrêter. Ce qu'elle veut, elle l'aura.

— Alors quoi ? Tout est perdu avant même d'avoir commencé ? fit Raven.

— Si c'était le cas, vous croyez vraiment que nous serions ici pour vous entraîner ?

La répartie piquante mais honnête de Sélénée déplut à Raven.

— Si c'est le cas, comment allez-vous pouvoir nous entraîner dans votre état ? dit-elle avec un certain mépris dans la voix.

— Raven, bon sang…, soupira Taiyang derrière elle.

— J'adore déjà cette fille, se moqua Sélénée.

Après avoir failli le décapiter avec sa faux, Qrow n'était pas sûr que chercher à la provoquer soit une bonne idée de la part de sa sœur.

Ozpin le savait parfaitement, ce fut peut-être pour cela qu'il reprit la parole depuis sa critique.

— Je ne peux parler au nom de vous tous, mais en constatant l'état de Sélénée, je calcule qu'il faut au moins une année pour que vous récupériez votre Énergie. Malheureusement, le temps joue contre nous. Maintenant qu'Atlas s'intéresse à vous, il va falloir désamorcer au plus vite la situation là-bas avant que Salem n'en profite…

Si la remarque aurait pu paraître accusatrice envers les actions de Sélénée, celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules et de commenter avec ironie.

— J'ignorais qu'un petit comte pouvait conduire toute une armée à vouloir me choper. Mais on trouvera bien le temps pour vous entraîner.

— Du temps ? répéta Raven. On parle de quoi ? Trois mois ? Quatre grand max ?

La Femme en Blanc, qui avait désormais prise place elle aussi aux bords du bassin, ne dit mot. Ses yeux se tournèrent lentement vers les ténèbres et leur plus fidèle amant. Ce fut de cette part d'ombre vivante que s'éleva une voix dénuée de vie. Deux mots résonnèrent dans la Voûte.

— **Trois ans.**

Un silence. Avaient-ils bien entendu ?

La Femme en Noir s'exprimait à présent d'une voix lente.

— Quand je disais que la grossesse était prolongée, je ne parlais pas en mois…Nous mettons des années pour accoucher.

Et en voyant leur expression incrédule, même sur le visage de cette « Raven », elle ne put retenir un sourire de loup.

— Vous avez intérêt à vous accrocher !

* * *

 **PS** :Bonjour à tous !

Premièrement, bonne année à tous ! Meilleurs voeux, la santé, tout ça... Vous connaissez la chanson.

Deuxièmement... Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ce chapitre 24 a été dur et looooong à faire ! Début février, j'avais déjà terminé le passage de Salem et d'Ironwood. Je n'avais plus qu'à terminer le passage dans la Voûte et soudain ! PAGE BLANCHE

Face à une panne d'inspiration, j'ai mis plus de trois mois pour enfin trouver les mots et établir un ordre correct dans mes phrases. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir autant perdu de temps sur un seul passage jusqu'à présent ! Et j'en ai pourtant connu des moments où on ne trouve pas les mots ! ^^

Au final, je vous remercie pour votre lecture et je vous souhaite bon courage si un jour il vous arrive une situation similaire à la mienne !


	29. Chapitre 25 - Disciples

**Chapitre 25**

 _ **Disciples**_

* * *

Non loin du centre d'Atlas, un rugissement naquit dans la nuit. Mais l'origine de ce grondement inquiétant n'était pas un Grimm. C'était le processus final d'une série de mécanismes de haute précision, un mélange de métal, d'huile et de fureur. Un concentré de technologie conçu dans un seul but : la vitesse.

 _Pile à l'heure_ , songea le majordome en consultant sa montre.

Dehors aux pieds de la demeure dont il supervisait l'entretien et le quotidien de tous les serviteurs pour assurer le service le plus excellent aux membres de la famille dont il était le gardien de leur bien-être.

Deux éclairs surgirent au loin sur la route, grossissant rapidement à mesure que les grondements augmentaient en volume. Le bolide fila à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres/heure pour, dans un brio de freinage et de virage, s'engager dans la cour du domaine et dans un dernier virage serré sur le gravier, s'arrêta pile devant le majordome et le chauffeur à ses côtés.

Courtoisement, le majordome s'approcha et ouvrit la portière, laissant descendre un homme sensiblement âgé mais qui gardait encore toute sa jeunesse dans le regard. Même si l'ancienneté de son passé avait usé son corps, la couleur immaculée de ses cheveux n'était pas dû à son entrée dans le troisième et dernier âge. C'était le trait distinctif, avec ses yeux bleus cristal, d'une famille bien connue.

— Votre promenade s'est bien passée, Monsieur ?

— À merveille ! Je ne m'ennuie jamais avec cette beauté ! gloussa le vieil homme.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous avez besoin d'un chauffeur si vous savez si bien conduire, se plaignit avec humour l'intéressé quand on lui remit les clés de la voiture.

— Il faut bien respecter certains stéréotypes, mon cher. Rien d'important en mon absence ?

— Des messages, comme toujours, dit le majordome en leur ouvrant la porte de la demeure.

Et quelle demeure !

De la décoration somptueuse au moindre meuble hors de prix ou même l'armée de servants à son écoute, tout évoquait un palais digne d'un roi ! Mais pour le maître des lieux, ce qualificatif était amplement mérité. À l'âge vénéré de 76 ans, Nicolas Schnee était celui qui avait bâti le fameux empire d'extraction et de revente de la Poussière. Il avait commencé tout jeune à la sortie de la Grande Guerre, dans un Mantle en plein changement idéologique. Avec ses maigres moyens, il avait personnellement mené de nombreuses expéditions à travers Remnant pour trouver des filons de Poussière et avait à chaque nouvelle découverte accrût son entreprise et sa réputation. Son nom était sur toutes les lèvres, son visage sur tous les journaux. Mais Nicolas Schnee avait une santé fragile, hérédité malheureuse d'un lointain parent de la famille. Les longues explorations, les climats ardus, les blessures dues à des rencontres malencontreuses avec des Grimms ou des brigands et bien-sûr le stress de maintenir à flot son entreprise avaient sérieusement entamés ses maigres forces. Lui-même avait admis connaître plus d'intérieur d'hôpitaux que la plupart des gens. De plus en plus fatigué, il n'était plus capable de voyager ni de diriger efficacement son entreprise. Il cherchait à lutter contre l'âge et la maladie au point de perdre de vue l'essentiel : sa famille. Il manquait des bals en son honneur, des réunions de famille, le pire fut peut-être son retard inexcusable à l'enterrement de sa mère pour simplement être sûr du cours du marché de la Poussière. Réalisant qu'il ne voyait plus sa fille chérie qu'une fois par an et que sa propre petite-fille Winter l'appelait encore « monsieur » à chacune de ses visites, il avait finalement abdiqué et confié l'héritage de la Schness Dust Company à son gendre, Jacques. Dès sa prise de pouvoir, l'entreprise avait connu une véritable explosion des bénéfices ! Cependant, des voix s'élevaient quant aux conditions de travaux des Faunus ou des partenariats douteux pour ne pas dire plus…

Nicolas avait entendu parler bien des critiques mais n'y prêtait qu'une attention modérée. Il pensait que des compagnies étrangères cherchaient à briser la réputation de son entreprise. Jacques était… Autoritaire, Nicolas ne le niait pas, mais de là à le mêler à la criminalité et l'esclavagisme de Faunus, c'était impensable !

Avec son majordome, il monta les marches d'un large escalier gardé par deux splendides statues de chevaliers. Nicolas avait toujours adoré ces armures, écho du lointain passé familial. Aux fondations de Mantle, ses ancêtres s'étaient distingués en servant maints seigneurs et lords avant que cet ordre ne soit dissous et remplacé par les Huntsmen. Arrivé en haut, l'ancien chef d'entreprise grogna en pensant aux messages, tant qu'il ne saurait pas de quoi il en retournerait, il ne parviendrait pas à les chasser de son esprit…

 _Oh et puis zut ! Réglons ça en vitesse !_

Il s'engagea en direction de la porte de son ancien bureau et le majordome ne put s'empêcher de lui rappeler quelques réunions plus importantes à cette heure.

— Si je puis me permettre, monsieur, madame votre fille vous attend pour un repas de famille prévu pour… En fait, depuis déjà six minutes.

— Je n'en ai que pour une minute.

— Madame va encore dire que « vous restez trop… »

— « …Attaché au passé », je sais. Et comme toujours je vais lui répondre : « Qu'est-ce qu'un vieil homme si ce n'est la collection de ses actions passées ? »

— Ce à quoi elle affirmera que « philosopher ne vous mènera nulle part. »

— Si, dans mon bureau !

Avec un clin d'œil complice, ils entrèrent dans son bureau. Une diode clignotait à intervalle régulier sur son Scroll. Il l'alluma et consulta brièvement sa messagerie. Des messages complaignants d'actionnaires qui persistaient à croire qu'il gardait toujours le contrôle de l'entreprise derrière l'effigie plus attractive de son fils… Des vœux de bonne santé du Conseil d'Atlas pour son anniversaire passé depuis déjà une semaine… Combien de fois devrait-il leur dire que c'est le 8 et pas le 15 ! Il allait éteindre son Scroll quand il vit en bas de page un courriel de l'armée atlésienne. Rien d'important au final, comme il s'en doutait. Mais en y regardant de plus près… Le dernier message était signé « J. Ironwood. »

— Ironwood ? marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

— Monsieur ?

— Non… Rien, rien d'important…

Pourtant c'était tout le contraire. Ce nom lui évoquait quelque chose mais impossible de mettre un visage sur ce nom ! Il se remua les méninges à travers sa mémoire vieillissante pour retrouver qui était cet homme. Ironwood… Ironwood… Jaime… James…?

JAMES IRONWOOD !

Ça y est ! Il se rappelait ! James Ironwood ! Le plus jeune commandant de l'armée atlésienne depuis sa création ! Son opinion progressiste et ses points de vue réalistes sur Remnant lui avait valu une certaine attention de la part de personnes comme Nicolas ou même d'Ozpin, le célèbre Headmaster de l'Académie Beacon. Il avait réussi à discuter avec ce militaire à une soirée il y avait deux années de cela. Nicolas avait apprécié chez lui son franc-parler et ses critiques contre ses supérieurs qui cherchaient toujours plus à moderniser l'armée dans un monde enfin en paix au lieu de mieux distribuer tout cet argent dans le domaine social… Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Décidément, sa mémoire n'était vraiment plus ce qu'elle était jadis… Mais qu'est-ce que ce commandant lui voulait-il ?

Pour le savoir, il consulta enfin le message.

.

Le commandant n'avait omis aucun détail et à mesure que Nicolas Schnee lisait, son visage prit une forme qu'il n'avait plus arborée depuis des années…

— Monsieur ?

Le majordome sut que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son maître. Même de dos, il pouvait deviner que son humeur avait radicalement changé à la lecture du message.

Finalement, Nicolas se mit à parler d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Une voix qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme humble et gentil qu'il était d'habitude. Mais que le majordome reconnut instantanément ! Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas entendu ? Depuis combien de temps son cœur n'avait pas vibré de cette voix ? C'était celle de la flamme ! Celle du feu passionné qui résidait jadis dans le corps du jeune explorateur de nouvelles mines de Poussière ! Nicolas Schnee le Grand de Remnant !

— Mon cher, auriez-vous l'amabilité de prévenir ma fille que je ne pourrai être avec elle ni aujourd'hui, ni dans les prochains jours, j'ai une urgence à résoudre au plus vite.

— Bien monsieur, dois-je contacter le Conseil d'Atlas ?

Nicolas se tourna vers lui avec le même sourire de loup que lorsqu'il affrontait ses concurrents pour gagner un marché juteux.

— Je vois que vous ne me connaissez que trop bien.

Son majordome porta la main à son cœur en s'inclinant comme il le devait face à un homme de son statut.

— Ma famille sert votre lignée depuis trois générations. Cela doit être dans le sang.

* * *

Arthur Watts entra dans la chambre de Tyrian. Ou plutôt sa prison. Une chambre froide, bâtie dans la pierre et sans décoration. Une seule fenêtre et quelques bougies constituaient les seules divertissements auxquels l'occupant des lieux avait droit, mais de toute évidence, il n'y prêtait aucune attention.

Le Faunus était pieds et mains liés à son lit, le visage déformé par un rictus sardonique. À peine Watts avait-il ouvert la porte que son rire de dément lui avait irrité les tympans. À le voir, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il était auparavant. Sa blessure au torse était en phase de guérison mais n'était pas la plus importante.

Sélénée l'avait mentalement brisé.

Un seul regard avait suffi à détruire l'identité même du Champion. L'Abysse au fond des yeux de la Femme en Noir n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Qu'est-ce que Salem attendait de lui ? Tyrian était une épave incapable de les servir. Autant libérer la place pour son successeur…

Il leva une main vers la gorge du Faunus pour réduire à néant le rire du fou. Une simple pression sur la trachée et c'en était fini. Ses doigts serrèrent le cou de Tyrian et les cris cessèrent aussitôt. Son sourire se crispa et ses yeux se tournèrent vers Watts. Ses yeux violets étaient la folie même !

Un éclair manqua de frapper Arthur en plein cœur et ce ne fut que par pur réflexe qu'il esquiva le dard empoisonné !

Il se laissa tomber en arrière pour créer de la distance entre lui et le Faunus. Tyrian sectionna ses liens d'un coup de queue. Libéré de ses entraves, le dément se dressa hors de son lit, dos en arrière à la manière d'un zombie, sans gravité pour restreindre ses mouvements. Il ne riait plus que par intermittence mais Watts n'était pas dupe. Tyrian restait un redoutable adversaire au corps à corps.

— Reine reine reine reine reine…, marmonnait-il sans cesse.

Watts observa prudemment la posture de son adversaire mais fut stupéfait de le voir bondir sur lui, les membres sans coordination comme un pantin désarticulé. Watts prit appui sur le mur derrière lui pour lui loger un coup de pied précis en plein plexus ! Tyrian vola en arrière mais sa queue insectoïde s'enroula à sa jambe. Entrainé à son tour, l'ancien docteur se trouva à terre, Tyrian à califourchon au-dessus de lui, criant à tue-tête.

— MA REEEEEINE ! OÙ EST MA REINE !?

Watts tendit une main brûlante vers le torse du Faunus qui se servit de nouveau de sa queue de scorpion, cette fois en la plantant dans le plancher pour attirer le reste de son corps hors de la portée de la Semblance dangereuse. Il arracha son dard du bois et fit la moue en voyant la profonde entaille qu'il y avait laissée.

— Non, non, non, non, non, NON ! Pas ici ! Il n'y a pas de tare au Paradis !

Il y avait une bougie sur la table de chevet du dément, d'un coup de queue, celui-ci la jeta à terre. Le feu commença aussitôt à dévorer le plancher et le lit.

Arthur ne comprenait pas ce qui passait par la tête de Tyrian mais devait le neutraliser avant qu'il n'incinère tout le Domaine ! Il brandit son poing au-dessus de lui et aussitôt un tourbillon d'air chaud se canalisa au creux de sa main. Les flammes qui menaçaient de tout consumer s'éteignirent rapidement. Quant au Faunus, il gisait à terre, les yeux exorbités, ouvrant grand la bouche pour happer l'air qui manquait à ses poumons. Watts n'avait plus qu'à le laisser s'asphyxier tout en raréfiant de plus en plus l'oxygène dans la pièce. C'était un atout qu'il comptait utiliser contre Sélénée s'ils se s'affrontaient dans un lieu clos. En créant un courant d'air chaud par la chaleur de sa paume, il jouait sur la pression atmosphérique en modèle réduit, provoquait un échange entre oxygène et dioxyde de carbone, la première étant attirée vers l'air chaude et la seconde poussée vers les lieux plus froids.

En voyant le Faunus s'étouffer à ses pieds, Watts pouvait confirmer l'efficacité de cette technique ! Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre quelques minutes et…

— _**Il suffit.**_

Arthur se tourna brusquement vers l'entrée de la chambre où se tenait plongée dans l'obscurité de sa nature Salem, les ornements sur sa chevelure restaurée étaient aussi immobiles que la glace qui semblait s'amasser autour d'elle dans le froid de la pièce. L'Envoyée du Benjamin leva la main et la Semblance du docteur s'estompa à son ordre silencieux. Les poumons encore en feu par le manque d'oxygène, Tyrian se jeta aux pieds de la déesse de la mort.

— Ô Déesse ! Ô Reine de l'Apocalypse ! Quelle joie, quel honneur de vous présenter devant cet indigne, que dis-je ? Ce misérable serviteur que je suis ! Oh… Puissiez-vous pardonnez l'insecte qui se prosterne devant vous pour l'état déplorable des lieux. Cet endroit est indigne de votre stature, de votre prestance !

Salem l'écouta louer ses louanges avec un sourire malfaisant aux lèvres. Calculatrice, elle analysa le comportement de Tyrian, chacune de ses réactions et propos. Elle jaugea la profondeur de sa dévotion et rendit son avis.

D'un doigt glissé sous son menton, elle lui fit relever la tête et plongea ses yeux cruels dans ceux fous de son Champions.

— Relevez-vous, Tyrian, je pense que nous avons encore un rôle à vous confier…

* * *

Loin de là, à Beacon, l'équipe STRQ s'était réunie au bord d'une falaise qui surplombait le fleuve et Vale au loin. C'était leur lieu de réunion quand ils voulaient être entre eux, et aujourd'hui, ils avaient tant à dire sur les derniers événements…

— J'ai vraiment du mal à croire tout ce que je viens d'entendre… Pas vous ? demanda Taiyang en tournant en rond comme un lion en cage.

— Les Quatre vont nous entraîner. Summer est une sorte de magicienne et la Femme en Noir a un polichinelle dans le tiroir, j'ai tout bon ? récapitula nonchalamment Qrow.

— En tout cas, ta maîtresse est toi allez bien vous entendre vu ton caractère, commenta Raven.

Summer ne dit rien. Elle repensait encore à la fin de la discussion avec les Quatre…

* * *

Plus tôt dans le Reliquaire…

* * *

Ce fut probablement l'Homme en Noir le premier à les entendre, mais nul ne pourra probablement jamais le savoir, tant il ne faisait qu'un avec les ténèbres. Il fallut attendre la Femme en Noir qui, en détournant les yeux de ceux de Summer pour les fixer vers le lointain derrière la Huntress, informa les autres d'une neuvième personne parmi eux. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la Voûte. Les Hunstmen se tournèrent tous d'un coup, la main à portée de leur arme.

— Du calme, fit Ozpin en accompagnant sa recommandation d'un geste de la main.

S'adressant au nouveau venu, il lança ces quelques mots.

— Nous t'attendions plus tôt.

— J'imagine que les présentations ont été faites.

À cette voix, le visage de la Femme en Blanc s'illumina d'un soulagement silencieux.

Des ténèbres en provenance de l'ascenseur apparut l'Homme en Blanc. Il était pareil aux souvenirs que Raven et Qrow avaient de lui à Mountain Glenn. Lui aussi les reconnut.

— Nous revoilà face à face, Héritiers de la Tribu. J'ose espérer que Mountain Glenn vous a inculpée la sagesse en même temps que sa chute.

Raven fronça les sourcils comme pour l'inciter à se taire. Mais l'Homme en Blanc n'avait déjà plus d'yeux que pour ceux argentés de Summer. Une fois encore, la Huntress se retrouvait au cœur de l'attention des Quatre. Une sensation qu'elle n'appréciait toujours pas…

— Summer Rose, dernière Guerrière aux Yeux Argentés, et Maiden du Printemps… De bien lourds titres pour de si frêles épaules…

— Je n'en ai choisie aucun.

— Bien-sûr que non.

Cette dernière affirmation fit revenir en mémoire leur rencontre à Mountain Glenn.

— Je me rappelle ce que vous avez dit ce jour-là.

— Je ne regrette aucun de mes mots. Mais j'accepte de vous entraîner.

— Comment avez-vous pu entendre notre conversation ? demanda Raven.

— L'Énergie est capable de bien des prouesses, mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour en discuter. Lequel d'entre vous sera mon élève ?

Les Huntsmen se regardèrent, décontenancés.

— Vous… Vous n'allez pas nous entraîner ensemble ?

— Ce n'est malheureusement pas possible, reprit la Femme en Blanc. Même si Beacon est un lieu sûr, d'autres places requièrent notre présence. Nous allons tâcher de récupérer le plus de force possible avant de repartir.

— Mais pourquoi ne pas rest…? Commença Taiyang avant de se raviser.

Salem bien-sûr… Tant que la Femme en Noir était enceinte, le secret devait rester absolu. Le reste des Quatre devait continuer à l'attirer pendant qu'elle faisait profil bas. Pendant trois ans. Trois longues années…

— Chacun d'entre nous va choisir l'un d'entre vous pour disciple. Je crois que nous avons déjà fait notre choix, ajouta Sélénée après avoir consultée sa fratrie du regard.

— Vous ne pensez pas que nous avons notre mot à dire ? fit savoir une Raven mécontente.

— Tu veux passer les trois prochaines années avec moi ?

Sans commentaire. Son silence aurait été comique dans d'autres circonstances, mais pas ici.

— Donc c'est décidé ! Si l'honneur aux femmes est toujours de mise, je prends le mignon porte-poisse avec moi.

Qrow crut d'abord à une plaisanterie de la part de la Femme en Noir mais il réalisa bien vite son erreur en voyant son regard entendu.

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? Vous voulez rester à côté de moi, alors que vous savez que je ne contrôle pas ma Semblance ? Vous auriez pas oubliée que vous êtes enceinte par hasard ?!

— Ça donnera un peu de piment à l'aventure. En plus, rien ne vaut une manieuse de faux pour en entraîner un autre, non ?

— Mais…!

— Une dernière chose : c'est **moi** qui décide de l'avenir de mon enfant. Pas le destin ou la chance. Compris ?

Cela ne dura qu'un instant, moins d'une seconde, mais les yeux de Sélénée perdirent pendant ce bref moment leur moquerie, remplacé par un éclat rouge qui brilla comme un incendie au cœur d'une tempête. Cet instant parut très long au Huntmen... Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Il devait accepter, peu importe ses inquiétudes à son égard.

Sélénée claqua des mains pour restaurer une bonne ambiance.

— Maintenant que c'est dit, à qui le tour ? demanda-t-elle à sa sœur.

Taiyang eut un frisson quand la Femme en Blanc se tourna vers lui. Elle n'avait pas voulu la mort de sa mère et de ses amis à Peach, mais elle n'en gardait pas moins une certaine responsabilité… Il fut soulagé quand elle s'adressa à Summer derrière lui et non pas lui-même.

— La maîtrise du Flux est le précepte le plus complexe au monde. Seul mon frère cadet ou moi-même pouvons vous offrir cet enseignement. Si vous préférez sa compagnie à la mienne, je comprendrais…

Summer hésita à se décider aussitôt. Elle posa la main sur la rose que la Femme en Blanc lui avait offerte, cette fleur qui lui avait maintes fois sauvé la vie. C'était encore la Femme en Blanc qui avait su la calmer quand elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

En comparaison, l'Homme en Blanc avait ouvertement déclaré son dédain envers eux ou la vie en général.

 _« Si vous continuez à vous battre seuls, vous finirez par en mourir ! »_

 _« Vivement ce jour… »_

Il n'avait pas abandonné, mais il avait perdu foi en leur victoire. Summer pouvait-elle vraiment lui en vouloir ?

Après mûres réflexions, elle se tourna vers la Femme en Blanc et s'inclina respectueusement.

— J'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

— Je vous retourne le souhait.

— Ce qui nous laisse deux finalistes, reprit Sélénée. Alors ?

Taiyang sentit une pression terrible peser sur ses épaules. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner que l'Homme en Noir était juste dans son dos. Sa puissance opprimante était si palpable à cette distance qu'il en tremblait malgré lui et dut se faire force pour ne rien en montrer. Il comprenait mieux le sentiment de peur que Raven avait décrite quand il l'avait surprise avant l'attaque de Mountain Glenn…

— Je viens avec vous.

C'était Raven qui venait de s'exprimer. Sans même attendre une réponse de l'Homme en Noir, elle s'avança juste qu'à lui et osa même le regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Ça ne pose pas de problème, si ?

Mais elle oublia qu'en regardant au fond de l'Abîme, l'Abîme aussi regardait au fond d'elle.

Les yeux devenus rouges et reptiliens de l'Ainé des Quatre se reflétèrent dans ceux de la Huntress.

— **Ainsi soit-il**.

Lentement, très lentement, le feu dans ses yeux s'estompa. Comme pour mieux s'assurer qu'elle n'oublie jamais, il abaissa avec la même gravité sa capuche. Pour la toute première fois, les Huntsmen découvrirent son visage.

Il avait les cheveux noirs, d'un noir aussi profond que ses yeux, des mèches rebelles au front et à l'arrière du crâne. Il aurait pu être considéré comme séduisant par les standards, si on omettait l'expression étrange qui ressortait de son regard, figé entre deux émotions, l'épuisement et la colère.

L'Homme en Noir s'approcha plus près de Raven comme pour l'embrasser, mais se pencha près de son oreilles et murmura de sa voix terrible :

— **Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière... Celle que tu es maintenant. Plus jamais tu ne le seras... Ce qui t'attends va te détruire.**

Elle frémit, mais en tant qu'Héritière de la Tribu, eut l'audace de lui rétorquer.

— Il n'y a pas de succès sans souffrance.

* * *

 _« En tout cas, ta maîtresse est toi allez bien vous entendre vu ton caractère. »_

Taiyang regarda Raven sans pouvoir cacher plus longtemps son énervement.

— Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Ce type est encore pire qu'un Grimm !

— C'était mon choix ! se défendit Raven avec une colère non cachée. Qu'importe ton avis, ma décision est prise !

— C'est de la folie !

— LA FERME !

Taiyang battit des yeux, se trouvant sans réponse face à la colère éruptive de la Huntress.

— Raven ! s'exclama Summer.

— Vous avez oublié qu'on affronte quelqu'un d'encore plus puissant que les Quatre et tous ce qui vous inquiète c'est qui va entraîner qui ?! Vous êtes des pires que des idiots si vous croyez qu'on n'a pas besoin de leur entraînement !

— Hé, calmos sœurette ! fit Qrow en s'interposant entre eux.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passera la prochaine fois qu'on affrontera ces Champions ?! Je ne veux plus…! Je ne veux pas te revoir en train de te vider de ton sang à cause de moi !

Elle se passa une main sur le visage pour chasser les larmes qui rougissaient à présent ses yeux. Personne ne savait quoi dire à part peut-être son frère…

— Raven…

N'y tenant plus, elle se changea en corbeau et s'envola en direction de la Forêt d'Émeraude. Qrow se tourna vers Taiyang, le regard dur.

— Va lui parler.

— Qrow, je-je ne voulais pas…

— Va lui parler !

Cette fois, Taiyang ne discuta pas et s'élança à la poursuite de Raven, laissant Qrow et Summer seuls.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? s'inquiéta la leader de la team STRQ.

Qrow haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

— Je sais pas… Elle avait l'air de cacher quelque chose depuis Mountain Glenn. C'est bien elle tout craché… À force de cacher ses sentiments, ça finit toujours par sortir au pire moment…

.

— Raven ! Attends !

— Laisse-moi tranquille !

À l'aide du recul de Ember Celica, Taiyang parvenait à garder le contact avec Raven, qui avait reprise forme humaine pour sauter d'arbre en arbre. L'un comme l'autre semblait se moquer des risques de s'éloigner trop loin de l'Académie et d'entrer sur le territoire des Grimms.

— Écoute, je suis désolé ! Je… Je ne pensais pas que…

— La ferme !

— Attends !

Par une ultime propulsion, il parvint à lui saisir le poignet avant qu'elle ne lui échappe. Tous les deux retombèrent des arbres au milieu d'une clairière. Taiyang la retenait toujours sans vraiment quoi dire !

— Lâche-moi. Tout de suite, ordonna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute !

Elle resta sans voix, et il en profita pour se répéter plus doucement.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, ok ?

Il la lâcha et elle ne chercha pas à fuir. Raven était complètement bouleversée et elle essayait vainement de le cacher derrière ses mains.

— Tu… Tu te rends pas vraiment pas compte, idiot…! Tu as failli mourir ce jour-là ! À cause de moi !

Il saisit ses deux mains pour qu'elle le regarde. Ses beaux yeux rouges étaient presque noyés par les larmes à présent. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'une enfant terrifiée par ses erreurs…

— Si je n'étais pas intervenu, c'est toi qui te serais retrouvée dans mon état. Jamais je n'aurai pu me le pardonner.

— Comment tu peux dire ça ?

— Parce que je t'aime.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'embrassa.

Dans la tête de Raven, il y eut comme une explosion nucléaire. Toute réflexion ou pensée furent balayées par quelque chose de totalement nouveau ! Elle devint rouge pivoine et se mit à trembler et à vouloir rejeter le contact des lèvres de Taiyang aux siennes, mais quand elle put le pousser, elle se retint, et finalement, passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils restèrent pendant un temps indéfini enlacés l'un contre l'autre, savourant sans vergogne l'amour naissant dans le couple.


	30. Chapitre 26 - Un Prix à Payer

**Chapitre 26**

 _ **Un Prix à Payer**_

* * *

 _Nous revoilà ensemble… Qui l'eut cru ?_

Les Quatre baignaient ensemble au cœur du Flux, nus comme au premier jour, plongés dans un sommeil sans rêve. Ici, nul besoin de mots, les pensées devenaient échos de l'âme. Espace et Temps n'étaient plus que mots et souvenirs d'un univers lointain. Ils avaient la sensation de vivre une rêverie éveillée, un instant éternel qui pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment. Ils n'avaient rien à se cacher au milieu des courants d'Énergie, aussi doux que les vagues sur les plages, aussi puissants que l'océan s'écrasant contre une falaise. C'était leur Domaine, leur forteresse imprenable. Contre Salem et la sauvagerie des Grimms… Contre aussi Ozpin et la folie des Humains…

Un lieu de paix.

Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps… Très longtemps… Pas depuis le massacre des Guerriers aux Yeux Argentés… Mais la fin définitive de cet événement était fort heureusement entaché par ce « Plus maintenant… » Il en restait une…

Et donc, un dernier espoir pour Remnant…

 _(Lux) Mais Salem sait…_

 _…_

 _(Lux) Pourquoi as-tu choisie Summer Rose ? Quand l'ombre de Salem planera à nouveau sur Remnant, c'est sur ta disciple et toi qu'elle se tournera…_

 _(Raptoria) Ai-je vraiment besoin d'une raison ?_

…

 _(Sélénée) On croirait entendre Ozma…_

 _ **Ozpin**_ _._

Leur frère aîné était là, lui aussi, mais à l'écart de sa fratrie. Dès l'instant où il était entré en contact avec le Flux, l'Énergie autour de lui s'était altérée.

L'Énergie, pure et éclatante comme une lumière, s'était défigurée sur la peau de l'Homme en Noir. Ses flots éternels s'étaient brisés et déchirés en venant à lui. Une brume noire comme la nuit s'était propagée autour de l'Aîné des Quatre à mesure que son organisme assimilait l'Énergie. Des éclairs rouges zébraient le Flux à chaque contact avec cette source vitale. Il s'abreuvait et corrompait en retour, tant et si bien qu'il dut se façonner un cocon d'obscurité pour éviter de propager la destruction dans les veines de la Vie. Ce qu'il était, l'essence même de sa nature, contrastait avec la raison d'être même du Flux. Il était une tumeur dans un organisme, la mort au sein de la vie. Le Flux ne pouvait que le rejeter.

Une telle vision aurait été soi terrifiante soi incompréhensible suivant qui était spectateur. Mais pour sa propre famille, son emprise sur leur environnement était un phénomène qu'ils connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Incontestablement, il était la Destruction incarnée. La Mort déguisée sous un manteau d'os et de chair. Mais il était aussi leur frère, leur aîné, et l'être le plus puissant à avoir jamais baigné dans le Flux. Le savoir ici avec eux était plus rassurant encore que de se trouver dans la Voûte.

(Sélénée) À _Mountain Glenn…_

 _?_

 _(Sélénée) Arthur était là. Il m'a appelé Fille du Père…_

Le silence dans le flot de pensée fut long parmi les Quatre. Leur origine était un secret bien gardé dont eux-mêmes avaient jetés la clé dans les profondeurs les plus insondables de leur inconscient. Alors comment savait-elle ?

Même en tant qu'Envoyés des Dieux Frères, Ozpin et Salem n'avaient accès qu'à une fraction de l'infini de possibilité qu'offrait le Flux. L'un de ces dons les plus précieux était sans conteste le Souvenir Perpétuel.

Tout être vivant, qu'il soit floral, animal ou divin, laissait sa trace dans l'Énergie, comme une bibliothèque sans limites sur la vie, les actes, les émotions, le passé et les espérances, les erreurs et les victoires de chaque existence vécue dans cet univers ou un autre.

Si la Mort était l'oubli, alors le Flux était la garantie d'une vie éternelle.

 _(Raptoria) Ozpin…_

Le signal auxquels devaient obéir les Quatre était un dérivé du Flux. Quand l'Envoyé de l'Aîné l'avait infiltré, Salem avait su exploiter cette faille pour tenter de les vaincre. Par le passé, elle avait déjà prouvée être plus érudite dans la maîtrise de l'Énergie que son opposé et avait réussi l'exploit d'accéder au Flux…

 _(Lux) Non… Je ne pense pas qu'elle y soit parvenue… Les deux Frères ne l'auraient pas permis… Mais je me demande si ses connaissances n'ont pas un lieu avec ces Grimms humanoïdes. Des Grimms qui parlent…_

 _(Sélénée)Et qui évoluent à chacune de nos rencontres. Même morts, ils reviennent à la vie plus fort que la dernière fois. Plus nous les affronterons, plus ils deviendront difficiles à abattre._

 _(Lux)Ce ne sont pas de simples Grimms. Mêmes les plus redoutables de sa création ne sont pas en mesure de revenir à la vie. Une fois tué, ils disparaissent dans le Néant._

 _(Sélénée) Que sont-ils vraiment ?_

* * *

— Ils sont terrifiants, pas vrai ?

Accoudé à une balustrade, Scharnhorst observait l'aire de combat où se trouvaient les Ombres. Deux d'entre elles étaient recroquevillées dans les recoins sombres de la salle, plongé dans un stade proche de l'hibernation. Deux autres déambulaient sans but à travers l'aire, marchant d'un pas lourd et malhabile comme des morts-vivants, à la recherche d'une proie à réduire en charpie. Le dernier, le plus déformé de tous avec ses excroissances en poignard sur une épaule et des épines dorsales asymétriques, était immobile au centre de la pièce, son monstrueux visage parodiant le crâne des humains fixé sur les deux humains qui le toisaient depuis leur hauteur.

Marcus Blake ne dit rien. Les mains tremblantes solidement serrées à la balustrade, il contemplait lui-aussi le Grimm qui les regardait avec ce sentiment d'être épié par un prédateur appâté par une proie alléchante. Il avait jadis connu pareille sensation, quand il avait offert l'une de ses victimes aux Beowulfs. Conformément aux demandes de son commanditaire, il l'avait saigné à blanc, attaché à un arbre et attendu que ses hurlements n'attirent les Grimms pour le dévorer. Il se rappelait encore du regard des Beowulfs quand ils avaient compris que leur proie était sans défense… C'était le même regard qu'il voyait chez cette Ombre.

— Vous croyez qu'il nous voit comme du gibier ? demanda le commandant renégat à ses côtés.

— Non.

Scharnhorst détourna les yeux du monstre pour les poser sur le maître assassin.

— _Je_ suis le gibier.

Marcus regarda à son tour le traître.

— Mais pas vous.

Il n'avait pas besoin de poser la moindre question. C'aurait été une insulte pour eux deux. Scharnhorst était mort à Mountain Glenn, décapité par deux Huntsmen. Et pourtant, il se tenait là devant lui, avec un sourire terrifiant aux lèvres ! S'il décidait de le tuer, Marcus ne pourrait rien faire dans son état, mais il était prêt à prendre ce risque.

Le ton amusé du commandant n'avait rien de rassurant. Il y avait un halo inquiétant dans la moindre fibre de cet être.

— Je vous l'ai dit pourtant… (Il se rapprocha de lui pour lui glisser à l'oreille.) Je compte sauver Remnant des Quatre…

Marcus ne broncha pas. Il ne s'attendait évidemment pas à une réponse directe. Mais le renégat ne faisait que lui répéter déjà ce qu'il avait dit. Autrement dit, du vent…

Délaissant l'ambiance pleine de suspens, Scharnhorst passa à côté de lui en posant une main lourde d'avertissement à son égard.

— Vous devriez faire plus attention. Votre réputation va en prendre un sacré coup dans le cas contraire…

Marcus fit demi-tour pour le regarder partir et ses nerfs lui firent perdre contrôle de son corps. Il bondit en arrière, les bras et les jambes battant fébrilement l'air sans le contrôle du cerveau.

L'Ombre était là.

Silencieuse comme la mort, elle avait bondi jusqu'à lui sans qu'il ne la voie ou l'entendent ! Et maintenant, elle se dressait de tout son être pour dominer l'humain tremblant à ses pieds. Le besoin de chasser et de tuer brûlait de plus bel dans les yeux rouges et froids du Grimm. Mais il resta de nouveau immobile et l'assassin ne prit pas la peine de savoir pour combien de temps encore.

Prudemment, il se retira, le regard de l'Ombre rivé sur lui.

* * *

— Nom et grade.

— Hood. Lieutenant dans l'armée atlésienne.

— Affiliation ?

— Commandant en second à bord du _Conviction_. Vaisseau armé de type frégate.

On recopia rapidement sa réponse sur un papier. Menotté à une table, le fidèle lieutenant subissait son broncher les questions du procureur de Vale. Quand ce dernier s'interrompait, Hood en profitait pour distraire son esprit. La table à laquelle on l'avait attaché était grossière, mal ciselée, l'artisan devait avoir expédié le travail par soucis de temps… Sur le mur en face de lui, derrière le magistrat, trônait un énorme miroir sans tain. Cela avait au moins l'avantage de lui permettre de contempler son visage. Il avait une de ces têtes…! Les prisons militaires étaient rarement connues pour le confort de leurs lits. Celles de Vale ne faisaient visiblement pas exception.

— Très bien, lieutenant. Vous et moi, on va remonter un peu le temps… Quelle était la raison de votre venue à Vale ? reprit le procureur après avoir relu un dossier.

— Mon supérieur devait s'entretenir avec le Headmaster de l'Académie de Beacon dans le cadre d'une enquête sur une femme recherchée pour avoir séquestrée l'un de nos citoyens.

— Et pourquoi le Headmaster ?

— Il recherchait lui-aussi cette personne, et le groupuscule auquel elle appartenait.

— Vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez ?

— Pas exactement…

Le magistrat écrivit un commentaire en bas de page.

Hood se demandait depuis combien de temps il était ici ? Ici, il n'avait pas la moindre mention du temps. Pas d'horloge, pas de montre au poignet du procureur. En prenant en compte sa fatigue et son estomac affamé, cela devait faire déjà une bonne dizaine d'heures qu'il était là. S'il estimait qu'une journée s'était écoulée entre son arrestation, son passage à la prison militaire puis son interrogatoire, ça faisait près de deux jours que la mission avait échoués. Pas de repos, pas de repas ou de perception du temps… Pas de doutes, les huiles du Royaume de Vale devaient être furieuses !

— Le dernier signalement connu de votre unité était lors de la destruction de Mountain Glenn. Le rapport parle d'une énorme explosion qui a provoqué la perte de votre vaisseau et d'une grande partie de vos hommes…

— 834.

Pour la première fois depuis sa capture, Hood laissa s'échapper un regard colérique.

— Pardon ?

— 834 de nos hommes. Sont morts. Ce jour-là, précisa-t-il lentement, durement.

— Désolé…

Un silence. Impossible de savoir si le procureur avait été autrefois soldat au service actif mais son excuse semblait sincère. Hood se détendit un peu. Un peu…

Ça ne dura pas.

— Vous avez été arrêté par des Huntsmen en plein cœurs de Beacon. Vous vous rendez compte que c'est l'équivalent d'une bombe ce que vous avez causé ? On n'a pas connu un tel _casus belli_ depuis la Grande Guerre ! Je peux vous dire qu'en haut, c'est un vrai bordel. Tout le monde est sur les dents. On parle de représailles diplomatiques, de gels des crédits… Une allumette et on risque de déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps : qui vous a autorisé à mener cette opération hors de tout cadre juridique ?

Hood retint son souffle. On y était !

La grande question.

Pendant des heures, il avait composé et rejeté une demi-douzaine de réponses, estimant chaque fois qu'elles étaient insuffisantes pour tromper l'homme en face de lui. En commandant avisé, Ironwood avait donné des consignes en cas d'échec de l'opération. Et celles-ci étaient…

— Vous faites erreur, notre commandant nous a confirmé avoir reçu l'aval d'Atlas pour lancer cette mission.

Le procureur ne tomba pas dans le panneau.

— On a contacté le Conseil d'Atlas. Pas un seul haut-gradé ne confirme avoir autorisé une telle mission, tous démentent catégoriquement en avoir eu seulement connaissance. Vous commencez à voir le tableau ?

— Je vous répète que nous avions des ordres signés !

— Arrêtez votre baratin, lieutenant Hood.

Le ton du procureur avait changé. On avait coupé la lumière chez lui, le gentil flic, pour laisser place au méchant flic. _Mauvais signe !_

— Vous allez me faire croire qu'un homme connu par tous ceux interrogés pour sa perspicacité et sa parfaite analyse de la situation ait fut croire aux documents qu'auraient réussi à faire demander un commandant shooté à la morphine ? Ni qu'aucun des hommes de votre unité n'ait demandé à s'assurer de la véracité de ces ordres après avoir entendu quel était le lieu de l'opération ?

 _ALERTE ! ALERTE ! ALERTE !_

Une alarme s'était mise à hurler dans le cerveau du lieutenant. Bien-sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à le convaincre aussi facilement mais il s'était persuadé que dès qu'il aurait orienté la conversation vers son supérieur, avec le sous-entendu caché qu'il aurait berné ses propres hommes, le procureur se serait concentré sur ce seul suspect et aurait dédouané le reste de l'unité. Connerie ! Il avait gravement sous-estimé la magistrature de Vale, lui qui pensait que ce Royaume sans grand crime serait plus facile à duper… C'était pourtant le seul moyen d'éviter que toute l'unité ne croupisse en prison ! Le plan initial était de se faire passer pour la victime de l'histoire, d'avoir été mené du bout du nez par un commandant condamné à la disgrâce et qui avait cherché à tout prix à redorer son blason en tentant de capturer l'un des Quatre… Mais vu comment tournaient les choses, c'était foutu par avance ! Ces gars-là ne faisaient pas le travail à moitié ! S'ils connaissaient sa réputation, cela voulait dire que même Atlas était prêt à les lâcher sans sourciller. Vale voulait des réponses et des coupables ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une parade au plus vite !

— Voilà comment je vois les choses - vous m'arrêtez si je me trompe ? - le commandant Ironwood n'a jamais fabriqué ces documents…

En l'absence du commandant, c'était au lieutenant de garantir la survie de l'unité.

 _Désolé, Commandant…_

Il n'avait qu'une seule solution assez crédible…

— C'est moi.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce. Le procureur le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour mieux juger de sa véracité.

— J'ai faussé l'ordre de mission avec l'accord d'Ironwood pour tromper nos hommes. Et contrairement à chez vous, nos soldats ne discutent pas les ordres s'ils viennent du Conseil.

La petite pique était dérisoire mais pouvait être un argument valable concernant l'obéissance aveuglante de l'unité.

— Vous le referiez ? demanda tout à coup le magistrat.

Cette fois-là, Hood n'eut pas besoin de mentir.

— Vous voulez dire si c'était à refaire ? (L'homme opina du chef.) Absolument.

— Même si vous deviez encore vous retrouver ici ?

— Je le ferai autant de fois qu'il le faut. Pour nos camarades tombés au combat.

Comme il était bon d'être de nouveau sincère…Hood se sentit plus à l'aise, détendu malgré tout ce qui pouvait désormais lui arrivé.

Après un long moment de réflexion, le procureur prit son stylo, griffonna quelques mots dans son dossier et le ferma.

— Lieutenant Hood. En vertu des droits internationaux signés entre nos deux Royaumes, vous allez être placé en détention pour avoir mené une opération illégale sans drapeau officiel ou revendiqué, pénétré une Académie de Huntsmen et falsifié des documents officiels en vue de convaincre vos troupes de suivre vos ordres. Toutefois, à la demande de votre Conseil, votre jugement aura lieu à Atlas. Vos chefs réclament déjà la peine maximale pour votre commandant et le feront probablement pour vous aussi. En attendant votre extradition, vous séjournerez dans notre prison militaire de haute sécurité.

Hood hocha simplement la tête à l'annonce des chefs d'inculpations.

Étrangement, il ne pensait pas à sa carrière désormais ruinée. Pas même à sa réputation. Non, il était… Satisfait. Les survivants du Conviction étaient disculpés. Ils pourront rentrés chez eux en hommes libres. Cette seule pensée suffit à le faire sourire…

Le procureur se leva et s'adressa aux enquêteurs derrière la vitre sans tain.

— On a fini ici.

On lui ouvrit, et deux policiers militaires entrèrent pour raccompagner le lieutenant dans sa cellule.

— Au fait…

Hood leva les yeux vers lui.

— Votre blessé, Rook, vient de reprendre connaissance. Vous serez ravi d'apprendre qu'il a mystérieusement retrouvé la vue.

Hood n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Rook voyant ? Comment était-ce possible ? Les médecins… Ironwood avait préparé l'opération pour capturer l'un des Quatre et lui faire utiliser ses pouvoirs de guérison pour lui redonner la vue. Avaient-ils fait tout ça pour rien ? Le temps qu'il se ressaisisse, il était déjà hors de la pièce.

Pendant que les PM l'emmenaient, un enquêteur vint rejoindre le magistrat.

— Wahou ! Si je puis me permettre, monsieur, c'était du grand art ! On se serait cru dans un film avec toutes ces révélations !

— Tant que ce n'est pas une série de 8 saisons…

— Hein ?

— Peu importe.

— Hum… Juste à titre personnel, pourquoi l'avez-vous asticoté comme ça ? Le Headmaster a demandé qu'on se concentre uniquement sur le commandant.

Le magistrat haussa des épaules tout en commençant à ranger ses dossiers dans sa mallette.

— Que voulez-vous ? J'aime faire plus que ce qu'on me demande.

— Et alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

— Il n'y a jamais eu de documents dans cette affaire. Ils étaient tous volontaires et ils savaient tous dans quoi ils s'embarquaient.

— Alors toute cette histoire de documents truqués…?

— Inventée de toute pièce. Heureusement qu'il est tombé sur moi, un autre n'aurait pas marché.

— Alors il voulait juste s'assurer que ses subordonnés n'aient pas d'histoires de retour chez eux, hein ? Un vrai humaniste…

— Qui va passer le restant de ses jours à croupir dans une prison.

Le procureur referma les verrous de sa mallette et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Une dernière chose ! le héla l'enquêteur.

Avec un soupir, le magistrat s'arrêta pour l'écouter.

— Ce qu'ils comptent faire à leur chef, cet Ironwood, c'est juste pour en faire un exemple ?

— Quand on brise un vase, on paie le quincaillier, quand on brise une loi, on paie. Purement et simplement. C'est aussi simple que ça.


	31. Chapitre 27 - Leçon Apprise

**CHAPITRE 27**

 _ **Leçon Apprise**_

* * *

Taiyang et Raven était beaucoup moins présents dans l'Académie depuis quelques temps. Depuis deux jours qu'ils étaient revenus de la Forêt d'Émeraude, ils avaient l'air ailleurs, souriant parfois entre eux sans raison. Summer n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre pourquoi, il suffisait de les regarder ensemble ! Tout le monde à l'Académie en parlait ! Les garçons étaient déçus de ne pas avoir tentés leur chance plus tôt avec la ténébreuse Huntress et les filles de perdre un garçon aussi gentil. Certains se consolaient en se disant qu'un tel couple ne durerait pas. Taiyang et Raven était trop différents pour que ça marche. Il était gentil et affectueux, à l'inverse, elle était renfermée et froide. Mais n'y avait-il pas un dicton qui disait « qui s'opposent s'assemblent » ?

Heureuse pour ses amis, Summer arpentait les couloirs de Beacon. Quand bien même les membres de l'équipe STRQ n'étaient plus des élèves, ils étaient autorisés à séjourner dans l'Académie aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitaient. Privilège de la part d'Opzin.

C'était étrange pour elle de marcher ici sans avoir à faire attention à l'heure ou aux surveillants. Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques mois seulement qu'elle était officiellement une Huntress. Une défenseuse des Hommes, et des Reliques.

Étrange aussi de penser que les Quatre qu'ils avaient tant cherchés étaient quelque part sous ses pieds. Tout comme d'imaginer que d'ici quelques jours elle serait entraînée par l'une d'entre eux…

Qu'allait-elle apprendre auprès de Raptoria, la Femme en Blanc ? De quoi serait-elle capable au bout des trois années prévues par Ozpin ?

En passant près d'une des salles de repos des enseignants, elle entendit la télévision allumée sur la chaîne des informations.

Elle regarda à l'intérieur.

Les professeurs Oobleck et Port étaient en train de profiter de leur pause pour suivre les actualités. Une journaliste finissait son compte rendu sur les rendements fruitiers de la Forêt de l'Automne Éternel.

— International maintenant : l'ancien commandant James Ironwood sera jugé à Atlas pour avoir conduit une opération militaire au sein de l'Académie de Beacon. Le Conseil d'Atlas réclame déjà la prison à perpétuité sans remise de peine possible. Des manifestations organisées par des partis réactionnaires ponctuées de violences ont eu lieu dans plusieurs…

Summer reprit son chemin, l'esprit maintenant occupé par cette affaire. C'était arrivé pendant l'arrivée de l'Homme en Noir, pourtant, elle n'avait pas gardée de grands souvenirs, toute son attention avait alors été happée par cet être à l'Aura obscure et menaçante. Elle se rappelait par contre d'Ironwood et de l'horreur à le voir perdre son bras dans un éclair rouge qu'elle seule avait pu entrapercevoir. Elle n'oublierait probablement jamais le sang et le cri de… Elle chassa ses souvenirs le plus vite possible, elle ne voulait pas, ne devait pas se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé ensuite ! Mais comment oublier la froideur de sa main serrée autour de sa gorge ?

Summer s'arrêta et posa une main sur un mur comme si cela pouvait l'aider à mieux respirer.

— Tout va bien, Summer ?

La Huntress sursauta. C'était Goodwitch qui s'inquiétait de son état, une pile de dossier aux mains.

— Oui… Ça va, Glynda. J'ai juste eu un souffle au cœur…

— hum-hum…

Glynda ne semblait pas la croire mais ne poussa pas plus les investigations.

— Le Headmaster veut te voir, lui confie-t-elle.

Maintenant qu'elle était devenue la secrétaire personnelle d'Ozpin, Glynda était plus stricte et formelle qu'à l'époque où elle était étudiante. Elle qui était un vrai de rat de bibliothèque était maintenant aussi sévère qu'une enseignante ! Summer pouffa !

— Quoi donc ?

— Non, non ! Rien !

Pendant qu'elles marchaient toutes les deux, Summer ne peut s'empêcher de lui poser une question.

— Glynda ? Depuis combien de temps fais-tu partie de cette « Fraternité ? »

— Depuis six mois à peu près, juste avant d'être confirmée Huntress. Ozpin m'a proposé de devenir son adjointe et les conséquences qui en découlent… Je suppose qu'il vous a fait le même discours qu'à moi avec son « je n'aime pas les mensonges mais certaines choses doivent être gardées secrètes… »

— Plus ou moins ! gloussa Summer avant de prendre une mine sérieuse. C'est terrifiant, pas vrai ?

— Je dirais que c'est frustrant.

— Frustrant ?

Elles entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Avec ses mains chargées de paperasses, Glynda laissa volontiers son amie presser le bouton à sa place pendant qu'elle s'expliquait.

— Pendant des siècles, nous avons affrontés les Grimms en pensant qu'à force de les tuer, il finirait par ne plus en avoir. Maintenant que je sais qu'aussi longtemps qu'il y aura cette Salem, les Grimms n'en finiront jamais de vouloir nous exterminer. Je t'avoue que je regrette d'avoir acceptée la proposition d'Ozpin.

— C'est dur à encaisser…

— Non, loin de là. Maintenant que je suis adjointe, je ne peux plus affronter les Grimms. Mes seules assignations sont limitées à Vale désormais. Et il y a des jours où j'ai vraiment envie d'écraser ces monstres pour me changer les esprits…

— Tu n'as pas changée ! Tellement stricte devant les autres mais jamais avec moi !

— Tu sais garder un secret ! (Glynda reprit un air sévère.) Je te plains, tu sais ? Être une Maiden et une Guerrière Argentée…

— C'est une sacrée pression…

L'ascenseur atteignit au même moment le bureau du Headmaster.

.

Ozpin prit son temps pour verser délicatement le café dans la tasse de son élève avec l'aisance de l'habitude. C'était tout un art avec lui, une fascination qu'il exerçait inconsciemment par ses gestes et son expression concentrée qu'il parvenait à faire paraitre insouciante auprès de beaucoup.

— Bien chaud avec du sucre. Comme vous l'aimez, fit Ozpin en tendant à la Huntress une tasse de café.

Summer accepta la tasse et ferma les yeux quelques instants en appréciant la sensation de chaleur sur ses mains. C'était une sorte de rituel quand ils étaient seuls. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en rappelait…

Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, Ozpin avait toujours été là. De sa première école pour éveiller son potentiel de Huntress jusqu'aux bancs de Beacon, il avait supervisé chaque étape de son éducation pour qu'elle devienne la femme qu'elle était désormais, sans toutefois lui avoir jamais forcé à persister dans cette voie.

Plus jeune, Summer avait cru qu'il avait peur pour celle qu'il considérait peut-être comme sa propre fille… Maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité sur plusieurs choses, ses origines incluses, elle voyait ce sentiment sous un autre jour : il était réticent à laisser la dernière de son peuple partir au combat, mais au moins était-elle en mesure de se défendre face à Salem…

La Huntress regarda autour d'elle. Le bureau auquel ils étaient attablés était toujours le même, basé sur un style de rouage semblable à ceux bien actifs au-dessus d'eux. Ce mécanisme perpétuel, cet esthétisme digne d'un horloger, ces colonnes rappelant les temps anciens… Chaque élément semblait raccrocher le Headmaster au Temps. Pourquoi tant de rappels ? Que devait-il tant se souvenir en chaque instant ?

Summer avala son café par petite gorgée et n'osa pas rompre le moment de tranquillité qui s'était installé. Comme à leur habitude, Ozpin fut le premier à s'exprimer.

— Vous allez bien ?

Summer sourit de son mieux, mais ça n'aidait pas.

— Pas vraiment…

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, tâchant de faire de son mieux pour choisir les mots qui exprimeraient le mieux son malaise.

— Je me rappelle encore des contes que vous me racontiez sur l'homme aux deux âmes… Ou les Maidens… J'étais trop naïve pour comprendre le fond de vérité derrière ces histoires…

— Comment l'auriez-vous pu ? Rien ne pouvait vous faire croire qu'elles fussent vraies. Vous n'étiez encore qu'une enfant à l'époque et je ne faisais que vous racontez une histoire. Une vieille histoire que Remnant se rappelait, voilà. Je ne cherchais pas déjà à vous lier au secret.

— Tout de même…

Elle soupira, ne sachant comment s'expliquer, mais les siècles d'existence d'Ozpin surent exprimer pour elle ses émotions.

— Vous m'en voulez de vous avoir caché la vérité ?

Summer écarquilla quelque peu les yeux avant de se ressaisir et de secouer la tête. Non… Bien-sûr que non…

— Je comprends pourquoi vous avez agi ainsi, mais j'ai du mal à l'accepter… J'ai… J'ai toujours su que j'avais quelque chose de différent des autres élèves. Je l'ai compris quand j'ai réalisée pour la première ce que représentait vraiment votre position. Je pensais être appelée à devenir une grande Huntress, à sauver des gens et combattre les Grimms et les criminels…

— Ce n'est pas le cas ?

— Pas comme je l'avais imaginée… Je l'avais déjà réalisée lors des missions avec des professeurs, mais en devenant Huntress, je pensais changée cela… Je voyais quelque chose de noble et d'humble… C'est ridicule, pas vrai ?

Le Headmaster l'écouta, sans chercher à la couper ou la critiquer. En réalité, il éprouvait un sentiment de fierté à l'entendre. Entendre un écho du passé encore vibrant de vie et de volonté.

— Ce n'est pas une désillusion, Summer. Pas plus qu'un idéalisme mal placé. Soixante ans auparavant, quand j'ai proposé pour la première fois l'idée d'Académies pour former les Huntsmen, on m'a critiqué de façon si violente que peu s'en serait relevé. On me prenait pour un idiot au projet ridicule. De ce que l'Histoire retient, peut-on toujours me juger comme tel ?

— Ce n'est pas la même chose, vous… Vous êtes un Envoyé…

— Et vous êtes une Huntress. Une femme remarquable qui désire mettre fin aux souffrances de Remnant, est-ce ridicule ?

Summer sourit.

— Vous savez réconforter les gens…

— J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre, lui répondit Ozpin avec un sourire égal.

Elle accepta une nouvelle tasse de café de la part d'Ozpin. Il saisit la cafetière et lui remplit sa tasse. Summer finit par lâcher ce qui lui tenait à cœur.

— Pourquoi l'Homme en Noir a-t-il tenté de me tuer ?

.

Le visage du Headmaster se crispa et le flot régulier de café qui coulait tranquillement dans le récipient devint saccadé l'espace d'un instant.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, il s'y attendait, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle en apprenne plus sur lui via Raptoria.

Il réfléchit à son tour en posant soigneusement la cafetière.

— Il ne voulait pas vous tuer, sinon croyez-vous, vous et moi n'aurions pas cette discussion.

— Alors pourquoi ?

Le Headmaster posa ses mains sur les siennes pour l'apaiser.

—Vous êtes la dernière Argentée encore en vie. Cela a dû réveiller quelque chose en lui. Devinant vos forces, il a dû craindre pour votre vie alors…

— Vous voulez dire qu'il a failli me briser le cou juste pour me faire peur ?!

— Il a instillé la peur en vous. Si vous voulez progresser auprès des Quatre, il vous faudra vous en défaire. Vous comprenez ? C'est une épreuve.

— Mais pourquoi, bon sang ?

— Pour savoir si vous êtes capable…

Ozpin marqua un arrêt, réfléchissant s'il devait pousser plus loin ses révélations. Il leva les yeux vers Summer et des souvenirs presque oubliés des Guerriers aux Yeux Argentés lui revinrent en tête… Oui. Elle avait le droit de savoir. Au moins cela…

— De faire ce qu'aucun n'a eu la force de réussir jusqu'à présent.

La Huntress aux yeux Argentés retint son souffle.

L'immensité de la tâche qui venait de lui être révélée lui donnait l'impression qu'un gouffre sans fond s'était ouvert sous ses pieds.

— Headmaster… De quoi parlez-vous ?

Ozpin la regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Est-il vraiment nécessaire de ma part de vous le dire ?

— Oui… J'ai besoin de vous l'entendre dire… S'il vous plait !

Alors Ozpin obéit.

Et ce qu'il dit marqua un nouveau changement dans l'existence de Summer Rose.

.

— Je base mes espoirs sur vous pour vaincre Salem. Pas seulement déjouer ses plans et battre ses Champions, je parle de la mettre hors d'état de nuire. À jamais. Les Quatre et moi n'avons que cela en tête.

.

Cette fois, Summer ne put se retenir à la réalité. Elle s'écroula presque sur son fauteuil, perdue dans un océan de confusion. Une chape de plomb se posait sur ses épaules comme l'hermine d'une reine. C'était un Manteau de responsabilité qu'elle refusait !

— Je… Je ne peux pas… Vous… Vous avez dit… Salem a exterminée les Guerriers…

Le Headmaster devina la panique grandissante en elle et posa ses mains sur les siennes pour lui apporter chaleur et réconfort. Il sentit le froid dans les doigts de son élève et utilisa discrètement ses pouvoirs pour contrôler le flot d'Énergie en elle. Il savait - oh par les dieux il ne savait que trop bien ! - à quel point sa demande était cruelle et accablante pour Summer. Salem n'était encore qu'un nom pour la jeune femme mais elle représentait déjà pour elle une entité en apparence hors d'atteinte avec ses pouvoirs actuels. Ozpin avait fait de son mieux pour la préparer à cette confrontation mais il devait à présent céder sa formation à un maître supérieur à lui-même. En compagnie de Raptoria, Summer sera capable de merveilles telles que le monde n'avait plus vu depuis des millénaires ! Les deux défenseurs de l'Humanité le savaient parfaitement, cependant, Ozpin tenait à ce que Summer ne se sente pas forcée dans son choix.

— Ne répondez pas, Summer. Pas maintenant. Pensez-y, c'est tout. J'attendrai votre réponse dans trois ans, pas avant. Sachez seulement qu'il est possible de vaincre Salem et les Quatre et moi comptons l'affronter. Votre aide sera précieuse, je l'admets, mais nous pourrons nous en passer. Le sang des Guerriers aux Yeux Argentés a suffisamment coulé par notre faute…

C'est encore plus culpabilisant pour Summer ! Elle était déchirée entre son devoir de Huntress et sa peur nouvelle de Maiden, survivante d'un holocauste qu'elle ignorait il y avait encore quelques jours… Si elle voulait participer à la victoire finale contre les Grimms, elle allait devoir vaincre son traumatisme et découvrir bien des secrets sur ses origines. Elle n'avait pas peur de l'inconnu, mais de ce qu'il en ressortirait…

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, indiquant clairement qu'elle voulait changer de sujet.

Ozpin accepta volontiers.

— Je ne pense pas vous apprendre quoi que ce soit concernant la situation de crise à Atlas. Cela empire d'heure en heure…

La Huntress hocha la tête.

— Je connais une personne là-bas qui désire autant la paix que nous. Il est capable de mettre un terme à tout cela mais pour que son plan réussisse, les Quatre ont besoin d'être sur place pour l'aider.

— À Atlas ? Mais… Comment connait-il l'existence des Quatre ? Je croyais que personne ou presque ne savaient qu'ils étaient réels à part votre Fraternité ?

— Ce n'est pas un Headmaster, ni même l'un des « nôtres », si je puis dire. Tout comme j'ai établis un réseau d'informateurs à travers Remnant, les Quatre ont eu vingt ans pour développer le leur.

— Je vois… Et vous voulez que nous accompagnons les Quatre, c'est ça ?

— Oui. Quand bien même ils n'en ont pas l'air, ils sont encore faibles. Connaissant Salem, elle n'hésitera pas à en profiter pour les capturer en cours de route.

Summer l'écouta et la curiosité lui vit remonter une question importante.

— Headmaster, qui est cette personne ?

Cette fois, un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur les lèvres du Headmaster.

— Avez-vous déjà eu envie de rencontrer Nicolas Schnee ?

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard…_

* * *

Il les entendit arriver longtemps avant de les voir. C'était ça, d'avoir des bottes cirées à l'extrême : ça claquait bien sur le carrelage. Il resta couché dans son matelas, profitant des dernières secondes de répit qui lui était accordé, se demandant si c'était cela que ressentait un condamné à mort quand on venait le chercher pour l'exécuter ?

Ils entrèrent comme la première fois, toujours en duo, toujours insensibles à son état. Il leur fut reconnaissant de ne pas perdre de temps en formalité.

— Il est l'heure, James Ironwood.

Le commandant hocha simplement la tête, sans crainte ni surprise. On l'avait prévenu qu'aux vues de son état de guérison miraculeux, son extradition allait être plus rapide que prévu.

Un infirmier vint l'aider à se lever, le raser et - étrange privilège - l'habiller avec son uniforme militaire. Vale voulait sans doute profiter de son rang pour le rabaisser plus encore… Sa main et ses pieds furent menottés puis les deux PM le guidèrent à travers l'hôpital jusqu'à une porte de secours où l'attendait une voiture et plusieurs autres PM. On le fit monter à bord et le véhicule démarra aussitôt, aussitôt imités par deux véhicules blindés chargés de l'escorte.

— Prévenez le QG : ETA dans 10 minutes.

Le convoi se dirigeait au sud de Vale, au-delà du secteur réservé à l'agriculture. James connaissait mal la géographie de Vale, mais s'il devait se fier à ses vieux souvenirs à l'école des officiers, il devait se trouver au sud de la ville la principale base aérienne du Royaume.

.

— QG, nous avons le convoi en visuel. Oui, bien compris.

Une sentinelle fit signe à un camarade et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la porte de la base.

L'équipe STRQ attendait l'arrivée du convoi aux pieds d'un Transporteur Aérien affrété pour les besoins de la mission. C'était un des vaisseaux qui assuraient le trafic aérien entre les différentes régions du Royaume. Avec sa vitesse lente et ses quatre ailes caractéristiques, c'était un des aéronefs les plus connus des habitants de Remnant. Summer connaissait très bien l'intérieur de ces vaisseaux, en tant que Huntress, elle avait maintes fois empruntée ces véhicules pour affronter les Grimms… Mais cette fois-là, plusieurs modifications avaient été apportées au vaisseau de transport. Des plaques de blindage avaient été rajoutées sur les flancs et aux parties vitales de l'aéronef. De plus, des tourelles anti-aériennes avaient été installées. Elle comptait une sur le ponton avant, un sur le dos, deux autres sous le ventre et plus de six sur les pontons latéraux, trois de chaque côté. Ce n'était plus un transporteur, c'était un véritable vaisseau de guerre !

Un battement d'ailes lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Qrow se métamorphosa discrètement parmi eux.

— Ils sont là…, marmonna-t-il.

Curieusement, il arborait une étrange marque sur la joue droite, comme s'il avait reçu une baffe… Raven et Taiyang lui jetèrent un regard très mécontent et il se détourna d'eux. Summer n'eut pas le temps de s'enquérir de cette soudaine hostilité au sein de l'équipe que le convoi arrivait aux portes de la base.

.

Plusieurs reporters et plus encore de manifestants attendaient à l'entrée du périmètre pour voir les véhicules arrivés avec des raisons bien différentes : si les premiers voulaient grappiller des miettes d'information pour leur journal, les seconds lâchaient des propos orduriers au passage de la voiture de James ou brandissaient des panneaux où l'on pouvait lire « criminel », « chien de guerre », et d'autres joyeusetés plus terribles encore.

James ne se soucia même pas d'eux, de leurs insultes ou de leurs panneaux. Il savait que cela faisait partie du jeu… La fameuse rançon de la gloire, comme ils disaient !

Le véhicule passa la porte et on le fit descendre. Il vit le vaisseau chargé de son transport et l'équipe de Huntsmen chargée de le surveiller. L'équipe STRQ, s'il se rappelait bien. Eux aussi avaient changés, dans leurs yeux, probablement la chute de Mountain Glenn les avait secoués. Ils n'avaient plus l'air d'une bande de jeunes Huntsmen insouciants, ils avaient quelque chose d'adulte en eux…

 _L'innocence est toujours la première victime de la guerre..._

— Commandant ? Commandant ! le héla-t-on soudainement.

Il se retourna et fut stupéfait de voir descendre d'un autre véhicule son fidèle lieutenant, lui aussi menottés et sous la surveillance de PM !

— Hood ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— Je n'ai pas eu le choix, expliqua son second. Ils étaient plus malins que je ne le pensais…

— Et le reste de l'unité ?

— Sains et saufs.

James en fut soulagé et immensément reconnaissant pour le sacrifice de son second. Heureux d'avoir au moins épargné ses hommes de son sort, il prêta à peine attention aux soldats qui l'entrainaient vers le vaisseau. Une fois à bord, on l'amena vers un couloir spécialement aménagé pour les deux prisonniers : deux salles de repos à l'espace confiné autrefois face à face avaient été modifiées pour comporter à la place de murs et de porte une rangée de barreaux. Les cellules étaient encore plus austères que la prison militaire ! Il n'y avait ni WC, ni lumière, ni fenêtre ! Juste un néon à peine fonctionnel dans le couloir… À la surprise des deux atlésiens, ils furent placés dans la même cellule. En général, on séparait les prisonniers d'importance pour éviter tout échange d'information.

Aussitôt qu'on referma la porte à clé derrière eux, James fit le tour de leur cellule pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas sous écoute. Hood, peut-être plus résigné à son sort, s'assit par terre, le dos contre un mur.

— Vous allez bien ? s'enquit-il.

— De quoi ?

— Votre bras.

James posa une main sur son membre manquant.

— J'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours là et qu'il disparait dès que j'y touche. Les médecins ont dit que ça prendra des années avant de disparaitre…

Hood hocha lentement la tête. Il se rappelait encore de la vue de son supérieur en sang… Mais maintenant qu'ils abordaient les évènements de Mountain Glenn…

— Vous êtes au courant pour Rook…?

James ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

— Oui… C'est l'œuvre de l'Homme en Blanc.

Hood haussa les sourcils. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné. La guérison de James avait sûrement été l'œuvre aussi d'un des Quatre. Mais pourquoi un simple soldat ?

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— On peut dire ça…

James saisit une bouteille d'eau que les soldats leur avaient laissée pour le trajet et lui lança. Hood réussit à l'attraper avec ses mains enchaînées et l'ouvrit. James en fit de même avec une autre et prit place à côté de son second. Ils avaient tout le temps pour expliquer ce qu'il leur était arrivé entretemps…

* * *

— L'embarquement des prisonniers est terminé. On finit de vérifier les installations défensives et nous pourrons décoller dans moins d'une heure, Miss Rose, expliqua cordialement le capitaine du vaisseau.

— Merci beaucoup, fit Summer en lui souriant.

— À votre service, saluez le Headmaster de notre part. C'est grâce à vous que les choses vont bien à Vale !

Le capitaine vint rejoindre les ingénieurs pendant que les opérateurs des tourelles et les soldats montaient à bord. Un Transporteur pouvait embarquer plus de 40 personnes en plus de l'équipage. Avec une telle puissance de feu à bord, aucun Grimm ne pourrait s'approcher du vaisseau sous peine de finir en miette ! Alors qu'elle se tournait de nouveau vers Qrow, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

— Au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à la joue ?

— Ah, ça…

Raven ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver des excuses. Avec un ton acerbe, elle expliqua à la place de son frère.

— Cette enflure a essayé de se rincer l'œil quand Tai et moi étions ensembles !

— Bon sang ! Ça va ! Comment est-ce que je pouvais savoir que vous en étiez déjà à vous becqueter tous les deux ?!

— La ferme ! hurlèrent le couple en cœur.

Voyant ses amis se disputer sur un tel sujet, avec Qrow et sa marque et Tai et Raven ligués contre lui, Summer ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire !

C'était libérateur ! Toute sa tension accumulée ces dernières semaines s'évanouit avec ce rire. Elle qui cauchemardait encore hier de sa rencontre avec l'Homme en Noir se sentit si bien après cet éclat de vie ! Ses amis la regardèrent, sans trop la comprendre. Elle ne leur en voulait pas.

— Pardon ! C'était plus fort que moi ! dit-elle sans vouloir calmer son rire. On se croirait redevenus élèves ! Quand Qrow avais cherché la bagarre avec Tai à cause de cette histoire de kilt qui était en fait une jupe !

— Hé ? C'est vrai que ça avait été un sacré spectacle ce jour-là, fit Raven avec un clin d'œil moqueur à son frère.

— Qui aurait cru qu'il avait de si jolies jambes ? plaisanta Tai.

— C'est ça, marrez-vous ! N'empêche, j'ai des filles qui sont venues me voir après ça ! ricana Qrow.

Ils commencèrent à s'esclaffer, à plaisanter l'un de l'autre, protestant et se défendant de mauvaise foi comme au bon vieux temps où ils passaient leur journée sur les bancs de classe !

Ce fut ensembles et confiants qu'ils décidèrent de monter à bord quand l'ordre de décollage leur fut transmis.

* * *

Les moteurs du Transporteur Aérien décollèrent avec peu de bruit car alimentés avec de la Dust. Ce fut les vibrations et la sensation qui accompagnait le décollage qui informa les passagers du départ. Dehors, les personnes présentes sur place pouvait voir l'aéronef entamer son ascension vers le ciel à la verticale, puis débuter sa « transition », moment pendant lequel les moteurs inclinés vers le bas de l'appareil s'orientaient vers la arrière pour permettre le vol horizontal. Une fois la délicate opération accomplie, le personnel naviguant du vaisseau se dirigea vers Atlas.

Summer s'approcha des doubles pièces reconverties en sombres cellules. Le commandant James Ironwood et son second étaient dans celle de droite, en train de discuter de leurs péripéties. En l'entendant arrivée, James se retourna et reconnut la Huntress.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment eue le temps de vous voir depuis Mountain Glenn…, fit-il en se levant.

— J'aurai pu passer vous voir à l'hôpital si vous le vouliez.

— Ça n'aurait servi qu'à vous mettre dans une situation délicate. (Il marqua une pause.) Vous aviez l'air d'avoir changée, mais je crois mettre trompé… Vous avez toujours de la joie au cœur, c'est agréable à voir.

Summer sourit. Au moins ne lui demandait-on plus si elle allait bien à présent !

— Je tiens à vous remercier.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est grâce à vous que je suis en vie parait-il.

Sans doute quelque lui avait raconté son intervention quand l'Homme en Noir avait failli l'achever. Elle n'avait vraiment pas cru qu'il allait voir le jour suivant se lever…

— Je suis désolée pour votre bras…

— C'est ma punition, je suppose. Au lieu de remercier la Femme en Noir, je n'ai cherché qu'à profiter de l'occasion pour la capturer. Je ne vaux vraiment pas d'être commandant…

— Monsieur ? fit Hood.

— Beaucoup de gens sont morts à cause de moi, mais je suis heureux de savoir qu'au moins, les habitants de Mountain Glenn sont indemnes grâce à vous.

La cheffe de l'équipe STRQ baissa les yeux en songeant aux civils pris dans l'explosion, piégés dans leur habitation en ruines quand les Grimms arrivaient ou aux militaires qui les ont combattus jusqu'à la fin.

— Pas tous, malheureusement…

— Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde. Personne ne le peut…

— Des paroles pleines de sagesse, il est satisfaisant d'entendre ses leçons apprises, fit savoir un quatrième individu.

.

James crut défaillir au son de cette voix !

Il regarda vers le fond du couloir derrière la Huntress mais les barreaux l'empêchaient de bien voir ! Un soldat arriva et ouvrit la seconde cellule.

C'est alors qu'il vit arriver les occupants de la cellule. D'un commun accord, ils se mirent au fond de la pièce, là où la lumière éclairait le moins, et se laissèrent choir par terre, dos au mur, les visages perdus dans l'ombre des capuches.

— Putain de merde…, lâcha Hood.

James était incapable de le corriger. Bouche bée, il sentait monter une douleur terrible depuis son bras manquant ! Ils étaient là ! ILS ÉTAIENT LÀ ! FACE À LUI !

L'Homme en Blanc et son homologue féminin, la Femme en Noir, cause de son état actuel, et lui… Indissociable des ténèbres auxquels il restait fidèle, avec cette seule lueur rouge annonciatrice de mort et de sang, l'Homme en Noir…

Son assaillant, responsable de la perte du Conviction, de son équipage et de son bras ! L'insulte et l'ironie de la situation le dominaient et il voulut démolir les barreaux pour venger son bras perdu et…

Il n'en fit rien.

Il serra son poing et jugea l'effort inutile. Cela ne servait à rien de chercher à se battre avec lui. C'était la faute de James s'il se retrouvait dans cet état et la dure leçon de l'Homme en Blanc était claire. De toute façon, il ne vaincrait pas cet être. Il n'y avait ni valeur, ni morale capables d'abattre cet individu. Lui et James vivaient dans deux mondes différents. Il n'y avait rien à faire sinon attendre et comprendre pourquoi les Quatre étaient là…

Le voyage promettait d'être intéressant…


End file.
